Throughout The Years A CamdenKinkirk Story
by Erin1983
Summary: LAST UPDATE JUNE 26TH 2006! What would happen if Kinkirks had grown up accross the street with the Camden's? What would happen if Lucy and Kevin were meant to be together but everyone told them it wasn't possible? In this story....anything is possible
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there) seriously I love reviews because I need to know if you like my writing and want me to continue**

**A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but I do own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Lucy, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Captain Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Kevin's Mom and anyone else I forgot**

**A/N: For any of you who are just starting to read this I didn't like the way some of the chapters looked so I improved them starting on June 11th, 2004! Because I finally got a hang of how I should be writing **

It's a hot, sticky, uncomfortably warm afternoon at the beginning of August in 1981. At 9 month's pregnant Annie Camden decided to take a day off from trying to get the new baby's room together in case she was to go into labor early.

She went into her 2 year old Matt's bedroom to get him ready for the park only to discover that he had decided to dress himself because he was so excited about going to the park.

"Matt" she exclaimed laughing. "What did you do?" she asked him walking over to his new bed that she and Eric had put together only a few months ago.

"Me dress self" Matt replied showing Annie that he even put his own shoes on the wrong foot and backwards. Annie started to laugh and sat down in the rocking chair that would soon be moved into the new baby's room sometime later this week when her husband Eric had a day off from his counseling sessions at the new church he had just started at.

"Come here sweetie" she said to Matt as he grabs the dresser drawer handles and stood up and toddled over to Annie.

"Are you ready to go to the park today and play with the big kids?" She asked him with a smile putting him up on her lap awkwardly.

"Baby?" Matt asked, touching her huge stomach

"Brooder?" he asked looking up at Annie. Annie smiled sweetly at Matt while she put his shoes on the right foot and shook her head.

"No" she replied, "It's a girl" looking at Matt's confused face and laughs.

"You are going to have a sister...remember?" she told him grabbing the left shoe off her other knee,

"No brooder?" Matt asked again looking sad while Annie started to laugh again

"I'm afraid not sweetie...but you will be a big brother" she replied stroking his thick dark brown hair.

"Are you ready to go to the park and play with the big kids?" she asked, setting him down on the blue carpet that was in his room.

Matt's eyes got really big "Yeah" he replied running to his open closet and pulling out his favorite baseball hat, running back over to Annie and hands it to her.

"Put on mommy please?" he asked her.

"Ok baby" Annie replied putting the worn blue baseball cap on his head and stands up trying to get the kink out of her back and places one hand on her bulging stomach.

"I bet you can't wait until you can join this family," Annie whispered to her baby daughter who was kicking like mad for some reason that afternoon.

"Mommy?" an excited looking Matt said to Annie snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go to park," Matt said running over to his mother and grabbing her hand trying to pull her towards the bedroom door.

"Matt" Annie replied laughing at her small son "we can't go yet" looking at his sad face.

"I have to leave daddy a note and let him know where we are going so he doesn't worry" patting her small son on the top of his head and picks him up and walks down the stairs and goes into the kitchen before setting Matt down.

"Here sweetie" she said to Matt opening the refrigerator handing him his favorite red sippy cup full of juice "hold onto this while mommy writes her note to daddy" she exclaimed as she picked up a pen and ripped off a piece of paper that was on the refrigerator door quickly jots down a note to Eric and signed her name to the bottom and looked over towards Matt.

"Are you ready to go to the park sweetie?" she asked him with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes!" exclaimed an excited Matt who raced to the back door and opens it up.

"Matt?" she yelled out the back door "don't go past the picnic table ok?" she told him closing the back door and double checking to make sure it was locked.

"Yeah!" an excited Matt replied pumping his fist into the air. Annie stood there for a moment and laughed at her son

"Well then let's get going" she replied taking a hold of his tiny hand and they both walk hand in hand towards the gate, letting Matt open the gate door and shutting it close they started to walk down the driveway and onto the sidewalk when Annie heard a car horn honking at them.

"Hey there good looking" a familiar voice said to both Annie and Matt through the station wagon passenger side window. Annie stopped in her track and turned to look towards the car and rolls her eyes when she saw her husband of more than a year..

"Eric, what are you doing home so early?" she asked looking at her watch.

"I came home for some lunch" he replied with a smile "but I noticed that my two favorite people were just leaving" he answered with a grin looking at Matt.

"Hey there buddy where are you off to?" he asked Matt slowly moving the car into their driveway and placing it into park.

"Mommy and me going to park" Matt replied excitedly jumping up and down waiting for his dad to get out of the car.

"Really?" Eric said looking over at Annie who had placed her left hand on her stomach and her right hand her back.

"I thought mommy was supposed to take it easy for a while" he replied lifting an eyebrow looking at Annie.

"I know I know" Annie muttered looking at an excited Matt who had lain on the cement sidewalk looking at the ants.

"But I was tired of being indoors all the time and I figured that Matt and I would enjoy sometime together "she replied giving Eric a sad puppy look, putting her lip out hoping it will make him cave.

"Annie" Eric started to say, giving her another look "we have talked about this already" looking at her bulging stomach.

"Your so close to your due date that well...anything could happen at any moment"

Annie stood in their driveway and sighed...he was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Eric...don't worry this time" she told him looking at Matt "nothing is going to happen this time anyways" she replied letting her voice trail off as she walked over to where Matt was laying on the sidewalk and gave him a tiny nudge with her foot.

"Come on sweetie...mommy is ready now" she told Matt giving him her hand and they start to walk the opposite way.

Eric quickly jogged up the left hand side of his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will be home at 6 tonight so if you and Matt want to go ahead and eat dinner without me that's fine" he replied holding out his hand towards Matt to give him a high five.

"No, we can wait" Annie replied looking back at Eric.

"I thought that we talked about this before?" she asked, frowning as she put her hand above her eyebrows to keep the sun from shining in her face.

"Dinnertime is when the family gets together"

"I know but I thought that maybe just this once?" he asked lightly drawing circles on her stomach.

"Eric..." Annie started to say when she was interrupted by a finger being placed over her mouth.

"I'll be there" Eric replied to her giving her a great big grin and a quick kiss on the cheek and walked slowly back to the station wagon.

As Annie and Matt continued to walk the same worn path towards the park Annie's thoughts turn back to the day they found out they were pregnant with baby number 2.

**_

* * *

_**

_Annie is staring at the tiny stick that has a bright pink plus sign on it "Oh lord" she said out loud looking over at Eric who was sitting on the side of the bathtub in the master bathroom._

_"Well... what does it say?" Eric asked her anxiously looking at Annie with curiosity. _

_"Well...it says that it looks like we are going to have another baby" she cried openly rushing towards Eric wrapping her hands around his neck._

**_

* * *

_**

"Matt!" she exclaimed grabbing a hold of his shirt collar when she realized that he was about ready to go running across the street onto oncoming traffic.

"Don't you ever do that again" she scolded him with anger in her voice as a scared Matt looked up at her.

"You could have gotten hurt" she told him pointing a finger at the car that had slammed on its break to avoid hitting Matt.

"I sorry momma" Matt sobbed putting his two hands up to his face.

Annie sighed and grabbed his hand firmly and walks across the street. They arrived at the park only a few minutes later when Annie released Matt's hand and sat down on a bench next to a young woman with blonde hair and a young baby boy.

"Now Matt...I want you to be careful ok?" she told him looking serious while his young head is bobbing up and down in understandment.

"Now...go have fun and BE CAREFUL" she yelled after he took off running towards the slide which was currently his favorite part of the park. Annie sat back down on the bench slowly and turned her head when she hears a small chuckle.

"It's hard letting them go off by themselves isn't it?" the young women asked giving her a smile.

"How did you know?" Annie asked her smiling back at her.

"Well I have two boys of mine own and it was hard letting the older one go" she answered matter of fact

"By the way my name is Karen...Karen Kinkirk" she replied holding her hand out to shakes Annie's.

"Nice to meet you Karen...my name is Annie Camden" she replied shaking Karen's hand.

"Mom!" said a little boy with brown hair running up to Karen.

"That boy over there on the swing won't let me have a turn and he called me a bad name!" he said pointing to where Matt was swinging back and forth. Annie sighed when she followed the little boy's finger and discovered him pointing at her own son.

"I'm sorry" she said to the little boy who was standing in front of his mom.

"I'll go and talk to him "she replied grumpily as she got off the bench and walked over to where Matt was.

A few minutes later she came back with Matt in tow looking angry.

"Matt...I want you to tell him that you are sorry" she said looking Matt in the eye.

"No!" an upset Matt cried looking at the little boy.

"Matthew Camden...I'm giving up until the count of 5 to say you are sorry...1...2...3...4"

But before she could get to 5 she was interrupted by the shouting of "I'm Sorry!" cried Matt yanking his hand out of Annie's grip.

Annie sat back down and looked at the young boy who was tightly clutching his mother's other free hand.

"I'm sorry about that sweetie...Matt hasn't been acting nicely lately" she replied giving him a nice soft smile.

"I think it has something to do with him no longer being the older child anymore" she replied looking puzzled towards Karen.

"That's ok" replied Karen looking at her oldest soon and brushes some of the dirt off of his nose.

"This is Kevin and he is three years old" she replied ruffling his hair and looked at the baby "and this is Ben he is just about a year old" she replied bouncing him up so Annie could take a look at him.

"Hey honey? Are you and the boys ready to go?" a male voiced asked behind Annie.

"I think so" Karen replied looking at her husband.

"Annie this is my husband Paul...Paul this is Annie Camden" Karen told her husband with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you, how are you today?" Paul asked Annie sitting next to her on the bench.

"I'm fine" came Annie's tired response.

"Daddy!!" replied Kevin who ran into his dads lap.

"Hey there buddy! What have you been doing today?"

"I was on the swing and played on the slide until I saw you" Kevin said looking at his dad.

"Well I think I better get going" Annie told the couple, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Matt! It's time to go home" she hollered across the park when she spotted Matt walking slowly towards her with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Matty?" Annie asked Matt using his nickname that her mom had given to him when he was only a few months old.

"I don't want him to leave" Matt replied pointing at Kevin who was in Paul's arm.

"I want to play longer" he continued starting to whine.

"Oh Matt" Annie replied smiling at Karen and Paul.

"I'm sorry sweetie but Kevin has to go home now" she told him as he buried his head into her leg.

Annie looked up at Karen and started to speak "you wouldn't happen to be free sometime this week?" she asked softly stroking Matt's head as he cried into her leg.

Karen and Paul exchange glances at each other and start to chuckle at one another

"I'm always here" Karen replied moving Ben to her other hip.

"This is the only place that I can get my peace and quiet while Kevin runs wild and burns off all the energy that he has built up" she replied looking at a sleepy Kevin who had put his head on Paul's shoulder.

Karen bent down to a teary eyed Matt and gave him a big smile

"Hey there Matt" she replied patting him on head "Maybe sometime this week if it's ok with your mom maybe you can come over and play with Kevin and Ben" she told the little boy before standing straight up and looked over at Annie.

"If that is ok with you" she replied with a smile.

"I'll have to talk to Eric about it but I don't see why it wouldn't be a problem" Annie replied with a quick smile.

Before Karen, Annie and Paul knew it they were standing around for another 30 minutes talking about their families. Paul had set Kevin down onto the grass to join a bored looking Matt and the two started to play a game. After another 15 minutes Matt decided that it was time to go home.

"Mommy?" Matt said as he tugged on Annie's maternity shirt.

"I have to go potty" he replied dancing back and forth as the adults laughed at him. Annie smiled at Matt and before taking his takes his hand she looked back at Paul and Karen.

"I do hope that you guys will join us on Thursday for dinner" she told them.

"I'll call you sometime before then" replied Karen who had already exchanged phone numbers with Annie a few moments later.

With that the three adults who each had a child in their hand walked slowly away from the park not knowing that with each step they would take their relationship would become a lot closer than they would ever know.

**_

* * *

_**

_As the days passed by Annie and Karen became really good friends taking Kevin, Ben and Matt to the park together when they had free time. As the time came closer for Annie to give birth Karen would stop over on her way to the park and pick up Matt letting Annie have time to herself before the baby was born. _

_A few weeks later towards the end of August as the Kinkirk's and the __Camden__'s were celebrating Ben's very first birthday Annie's water broke. Eric was such a nervous wreck that it was Karen who accompanied Annie in the ambulance. Later just before __midnight__ a baby girl was born to Eric and Annie. _

_As their little girl was handed to them later in Annie's hospital room it was the Kinkirk's who were right there with a sleepy Matt who got to see his sister for the first time. As the years started to go by Annie and Karen both discovered that they were pregnant with each couples third child. _

_They were also astounded to find out that they were both due in October of 1983. The months flew past as they helped Paul celebrate ten years at the local Glenoak Fire Department and they celebrated Eric's five years at __Glenoak__Community__Church_

_Late in October of 1983 both Annie and Karen gave birth to baby girls. Karen delivered Patty-Mary on __October 15th, 1983__ and Annie delivered Lucy on __October 21st, 1983__. Though Patty-Mary was only 6 days older you never would have known. Lucy and Patty-Mary were best friends from the beginning just like Matt and Kevin and Mary and Ben. _

_Two years later Annie and Eric were excited that they were expecting baby #4 this time it turned out to be Simon in May of 1986. Karen and Paul had decided not to have any more children because they both had two siblings in their family and decided that three children were enough for them. _

_In 1988 Eric celebrated his 10th year serving the church. The Kinkirk's threw a surprise party for him which Annie had nothing to do with it because she had her hands full with an active 9 year old Matt, a grumpy 7 year old Mary, a happy and playful 5 year old Lucy and a sweet and quiet 2 year old Simon._

_Annie thanked god everyday for her happy and healthy family and thanked him for having great friends like Karen, Paul, Kevin, Ben and Patty-Mary. In 1989 Annie discovered yet once again that she was pregnant for hopefully the last time. In March of 1990 with Eric out of town her water broke and was luckily enough Karen had stopped over to pick up the three older kids to take them to school. _

_Karen managed to rush Annie to the hospital with all four of the kids at her side. Annie gave birth to a happy, healthy baby girl. Since Eric wasn't there Annie choose to name the baby girl Ruthie since all of her other child have biblical names. Then during the fall of 1992 something terrible happened that no one…not even the __Camden__'s could ever believe could happened._


	2. The Middle

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there) seriously I love reviews because I need to know if you like my writing and want me to continue**

**A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but I do own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Lucy, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Captain Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Kevin's Mom and anyone else I forgot.**

On October 10th 9-year-old Lucy Camden was lost in her thoughts on her way home. She was thinking about what had happened earlier that day at school.

Her day was a normal school day...Karen Kinkirk her best friend's mom had picked everybody up for school that morning because Paul was called early in the morning to help with a house fire that was burning and it was uncontrollable.

Karen and Paul were like her second family...for as long as she could remember they had always been there for the Camden's.

Patty-Mary was her best friend just like Matt and Kevin and Mary and Ben they were all inseparable. They spent every waking minute they could together.

At 14 years old Kevin was almost in high school and Matt was still in the 7th grade but the one year age difference didn't really matter that much.

Ben being 12 was only a year behind Matt but they really didn't seem to connect as much as he and 11-year-old Mary did.

9 year old Patty-Mary and Lucy had been best friends since the day that they were born. Well that is what their moms say she though laughing to herself.

She sighed as she carefully scrapped her feet against the sidewalk still lost in thought.

* * *

_Karen had loaded everyone into the mini-van that morning and dropped off 6-year-old Simon, Patty-Mary, Lucy and Mary off at Glenoak Elementary School._

_Her next stop was the middle school for Matt, Kevin and Ben. After that she would go back to the Camden's to check on her mom and 2 year old Ruthie who were both stick with the flu little did she know that her whole life would be turned upside down as soon as she got home._

* * *

She snapped out of her dream like state when she heard her name being called.

"Lucy?" asked a breathless Mary running up behind her trying to catch up to her 9-year-old sister.

"What are you doing walking by yourself out here?" she asked her shifting her backpack.

"You know how mom and dad always want us to walk together" she replied glaring at Lucy.

"I know I know" Lucy replied giving Mary a dirty look "I just needed to get away for a while and think to myself before we got home" she replied looking down at the ground tapping the top of her tennis shoes to the wet ground since it had rained earlier that afternoon.

"Oh...are you thinking about what happened today?" Mary asked looking over at Lucy who had started to drift back into her thoughts again.

* * *

_She had asked her teacher Mr. Hall if she could use her last pass for the day and use the bathroom. He handed her his large wooden paddle that was used as a hall pass and she walked out of his classroom. _

_There really wasn't anything to do since Patty-Mary never showed up for class. She was walking towards the girl's bathroom when she saw Patty-Mary and Ben walking out of the office arm in arm. _

_She had started to walk towards them to see if everything was all right but decided against when she looked in shocked as Kevin was running towards them and grabs them into a big group hug. _

_She could hear Patty-Mary sobbing softly and wondered if something had happened to their Grandpa Kinkirk who was sick with Leukemia. She stood around for a few minutes watching them leave and walk through the front doors of the school. She quickly realized that she had been gone a lot longer than she has so she used the bathroom and practically ran back to her classroom. _

**

* * *

**

She came back to the present when she felt a hand grab her backpack...when she realized that she had almost crossed the street with a car coming right at her.

"Hey...what did you do that for?" she asked Mary crossly checking both ways before they both crossed the street to Alta Road.

"I was saving your butt" replied an annoyed Mary "You were to busy in your little dream world to realize that you were about to be hit by a car" she replied crossing her arms and walking a little bit faster than Lucy to beat her to the gate.

"I won I won" taunted an excited Mary as she pushed the gate open and held it for Lucy.

"Next time I'm going to win" announced Lucy looking like she could care less as she walked onto the porch in front of Mary and opened the back door and let Mary go in first.

"Hi Mom" Lucy said spotting her mom and Ruthie sitting at the kitchen table when her mom didn't answer she repeated herself again.

"Hi Mom were home" she said walking closer to Annie when Annie quickly wiped her eyes and turned to look at Lucy and Mary.

"Hey sweetie" Annie replied forcing a smile on her face.

"Did you guys have a good day at school?" she asked getting up from the table kisses Mary and Lucy on the cheek and walks over to the kitchen sink.

That's when Lucy noticed the pile of Kleenex sitting on the dining room table and nudged Mary who let's out a yelp.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked out loud rubbing her side.

"Look" mouthed Lucy pointing to the pile of Kleenex that lay strewn all over the table that Ruthie was picking up and squishing.

"Hey Mom?" a curious Mary asked walking over to where Annie was standing at.

"Is everything Ok?" she asked with concern in her voice. Annie began to shake her head when the back door flung opened and Eric stood in the back door and he looked awful.

"I have spent the last 4 hours on that phone" he spat out placing his briefcase on the table and closed the door.

"They wouldn't tell me a thing but..." he started to say when he noticed Lucy and Mary where in the kitchen and Annie shaking her head to tell him to stop.

"Oh hi girls" he said giving them each a smile and a hug as he walked towards each of them.

"How was school?" he asked giving Lucy an extra tight hug.

"School was fine but Patty-Mary didn't come to my science class today and when I went to use the bathroom her, Ben and Kevin were all in front of the office" replied Lucy frowning as she walked over towards the kitchen to grab her after school snack.

"Did something happen to Grandpa Kinkirk?" she asked as she opened up the refrigerator door and grabbed two apple...one for her and one for Mary and shut the door not noticing the worried glances that were going on between Eric and Annie.

Lucy looked up and saw the tears in her mom's eyes and knew that something wasn't right.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked "what's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked again looking really worried as she handed Mary her apple.

Annie glanced over at Eric and he sighed, walking towards Lucy and puts his arms around her.

"Girls..."Annie started to say "Earlier this afternoon the house that was burning out of control" looking at their faces as she continued on "the one that Paul was called to help with well...it collapsed" she replied looking at their faces.

"So?" asked Mary who took a bite of her apple "what does that have to do with us?" she asked looking at her mom and dad.

Annie took a deep breath of air and turned away from her three daughters and quickly wiped her eyes.

_"I have to tell them lord"_ she said to herself as she turns back around.

"Lucy...Mary...Paul was in the house when it collapsed and well he never had a chance to make it out in time... he died this afternoon with Karen at his side" she replied slowly looking at Lucy's shocked face as the tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Wha...What?" Lucy asked dropping her apple on the floor and flew out of Eric's arms and started to run up the stairs.

"Luce?" Eric called after her when he was stopped by Mary.

"Dad...let her go...I...I think she needs sometime alone" she replied biting her lip as hard as she could so she shouldn't cry.

"I'll go and see if everything is all right with her" Mary continued on picking up the fallen apple from the floor and placed it on the table next to a sniffling Ruthie and proceed up the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe this" Lucy thought to herself...God would never do anything like that to Patty-Mary's family especially to their dad...he had just given himself to the lord only three days ago...and poor Patty-Mary her dad wouldn't be there to celebrate her 10th birthday as she started to cry harder...nor would he be there to celebrate her own 10th birthday.

She started to run toward her room that she shared with Mary hoping that she could be alone for a while when she ran into Matt who was on the phone.

"Hey watch where you are going squirt" Matt said angrily as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

Lucy stood there for a moment, tears filling her eyes when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and raced to her room, flinging herself on the bed and started to sob.

She didn't want to talk to anyone...not even Mary who had quietly entered their room and watched in frustration at her younger sister's body that was rocking violently with nothing but muffled sobs.

She stood against the wall for what seemed like an eternity before she realized that Lucy had fallen asleep.

Mary walked over to her own bed and laid down, thinking of how Ben was going to handle his dad's funeral.

**

* * *

**

The next two days were like a huge blur for Lucy, She could hardly believe where she was at on a Monday.

She was at her dad's church for the viewing...well actually the memorial for Paul Kinkirk.

She was excused from school for Monday, Tuesday and even Wednesday the day after his funeral and so was the rest of her family as well.

She looked over at the other chair where her best friend Patty-Mary was…just sitting on Kevin's lap lying there like a limp rag doll.

She sighed and decided that she might as well go and see if she could talk to Patty-Mary and Kevin without crying like she did the night before.

"Hey" she replied walking up to them dragging her seat behind her and placing it next to Kevin.

"Hey Luce how are you doing" asked a depressed looking Kevin as he gave her a big hug.

"I'm fine but I should be asking you that" Lucy replied returning the hug trying to keep her tears hidden from Kevin.

She thought for a minute while still in the hug how she always liked Kevin for some odd reason...maybe it was because he was older and not that much of a jerk like Ben could be sometimes.

"Patty-Mary do you want to go and see what my mom made for lunch?" she asked hoping that Patty-Mary would at least talk to her.

"No...I'm not that hungry" Patty-Mary replied sighing and moved around on Kevin's lapcuddling with him longer.

"Please Patty-Mary" pleaded Lucy "I don't want to be in this room anymore...I'm sick of looking at the same wallpaper for the last hour" she stated softly.

"Then leave" snapped Patty-Mary whose eyes started too flashed with anger.

"I don't know why you are even here...it's not like he was your dad or anything...your dad is in the other room...while mine is gone for good" Patty-Mary said angrily with tears filling up her eyes as she turned away.

Lucy just stood there for what seemed like forever not believing what her best friend just said to her.

Kevin started to clear his throat and looked over at Lucy "Luce..." he started to say softy but stopped when he saw Lucy backing away slowly with tears filling her eyes.

Her best friend was hurting in the worst possible way and she didn't know what she could do to help her...she didn't know what she could say that would make everything better...that she would stop crying and be the old Patty-Mary and always have a smile on her face.

She slowly walked out of the church's basement and walked up the steps to the sanctuary, up to the front and sat on the three steps that she had watched her dad walk up since the day she was born.

What she didn't know was that after she left Kevin had scolded Patty-Mary for what she had told Lucy and now he was feeling guilty himself...his dad had only been gone for a few days but well he was now in charge of his younger brother and sister...and he didn't know if he could take their dad's place.

* * *

He got up off the chair and walked around for a few minutes getting hugs here and some sympathy advice from some of his friend's parents, neighbors and even his dad's co-workers.

He couldn't take it anymore and quickly walked out of the basement and decided to go up to the sanctuary where he knew he could be alone...and maybe he could talk to the one person that could understand him...god.

He walked out of the basement unnoticed by everyone except for Rev. Camden who placed his plate on an empty table and started to follow him getting stopped here and there by people who were also telling him how sorry they were.

Kevin arrived to the sanctuary to find it all ready occupied by a sobbing Lucy.

He quietly entered and slid in a row behind Lucy and listened to her as she prayed while Eric watched from the doorway.

"Oh lord" she sobbed quietly "I don't know what to do...Patty-Mary is hurting so much and everything that I seem to say to her makes her a lot more angry than I have ever seen her before...I don't know what to do or what to say...I just don't want her take it out on me anymore lord...doesn't she realize that I'm hurting just as much as she is?...he was my second dad and well now he is gone and now Kevin has to be the man of the house and he is only 14 years old god...how is he going to handle being the older brother and the man of the house...he has his whole life ahead of him and now you put a major responsibility on him? How can you do that? When all Ben and Patty-Mary need is a big brother more than anything?" she said sobbing with tears coming harder than she had expected.

All of a sudden she felt a young male hand clamped down on her shoulder and she turned and saw Kevin crying with tears pouring down his eyes. This was the first time she had ever seen him cry...openly in front of her that is.

"Luce...that was well...perfect...you said what I am feeling...I'm sorry for what Patty-Mary said...I told her to apologize to you later when everyone left..." Kevin said walking out of his pew and into Lucy's and gave her a big hug.

"I love you more and more every day Lucy Camden" he said softly into her ears.

"You are like another sister to me and I thank god everyday that I have been able to see the real you" he replied giving her another tight hug when he noticed Eric standing in the doorway.

"Kevin" Eric said softly walking up to where Lucy and Kevin were standing at still holding each other.

"You mom was just looking for you and I told her I think that I had a pretty good idea where you went" he replied sitting down in the pew opposite of Lucy and Kevin when they both realized that they were still in their hugging embraced and quickly tore apart looking uncomfortable for a moment before Eric began to speak.

"Kevin...I know that is going to be hard for the next couple of months...but if you ever need to speak to anyone...I'm here" Eric said softly standing up and started to walk away before Kevin spoke up.

"Actually Rev. Camden" Kevin said looking over at Lucy and smiled "I think Lucy helped me a lot more than she will ever know "he replied walking towards the exit behind Eric leaving Lucy looking bewildered

**

* * *

**

_4 Weeks Later_

Before Lucy knew it 4 weeks had passed and still everything was the same as every except for one thing...Paul Kinkirk was missing and his family was still hurting. Every time one of the kids would say "remember when dad use to..." their voices would quickly cut off when they noticed the tears that were on their mom's eyes.

Seeing Kevin, Patty-Mary, Ben and even Karen Kinkirk at the Camden home was an everyday occurrence.

They would come over as soon as school was done and wait for Karen's work shift to end and she would join them for dinner since the Camden's could only do one thing...and try and help the one family that they cared deeply about.

Except for this night something was different...there was something that didn't seem quite right except Lucy couldn't place her finger on it. Kevin, Patty-Mary and Ben seemed normal but there was something different about Karen...the way she walked, talked and it looked like she was even floating sometimes.

Lucy who was sitting between Kevin and Patty-Mary was startled out of her thoughts by Karen clearing her throat and standing up at the dinner table.

"Eric, Annie" she started to say looking at Lucy's parents.

"You guys have been the best friends Paul and I ever could have had...we have known each other for more than 11 years and I am so grateful we have been able to stay together that long...your kids feel like mine and I certainly hope that you feel the same way about mine" she stated with a laugh and looks around the table.

"My law firm offered me a higher position in their company" she replied with a huge grin "except for me to take the position I have to move to Buffalo, New York" she said suddenly staring at her glass of ice tea "and we leave in less than two weeks" she added looking at Eric and Annie who sat there in disbelief.

They had known ahead of time what was coming but they hadn't told the kids yet.

"What?" exclaimed 10-year-old Mary who looked at Ben who was shoving his food into his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me Ben?" she asked him shoving him and glares at him angrily "How long have you known about this?" she asked him getting tears in her eyes.

"For about a month" Ben replied clearly looking uncomfortable in having to tell his best friend. Mary's eyes widened and she ran out of the dining room and up the stairs.

Lucy sat at the table twisting the napkin until it broke with her eyes filling up with tears when she turned towards Patty-Mary who wasn't looking at her.

"You knew all this long and didn't tell me either" Lucy whispered trying to get the words out of her mouth "what kind of a best friend are you?" she yelled tearing off her best friend bracelet that she got from Patty-Mary for her 9th birthday and flung it so hard at Patty-Mary that it ended up hitting Kevin and falling onto the floor and the thread broke letting all of the purple and blue beads go everywhere.

Lucy ran up the stairs sobbing her little heart out when Patty-Mary who couldn't look at Lucy started to get up when Kevin put a hand on her shoulder and just shook his head hoping that she knew to back off for a while.

"Karen...We are so sorry...we didn't mention it to the kids because...well...we thought that the kids had told them" Annie said to Karen who looked helplessly on.

Karen looked sheepishly at her own kids and then looked back at Annie.

"Actually I told them they couldn't tell anyone until I knew that it was final" she replied softly as she sat back down in the chair.

"What I didn't know was that they wouldn't have even told their best friends" she replied giving each of them a long hard cold stare which made each of them except for Kevin squirm in their chairs.

Kevin had been the smart one and as soon as Karen told them about her promotion he instantly told Matt who was sworn to secrecy.

**

* * *

**

About an hour later after everyone had stopped crying the kids went off in different directions...Matt, Kevin, Ben and even Simon went outside and started to play football while Mary, Lucy and Patty-Mary went upstairs to play their favorite game the

"Who do you want (insert their name here) to Marry game"

"So who do you want to marry Lucy off to" asked an upset Mary to Patty-Mary.

"I'm not sure...it could always be one of my brothers!" Patty-Mary exclaimed excitedly.

"Then that way Lucy would never have to call my house all the time she could just live with us" she said laughing her head off.

Lucy who wasn't paying attention very well got snapped out of her own dazed world when Mary asked her the same question.

"I don't know who I would want PM to marry" she replied still thinking about the earlier news.

Suddenly she was tired...very tired so she decided that Mary and PM could play their game while she walked around the house for a while hoping to clear her head.

She walked out of her room and towards the stairs when she ran into someone who was a LOT taller than her.

"Hey watch where you are going Lucy Goosey" said Kevin tenderly who gave Lucy a quick smile and walked off into Matt's room shutting the door behind him.

Lucy just stood there for a moment and thought about what had just happened...no one ever called her Lucy Goosey except for Kevin...it had been like that since day one...maybe there was some sort of a bond between them that was starting to be created but they both didn't know it yet.

**

* * *

**

_Two Weeks Later_

Before anyone knew it two weeks had flown by faster than ever. The Camden's were over at the Kinkirk's practically from morning to night.

Annie and Eric sat up all night after Karen had dropped the bomb and discussed wither or not they should let the kids miss school and help their best friends pack up their rooms. After a long discussion they agreed that it was best of all the Camden's helped out.

It took them only a week and half to pack up the only home the Kinkirk's called. Patty-Mary and Lucy sobbed into each others arms days at a time knowing that they might not see each other for a long time.

Matt and Kevin just did the typical _"good bye I'll talk to you later on the phone thing"_ and well Ben and Mary just didn't care anymore...they had grown apart after all of this took place.

At the last dinner made by the Kinkirk's more tears were shed well into the night. When the day came for Karen, Patty-Mary, Kevin, and Ben to leave for the airport it was awkward at first but then everyone realized that their best friends for the last 11 years were truly moving away.

As soon as the taxicab left with them in it, Lucy turned around and walked into the house. She wanted to be alone for a long time.

She went into her room and shut the door and walked over to her bed and took out a photo album that held the last 9 years of her life all in one tiny book. She opened the pages and looked slowly at each one noticing that in each and every picture Kevin was always there.

She slammed the book shut and started to cry...not only was her best friend in the world gone but so was her brother...the one that she felt the most comfortable around.

True Matt was her brother but Kevin well he didn't act like an older brother but more like a friend. He was always there to listen and always there offering his shoulder for her to cry on when she couldn't find anyone else.

Sometimes after she was done crying about something that had hurt her feelings at school he would give her a hug...for no reason...and they would sit in each others arms for a while until someone interrupted them...it didn't feel wrong...it felt way to right...

"perhaps" Lucy thought herself "there's more to Kevin Kinkirk than we know" she thought as she closed the book and laid down on her bed and feel into a restless sleep.


	3. As Life Goes On

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there) seriously I love reviews because I need to know if you like my writing and want me to continue******

**A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but I do own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Lucy, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Captain Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Kevin's Mom and anyone else I forgot. **

**A/N: Remember that I'm not a doctor or a lawyer so if anything I said doesn't seem right I warned ya ahead of time!**

****

****

  
  
Life moved on slowly for the Camden kids after the Kinkirk's moved to Buffalo. Lucy and Patty-Mary tried to keep in contact by letters, phone calls and even month long visits during the summers….but just like most long distance friendships everything started to slow down.

Lucy rarely ever heard from Patty-Mary anymore just like Matt stopped getting phone calls from Kevin.

As the years went by the Camden's had gone through hard times without their best friends being there.

In September of 1996 while Annie's mom and dad were making their monthly visit to the family her mom passed away.

While Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon and Ruthie where shaken up they had to turn to each other for support to get them through the awful time.

**--------------------------------------**

13-year-old Lucy woke up one morning after her grandmother's funeral to the phone ringing off its hook only to notice that Mary wasn't in her bed.

"God, where is mom and dad" she asked herself, grabbing the phone and answered it.

"Hello" she asked sleepily trying to get her head clear...she had a rough night...she couldn't go to sleep because all she was thinking about was the funeral that had happened only a few short days ago.

"Luce?" a familiar male voice asked.

"Who is this?" Lucy asked again sitting straight up in bed hoping that it was the one person that could understand her pain.

"Lucy Goosey...shouldn't you recognize this voice" teased an 18 year old Kevin.

"Kevin?" she asked, astounded that he was calling.

"How are you?" she asked him trying hard not to show too much excitement in her voice.

"I'm doing fine Lucy...school is a bore but I guess you already know that" he told her laughing.

"God...it's been so long since we talked Lucy Goosey...except I just don't have the time...I heard about your grandma Jackson and I'm sorry...if you need to talk to me call me " Kevin told her softly hoping that she would get the picture.

"Thank god" Lucy replied sounding relived.

"No one wants to talk in this house...everyone wants to keep their emotions hidden and well...I can't" she told Kevin starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Luce...everything will work it out on its own...I can tell you that" Kevin replied with a soothing voice hoping that he could calm down Lucy.

"Anyways Matt wouldn't happen to be around at all would he" Kevin asked her.

Lucy sat on her bed for a few moments before getting off the bed and opening the bedroom door.

As she suspected her mom and dad were yelling at Matt in his room again for something that he had done the night before. She quietly closed the door and walked back over to the phone and picked it up.

"Yeah he is here...but I don't think that this would be a great time to talk to him...mom and dad are yelling at him again for something that happened last night while he was out" she told Kevin rolling her eyes over the phone.

"Oh...well...damn" Kevin swore and Lucy let out a whimper of surprise.

"Oh...sorry Luce...umm...do you think that you could tell him to call me as soon as he gets this message?" he told Lucy anxiously.

"Yeah...sure...whatever" Lucy replied, annoyed that he was more concerned with Matt than with her...she was the one that was hurting the most...well at least she thought she was.

"Oh yeah...is Patty-Mary there? I haven't heard from her...and I need to ask her something" Lucy told Kevin.

"Nope...she and Tina have been out at the mall since 11 this morning" Kevin replied walking over to the refrigerator and opening the door.

"Oh...well...do you know if she will be home later tonight? Lucy asked him wrapping the phone cord around her hand.

"Nope...sorry Luce...I don't have a clue" he replied grabbing an apple and some cheese slices out of the refrigerator and shuts it closed with one foot.

"Remember Luce...I'm in college...I don't live here anymore...I live in the dorms...I'm just visiting this weekend..." he told her honestly taking a bite of his apple.

"What are you doing home then?"

"I...umm...had a few things that had to be done before I went back to school" he told her looking around the kitchen for a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Oh...well I think I hear Matt going into his room do you still want to talk to him?" she asked Kevin pressing an ear towards the bedroom door.

"Nope...if he got into trouble that means he can't talk on the phone and I don't need him to get into more trouble when I need to tell him something" Kevin replied writing a note to his mom letting her know that he had stopped by for a while...to do his laundry and grab some normal food...that cafeteria food was starting to get on his nerves.

"Well I will tell him later than..."she replied walking over to her bed and saw that the clock said 10:30.

"Kevin I have to go...I was supposed to get Ruthie from the baby-sitters at 10...mom is going to kill me!" she exclaimed hanging up the phone before telling him goodbye.

Kevin heard the dial tone and held the phone out in front of his face wishing that family knew how to say goodbye.

Kevin sighed as he put the cordless phone back into the cradle...he needed to tell Matt what had happened these past few months...before someone else did and that someone was Mindy Barrett.

**--------------------------------------**

****

_She was the worse thing that had ever happened to him...and his mom knew it but never really voiced her opinion. Ever since their dad died she let all three of them run their own lives...she didn't care what they did as long as they were back by curfew time and that they weren't doing anything illegal._

_Ben was always on restriction it seemed...no matter how many times Karen punished him, took things away he didn't care...he would just turn around and disregard Karen again and again._

_ Kevin sighed...just thinking about Ben and his attitude made him want to kick the crap out of him._

_His thoughts drifted back to Mindy...his high school girlfriend...and what a high school relationship it was. They met during their freshman year of high school in Mr. Hopkins third period English class. _

_She sat across the isle from him and every time he would glance her way she would smile shyly at him and then look away. Pretty soon before he knew it they had started to talk and had become really good friends._

_ She started coming over to his house to do homework and that is where they shared their first kiss...in the pouring rain._

_She thought it was romantic but actually it was an accident...he thought laughing to himself...he was trying to get the house key to work on the back door when he dropped it. _

_She bent down the same time as he did and their heads collided...and she look up into his eyes and smiled warmly at him...at that moment he knew it was just the right place and the right time to do that._

_After that they were inseparable...everywhere he went she did and vice versa._

_ It never got old it just kept getting better and better. What they didn't expect after dating for four years that on the night of their senior Prom everything would change._

_ He didn't know how it happened and neither did she...it was after __midnight__ when the limo driver pulled back into his driveway._

_He just wanted to get home and crawl back into bed while all of his buddies were partying that night. Even though he was on the football team his senior year he didn't really want to be a part of what they were doing...which was god knows what._

_ He opened the door and jumped out and reached for Mindy's hand and helped her get out as well. She did look stunning he had to admit that...in her long ruby red gown that was strapless of course!_

_She wouldn't have it any other way but her way._

_ They walked up towards his house hand in hand when she paused at her car and started to comb through her purse to find her keys...except they weren't in her purse...they were in her car's ignition just dangling there waiting for someone to bust a window and steal the car. _

_Kevin remembered laughing at her and telling her that if she put anymore blonde in her hair she would REALLY have to start acting like one._

_ She got mad and started to hit him with her small purse until things started getting really intense and before they knew it somehow they managed to get from her car into his house and up the stairs to his bedroom._

_ The day after was the worst thing in his mind alone...it was just even better that his mom, Patty-Mary and Ben weren't home that night or else he would have been a dead man. _

_He was supposed to set a good example for Ben and PM and well that night really didn't set an example of all sorts except not to do it again. _

_He didn't see that much of Mindy those past few days after it happened. _

_They didn't even sit near each other during graduation in the beginning of May. Every time he did see her around town she would glance at him awkwardly and try to get out of his way as fast as she could...she was avoiding him and he knew it...only he didn't know why and soon he would find out. _

_"Mindy called" his mother told him a few days after they had graduated._

_"What did she want?" Kevin asked her closing the back door and sat on of the kitchen stools that surrounded the island._

_ "I don't know Kevin...I'm not your message taker...all I know is that she wanted you to call her as soon as you got home...it sound like it was important" she told him already irritated because Mindy had called 6 times within the same hour. _

_He sighed and walked up to his room...he was really interested in what Mindy wanted...except then again he wasn't...he wanted to put that relationship behind him and forget about it._

_ He walked into his room and shut the door quietly so Ben and PM wouldn't know he was up there...every time he shut his door they knew that it was a private conversation and they were always willing to listen._

_ He walked over to his bed and picked up the phone and punched in her home phone number and waiting until she picked it up. _

_"Hello?" a crying Mindy answered her phone. _

_"Mindy? Are you ok?" Kevin asked her remembering the conversation clearly. _

_"Nnn...No" she sobbed harder into the phone._

_ "Kevin...there is something that I...I have to tell you" she replied taking a deep breath over the phone._

_Kevin rolled eyes knowing that she liked to be a real drama queen sometimes "What is it Mindy? I have some things that have to be taken care of before I start looking for a job this summer" he told her grabbing his football and started to toss it up in the air catching it again with one hand. _

_"I'm pregnant Kevin and it has to be yours...you're the only person that...well you know "she replied slowly blushing as she tried to explain it him over the phone. _

_"Your what?" Kevin exclaimed dropping his football and standing in the middle of his room shocked. _

_" I said I'm pregnant and it's yours Kevin...what are we going to do?" she asked him starting to cry again...this isn't how she pictured her life to turn out. _

_"I know what you said Mindy...but...what...are..." he couldn't speak...let alone he couldn't even breathe or even speak at that moment. _

_ "Kevin...I'm scared...if my parents find out...well I'm dead" Mindy told him looking behind her hoping that one of her parent's weren't standing behind her now._

_" Your parents? What do you think my mom is going to do? She is going to flip...are you sure? I mean are you REALLY sure?" he asked her repeating himself so she would get the picture. _

_"I'm sure...the tests came up positive all three times yesterday...Kevin what are we going to do?" she asked him moaning in silence. _

_"Well the first thing we have to is tell one of our parent's and since well I only have one she should be a little bit easier on us...but Mindy I'm catholic and this could ruin my family...and get us kicked out...so we might have to get married" Kevin told her point blank hoping that really wasn't a possibility. _

_"Married? Oh no...that is the last thing that I want to do Kevin...I'm not getting married at 18 years old...that is the last thing that I would ever do! Especially to you..."she shrieked at him and hung up the phone. _

_He stood in his room for a few moments trying to figure what just happened. _

_"Pregnant?" was all he could think about "how did that"...never mind he knew what happened…he said to himself as he sat down on his bed. _

_"How am I going to tell my mom?" he spoke out loud not knowing that Karen who had picked up the phone minutes after he called Mindy and heard the whole conversation and was sitting downstairs on one of the kitchen chairs in shock.. _

_Karen sat in the chair for what seemed like forever when she got out of her chair and opened the drawer that contained the high school phone book._

_She flipped a few pages until she reached what she was looking for Diane and Michael Barrett...it was time for the parents to get together whether Mindy or Kevin liked it. _

_She picked up the cordless phone and walked into her study and shut the door. She looked at the high school phone book and started to dial the unfamiliar number._

_ She let it ring about 5 times before she wanted to hang up with someone picked up the phone _

_"Hello?" asked an unfamiliar female voice. _

_"Hi...this is Karen Kinkirk...is Diane or Michael there? "She asked peering at the phone book. _

_"This is Diane...who is this again?" Mindy's mother asked looking at her daughter who was sitting at the table. _

_"This is Karen Kinkirk...Kevin's mom..." she explained to a confused Diane. _

_"Oh right...Kevin's mom..." she replied throwing a dirty look at Mindy who was trying to listen to the conversation. _

_"I'm sorry Karen...this isn't a good time...my daughter just revealed something to me...and we are in the middle of our conversation...can you call back some other time? Or well can I call you back later?" Diane asked Karen who was sitting down at her desk._

_"Well...I think you and your husband should come over to my house later...I think your daughter and my son have something to tell us...and from what I'm taking it should be sooner than later..." Karen told her point blank trying to get her thoughts together. _

_Diane looks a little confused and looks in the direction of her oldest daughter and stared at her for a few moments and sighed._

_ "All right...I'll talk to my husband when he gets home in about 30 minutes...and then I will call you back is that ok Karen?" she asked uncertainly. _

_"I guess that will have to work...my number at home is 369-5698..."She told her slowly so that Diane could write them down. _

_"All right...I'll call you after 5 sometime tonight "she replied hanging up the phone and turning to her oldest daughter._

_ "And you...have some explaining to do before tonight" she said angrily as she walked across the kitchen and towards Mindy who is hanging her head down in embarrassment. _

**--------------------------------------**

_Back at the Kinkirk's Karen gets out of her office and walks back towards the kitchen when she bumps into Kevin who was raiding the refrigerator. _

_"Hi Mom" Kevin greeted her kicking the refrigerator door closed...she hated it when he did that but she wasn't going to get mad. _

_"Kevin...I think we need to talk" she told him placing the cordless phone. Kevin looked up at his mom and saw her concerned look and walked slowly over towards the kitchen chair and pulled it away from the table and turned it around so he is sitting it in the wrong way. _

_"Ok...what's up?" he asked taking a bite of his apple. _

_"Well...I know that you have been talking about colleges and everything this summer...but do you think that you should stay home this semester instead of going to a dorm?" she asked him sitting her self down facing him._

_ "Why? Its not like I won't be coming home every weekend or anything...I still plan on visiting every weekend to do my laundry" he told her with a big grin on his face. Karen sighs and looks at her 18-year-old son._

_ "Kevin...I...well...I went to make a phone caller today...and when I picked up the phone...I accidentally heard your conversation...I'm sorry..." she told him honestly looking at his red face that was shocked. _

_"You what?" he exclaimed jumping up from the chair "How could you? That was my private conversation and you...you...just listened to it? How...how...could you? "He yelled at her_

_ "That was my private conversation and you...you...ugh!" he screamed walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room with Karen at his heels. _

_"How could I? I didn't do it on purpose Kevin...I needed to make a phone call and I picked up the phone...how was I suppose to know that you were on the phone talking to your ex-girlfriend?" she yelled at him._

_ "And you know what? I'm damn glad that I did pick up that phone Kevin Andrew Kinkirk...you just made the biggest mistake of your life do you know that? Instead of going off to college you are getting a job so you can start supporting your child and your wife" she told him straightforwardly. _

_"My...my wife?" he whispered looking shocked. _

_"Yes...you heard me Kevin...you and Mindy are getting married...I'll talk to her parents tonight when I call them later...I'm not having a son of mine have an illegitimate child...that kid is going to be raised by two parents Kevin..." she told him angrily...she didn't know how she didn't see this coming...she didn't even know how to handle the whole thing...without Paul being there. _

_She watched as Kevin just stood there for a few minutes letting everything sink into his brain before he retreated back up the stairs..."married" he thought to himself._

_ "That is the last thing that I wanted to do" he exclaimed out loud not knowing that Patty-Mary and Ben had crept over to the stairs to see what their mom was yelling at Kevin for._

_ "Hey what do you two think you are doing?" Kevin growled at him giving them each a deadly look. _

_"Patty-Mary heard mom and you yelling at each other and she came and got me" Ben told him honestly looking innocently at Patty-Mary who was scowling._

_ "Ben! You liar...you wanted to be nosey so you came and got me! "She exclaimed flipping her hair. _

_"I can't wait to call Tina and tell her my older brother screwed up again" she laughed excitedly starting to walk towards her room when Kevin grabbed her arm. _

_"Ouch...Kevin...that hurts...let me go" Patty-Mary said with tears in her eyes. _

_"Patty-Mary Kinkirk...you are to tell no one you hear? And when I say no one that includes Tina" he angrily told her as he referred to Patty-Mary's best friend_

_ "And if I find out that either of you two" he said glaring at PM and then again at Ben "have told anyone...including the Camden's...you will not and I repeat will not live to see another birthday do you get my drift?" he threatened them as he let go of PM's arm and walked away into his room and slammed the door. _

_"He needs an attitude adjustment and it needs to be quick" Patty-Mary told Ben as she walked away rubbing her arm where Kevin had grabbed her and closes her bedroom door leaving Ben alone in the hallway until he decides he better go into his room to...before his mom accuses him of something as well. _

**--------------------------------------**

_Later that night after Mindy's mom and dad came over they talked and decided that the only right thing for Kevin and Mindy should do is get married and it had to be soon._

_ Later that week on Saturday before Kevin knew it his wedding day had approached him. _

_He and Mindy were getting married by his catholic priest who was told nothing about the upcoming pregnancy but was told that they were too much in love and didn't want to wait any longer to become husband and wife. _

_Later that night after the small wedding that only had his mom, brother, sister and Mindy's parents and her younger sister they went out and celebrated the new marriage or at least tried to. He was so angry...that his mom made him go through with this marriage...it was the last thing that he wanted to have done...it was the last resort as his friend Steve would have called it._

_ "Kevin...what's wrong?" asked a concerned Mindy who was sitting next to him still wearing her "wedding" dress that also was used for her prom dress just two months before. _

_"Nothing...you wouldn't understand" he mumbled quickly looking at his mom hoping she wasn't listening. _

_"God...the torture" he thought to himself sitting next to Mindy...she was the last person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and yet...one tiny...little mistake made a BIG difference in his future. _

**--------------------------------------**

_The beginning of September finally rolled around and it was time for THE appointment...the one that would change his life forever...he would finally get to see his son or daughter for the first time. _

_Mindy had her first doctor's appointment only two weeks before Kevin had to moved back into his bedroom.. He heard her honk the horn to signal that she had arrived...he slowly got off his bed and started down the stairs when he met his mom at the door._

_ "Kevin...Mindy is here" she told him peering through the front door window. _

_"I know that mom...I have two ears...I'm sure I couldn't miss that horn" he replied talking about Mindy's specialty made horn that played some dumb girl song. _

_Karen who had forced herself to listen while Kevin talked to her she just smiled after he was done and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. _

_"You two have fun at the doctor's office...and make sure to bring a picture back of my grandchild" she replied sweetly hoping Kevin wasn't picking up on her fakeness._

_ Kevin who was putting his shirt on rolled his eyes and opened the door and slammed it shut letting Karen watch him hop into Mindy's car and drive away. _

_It hadn't been easy for Kevin and Mindy...they both lived separately and that was the way it was suppose to be until the winter semester at University of New York...that's when they would get an "family" apartment on campus and live there when the new baby was born._

_On the way to the doctors Kevin and Mindy hardly spoke three words to each other...they both had grown a lot over the summer and well they still weren't exactly thrilled to be married to one another...especially since they were only 18 years old. _

_After what seemed like forever to Kevin they finally arrived at the doctor's office and were immediately taken to a room. Kevin sat in the chair reading all the old Sports illustrated while nurses came in and out of the room taking blood samples. _

_He defiantly didn't like the sight of blood...it made him think too much of his dad. About a half an hour later there was a soft knock at the door and an older gentlemen stepped in...it was Dr. O'Neil one of the best OBGYN's there ever was in __Buffalo__. _

_"Hello...Mindy Barrett?" he asked while flipping though the paperwork._

_ "Oh I'm sorry it's Mindy Kinkirk...please accept my apologies I seemed to have lost my glasses again and can't read these stupid things" he told her with a laugh. _

_"I'm Dr. O'Neil by the way" he told both of them shaking Kevin's hand first and then Mindy's._

_ "It says here that you are here for your first checkup right Mindy?" he asked her reading her chart again. _

_"Yes...I took some of those home pregnancy tests about three months ago and it came up positive...and I wasn't able to get an appointment until today" Mindy told Dr. O'Neil giving him a small smile._

_"Hmmm..." replied Dr. O'Neil who was looking at her chart._

_ "You said you took how many again?" he asked her reaching for a pen out of his pocket and started to write something down on her patient chart._

_ "I...I...took three of them" she replied looking curiously at Dr. O'Neil_

_ "Why what seems to be wrong?" she asked him looking at Kevin nervously._

_ "Kevin...would you mind waiting outside for a few moments? I would like to talk to Mindy privately and then I will call you back in" Dr. O'Neil told a worried Kevin._

_"Everything will be fine won't it?" Kevin asked as he walked out of the room. Dr. O'Neil just nodded his head and closed the door leaving Kevin to stand out in the hallway by himself. _

_Just so he wouldn't get bored he walked back and forth for a few minutes before he stopped in front of the room that he had just been kicked out of when the door opened and he walked back in only to discover that Mindy had never changed into the hospital gown that they give you._

_"Now Mindy...I would like for you to think what we talked about...and you need to tell them as soon as possible" Dr. O'Neil said to her as he left with her patient chart in one hand leaving Kevin looking dumbfounded._

_ "What was that all about?" he asked dropping Mindy's purse next to her when he noticed her swollen red eyes_

_ "What's wrong? Is everything ok with the baby?" Kevin asked sounding frantic and looking worried. _

_Mindy just shook her head._

_ "Well...what did he say? Do you know when you are due?" he said trying to get her to talk when she just shook her head again._

_ "Damn it Mindy...what the heck is wrong then? Why did he have to talk to privately then?" He replied getting angry at her. _

_"Kevin...please stop...don't start...not now...I...I need some time to think about what just happened" Mindy replied starting to cry again._

_ He sighed and walked over to her _

_"I'm sorry Mindy...it's just that well I'm worried...what did he say that was so important that I couldn't be in the room with you? Was it something about the baby?" he asked her again hoping that she would give him an answer. _

_"Kevin...I...I don't know how to tell you this but...I'm not pregnant" Mindy said it so fast without taking a breath that Kevin had to have her repeat it again. _

_"What?" he asked her "repeat that again and go slowly this time" he told her._

_ " I'm not pregnant" she said again this time in plain English._

_ "What? I thought you took three of those..." he said letting his voice trail off. _

_"I guess it was wrong...I'm sorry Kevin...I know how excited you were looking forward to having a baby" she told him lowering her head trying hard not to cry._

_ Kevin just stood there in shock for a few minutes before he realized that they probably should leave and talk about their "marriage"._

_"Mindy...I think we should go...and find some place and talk about this...without our parents around...we need to...well we need to talk about our "marriage" " he told her point blank offering her his hand to help her get off the table and they walked out of the doctors office and spotted a nearby park bench. _

_As they both sat down there was some silence between them before Mindy decided to speak up. _

_"Kevin...I still want to be married to you...I still love you...and always have...when we broke up I thought I was going to die inside...it just broke me into about a million little pieces when you wouldn't talk to me" she told him giving him quite a shock_

_ "Can't we still try and make this marriage work?" she asked him starting to cuddle with him when he suddenly pushed her away and stood up shaking his head._

_ "No way Mindy...I don't want to be married to you anymore...I had enough...I want out of this marriage...there isn't anything keeping me in this marriage anymore...it's to late to get an annulment so as soon I get home I'm going to ask my mom to draw up divorce papers...I'm sorry Mindy but I don't feel the same way you do...after we broke up I felt like a whole new person...I'm sorry if I lead you on Mindy but I just don't feel that way" he told her walking towards the car leaving her sitting there in shock._

**--------------------------------------**

Kevin couldn't believe that it had only been a few days since that happened. As soon as Mindy dropped him off that day he immediately went to find his mom and told her everything that happened.

She was in such shock that she had to sit down...for the last three months she was so worried that Kevin had ruined his life and now...and now he hadn't and she now was worried about what the priest would say.

"Kevin...I need to talk to you for a minute" she told him walking into her office.

"Getting a divorce when you are Catholic isn't a good thing...especially after a few months of marriage" she thought to herself as Kevin walked into her office and shut the door.

"What's up mom?" he asked sitting down giving her a big smile.

"I got all the paperwork done Kev...all you need to do is sign and Mindy needs to sign them and it will be official" she stated handing him the divorce papers and a pen which he eagerly took from her and signed all the pages necessary and then handed them back to her.

"Here you go mom...thanks" he said standing up.

"Kevin...I just want to let you know that if word gets around church...you might not be able to get married at the church anymore" she told him with concern in her voice.

Kevin walked over to where she was standing and gave her a big hug.

"It's ok mom...I understand besides...maybe the next time I get married...it will be wherever my bride wants to get married at" he told her opening the office door and closing it softly behind him.****


	4. I'm Leaving

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there) seriously I love reviews because I need to know if you like my writing and want me to continue******

**A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but I do own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Lucy, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Captain Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Kevin's Mom and anyone else I forgot**.

  
  
Karen was sitting at her desk on a cool, crisp October morning working on an upcoming court case when the silence was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing with a loud slam. She smiled to herself as she had a pretty good idea who was home. 

She decided that she should get up from her desk and ignore the work that she was doing when an angry voice shouted out from the hallway that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"MOM...MOM...WHERE ARE YOU?" Kevin shrieked loudly from the hallway as he looked in every room possible.

"I'm in my office Kevin...and stop shouting" she exclaimed loud enough for him to hear.

As Kevin stomped into her office he looked pissed...something was defiantly wrong and Karen didn't know what to do.

"Kevin? What's wrong...OH" she said out loud looking at the stack of papers Kevin threw onto her desk. She recognized those papers...it was Kevin's divorce papers...the ones that she drew up herself.

"This is what's wrong...she won't sign...wait a minute make that she refuses to sign them!" Kevin told clearly looking upset.

"This wasn't suppose to happen...she knew I wasn't in love with her anymore...I thought we agreed that it was the best thing to do...why is she playing games with me?" he asked his mom and sits down on the old couch from the living room.

Karen looked at her son with sympathy...she didn't know what to say to him...as his mother or even his lawyer.

"Sweetie...everything will be fine...I'm...I'm sure that there was just a matter of communication...maybe she thought she already signed them" Karen suggested to him hoping that would make him somewhat calmer.

"I...don't...think...so...mom...every time that I send them to her, drop them off, give them to her parents...she always manages to send them back to me" he told his mom honestly

"I don't know what to do anymore...I don't love her...I don't think I ever have...but she doesn't care...she won't listen to me...it's like she wants to make my life a wretched mess" he told his mom looking miserable.

"Kevin...sweetie...I..." Karen started to say when she was interrupted by a loud scream.

"What the...?" she asked out loud looking at Kevin while getting out of her chair and quickly walking to the doorway of her office with Kevin and her heels to see what or whom had just screamed.

To her surprise she saw Patty-Mary in a headlock given by Ben.

"Benjamin Paul Kinkirk...let you sister go this once!" she yelled at Ben angrily. This was his third time this week misbehaving and it was starting to make her mad.

"Damn it Ben..." Kevin muttered under his breath as he swiftly walked past his mom and pulled Patty-Mary free and held securely onto Ben's arm so he wouldn't be able to leave the hallway and glares at him.

"Benjamin...I'm waiting for an answer...what were you doing to your sister?" Karen asked him again started to get both annoyed and pissed off.

"Well? When I ask you a question Benjamin I deserve an answer" she told him point blank starting to tap her foot against the dark wood floor. Kevin yanks really hard on Ben's arm

"Ben...answer mom or else you're going to have to answer to me" he said fiercely yanking again on Ben's arm a little too hard.

"Ouch!" was all that Ben could say.

"Damn it Kevin...let me go...you're not my boss and you're sure as hell not my dad either" he told Kevin suddenly with out warning.

He gave Kevin a dirty look and jerked his arm free and fled up the stairs towards his room and let his door slam shut shaking the pictures on the wall.

While Patty-Mary stood there watching the whole thing between her two brothers she knew that the look on Kevin's face wasn't a good one...she had seen that look the night Mindy told him that she was pregnant...and she had seen that look the night Mindy came over the first time refusing to sign the divorce papers because she wasn't "ready" to be divorced.

Ben was angry...he had never felt that way in a long time but tonight...well tonight things were different. Patty-Mary was teasing him all the way home about liking Jennifer or as Patty-Mary called her the next "Mindy".

He thought back to what just happened...before PM and him got home from school.

--------------------------------------

"Ben and Jen sitting in a box" giggled Patty-Mary who was sitting next to Ben on the way home.

"Naked, naked oh my god" she laughed harder.

"Shut up Patty-Mary" Ben told her...all he needed was her to say something even louder so Jen could hear her.

Patty-Mary frowned at Ben because he wasn't be fun...he was acting like a jerk as usual.

"Fine...Ben...go home and sulk all you want you'll just turn out to be like another Kevin..." she told him flipping her long brown hair and turns around and faces the front of the bus.

"What do you mean be like another Kevin?" Ben asked her reaching for her arm and tugging on it.

"Ouch! That hurt Ben!" she exclaimed rubbing the spot where he had grabbed her.

"I said what do you mean I'll turn out to be like another Kevin?" he asked her again getting angry at her this time.

Patty-Mary just stared him for what seemed liked forever when she spoke up a little bit louder this time.

"I said...why don't you become another Kevin and screw up your life...that way I'll be the only child who hasn't done anything stupid so far in her life...I'm sick and tired of mom always telling me I should be like my brothers...HA!" she laughed as she continued on.

"That was the dumbest thing she has ever said to me...my oldest brother who is suppose to be an example gets a girl "knocked" up, marries her and now they are getting a divorce...and my other younger brother tries to hit on a girl and she is just as clueless as he is" she said to him mockingly giving Ben a look and turns back around.

Ben just sat on the bus seat stunned.

He never knew that PM felt that way about him and Kevin.

--------------------------------------

Ben snapped back to reality and realized that he had just punched a hole in his wall.

He just stared at it for a few minutes and sighed and walks back towards his bed, flipped his stereo on to listen to a bunch of mixed tapes he had created.

He didn't want to listen to the screaming that would be taking place so he reached into his nightstand and grabbed a pair of his headphones, put them in the outlet and shoved them on top of his head and started flipping through a car magazine that happened to be on his bedroom floor.

Meanwhile as Patty-Mary turned to go up the stairs she heard a women's voice that she didn't even recognize as her moms.

"Patricia Mary Kinkirk...I want to see you in my office NOW!" Karen said angrily walking towards her office doors with a scared looking Patty Mary following slowly behind her.

Karen never used their full name unless they were in trouble...deep trouble at that.

Kevin watched his sister and his mom go into her office. He knew that there was defiantly going to be some fireworks so he quietly started to walk up the stairs towards his room but he stopped remembering that he had something to do.

He walked over to Ben's bedroom and knock on the door.

"Go away" Ben told him sitting on the bed.

"I'm not leaving until you open his door Ben" Kevin told him crossly.

"I don't care if you rot out there...I'm not opening the door...I don't have anything to say to you" Ben responded back.

He knew that if he saw Kevin he wasn't going to be in control anymore...that he would let his mind take care of everything and that wouldn't be a very wise thing at the moment.

"Ben...I'm going to count to three and if you don't open this door" Kevin threatened him standing outside the door.

"I don't care...your not my father...and you sure in hell not my mother...so just back off Kevin!" he yelled from the closed bedroom door.

Kevin sighed in frustration...he wasn't ready to deal with this...he let go of the door knob and walked to the other side of the hall...where his room was at. He opened the door to his bedroom and had to shield his eyes from all the sunlight that was pouring in.

"Damn...I forgot to close the blinds" he said to himself walking cautiously towards the windows. He changed his mind and flopped onto his bed.

He couldn't breathe...nor could he move...he wanted to stay in his bed forever...everything that could possibly go wrong in his life was well going wrong.

Kevin laid on his bed for what seemed like an eternity when he heard footsteps creaking up the stairs. He sat up quickly trying to think of way to escape but changed his mind when he heard Patty-Mary's bedroom door open and slam shut.

He had to get out of the house before he exploded...he just had to. But where would he go? He thought to himself...then he got an idea and picked up the phone and punched in the 11-digit number that he had memorized from the last time everything got out of hand.

"Northwest Airlines, this is Alicia speaking how can I help you plan your trip?" asked the friendly sales ticket agent.

"Hi...I'm interested in a one-way ticket to Glenoak, California" Kevin told her.

"All right sir...and where would you be flying from?" Alicia asked him clicking away on her computer.

"Umm...Buffalo, New York" he said shaking his leg nervously hoping no one could hear him.

"All right sir...that is a one way ticket from Buffalo, New York to Glenoak, California...is that correct?" she said to him making sure that all of her information was right.

Kevin nodded his head at the phone "That's correct" he told her.

"All right sir and when did you need this ticket by?" Alicia asked him typing in the rest of the information that the computer needed. Kevin thought for a few minutes before he spoke

"If there is a flight that leaves tonight...I'll take it" he exclaimed reaching for his wallet that held the credit card that would take him to the one place that would welcome him at anytime...day or night.

Alicia looks at her computer screen and hits a few buttons scrolling down to find the flight information for that day.

"Sir...I'm seeing that we have one flight available that leaves Buffalo International Airport at 10 o'clock tonight...will that work out for you?" she asked him hitting three buttons to pull up the purchase screen. Kevin smiles happily.

"That would be perfect...that gives me" he looks at the clock that sits besides his bed "a good four hours before I have to be there...I'll take it" he exclaimed pulling out the GM MasterCard from his wallet.

"All right sir...I just need your name, address, phone number and how were you going to pay for that today sir?" Alicia asked him.

"I'll be paying by MasterCard" Kevin told her flipping the card over to see the worn signature on the back.

A few minutes later Kevin had given Alicia all the necessary information to purchase the ticket and he hung up the phone. He was going to Glenoak and there was nothing his mom could do about it!

Kevin sat on the edge of his queen-sized bed for a few minutes...he couldn't believe it...he was going back home. He looked around his room and made a mental note of everything that he needed to pack. He looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was only 6:30pm.

He has almost 2 and a half hours left before he had to leave to get to the airport to make his plane on time. He got up and walked over to his oak dresser set that was his dads.

He bent down to the middle drawer and pulled it open only to reveal nothing but pictures...old pictures.

He picked up an old worn picture and touched it lightly at the sides. It was a picture of his mom and dad on their wedding day. For some odd reason it brought a great deal of comfort to him knowing that whenever he looked at this picture he could tell that they were happy and that they were meant for each other...which is something a lot of people cannot see for themselves.

He sighed with disappointment...if only Mindy would see it his way...that they would be better off not being married...and that they would be better off going their own separate ways.

Angrily Kevin slammed his dresser drawer shut and a picture off the top of the old oak dresser fell onto the floor and the glass smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

He just stared at the picture for a few moments before he bent over and carefully picking up the picture and the broken frame and flipped it over even though he knew what picture that was by heart.

A big smile settled a crossed his face as he remembered the day that his family and the Camden's went to the church picnic and got their picture taken.

He knew that day was a day he would never forget...because that picture had only been taken the day before his dad died...at least he knew his dad would of held a happy memory before he died...even if that meant not telling his family goodbye...at least he spent his last day with his family and his best friends.

Kevin's eyes started to get a little misty around the corners so he quickly set the picture back on top of the dresser and threw the old broken frame into the garbage can.

He glanced over his shoulder and looked at his alarm clock again to see what time it was. He let out a yelp when he discovered that it was already 7:15pm and he hadn't even thrown a carry on bag together.

Quickly he reached underneath his bed and grabbed an empty athletic bag. He dumped it on top of his bed and walked over to his closet. He grabbed a couple of shirts and some pants off of hangers and threw them on his bed.

He bent down and grabbed a pair of beat up looking running shoes and threw them on the bed. He walked over to his oak dresser and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for...an old beat up wallet that was practically falling apart. He leaned up against the wall staring at the wallet.

His hands started to shake when he tried to open it. He had to get into it...he just had to...unknown to his mom a few years back he had quietly slipped into her room one night while she was at the office working on a major case and discovered an old beat up cardboard box .

--------------------------------------

_Being nosey as Kevin was he decided to open it up and look what was inside. He carefully peeled away the cardboard box top to reveal all of his dad's old clothing. He just sat that looking at the box in shocked...he thought that his mom and gotten rid of everything. He slowly stuck his hand into the_ _box and pulled up his dad's favorite wallet...he must have left it when he was called to work that day._

--------------------------------------

Kevin snapped back to reality when his phone rang. He reached for it and hit the on button.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone as he tossed the wallet into the bag.

"Kevin...its Mindy...listen...I..." she started to say before she was cut off by Kevin.

"Look Mindy...I told you before...don't call me unless you have the divorce papers signed..." he told her honestly shoving the dresser drawers shut.

"Kevin...that's what I called to tell you...I...have the divorce papers signed if you want to swing by sometime and get them" Mindy told him.

Kevin stood in the middle of his room looking shocked and stunned at the same time. He hit the off button on his phone and grabbed his bag...he still needed to leave Buffalo...even if it was for just a few days.


	5. Surprise?

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there) seriously I love reviews because I need to know if you like my writing and want me to continue******

**A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but I do own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Lucy, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Captain Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Kevin's Mom and anyone else I forgot. **

**A/N: I know that I am kind of dragging out my story but I know where I am heading towards so please be very patient and I'm sorry it took a little longer for me to write this chapter!!!**

**  
  
**He quietly opened his bedroom door and walked towards the top of the stairs and listened for any movement from his mom who was still in her office.

He slowly walked back to his room and grabbed a notebook that was lying on his floor.

He opened it up and ripped a page out of it and grabbed the ink pen that was lying on the floor next to it and started to write a quick note to his mom.

"There" he thought to himself after he was done with writing the note. He glanced over to his table by his bed and looked at the clock.

He still had another 2 hours before his flight had to leave. He started to walk towards the door and stopped and turned around and went back to the letter that was sitting on the bed. He picked it up and started to read it out loud to see if it even made any sense.

"_Mom_" the letter started off. "_I hope you aren't pissed that I'm not in by curfew. I hate sneaking out of the house mom, but I had to…I can't take it anymore…everything that was going on with Mindy I needed some time to myself…far away from everyone. I'm going to Glenoak to see Rev. Camden and the rest of his family…I think my visit has been long over due. I'll call you when I get there…Love Always Kevin_".

Kevin folded the letter and placed it on top of his pillow and grabbed his bag and walked towards the door again.

This time instead of stopping to see if anyone was watching he walked out of his room and started to head down the stairs when he heard a door slam.

He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes for a brief moment hoping that it wasn't his mom. That was the last thing that he needed right now.

"Kevin?" said a familiar female voice from the front hallway.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Karen asked him spying the bag that he held in his left hand while looking at the clock as well.

" I...uhhh...well I am...uhh...going to Brian's house to study for our Physics test on Monday" Kevin told her nervously while his hands were starting to get sweaty from holding the bag.

Karen smiled sweetly at her 18-year-old son. He had grown up so much in so little time she thought to her self.

"Ok...just make sure you call me before you come home...I don't want to have to hit anyone with your dad's old baseball bat!" she exclaimed laughing at the old wooden bat that sits near the door.

Kevin looked shocked for a few minutes but started to laugh with his mom

He heard the old grandfather clock start to chime so he knew that he had less than two hours to get to the airport.

"Well...I...uhh...guess I better get going or we won't have that much time to study" Kevin told Karen quickly walking down the rest of the stairs and edging closer towards the front door.

"Well you boys have fun and don't do anything stupid...well don't do anything that your father wouldn't do..." Karen told him opening the front door for him.

Laughing at what she had said Kevin gave his mom a quick hug and walked outside listening for the door to shut.

"Whew" he thought to himself as he walked over to his 1994 blue Chevrolet S-10 pickup truck that he had bought himself the day he got his drivers license.

He opened the door and threw his bag onto the passenger seat and got in and slammed the door. He put the key into the ignition and started the engine.

He was leaving and no one was there with him to tell him he couldn't go. It was now almost 8:30 pm by the time Kevin arrived at Buffalo International Airport.

He parked his truck and paid the car port attendant $36.00 to leave his truck there for two weeks.

He walked into the airport terminal and found the Northwest Airlines ticket booth.

"Excuse me" he said to the women standing behind the counter "I need to check in".

"All right sweetie...what's your name?" the women asked him who name read Kimberly on her name tag.

"Kevin Kinkirk" he replied reaching for his wallet out of his back pocket.

"All right Mr. Kinkirk will you be checking any luggage with us today?" she asked him. Kevin shook his head no and lifted up the athletic bag that had been at his side to signal that all he had was a carry one.

Kimberly then started to punch some more information into her computer system. She asked him for his driver's license and doubled checked to make sure Kevin was who he said he really was and within a matter of moments she was handing him his one way ticket to Glenoak, California.

"Here you go Mr. Kinkirk and thanks again for flying Northwest Airlines" she told him sweetly giving him a big smile.

He reached for the ticket and slowly turned away and headed towards the security checkpoint. After standing in line for not even a minute he breezed through the medal detectors and started walking towards his gate. He stood there looking at the gate that said in big bold black words "Buffalo, NY to Glenoak, CA".

He was really going and his mom wasn't stopping him…now he started to feel worried and turned around to head back towards the food court where he saw a pay phone.

Back at the Kinkirk home Karen was starting to fall asleep at her office desk. She awoke with a jolt to hear the phone ringing off the hook.

"Damn those kids and their friends" she swore to herself getting up from the chair and walking out of her office.

She couldn't remember how many times she had told Ben, Patty Mary and even Kevin that no one is to call the house after 9 o'clock except for emergencies only.

"Maybe it's Kevin calling to tell me his is on his way home" she thought to herself as she slowly dragged herself towards the kitchen.

"Hello?" she answered the phone crossly hoping to make the person on the other line feel guilty.

"Mom?" Kevin said a little stunned that his mom had answered the phone after 9 o'clock

"Kevin…what's wrong? I thought that you and Brian were still working on your Physics?" she asked him while pouring herself a day old cup of coffee.

"Well...that's the problem...I'm not exactly at Brian's house like I told you I was" he said honestly to her cringing while he told her.

"What do you mean you're not at Brian's house?" Karen asked him sitting down in one of the dining room chairs.

"Well...I...am...kind of sort at the airport right now waiting to go to Glenoak" he told her quickly wanting those words to get out of his head.

"Your what?" she exclaimed jumping up from the chair.

"I'm at the airport heading to Glenoak...I need a break mom...I wasn't going to tell you but I figured I might as well...did you even see my note?" he asked her leaning against the glass booth that held the payphone.

"What note are you talking about Kevin?" she asked him walking towards her office.

"The note that I left on my bed...so in case you came up to talk to me tonight you would find that instead of me sleeping" he told her rubbing the back of his neck...he was tired and wanted to go and sit down in the chairs before he had to board his plane.

"Kevin...I...I don't know what to say" Karen replied sitting down in her office chair.

"I thought you had grown up this past summer..." she told him helplessly sitting back in her chair.

"I did grow up mom but this was something that is long overdue...I needed to get away for the week...please?" Kevin begged her hoping that she wasn't too angry with him.

"Kevin...I...I don't know what I'm going to do with you right now...but go and have a good time...when you come back we will talk all right?" Karen told him thanking god that Kevin had at least made a good decision about calling her.

"Does this mean I'm in trouble?" Kevin asked sheepishly over the phone.

"You bet..."Karen replied over the phone.

Kevin looked at his watch and noticed that he had about 15 minutes before boarding time.

"Mom? I got to go...we should be boarding soon...I'll call you when I get there...I love you" he told her hanging up the phone before she got a chance to speak. Karen hung up the phone and started to rummage around her desk looking for her list of phone numbers.

She had a phone call to make before it was too late.

Kevin walked slowly back to his gate to discover that they had started to board the passengers earlier than expected.

Since it was such a small flight he was able to stand in line and board the plane within 5 minutes.

He walked down the aisle looking for seat C-19. He found it and put his carry on luggage in the compartment above him and sat down in his seat. He put the seatbelt on and sat back and closed his eyes.

He was going home for the first time since his dad died. The plane slowly started down the runway and Kevin started to get nervous.

It wasn't that planes bothered him at all...he just didn't like the takeoff or the landing is what scared him the most.

--------------------------------------

Back in Buffalo, Karen was still frantically searching for her phone book. It had taken almost 30 minutes since her phone call ended with Kevin and she had to call the Camden's to let them know Kevin was on his way out there.

After another 15 minutes of searching and digging around her office she finally found what she was looking for.

An old, tattered, phonebook with the pages falling out of it even if you picked it up with both hands. It was something that Karen could never part from...it was one of the first gifts that Paul had given to her for her birthday...even though it wasn't anything spectacular at the time it was one of the only things she would never be able to part with.

She opened up the phonebook gingerly praying that it wasn't going to fall apart and flipped to the faded letter "C" and traced the names of family members, co-workers and even friends until she found the name she was looking for "Camden".

She picked up the cordless phone and double-checked to make sure that she was dialing the right number.

As she dialed 555-0119 a million thoughts started to race through her head.

Would they want to know why she hadn't talked to them in a while? Or would they want to know why Kevin was even on his way out there? Would they want to know if she was dating again?

"Too many what if's" she thought to herself listening to the phone ring.

--------------------------------------

3,000 miles away the Camden's phone is ringing off the hook and everyone is staring at the phone for different reasons.

Only 6 year old Ruthie didn't care who was on the other line...all she wanted to do was talk on the phone but since she had gotten banned from using the phone after dialing the police and the fire department she didn't want to get into even more trouble.

Finally after what seemed like a really long time Ruthie ignored the eyes that were watching her and she picked up the phone.

"Hello...who is speaking please? She asked the other person on the phone like she had been taught for the last two years of her life.

"Hello? Ruthie is that you sweetheart?" Karen asked over the phone.

"Who is this?" Ruthie frowned at the phone while Annie was watching her facial expressions.

"Its Aunt Karen...remember me?" Karen asked hoping that someone would take the phone from Ruthie...it wasn't that she didn't love Ruthie it was that she was in a hurry to tell someone that her 18 year old son was on a plane by himself coming back to his hometown and she needed someone to pick him up at the airport so she would know he had arrived safely.

"I don't know an Aunt Karen" Ruthie replied squinting her face trying to remember all of her relatives when suddenly a large hand over took her small hand and grabbed the phone quickly.

"Karen?" said an older female voice.

"Annie...thank god" Karen sighed with relief sitting back in her chair.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked Karen walking out of the kitchen away from Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie and even Eric.

"It's about Kevin" Karen replied too quickly which startled Annie.

"What happened to Kevin? Is everything all right?" Annie said worriedly praying to herself that god would help Kevin wherever he was at the moment.

"Nothing happened to Kevin...it's what Kevin is doing right now" Karen told her honestly as she got up from her chair and walked over to her office doors peaked out into the hallway to make sure that neither Ben nor Patty-Mary were listening to her conversation.

"What is Kevin doing?" Annie is looking very confused as she walked into Eric's office and closed the door tightly behind her.

"As we speak Kevin is on a plane headed towards Glenoak...I didn't know it myself until he called about an hour ago telling me that he wasn't where he said he was going to be...I'm really worried about him Annie...if he wanted to visit you guys all he had to do was ask and I would have given him the money for his plane ticket...but he took matters into his own hands and left town and I don't think that he knows what he should do after he lands" Karen said worriedly.

"Don't worry Karen...I'll go talk to Eric right now and we will leave the kids and run to the airport to meet his flight there...do you know what time he should be here? Annie replied reassuringly.

"No...that's the problem...when he called he told me that his flight was going to be boarding in about 15 minutes and that would have been about 9:45 pm" Karen replied looking at the clock that was on her wall in her office.

Annie looked at the clock on her husband's desk and noted that it was only a few minutes after 8 o'clock.

"Karen...I'm going to talk to Eric right now as soon as I hang up the phone and both he and I will go to the airport...so don't worry about Kevin...he is in good hands" Annie told her hoping that what she was saying would be the truth.

"Annie...I'm sorry for calling you like this but I had no other choice...I'm sorry that I haven't kept in touch like I promised" Karen told Annie as the tears started to drip down her face.

"Don't' worry about it...everyone gets busy once in a while and it happened to you...now go to bed and I'll call you when we pick him up from the airport" Annie told her hanging up the phone and walking out of the office.

"Eric" she said quietly as she entered the kitchen knowing that she had 5 children watching and waiting her every step and move.

"Who was that mom?" asked Lucy who had grabbed an apple while her mom was on the phone and was munching away on it.

Annie sighed in hesitation but decided that she didn't want to lie to her children.

"That was Karen...she called to let us know that Kevin is on his way here...and that she was wondering if we could go and pick up him at the airport and bring him back here so she would know that he is safe" Annie told all of them looking around the room trying to read the messages that were clearly laid out in their faces.

"What time does Kevin arrive?" asked a calm Eric who had read between the lines while Annie was speaking.

"That's the problem...Karen didn't even know that he was on his way here until he called her at about 9:45 pm and told her where he was" she said walking and positioning her self between Simon and Matt.

"Well let's you and I go to the airport and check all of the arriving flights from Buffalo and we will wait until he boards off one" Eric replied grabbing his car keys from the counter.

"Dad?" said a soft female voice.

"Can we come to?" asked Lucy who had stopped eating her apple.

At 13 years old she was quite mature for her age and knowing that Kevin was going to be at their house excited her some more.

"Luce...it's a school night...you guys have to be in bed in another hour" replied Eric who looked at his watch.

"Please dad?" Lucy begged walking over to her dad and giving him a sad puppy dog look that she knew he could not resist.

"Luce..." Eric warned until he the face that she was making.

"Only if your mom says it's ok you can come with us...all of you can come with us" he said looking around the kitchen at his other children.

Annie was about to open her mouth in protest but when she saw the excited expressions on her children's faces she didn't date argue with Eric.

After a half an hour of getting Simon and Ruthie into their pajamas and placing them in the back seat of the mini-van with Lucy sitting in between them to keep the peace while Annie and Mary sat in the seat in front of them so Eric and Matt could sit in the passenger and drivers seat.

15 minutes later they were on their way to Glenoak International Airport going to surprise Kevin and meet him and hopefully would be the right gate.

They pulled up to the parking structure that was located across the street from the airport and they slowly filed out of the car one by one.

Eric picked up a sleepy Ruthie while Matt did the same with Simon. They walked to where an airport shuttle would pick them up and drive them across the street to the main entrance of the airport.

It wouldn't take any longer than five minutes...which was more than what any of the Camden's wanted. They slowly made their way towards the airport and when they did arrive the first thing out of Ruthie's mouth was

"Daddy...I have to use the bathroom" which of course, made everyone laugh and ease the tension that they all felt.

For the first time in 4 years they were finally going to see the best friend that everyone had been missing...and that best friend would be arriving in less than two hours.


	6. The Arrival

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there) seriously I love reviews because I need to know if you like my writing and want me to continue******

**A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but I do own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Lucy, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Captain Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Kevin's Mom and anyone else I forgot. **

**A/N: Sorry for such a long time of me updating my story…when I usually write a story some how I manage to make it into such a long chapter that I don't have anything after this to write…but don't worry this story still has at least 6-10 chapters to go!**

**A/N: Thanks for those who have read my other stories…I appreciate it very much and I'll be sure to check yours out when I get the chance!!!**

****

****

****

  
  
Kevin woke up startled…he had that terrible dream again. It was about his dad again…this time it was different…his dad had lived and they were still living across the street from the Camden's. 

He shook his head trying to that fuzzy feeling out of his head. He looked around the cabin of the airplane and saw others still dozing off because it was now almost 2:30 am New York time and almost 11:30 California time.

He looked at his watch and noticed that he hadn't set it to the correct time zone.

He sighed and leaned back in his airplane seat hoping to catch some more sleep before they landed in Glenoak.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep again the Captain's voice came over the P.A system to announce that they would be arriving in Glenoak, California in the next ten minutes.

He re-buckled his seat belt since the light had come on and moved his airline seat up straight so when they landed he wasn't tipped back to far.

A worried thought came across him when he suddenly reached for his wallet…he forgot to get the phone number for the Camden's and since it had been 4 years since they have seen each other he actually forgot their home phone number.

He started to concentrate on trying to remember the number so when he arrived in Glenoak he could give them a call to see if they would let him crash at their home.

He still hadn't pulled his wallet out of his pocket when he decided that he would just wait till he had landed and looked up their number…it wasn't like they had changed their name or anything and with Eric being a reverend it shouldn't be that hard to find them especially if Eric was still working for Glenoak Community Church.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at Glenoak International Airport Rev. Eric and his family were standing by gate A28 waiting for yet the third flight from Buffalo, New York to Glenoak California..

They had been at the airport for more than three hours and so far there hasn't been any sign of Kevin arriving anywhere.

Annie had taken Ruthie and Simon to a different gate where no one was currently at and was watching them sleep for a while.

The older children started to get bored waiting for their childhood friend and started to check out the gift shops that had already started to close. Eric sighed in frustration…he wanted to see Kevin but if it was going to take all night there was no way he could do that.

His youngest children were already sleeping heavily by the time he went to check on Annie. She smiled sleepily at him as if to understand why he was over there.

"Hey sweetie…are they still sleeping?" Eric asked Annie sitting in the empty seat next to her.

"Yes…of course…they are tired…they shouldn't be here Eric…they should be sleeping in their own beds…at home" Annie told him point blank caresses Ruthie's dark curly hair.

"I know…I know Annie…but they insisted and well I couldn't just tell them no" he argued back at her knowing that he was completely wrong but for now he didn't want to admit that.

For a while Annie and him sat at the empty gate and watched the entire passengers walk off the second to last flight from Buffalo with no sign of Kevin.

Eric knew that they couldn't give up now but he was ready to…Kevin was like another son to him but at this moment he was ready to say forget it.

"Dad…the next flight from Buffalo should be here in like 5 minutes" replied a tired Lucy who had gotten bored of watching the employees of the gift shop clean up their store.

"Dad…can we go home? I need to get to bed I have school tomorrow" said a cranky Mary who had come up from behind Lucy.

"If Kevin isn't on this next flight we will go home…we can't just not be here…besides your mom promised Karen that we would be here waiting for him to show up" Eric said looking at Annie who looked away sheepishly.

"But Dad…" Mary said starting to whine.

"No buts Mary…a promise is a promise and I'm not going to start to break them now just because you are tired…I'm a minister Mare…we can't just break our promises…especially to one of our oldest friends…besides weren't you the one who wanted to come?" Eric asked her giving her a look that told her to leave it alone.

"Yes…but" she replied back but before she could say something a loud squeal from Lucy told her that their time of waiting was finally over.

Lucy had just looked over at gate A16 watching the passengers come off when she spotted him. She jumped off from the chair that she had just sat down in when she spotted him.

She ran towards him yelling "Kevin…Kevin…" she was already in tears…she had missed him…missed the one person that could actually help her with all of the pain that she had built up inside of her.

Kevin had just walked off the gate when he thought he heard someone calling his name. He looked up just in time to see Lucy nearly plow him over.

"Kevin" she squealed again giving him such a tight embrace he hardly could breathe.

He hugged her back as he sighed with happiness knowing that he didn't have to worry about finding the Camden's anymore.

He smiled down at Lucy who was still hugging him when he realized that she had changed a lot in 4 years…she wasn't the same awkwardly child that she use to be…now she looked more like an adult to him…which was odd because Patty-Mary was the same age as Lucy and she didn't look as nearly old as Lucy did.

He just shook his head and continued to hug Lucy as she walked with him towards the rest of her family.

Matt was the first to get up from his seat and exchanged "manly" hugs with Kevin and then followed Mary, Eric, and Annie

Then after Lucy woke up Ruthie and Simon they also gave Kevin hugs. When all the excitement wore off they started to walk towards the car since Kevin did not check any bags in and just brought a carry on with him.

15 minutes later after getting everyone squashed and settled into the family station wagon the Camden's and Kevin arrived back at their house at around midnight.

"Kevin…you will be staying with Matt tonight in Simon and Ruthie's room because they have two beds" Annie explained to him as she carried a sleeping Ruthie into the house.

"I'm fine Mrs. Camden…I can sleep in the living room…I'm the one who decided to drop by without calling first" Kevin replied giving Annie a sheepish look.

"Nonsense…if Matt was to just "drop by" your house your mother would do the same thing…besides you're like another son to me" Annie replied giving him a smile as Kevin followed her up the stairs.

While outside Mary and Lucy were taking their sweet old time trying hard to make sure that they would be able to con their way out of going to school and stay at home and catch up on all the gossip that was happening back at the Kinkirk Home.

"Girls…" said a deep familiar male voice.

"Don't you two think that you should be moving a little bit faster? Or did you forget that both of you have to wake up in about seven hours to be getting ready for school?" their dad asked them knowing that they were up to something.

"Dad…do we really have to go to school tomorrow? Even with Kevin here?" whined Lucy.

Mary kept on walking as she rolled her eyes…her sister was obsessed with Kevin…that was all she ever talked about…but hey Lucy was obsessed with every guy that would talk to her.

Eric just shook his head but kept on walking "Lucy…tomorrow is Friday…that means you have the entire weekend to hang out with Kevin…you will have Saturday and Sunday to talk to him…besides it's your own fault for coming with us…you asked and I gave permission…if your mom knew that you wanted to stay home because you are to tired she would have my neck!" he exclaimed walking up the back porch steps.

"But dad…"Lucy started to protest when Eric put his hand up in the air cutting her off.

"I said no Lucy…and if you try and convince your mom to do the same thing and I find out…"he started to say when Lucy swung open the back door and stomped through the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

"Teenagers" he mumbled to himself as he held the door open long enough for Mary to walk inside and going up the stairs as well.

He peeked his head outside the back door for a moment to make sure that everyone was in and closed it shut and locked the door before he turned off the kitchen light and left to go upstairs.

All Eric wanted to do was hit the bed and sleep for the next few hours that he had left when his thoughts were stopped by a traffic jam in front of the stairs.

He pushed his way through and went to discover what the problem was…at first he thought it was Lucy having a temper tantrum but instead he discovered it was Ruthie who was on the ground crying.

Eric looked upward towards his wife when she just shook her head and mouthed the words "she doesn't want to sleep in Matt's room" he understand what was wrong.

Kevin just stood at the end of the hallway completely embarrassed that he had just dropped by their doorstep sort of and intruded on their lives.

He knew he should have called but he really didn't have the time to. Finally after about a half an hour later Annie finally managed to convince Ruthie that she would only have to have Matt's bedroom for tonight and that the next day everything would all be straightened out and she could have her own room back.

Finally it was after 1:30 before Annie and Eric where able to go to bed. They finally were able to drift off to sleep when Annie suddenly jumped out of bed and exclaimed.

"We forgot to call Karen!" hitting herself on the head.

"Annie…we can call her tomorrow…it's almost 2am and I have to go back to the church tomorrow and counsel the Barton's and you have 5 school lunches to pack and not including trying to find out why Kevin came to visit us with such short notice" Eric replied sleepily as he yawned and stretched out on the bed.

"You know what? Your right…I will call Karen in the morning or I'll have Kevin do it…there is no use worrying her at this time" Annie told her husband as she sunk back down into their king size bed and turned the light off and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was instantly fell asleep.

Except in the next room was Kevin…he wasn't able to go to bed right away…he was to worried…worried if he should call his mom…worried if she will start to freak out if she hasn't heard from him. Finally when he thought that he would die of exhaustion sleep finally came to him…but at a price he didn't know he would pay.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Buffalo, Karen was practically freaking out inside…she hadn't heard from Kevin since 10:30 the day before and she was scared inside and out. He was her oldest son and the one son that was exactly like his dad.

She didn't know what scared her the most…that he was old enough to take care of himself or that he was exactly like his dad…stubborn.

"Mom?" came the sleepy question of 13 year old Patty-Mary.

"What is it PM?" Karen replied back sinking into her leather loveseat that was in her office.

"Is Kevin ok? Or did I do something really bad happen that made him leave?" she started to say but ended up starting to cry and was almost unable to finish the rest of the sentence.

"Oh PM…come here" Karen motioned as she patted the side of the leather chair. Patty-Mary walked over to her mom's big leather couch sat down right next to her and started to cry even harder.

"Oh PM…you had nothing to do with Kevin leaving…it was no ones fault" Karen reassured her as she stroked the top of her head.

"Then…why…why…did he leave without…without saying goodbye?" she asked as she hiccupped a few times.

"Oh PM…your still to young to understand…Kevin needed to get away for a while…everything that happened between him and Mindy finally caught up with him and it was going to destroy him…mentally wise sweetheart…so he figured that if he left it all behind him he could get everything back under control" Karen told her reassuring both Patty-Mary and herself.

"Now…let's go back to bed…I'm sure Kevin will call us in the morning when he is up to tell us that he arrived at the Camden's" she told Patty-Mary honestly as they walked out of her office together.

"What happens if they don't find him?" Patty-Mary thought to herself as both she and Karen walked upstairs to their bedrooms…that were three doors apart from each other.

--------------------------------------

It was early…around 7 o'clock when Kevin woke up to both Mary and Lucy arguing with each other about who got to take a shower first and who had to wait.

He chuckled softly to himself when it reminded him of Ben and Patty- Mary…he suddenly shot up out of bed…he completely forgot to call his mom and tell her that he had gotten to Glenoak last night and not to worry…because he was with the Camden's.

His eyes and finally got adjusted to the bright sunlight that was shining through the blinds that Matt had forgotten to close this morning when he woke up and left for school.

Kevin moved his feet over to the side of the bed prepared to get up with someone barged right into the room where he was staying at.

It was at that moment 6-year-old Ruthie was headed straight for him.

"Who are you?" she asked cocking her head to the right to look at the stranger that had slept in her room last night…especially in her bed surrounded by all the Hello Kitty one 18-year- old boy could ask for.

"Ruthie…can't you remember me? I'm Kevin…I'm Matt's best friend…I'm the one who bought this" Kevin told the little girl holding up an old ratted looking; use to be white, cat.

Ruthie just glared at him while he was holding the one thing that was precious to her…and she placed her hands on her hips and said

"I still don't know who you are but if you lay another hand on that cat mister you are gonna be in trouble" she exclaimed climbing up next to him and grabbing the cat away from him and jumped all the bed and ran out of the room with Kevin laughing as hard as he had…it had been a while since he had laughed like that. It was at that moment Annie stuck her head and grinned at him.

"I'm glad to see that you are up…did my loud family cause that or did you wake up on your own?" she chuckled as she walked into the room to fix the blinds.

"No…I woke up on my own…only because it's 10 o'clock back at home" he replied standing up to stretch.

"Well if you want breakfast will be on the table before the girls get ready to go to school…I'm sorry Matt didn't stay…he wanted to skip today but I told him that you would be here when he got back home" she laughed shaking her head .

"He is just like a little kid in a candy shop" she told him walking out of the room giving him at least a few minutes of peace before he could change his clothes.

He walked into the hallway that hadn't changed since the day they left for Buffalo. He got to the top of the stairs and jogged down them quickly and almost ended up tripping on the last few stairs.

He composed himself and walked into the kitchen where Annie standing patiently behind Ruthie who was trying her hardest to make her own peanut butter and jelly sandwich for her Kindergarten class this afternoon.

Annie heard the floorboards squeak and looked up and smiled at Kevin.

"Mrs. Camden…may I use the phone to call my mom?" Kevin asked politely and he grabbed a banana that was sitting in a wooden bowl next to the cordless phone.

"Sure Kevin…you can either use the cordless or go into Eric's office and use his phone in there if you need any privacy" she replied putting Ruthie's sandwich in a plastic baggy and placing it in the brown paper bag that Ruthie was holding.

"Thanks Mrs. Camden" he replied taking the cordless phone out of its cradle and walked towards the family room.

He grabbed the calling card that he had in his left hand and started to dial the 800 number on the back and punched in its code.

After about a minute of prompts he finally was able to punch in his home phone number and waiting until the call connected to hear it ring.

He let the phone ring and ring and ring until he was about ready to hang up when he heard someone answer the phone.

"Hi, you have reached Karen, Kevin, Ben and Patty-Mary Kinkirk…we are unavailable at this time so leave your message and at least one of us will return your call!" went the answering machine.

"Hi Mom, Ben and Patty-Mary it's Kevin…don't worry I arrived at the Camden's late last night and figured that you guys didn't want me to call at 4 am in the morning…I'm only going to stay for a few days so I can sort this whole thing out with Mindy…I might even be back home sooner depending on how long Rev. Camden and Mrs. Camden want me to stay and then I'm coming home…if you guys want to call you know the number…at least I hope you do…I'll call later tonight bye" Kevin told the answering machine before he hung up the phone.

He turned around to see that Eric had been listening to his conversation…he just didn't know how much of it.

"Uhh…hi Rev. Camden" he said nervously looking back and forth from Rev. Camden to the phone.

"Kevin…I think we need to talk" Eric told him giving him a friendly smile.

"Here? Out in the open? Kevin questioned as his face sunk down to frustration.

"No, not here…my family is to nosey and I think you would like the privacy of my office" Eric simply stated as he walked towards his office.

An hour later after Kevin had spilled out his entire story about Mindy, the divorce, why he left and why he was here.

Eric just listened and gave advice as a family friend and as the father figure that Kevin had lost.

An hour later Matt came home early from high school and just sat around with Kevin and talked like brothers, best friends and as guys.

Kevin warned Matt that it was better to be married to the one person that they loved the most then it was to be married at all…especially to a stranger.

--------------------------------------

During the entire weekend which seemed to fly by Kevin was able to talk to Mary, Simon and even Ruthie who still didn't have a clue who Kevin was.

On Monday night…one day before he was suppose to leave for Buffalo Lucy came up to him and they talked…for hours and hours.

They talked about important stuff like her dating at 13-years-old, about why no one wants to talk about her Grandma Jenny.

Kevin just sat and listened like a good big brother/ best friend would and offered his advice to her. She smiled time and time again when he told her that she was going in the right direction and that she should be happy where her life is going and where her life is at for the moment.

She gave him a quick hug and bounded up the stairs to tell Mary about something that had happened at school earlier that day.

Tuesday morning was filled with tears and sadness when the Camden's watch one of their friends leave their home and be driven to the airport accompanied by two of Kevin's favorite people…Matt and Lucy. They pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car and walked with Kevin up towards the Glenoak International Airport.

Lucy had taken Matt's hand and feeling like a little kid again she took Kevin's free hand and gave him a big grin.

When she was younger whenever she was sad she use to take Kevin's hand and intertwined their fingers together so they were locked hand and hand until their fingers hurt.

Kevin squeezed her hand as they entered the airport and walked over towards the ticket booth where he purchased another one way ticket back to Buffalo, New York.

He turned and gave Matt one of those "Manly Hugs" and told him that when he got out of school to come and visit him in Buffalo and that he will defiantly be back sometime in the near future for Matt's graduation party.

Lucy who had scooted back to the sidelines to watch them had started to cry. Kevin was leaving her and for some strange reason she didn't want him to go…even though she hadn't seen him in almost 5 years she still missed him and her heart always ached every time she thought about him.

She thought to herself for a moment.

Maybe it's just puppy love…like brother puppy love or something" she tried to convince herself as Kevin gathered her up in his arms and kissed the top of her blonde head.

He was going to miss her but he had told her that if she ever needed anything to make sure to either call him first or write a letter…which ever she needed to do.

"I'll call your mom and dad when I get home" Kevin told Matt who has handing Lucy a tissue.

"That's cool…make sure you don't forget or else mom will start to freak out" Matt replied laughing at the thought of his mother running around the house with her cut off like a chicken because Kevin didn't call.

"Trust me…I won't…you should have heard my mom when she called back…she was crying hysterically because I choose not to wake her at 4 am in the morning…geeze…the one time I respect her sleep she yells at me" Kevin laughed shaking his head.

"Miss Lucy Goosey…I except to have a letter waiting for me by the time I come home…you got that?" Kevin kidded with Lucy who nodded while having tears dripping down her face.

"Well I have to take Lucy back to school since mom said that she could miss the first three hours and I have to get back and take that stupid English test again…since I failed it the last time" Matt told him with a look of disgust on his face when he was talking about English…his least favorite subject.

Lucy gave him another hug before he started to walk towards the Security check point and was nudged by her brother to signal that they had to get going.

Kevin turned around to watch his best friend and his best friends little sister walk away…he knew that someday…some random guy would be very fortunate to be married to Lucy Camden…and he hoped that one guy knew that he was the luckiest guy in the world and that he was getting the best thing in world…her love.


	7. Nothing Endures But Change

**A/N: Thanks to my friends Star2717 & Tardychick06 who helped me get over a writers block!!! You guys really rock when it comes to helping me and I'm glad that I know you! Also I'm SO SO sorry for not updating sooner!!!****A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, bad, happy, or sad, I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! Someday I hope to have at least a hundred for every one of my stories that I have written!!! **

**A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but I do own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Mindy, Jeremy, Rod, Jimmy Moon, Kevin's Mom and anyone else I forgot (read the disclaimer on the first chapter) **

**A/N: Chapter Seven's title was borrowed from the Second Season Episode…I thought that it would tie in perfectly for what was going to happen…and for all you Kevin and Lucy fans this is the moment you haven't been waiting for LOL!**

**A/N: Thanks for those who have read my other stories…I appreciate it very much and I'll be sure to check yours out when I get the chance!!!**

Two years flew by before the Camden's and the Kinkirks realized. In 1997 Matthew Camden the oldest of the 5 Camden children graduated high school and was ready to start college at Crawford University…the local college in Glen Oak. He wasn't sure what he wanted to study so he signed up for the basic classes hoping that something would spark his interest.

 Later at the end of May he got the surprise of his life. Karen, Kevin, Ben and even Patty-Mary flew in for the week to help celebrate Matt's graduation and to be there for his graduation party that was held in the Camden's back yard a week later. 

At 14 -years- old Lucy had turned out to like a normal boy crazy girl. Always complaining about how she didn't have a date on a Friday night or how everyone else but her had a boyfriend.  She was bored at Matt's graduation party because hardly anyone was there besides Patty-Mary that was her age and she really didn't feel like talking to her very much. 

They had grown apart for the 6 years they hadn't seen each other for. Patty-Mary seemed to be in the more "popular" crowd back home in Buffalo and everything that Lucy suggested they do together the third day of their visit was either scoffed at or smirked at by Patty-Mary. 

Finally after trying to figure out what the both of them should Lucy had given up and retreated back to her room to sulk. 

Ever since she and Rod had mutually decided to break up for a while she was now officially dateless, boyfriend less and her old best friend was to snobby to hang out with her…what more could a girl ask for? 

She entered the kitchen through the back door and walked over to the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of water before she turned and started to head towards the stairs when she ran into someone. 

"Oh I'm sorry" she mumbled not looking up when a pair of hands placed them on each side of her shoulders.

"Where do you think you are going?" the person asked trying hard to keep a straight face. 

"Kevin…just leave me alone all right? I'm not in the mood to mess around" she replied trying to maneuver her way out of his grip.

"Luce…please…what's wrong? Don't just stand there and lie to me and tell me everything is going great…I know something is bugging you…so what is it?" Kevin asked her straightforward. 

Lucy sighed and hung her head…she really didn't want to talk to anyone about it but since Kevin was asking at least she could trust him. 

"Fine…but if I tell you have to promise not to tell anyone…and that means Matt!" she told him giving him a glare as she sat down at the kitchen table while Kevin sat opposite of her. "I don't' know what's going to happen anymore…Matt graduated…which means that he might not be living with us anymore since he wants to go off to school somewhere other than Glen Oak…but he isn't sure where and I'm scared that he will forget about us if he does move away and that would mean I won't have an older brother to look up to anymore…and it's not like you or Ben are here to hang out either" she told him honestly fiddling around with her water bottle…screwing and unscrewing the cap.

 "Luce…is that the only thing you are worried about? Matt leaving you guys and forgetting that he has a family back home? Kevin asked her shaking his head. He couldn't understand her but after spending a few days hanging out with her when Matt was off doing something he was beginning to feel where she was coming from.

"No…that's not what I'm worried about…well…ok…fine that's what I'm mad about is that Matt gets to just get up and leave the family and not even have to worry about where Simon and Ruthie are at or if Mary is getting better in basketball…it's going to be Mary's job and I just don't think I can trust her like I trusted Matt" she replied back at him trying to control her emotions. 

Kevin just stared at her for a few minutes and started to laugh…only Lucy would manage to make everything about her. 

What's so funny Kevin Kinkirk?" Lucy asked angrily…she had done what he had asked and here he was laughing at her…which she sure didn't find funny.

 "Nothing…you are just worrying about something that hasn't even happened yet and you already are getting emotional about it Lucy Goosey…just take it one day at a time…who knows…maybe he won't leave you guys and if he does…I'm sure he will come back and visit…now…let's go back outside and enjoy what time we have left of each other and see what everyone else is doing…I heard that there is cake…and you know me…if I miss a hint of food I'll go stark raving mad"  Kevin told her jokingly as he stood up from the table and grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the table as well…except when he did that a shock of static electricity shot through both of their hands and they instantly let go of each others hand.

"That was strange…there wasn't any carpet under the table…so why did we both get shocked?" Lucy thought to herself as she grabbed the bottle of water off the table. 

"That was strange…there wasn't any carpet under the table…so why did we both get shocked?" Kevin also thought to himself as he gave Lucy a quick smile and pushed her towards the back door to join the rest of the party.

A year later everything had gone back to normal…Matt was off to college but decided to stay at home until he decided what college to attend…Kevin, Ben, Karen and Patty-Mary had made plans to come back to California for the first three weeks of summer vacation. 

School had started back up in September and Lucy was excited…she had met a new friend during the last week of summer vacation and they constantly hung out every day and even had classes together. So one day in March she was excited when they started to talk about Friday night plans. 

"So Lucy…my sister Jen and I are going to grab some pizza at Pete's Pizzeria tonight wanna come?" 15-year-old Sarah Andrews asked Lucy as they walked down the halls of Kennedy High School. 

Really? Your sister won't mind me tagging along?" Lucy replied smiling back at Sarah. Lucy had met Sarah Andrews the last week of their summer vacation and managed to see her again her first day as a freshman in their homeroom. 

The teacher ended up putting them next to each other so they had got to talking and found out that they had a lot more in common than what they thought…not only were they the same age but they both were born in the same month as well! 

"Are you kidding me? My sister just got her license and is has been begging our parents to let her do something since they bought her a car for her 16th birthday" Sarah exclaimed walking over to her sister who was standing next to the water fountain. 

"Hey Sarah…" Jen replied giving her sister a smile when she turned her attention to Lucy. "I'm Jen…and you must be Lucy…the girl my sister can't stop talking about" she told her giving her a quick smile. 

"Yep, that's me all right" Lucy replied quickly. "I invited her to come and go to Pete's with us tonight…if you don't mind Jen" Sarah told her sister. 

"Hey…any friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine…and since you also have a sister Lucy why don't you invite her as well? We can do a whole sister/sister thing and maybe we can even find us some brother/brother pairs while we are out!" Jen said excitedly when all of a sudden a hand clamped down on Lucy's backside and started to push Lucy away from them. 

"I'll call you guys when I get home!" Lucy shouted back at her friends when she glared at Mary for taking her away from her friends so fast.

"Lucy…if you weren't going to meet us out by the flag pole at least you could have told Matt or I" Mary replied glaring at Lucy as they walked towards the front doors to the school. 

"Mary! I was talking to Sarah…and her sister Jen and you just…just interrupted us!" she replied pushing her way out of the high school doors. 

"So? Did it ever occur to you that Matt and I might be waiting for you? That we both had some place to be?" Mary said impatiently walking down the sidewalk towards the station wagon where Matt was parked. 

"Sorry…I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to spend a few minutes talking to my friend" Lucy snapped back as she opened the door to the back seat and crawled in slamming the door shut.  

She crossed her arms and just glared back and forth between Matt and Mary while they were on their way home. Fifteen minutes later Matt, Mary and Lucy arrived home and Lucy being excited about having a "girls night" with her friend and her friend's sister pushed opened the door and flew thru the back door almost running into Annie. 

"Whoa! Watch out Lucy…and whatever happened to hi mom?" Annie asked as she placed a cookie sheet full of ready to be baked chocolate chip cookies into the oven. 

"I'm…sorry…mom…" Lucy replied grasping for air "it's just…that…Sarah and Jen…want to know if I can hang out…with…them…tonight" she asked her mom taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. 

"Who are Sarah and Jen? Do I know these girls? Better yet do I know their parents?" Annie asked turning the kitchen sink on and letting luke warm water fill up the sink.

"I…I…don't know…you have met Sarah before when we did that science project in the beginning of the year" she replied reaching for an apple out of the fruit basket. Annie frowned while starting to wash the dishes from making the cookies…she certainly couldn't remember meeting Jen. 

"What is their last name Luce?" "Andrews…it's Sarah and Jen Andrews" 

"Have I met Jen before?" 

"Not that I know of…well she did  came to pick Sarah up the last time she was here…she was driving the red mustang that her parents bought for her when she got her license". 

That is when it hit Annie…she knew the girls and she certainly didn't feel comfortable having Lucy in a car with a girl who just got her license. 

"Mom? Can I go? Please? Please?" Lucy begged giving her famous puppy face that no one could resist. 

"I'm sorry Lucy…I don't think it's a good idea…why don't you have them come over and hang out instead?" Annie suggested slowly hoping it wouldn't show her being to overprotective.

"But mom…that's so…so…unfair!!" she whined.

"I don't care what's fair or unfair but I'm your mother and I'm telling you no!" Annie snapped angrily shaking the water off of her hands.

 "Mom…" Lucy whined again trying to get her mother to say yes. 

I said NO Lucy Michelle Camden…and if I hear you ask your father for permission behind my back…you will be on restriction until you graduate from high school!" and with that Annie left the room when the phone rang. Lucy who was still very upset answered the phone. 

"Camden Residence" she spoke angrily into the phone. 

"Luce? Is that you?" a familiar voice on the other line said. 

"Yeah…who is this?"

 "Oh come on Lucy Goosey…you know who this is…stop playing games" the voice laughed. 

"Oh all right…what are you doing…and why are you calling?" she asked walking around the kitchen island.

 "Why don't you come to the back porch and tell me?" he laughed

"Why would I come to the back porch if you are in Buffalo?" she asked rolling her eyes at the phone. 

"Because I said so…now either open the door or I'm hanging up" Kevin told her half laughing half being serious. 

"Kevin…I'm not 5 years old anymore…you can't make me fall for that stupid trick anymore" she said placing her hands on her hips as she slowly inched her way towards the backdoor. 

"If your not 5 years old anymore then why are you slowly walking across the kitchen floor?" he asked her peeking through the window. 

"How did you know that I was—"she screamed as loud as she could…so loud that Matt, Mary, Annie and Eric came rushing from different parts of the house to see what had caused Lucy to scream.

"Lucy…what's wrong?" Eric asked frantically looking up and down at Lucy thinking that she had somehow managed to cut herself. 

'Look…Look…" she squealed excitedly pointing to the window where Kevin was standing grinning from ear to ear laughing as hard as he could.

"Oh my lord! Kevin…get in here…and what are you doing here?" Annie motioned for him to join the rest of the family that was now standing in shock around the kitchen. Kevin shook his head and walked through the door still chuckling to himself…he played a mean trick on Lucy but then again…she deserved it…or so he thought. 

"I came by for a visit…I had some paid time off from work that needed to be used so I thought it would be nice to take a small vacation" he answered with a smile. "Well…I…don't know what to say" Annie replied obviously embarrassed that they had a guest and the house wasn't even cleaned. 

"Well I know what to say…want to go to the Dairy Shack after you finish unpacking?" Matt asked. 

"Sure!! Where am I going to stay this time? Not Ruthie's room again" he laughed remembering what happened last time. 

"What's wrong with Ru—"Lucy started to say before she was interrupted by the phone again and since she was the one holding the phone in her hand she answered it. 

"Camden residence…this is she…oh hi Sarah! Yeah I talked to her…she said I couldn't go since Jen was driving…I'm sorry…I really wanted to go" she told Sarah on the other line while shooting daggers with her eyes over at Annie who pretended not to see them. 

"Hey mom…what's wrong with Lucy? And why she is looking upset?" Matt asked walking over to where Annie was standing.

 "It's nothing…she wanted to go to Pete's Pizzeria with Sarah and Jen and I told her no because Jen was driving" she replied sourly looking at Lucy who turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well…if you won't object Kevin and I can take Lucy to meet her friends while we go to the Dairy Shack…and I'll take full responsibility in case anything happens" he told her grinning from ear to ear. At the other end of the house…the living room to be more exact Lucy was still on the phone with Sarah. 

"I mean my mom didn't even think about it for two seconds before she said no…"Lucy cried into the phone angrily as she flopped onto the couch. 

"I don't know what to tell you Luce…but…uh…Jen and I decided that we don't want to go to Pete's…we want to try this really awesome restaurant about thirty miles from here!" 

"Sarah…you know there is no way that my mom is going to even drive me that far…let alone let me hang with you guys since Jen is driving" 

I know…but it was worth a …HEY!!!" Sarah yelled into the phone when Jen snatched it out of her hand.

 "Lucy? Its Jen…look just get your mom to drop you off at Pete's and then when she leaves Sarah and I'll pick you up and we can go to the restaurant and then bring you back before they come to pick you up…no one will ever know…trust me" she replied handing the phone back to Sarah and walking out of the room. 

"Did you hear that Luce? You can come after all!" she shrieked with excitement. 

"Yeah…I heard that all right…I don't know about it Sarah…if my mom finds out I'm dead"

 "She won't find out Luce!!! That's the best part about it…there is no way she will know…trust us on that on" Sarah replied. 

Lucy sighed before she replying "I guess your right…I mean what's the worst that can happen? I could always get on restriction…and that never lasts for more than a few weeks" she giggled into the phone. 

It was going to be fun being the sneaky child for once. 

"Listen Sarah I have to get off the phone…I sure that someone wants to use it…but tell me how everything goes all right?"

 "Yeah…sure whatever Lucy…call us if your mom changes her mind" Sarah replied hanging up the phone. 

Lucy hit the off button and walked back into the kitchen to put the phone back into the cradle. Annie and Eric standing have a conversation about something to do with the church, when she entered the room they both become quiet and looked at each other. 

"Luce…your mother and I have talked about you going with Sarah and Jen…we don't think it's a good idea but…Matt has offered to take you to Pete's and drop you off while him and Kevin go to the Dairy Shack and they will pick you up at 9…but you are and I repeat you are NOT allowed to go anywhere with those girls…do you understand Luce?" he said firmly.

 "Are you serious? You mean I can go? That's awesome!! I'll go call Sarah back right away" she yelled happily grabbing for the cordless phone again and running up the stairs. 

"Do you think we can trust her enough Eric?" 

"If we can't trust her now Annie…when can we?" 

"You're right…I didn't think about that…I guess I keep forgetting that she isn't a baby anymore"

"Same here…so what's for dinner?"

 "Is that all you ever think about is your stomach?"

"Well…that and you" he replied giving her a devilish grin before he excited the kitchen. 

Almost an half an hour later Lucy, Kevin and Matt where in the station wagon on their way to Pete's Pizzeria. She was so nervous…this wasn't her first time going out with friends but it would be the first time that she was going to defy her parent's orders. She glanced over to her right where Kevin was sitting on the passenger side and give him a small, shaky smile.

He smiled back at her and gave her a quick squeeze…it was one of those "don't worry everything is all right" hugs and it was like he knew what she was going to do. She sighed in deep anticipation…she couldn't wait!! 

This would be her first time driving with friends and she was excited…it wasn't like she never had friends in the car…it was just that her parents were always in the car when Mary was driving or they were always driving…Lucy still hadn't gotten her driving permit yet and the way Mary drove sometimes she was scared out of her mind that she would drive the same way.  

She watched Matt pull into the driveway of Pete's Pizzeria and put the car in park. Kevin got out of his seat to let her out and she practically jumped out of the car when she stopped because she heard Matt's voice. 

"Luce…remember…if you do anything…and I repeat anything stupid tonight…I'm responsible for you…just remember that…and we will be back here at 9 exactly to pick you up" he told her sternly before climbing into the car and driving away. 

She stood around the entrance of Pete's pizzeria searching for Jen and Sarah. When she saw no sign of them she sighed and walked over to the benched waiting for them to show up…little did she know that her life was about to change. 

As Matt drove away from Pete's Pizzeria he had an awful feeling in his stomach but decided to ignore it anyways…Lucy was smarter than that to ignore what their parents told her not to do…and she was smart enough to not do anything stupid since Matt went all out for her and took full responsibility.

 Matt and Kevin arrived at the Dairy Shack and ordered their usual burger and fries and sat down and started to talk…they talked about college…about Mindy (whom Kevin hasn't heard a word from since the divorce) and about their jobs. They were just getting ready to leave when someone slammed into the glass doors. 

It was only then that Matt recognized it as Kyle Morgan…a high school friend of Mary's. He looked very upset and he was searching the room when he spotted  Matt sitting there. 

"Matt…where is your dad?" he asked him panting out of breath. 

"He is at home why?"

"Something has happened…there was an accident over on 13th Street…there are police cars, ambulances and even fire trucks…it looks like a car has smashed into a telephone poll or something"

 "What does my dad have to do with that?" 

"Matt..."  Kyle paused for a moment.  "I saw them taking people out on stretchers.  I couldn't see much, but one of the girls looked like Sarah Andrews... isn't she good friends with your sister?" 

 Matt and Kevin looked at each other, similar expressions of panic and horror on their faces.  

"Kyle... Lucy wasn't in that car, was she?" said Matt, already beginning to hurry towards the Dairy Shack exit. 

 "I don't know..." said Kyle, following Matt and Kevin. 

 "That's why I'm trying to find your dad". Kevin and Matt raced towards the station wagon and hopped into the car and screeched out into the road.

 Matt was flying through the streets trying to get to his house while thoughts were racing through his mind…what was he going to tell his mom and dad? How would they react to Lucy defying their orders? Was Lucy ok? Was she even in the car? 

Kevin on the other hand was in total shock…all he wanted was a quiet weekend and what he got was something different. He wanted to say something to Matt, but all the things he thought of sounded stupid. Vivid scenarios kept playing over and over again in his head... what if Lucy had been in that car?  What if something had happened to her?  

Kevin didn't think of himself as an emotional sort of guy, but he was surprised to feel a lump in his throat at the thought of something happening to Lucy.  Please God, he prayed silently.  Keep Lucy safe.  Please let her be alright.  As Matt put his foot down on the accelerator and zoomed through a yellow light, Kevin desperately tried to recall his last words to Lucy.  Had he even said goodbye to her before he went out with Matt?  

Kevin's thoughts were jerked back to the present as Matt pulled into the Camden driveway, the tires screeching as the car came to a halt. 

They both threw the doors opened and Matt ran inside the house, Kevin came in behind him, but he was in a total daze. Matt ran up the stairs to find his parents talking in the attic. 

"Mom, dad is Lucy here?" Matt asked frantically. 

"No, Matt you're supposed to pick her up at 9 remember?" Eric said sounding concerned. 

"There's been an accident, by Pete's…we couldn't get close enough to see…Kyle Morgan thought he saw Sarah being loaded on a stretcher, wasn't Lucy was suppose to be with her?."

 "Oh god...Lucy..." Annie cried out darting out of the attic and running down the stairs with Eric, Matt and Kevin following her. She grabbed her purse and went to search for the station wagon keys when a pair of strong hands grabbed her. 

"Annie…stay here…Matt, Kevin and myself will go and look for Lucy…I'm sure it was a misunderstanding" Eric told her softly with calmness in his voice…he couldn't panic because if he panicked Annie would do the same thing. 

"I'm not staying here Eric…if Lucy is out there I want to find her…I want her to be ok…I want her to still be at Pete's where we told her to be!" she cried out in frustration letting the tears come freely this time. 

"Mrs. Camden? I'll go with you if you would like" Kevin offered speaking up…he felt uncomfortable, as if he was intruding on something that should've been strictly a family matter. 

 He wanted to help, but was also hesitant to remind anyone of his outsider presence.  He figured it was the best thing that he could offer -- after all, in a situation like this, Kevin's concern for Lucy outweighed any insecurity he was feeling. 

Annie breathed a sigh of relief "thank you Kevin…I would love for you to-" but before she could finish her sentence the doorbell rang. 

Everyone jumped and looked at each other…no one wanted to answer the door but they knew someone had to. Eric walked over and opened the door and stood there shocked…standing at that moment on their door step was Detective Michaels…****


	8. Strokes of Fate

**A/N: Thanks to my friend Star2717 who helped me get over a small writers block!!! You really rock when it comes to helping me and I'm glad that I know you! I can't wait to co-author a new story with you :-D**

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, bad, happy, or sad, I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! Someday I hope to have at least a hundred for every one of my stories that I have written!!! **

**A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but I do own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Mindy, Jeremy, Rod, Jimmy Moon, Kevin's Mom and anyone else I forgot (read the disclaimer on the first chapter) **

**A/N: Chapter Eight's title was borrowed from the Second Season Episode (It's the German-English translation)…I also borrowed some dialogue from this show…I had to watch it a few times to get what I wanted …and for all you Kevin and Lucy fans this is the moment you HAVE been waiting for!!!!**

**A/N: I also want to apologize how long this chapter and the last chapter have been…I wanted to make it something that everyone would remember…but don't worry the good stuff is still yet to come!**

**A/N:Thanks for all of the reviews…I just wanted to let you guys know that I finally figured out how to work ff.net and my chapters will be so much EASIER to read I swear!!!**

"Eric," said Detective Michaels in a grave voice.  "Is Lucy home?"

 "No," said Eric quickly.  

"Detective, we heard something about a car accident.  Please, can you tell me where my daughter is?"  

"We're still trying to figure out exactly what's going on, Eric," replied the detective.  "Do you think you can come with me over to the accident scene?"  Eric nodded and followed him out the door, with Matt following immediately behind while 

Kevin stood in the exact same spot and waited to see what would happen next.

"Mrs. Camden...do you still want me to come with you or do you want me to stay here and keep an eye over Ruthie and Simon?" 

"What? Yeah sure…whatever you want Kevin" she half heartily replied. She couldn't even remember what she was saying…let alone trying to remember that she still had two other children upstairs sleeping. 

Outside the front door Matt and Eric were in a heated conversation about what happened. "Damn it Matt! Your mother and I both told you to keep an eye on your sister…and now…and now look what happened" he said getting choked up.

 "Dad…do you really think I would have let her stay there if I had known what was going to happen?" 

"I don't care Matt…you said you would take full responsibility of Lucy" 

"Dad...I told you that…" before Matt could finish he was cut off by Annie. 

"Eric…Matt…knock it off you two sound like children fighting back and forth about Lucy…I'm going to Pete's Pizzeria to see if she is still there" she told them both angrily as she hopped into the station wagon, backed down the driveway and headed north to Pete's. Kevin who had watched the whole thing from inside the house walked out onto the front porch. 

"Rev. Camden?" Kevin spoke up.

"WHAT?" Eric practically screamed at him 

"I think Detective Michaels is waiting for you" 

"Dad…let me go…please…"Matt begged his father. 

"No…Detective Michaels wanted me…stay here and call Mary…she needs to know we are looking for Lucy…I think she is at Wilson's" Eric told both Kevin and Matt before he headed off down the lawn and into the police car. 

Matt stormed into the house and slammed the porch door behind him.  Kevin watched helplessly as the detective's car pulled away.  Tentatively, he let himself back into the house.  Wandering into the kitchen, he could see Matt on the phone.  Matt hung up and grabbed his jacket, crossing the kitchen.  

"Matt, where are you going?" asked Kevin. 

"Wilson's line was busy.  I'm going to go get Mary and go to the accident site.  I don't care what Dad says."  Before Kevin could argue with him, Matt had walked out the door.  

Kevin sighed, he was just as upset about Lucy, but was hoping that Matt was going to be rational... suddenly he heard a voice behind him.  

"Kevin?  What's going on?"  He turned around to see Simon behind him.  Kevin began to panic.  What was he supposed to tell Simon?

"Simon…I...uhh…think you should sit down" he stammered grabbing one of the kitchen chairs and sitting down. 

"Why were mom and dad yelling at Matt?" Simon wanted to know taking Kevin's lead and sitting on a chair as well. He had woken up and heard a lot of yelling coming from outside and he thought it was just a dream…but after a few moments he realized that it wasn't a dream…it was his dad yelling at Matt. So being the detective he was he decided to investigate. He walked down the stairs and sat at the first step like Matt had taught him and listened to everything…someone had gotten into an accident but he didn't know who. Now, sitting across from Kevin, he wanted answers. 

 "Kevin, who got into a car accident?"  Kevin was momentarily shocked, but then realized Simon must have been listening. 

 "Simon... the important thing is, we don't know anything for sure yet, ok?  That's why your mom and dad went out; they're trying to figure out exactly what's going on."

"Does it have something to do with Mary being over at Wilson's house?" 

"No…" 

"Well…if it's not Mary and it's not Matt or Ruthie…did something bad happen to Lucy?" he asked his eyes getting bigger by the minute.  

Kevin struggled with his choice of words. "Simon, nothing is for sure yet, ok?  There's been a car accident, and it seems that one of Lucy's friends was in the car.  But we don't know where Lucy is -- that's where your mom and dad and Matt went, to try to find her." 

 Simon was blinking back tears. "What if Lucy was in the car?"

 "Lucy wasn't in that car Simon…" Kevin replied back firmly…he wasn't going to believe it until he was told directly by a police officer.

"How do you know?"

 "I don't know but I also don't believe Lucy was that dumb to disobey your mom and dad" 

"How would you know? Your not around here long enough to know what she would do" Simon flung back at him madder than hell.  Kevin blinked, slightly stunned.  Simon was normally such a sweet kid.  Before he could say something back, however, Simon had stormed out of the room.  

"I seem to be getting that reaction a lot today," Kevin said to himself, trying to keep his sense of humor intact. He sat around the kitchen for what seemed like an eternity. 

His thoughts kept flickering back and forth to the last few hours…everything had seemed so normal…so pure and innocent…and now… …now everything was in shambles and it was sucking the life out of him at that moment not knowing if the worst was yet to come.

Annie had to keep her mind on the road or else she would have driven off the road. She was so scared…scared that her little girl was in the car…frightened that her little girl was hurt so bad she didn't even know her own name. 

She sighed with relief when she saw Pete's Pizzeria sign in the sky. The front parking lot was full so she had to maneuver the car to the back. She got out and started walking towards the entrance…and what's when she saw Lucy…She was sitting on the bench like a little kid swinging her legs back and forth. 

Annie couldn't take it anymore…she broke into a run and headed straight for Lucy with tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"Lucy…thank god" she cried reaching to the bench.

 "Oh mom…I'm so sorry…I won't do it again I swear…we…we…were just going to go to a new restaurant…I'm sorry mom I swear I wont' do it again" Lucy cried hugging Annie tightly around her waist. 

"Lucy…it's ok…your ok…that's all I care about right now" 

"They never showed up mom…everyone keeps talking some sort of an accident…I'm sure they got stuck in that traffic" Lucy replied wiping away her tears…that's when she noticed Annie's heartbreaking look. 

"Mom?" 

"Luce, about the accident." 

"It wasn't them. Tell me it wasn't them mom, please?!" 

"I can't tell you that…I'm sorry Luce…I'm so sorry, I'm just glad it wasn't you!" Annie replied when Lucy's shoulders started to shake as she broke down in tears. Annie became aware of the crowd in front of the pizza place had gone completely silent and was staring at both of them.  

"Come on Lucy," Annie whispered, helping Lucy up.  "Let's get to the car, sweetie."  Still bawling uncontrollably, Lucy let her mom lead her into the station wagon. 

 Once they had both gotten inside.  Lucy momentarily stopped her sobs.  

"Mom...who...did anyone...is anyone..." Lucy couldn't bring herself to say the words.  Annie had gone very pale. 

"Sweetie, I don't know.  I'm sorry, I don't know.  Let's go home and wait and see what your father finds out, ok?  He went with Detective Michaels to the accident scene."  Lucy nodded, and then burst into tears again as Annie began to steer the car towards home.

Detective Michaels and Eric rode silently through the streets of Glen Oak to reach 13th Street. It was eerie for Eric to be riding in the front seat of a police car…especially since it was to check out an accident that his middle daughter could have been in…an accident that could have seriously hurt his daughter…or worse…an accident that might have killed his daughter.

"Eric…when we get there I need for you to stay in the car…I don't need for anything to happen…I'm going out on a limb right now…" Detective Michaels told him "Under normal circumstances I would have called but…with…what happened and everything…but we needed you to come along…just in case"

"I…I understand…" Eric replied forcing the words out while his mind screamed _"I DON'T UNDERSTAND"**. **_

Detective Michaels pulled up to the accident scene as close as he could get, and got out. He walked up to some of the other officers there and walked back to Eric. He face had changed. He opened the car door, "Eric Lucy wasn't in the car, but Sarah was killed. Her sister Jen was sent to the hospital…would you come with me to tell her parents?" 

Eric breathed a sigh of relief…his little girl was ok_…"thank you god"_ he prayed…except now was the hard part…telling the Andrew's that one of their own children had died and the other was in critical condition.

Matt was speeding along Alta Road and slammed his foot as hard as he could before he flew through the four way stop sign. His mind was more on what had happened in the past hour than anything else right now. His little sister was missing and no one could find her…they didn't know if she was dead…or even alive. He wasn't paying attention to the road again and almost missed his turn. He slammed on the brakes and threw the car into reverse and stopped. He was looking for 20358 Alta Road which was where Wilson lived with his parents. He slowly started the car again and crept along looking at both sides of the road for the address. He finally found the address that he was looking for and parked the car. He dreaded having to go and tell Mary that she needed to come home but since he was the big brother he had to do something. He got out of the car and walked slowly to the front door and just as he was about to ring the doorbell the front door opened. 

"I'll see you later Wilson!" Mary yelled walking out of the front door, closing it tightly and turned slightly walking directly into Matt.

"Oww…Matt? What are you doing here? Did mom and dad send you to spy on us? I can't believe that they would sink so low into do that…I thought that they trusted us not! God I'm so sick and tired of this!" she yelled.

"Mare…I wasn't here to spy…I…I was told to come and pick you up…and take you home"

"What for? Did they think that I can't handle myself riding my bike that I need my big brother to come and make sure I didn't fall? Well I have news for you Matthew Camden…I'm old enough to ride my bike and—"and before she could say another word Matt clamped his hand over her mouth.

"If you would just shut up before opening your big mouth and listen to me for a minute…mom and dad don't know I'm here…I'm not spying on you for them…something happened tonight…and I figured that before we got home you at least had the right to hear from me than from  anyone else."

"Oh great…what do you have to tell me that is so important that couldn't have waited until I got home?" I was looking forward to my ride home…all the piece and quiet that I could have had before I actually got—"

"DAMN IT MARY" he screamed getting very aggravated "Listen to me…Lucy is missing…we can't find her…and the worse thing is that there was a car accident about an hour ago…it seems that the two girls that she went to meet were in it…and it looks like one of the girls was seriously injured"

"Wha…What?" Mary gasped "Are they sure it was Sarah and Jen? I mean it could have been two other girls that looked like them…I mean Lucy wouldn't be that stupid not to listen to mom and dad right?" she started to cry "right Matt?"

"I…I don't know Mare…when I dropped her off I had this terrible feeling in my stomach…I knew I shouldn't have left her. I thought it was just my big brother radar…but it wasn't…it was something else…a sign" he choked barely able to make the words come out of his mouth.

"Tell me you are lying Matt!"

"I…I can't Mary…it's the truth…"

"Tell me you are lying Matt…please…" she pleaded with tears running down her face. This couldn't be happening…after all nothing bad was suppose to happen tonight…she had baby-sat for Billy and had a hard time it didn't matter…she was doing Wilson a favor.

"Come on Mare…I'll take you home…dad doesn't know I'm out and the last thing I need is him yelling at me for defying his orders" he told her taking a hold of her bicycle and placing it in the back of the mini-van. She followed and hopped into the passenger side and but her seatbelt on. This was going to be one long drive to their house.

Annie parked the station wagon at the side of the road. She looked over at Lucy who appeared very distant and was still crying. "Luce? We're home now…" Annie told her grabbing her purse and getting out of the car. She waited on Lucy's side for a few moments and sighed…this was going to be harder than what she thought. "Lucy…you are going to have to get out of this car sooner or later"

Lucy looked at Annie for a moment as if she were in a daze; however, she slowly climbed out of the car.  Annie guided her daughter into the house, trying not to burst into tears herself. She slowly dragged herself to the kitchen table when she heard a noise behind her. 

"Lucy?"  Kevin whispered in disbelief.  "Oh thank God."  Kevin moved forward as if to hug her but stopped at the last moment, as if he thought the better of it.  His relief, however, quickly turned to concern when he noticed the remorse looks on both Lucy and Annie's faces. "Lucy?  Mrs. Camden?  What..." he trailed off, not sure he wanted to finish that sentence.  

Suddenly, Lucy exploded.  "SHE'S DEAD!  THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!  YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT?  MY FRIEND IS DEAD.  THEY PULLED HER BODY OUT OF A SMASHED CAR.  AND I'M ALIVE, AND SHE'S NOT.  SHE'S DEAD!" Lucy's screams echoed throughout the house.  

Annie moved towards her.  "Lucy, sweetie..."  Annie sounded close to tears.  Lucy jumped back at the attempted contact as if she'd been shocked.  

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucy dodged a bewildered Kevin and sprinted out of the room, nearly tripping over Simon and Ruthie, who had been listening outside the door.  Kevin and Annie stood in silence as they heard Lucy's footsteps frantically climb up the stairs, race across the hallway, and then slam her bedroom door.  Annie slumped backwards into a chair, resting her head in her hands as she did so.  Kevin stood, not quite sure what to do and walked to the front of the house and went onto the front porch to wait for Matt to come back.

That was the worse thing that Eric had ever had to do in the 19 years of being a minister. He could see the pain in their eyes when Detective Michaels told them what happened. He stood there and watched their grief spill onto the ground…he turned away trying to hold his own emotions in. He couldn't related to their grief but he could relate to the worry of their eldest daughter. He walked back to the car with Detective Michaels and they left the Andrew's getting into their car and driving to Glen Oak Hospital.

Matt had to concentrate on the road…or else he would be driving like a maniac. He looked over to his right hand side and watched Mary lean against the car window. She looked upset as well…but she was taking it a lot better than he was. They pulled into the driveway at the same time Detective Michaels and Eric arrived. Matt put the car in parked and gave a quick smile to Mary before they both got out of the car. They met their dad at the top of the driveway…he looked so old and so worn for only being 44 years old.

"Dad? Did you find anything out?" Matt asked him anxiously looking back and forth between Mary and Eric.

"I thought I told you to stay home with Ruthie and Simon" he answered furiously. "What I don't remember telling you was to go and get your sister…but since you defied me anyways at least you were smart enough to pick her up" he replied sarcastically going up the steps and into the house. Completely ignoring the fact that Kevin was sitting on the porch swing.

"Kevin…have you…is there…is she…?" Matt started to say but couldn't finish the words himself.

"She's ok" were the only two words Matt heard as him and Mary raced into the house searching for their sister.

Two days later…the day of the funeral the Camden household was on edge…everyone was practically tip toeing around Lucy…it didn't matter if they tried to talk to her or tell her that everything would be ok…she would just get madder and walk away. Even Kevin whom Lucy normally adored couldn't get through to her…he was one of the few that knew what she was going through. She refused to go to the funeral because she didn't want to have to face reality.  When the Camden's and Kevin returned from the funeral several hours later, they found Lucy exactly where they had left her, sitting at the dining room table.

The sandwich that Annie had made and encouraged her daughter to eat lay untouched on the table.  Eric and Annie shared concerned glances as the rest of the family filed in.  Matt, Kevin and Lucy were somber, but Simon and Ruthie were still too young to be fully aware of the situation.  Ruthie in particular didn't really understand what was going on.  

"Mommy, can Simon and I play now that the funeral's over?"  

"Maybe a little later, Ruthie.  We still need to be quiet."  Annie hushed, trying to escort Ruthie up the stairs.  Ruthie, however, was having none of this. 

 "It's not fair!  I've been quiet for three whole days.  When are things gonna be normal again?"

"It is my fault! It's all my fault! Nothing will ever be the same again! Nothing!"  Lucy had appeared in the front hall.  Her face was bright red and her eyes were shiny with tears.  Annie quickly grabbed Simon and Ruthie and began carrying them up the stairs.  Matt and Mary were quick to follow. Kevin however hung back, an idea starting to form in his head. 

 "Lucy, how about we sit down and have something to eat, ok?  We can talk about this..."  

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT!" Lucy screamed, nearly collapsing with the effort.  

"Lucy, you have to eat something.  You haven't eaten in three days."  Eric's tone was grave but kind.  

Lucy turned her head away and repeated more softly, "I don't want to eat."  

Eric was about to respond, but Kevin suddenly stepped forward.  

"I have an idea.  How about I take Lucy out to get something to eat?  I need to get some fresh air.  How about it Luce, go on a walk with me?"  Lucy was about to yell at him, but something stopped her.  Kevin was looking at her very intently, and she felt a little bit of her anger at the world lessening.  

"Ok," she whispered softly, and hurried out the front door before the tears could start to fall again.  Kevin looked back at Eric.  

"Don't worry, Rev. Camden.  I'll take care of her."  Eric nodded -- he had a hunch about what Kevin was going to do.

They walked a few blocks down from where the Camden's lived in silence…it wasn't until they reached the cemetery that Lucy realized what was happening.  

"Kevin," Lucy said quietly, coming to a halt.  "I don't want to see her grave."  Instead of protesting like she had expected him to, however, Kevin simply grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along.  "Who said that we're going to see your friend's grave?  I wouldn't force you to do that."  Puzzled, Lucy let Kevin lead her through the cemetery gates.

"It's been a long time since I've been here" he told her grabbing onto her hand as they walked up the steep stone path. She said nothing because she didn't know what to say...the truth was the last time she was at the cemetery was when his dad died as well.

"When was the last time you came?"

"Almost two years ago...when things in my life were taking a turn for the worse...when I felt like my life was starting to crumble around me...I needed to feel some closure...I need to be near my dad again…that's why I came and visited you guys…you have been our friends for so long that I knew I would feel better once I was out here" he told her honestly as they started to weave between the headstones until they reached the section they were looking for. There was some silence before they came to a headstone and stopped…it was only then that Kevin spoke first

"No one else has come with me before"

"Then why did you invite me to come?" she said suddenly.

Kevin was silent for a moment, and Lucy bit her lip, wondering if she'd asked the wrong question.  He led her over to a small bench that was placed beneath a petite tree and began to speak.  

"Lucy...  I'm not going to lie to you.  Losing someone you love is hard.  No matter how many people tell you that the person is in a better place or that you'll feel better eventually -- it still hurts so much you think it might burst. When my dad died..."  Kevin stopped, squeezed Lucy's hand a little, and continued.  

"When my dad died, I felt so alone.  Even Patty-Mary, Ben, my mom... I felt like I couldn't talk to any of them, because I had to be strong for them.  Looking back on it, I wish I hadn't done that.  I wish I had shared my pain and let them know about hurt I was feeling." Tears were streaming down Lucy's face, but she didn't bother to wipe them away.  

"Lucy, I know that you think no one can understand what you're going through right now.  And to a certain extent, you're right.  But if you want to be weak for a little while -- you can be. I'm here for you Lucy, and I always will be. Whenever you can't be strong, you just tell me.  And no matter how many times you do, I'll never stop thinking of you as the amazing girl that you are." 

Lucy tried to get out words -- a thank you, or anything appropriate, but she found herself bursting into tears.  Kevin wrapped his arms around her, and Lucy began to sob in earnest.  She cried harder than she had at the Pete's Pizzeria, harder than she had at home -- as she leaned her head into Kevin's chest, it suddenly all seemed so real.  Her friend was really dead.  Soon, she would be buried, and all that would be left was a gravestone, and Lucy would go and visit it just like Kevin did to his father's.  

As Lucy thought about how there were never going to be any more trips to the pizzeria, or sleepovers where they stayed up until dawn, or whispered conversations about cute boys, she began to feel as if her insides were about to explode.  She clutched on to Kevin for dear life and wished that she would never have to open her eyes again.  Kevin, for his part, just let her cry, occasionally stroking her back or rocking her back and forth.  

He remembered a similar reaction from Patty-Mary when his father had died, but as he remembered those days, all he could remember was a sense of numbness.  He had been grieving, but he hadn't been able to feel his grief. Now, as he held Lucy, it was like the old wounds were being opened up all over again.  

All he wanted to do was to make the pain disappear for her, and make her smile again. Kevin swore to himself that he'd do anything for her, help her in any way he could. His thoughts momentarily ceased as he noticed that Lucy's sobs seemed to have stopped and she was now down to sniffling against his chest.

She slowly pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. Her piercing blue eyes were shiny with tears, and her face looked almost hollow with sorrow.  Kevin found himself thinking that she looked beautiful.  Before he knew what was happening, he was reaching down and wiping a remaining tear from her face, and gently stroking her cheek.  

Slowly, their faces began to tilt towards each other.  Kevin's lips were about three inches away from Lucy's when suddenly his common sense exploded back into his brain. 

"What was he doing?  Lucy was in the height of her grief, and here he was, taking advantage of her?  Stop it Kinkirk," he told himself.  "There's no way she could like you like that."

 "Lucy," Kevin whispered.  "I think we should get home."  Lucy opened her eyes and looked confused for a minute, before leaning back a little.  

"Yeah," she said softly.  Kevin stood up, as did Lucy.  "Thanks Kevin," she said, still looking at the ground as they began to walk.  "For everything."  Kevin smiled a little, and wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders.  

"I meant what I said, Luce.  Anytime."  On that note, Lucy and Kevin slowly strolled out of the graveyard, both occupied in comfortable yet thoughtful silence.

On their way back to the Camdens home, thoughts were racing through Lucy's head. 

**~*~Lucy's Point of View~*~**

"I can't believe I _almost _kissed Kevin…well actually he almost kissed me" she thought but it was pretty much the same thing.  "Why did he stop? It's not like that was going to be my first kiss or anything…maybe it's because I'm Matt's little sister and if he found out he would kill him or something…" she shook her head laughing at the thought of Matt getting mad at Kevin when she felt her hand being dropped by Kevin. She looked up and he smiled her and squeezed her shoulders and grabbed her hand again as they walked out of the cemetery. She felt a lot better…better than how she had been feeling for the last couple of days…and it was due because of Kevin…she felt something…but she still wasn't sure what.

**~*~Kevin's Point of View~*~**

"I can't believe I almost kissed her…what the hell was I thinking?" he thought to himself holding onto her hand…"that would have been the biggest mistake of my life…Matt would of killed me if he found out what I almost did!" he dropped her hand for a few moments to crack his fingers and looked at her. She had grown up so much since the last time he had seen her…she wasn't the same little girl he use to push around in the stroller with his mom…she wasn't the same little girl who use to call him Kevvy because she couldn't pronounce Kevin at 2-years-old. She wasn't the same little girl that use to come over and prince and princess with Patty-Mary anymore…she was 14-years-old and no longer a little girl. She was turning into someone special that fills a portion of his heart up. He grabbed her hand as they walked out of the cemetery and down to the sidewalk towards the house…he was feeling something towards Lucy and he knew what it was but very unsure what to do about it…he didn't want to do anything about it…it might makes things worse or better yet…it might come back to haunt him like it did with Mindy.


	9. Her Spring Time Prom

**A/N:Star2717 where are you when I needed you? I'm not sure if all my details are right in the Quick Updates so if you see anything wrong let me know and I'll fix it right away!!!**

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, bad, happy, or sad, I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! Someday I hope to have at least a hundred for every one of my stories that I have written!!! **

**A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but I do own everyone else except for the following—Annie, Eric, Mary, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, Lucy, Carlos, Simon, Ruthie, David & Sam, Sergeant Michaels, Ben, Patty-Mary, Mindy, Jeremy, Rod, Jimmy Moon, Kevin's Mom and anyone else I forgot (read the disclaimer on the first chapter) **

**A/N: I also want to apologize how long these last few chapters have been…I don't know how to stop writing and then post them LOL. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews…I just wanted to let you guys know that I finally figured out how to work ff.net and my chapters will be so much EASIER to read I swear!!!**

**~*~Quick 4 Year Update~*~**

Time passed by very quickly for both of the families and before they knew it was already the year 2001...time for Lucy and Patty-Mary to graduate high school. 

During those four years for the Kinkirks Karen became senior partner for her law firm and works at home so she can spend some quality mother-daughter time with Patty-Mary before she left for the University of California in San Francisco, CA in August. 

Since Kevin came back from visiting the Camden's in 1998…he decided that something needed to be done with his life…because life was to short for him to waste it away at some job that wouldn't serve a purpose…he wanted a job where he got to serve and protect others…just like his dad…who had died saving others…he just didn't want to fight the same faceless enemy over and over again just like his father had done. So he choose to enroll at Buffalo Community College (one of the best police academy schools near his home) to become a police officer. Not only did he completely change his life around after what happened to Lucy's friend but he started to take responsibility for himself and grow up. In June of 2000 he graduated with full honors and started to look for a job that was close to home but would allow him the flexibility of working for the Buffalo PD as well.

Ben on the other hand still didn't have a clue what he wanted to do with his life. He was almost 21 years old and still did not have a clue. He watched as Kevin graduated from the police academy and still nothing connected with him. He wanted to do the same thing that Kevin talked about for a few years. He wanted to serve and protect others as well but becoming a police officer really didn't appeal to him. He wanted more of a challenge than to sit behind some boring desk doing paperwork everyday. That's when looking back at old pictures his career choice came racing to his head…he wanted to fight the same faceless enemy that had taken their father from them and wanted to finish what had been started. So during August of 2000 he enrolled at Buffalo Community College (also one of the best firefighting training camps known) and started to take some part time courses that would be work towards his degree. He still wasn't sure if being a firefighter would help him with closure but it was better than nothing.

For the Camden's four years took a lot of twists and turns with their relationships and their faith towards one another. Just when they thought after experiencing the death of Lucy's friend things would get a lot better they were wrong…

One of the many uplifting surprises the family never would have expected was the birth of Samuel and David on February 14th, 1999…Valentines Day to be exact. 

All though Matt was 20 years older than his little brothers that didn't stop him from trying to help around the house. Finally after a few months he realized that his true calling was becoming a doctor. When he was younger his pediatrician told him that one day he would make a great doctor. Even though he had a pretty general idea what he wanted to major in he decided to stick with basic classes so they would be transferable to any college that he was accepted in. He has been dating on and off between Heather, Cheryl, and Shauna and still hasn't found the perfect women for him yet.

Ruthie was still the same old Ruthie…she was always scheming to get her way and knew how to do it. For a little while she had a bad streaking going on after Annie had the twins…she was upset and jealous because she was no longer the youngest but she now was a big sister…something she had always wanted to be.

Simon became like any normal teenage boy…he went through the hormones and even the girls. He had a long term girlfriend named Deena but they broke up once she moved to New York…and then got back together with her when she moved back to Glen Oak with her dad. 

Eric and Annie both had some hard times with each other. Eric was shot by a boy who had threatened Simon after being dumped by his girlfriend…he wanted Deena back and Simon was already dating her. Both Annie and Eric were being chased by two people who wanted to see if they would stray from their marriage. A few months later after the twins were born another tragedy struck…Eric had a mild heart attack. He recovered but it did take a little longer than he had liked for it to have taken. Annie also decided to go back to school to get her degree in teaching.

Mary on the other hand was considered to be a bad seed during her senior year. She got ran over by an ex-boyfriend Michael Towner and started to date Wilson again…a few years later After being put on academic prohibition a few of her basketball teammates broke into the high school and toilet papered the gymnasium. She lost her scholarship and was put on academic prohibition. She decided that college wasn't for her and decided to support herself by getting a job which lead to getting a car which lead to wanting more than what she could afford to pay for…that's why she got a credit card which lead her more into a debt than she could afford to dig out of. She got fired from working at the pool hall and ended at Pete's Pizzeria and that is where she met Frankie and Johnny…two kids who were married and had a little girl…but they were involved with the wrong crowd and they tried to get Mary to join them. She refused but her life spiraled down after that and it was only then when she took the money from the twins that Annie and Eric had to finally step in and take control. The sent Mary off to live with The Colonel and Grandma Ruth in 2000. When she left she was dating Robbie Palmer who was homeless until Eric took him under his wing and let him move into the Camden home. Mary recently ran into Wilson and has begun dating him again.

Lucy finally entered her senior year at high school. She went though a lot of boyfriends since 1998. She dated Andrew, Rod, Jimmy Moon, Jordan and some other guys. Recently she met Mike and became really good friends with him…they tried the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing but it didn't work…so they decided to be friends instead. Since the moment that Kevin and she almost kissed has had a really big effect on her. She started to analyze each of her relationships when she was dating…she started to compare them to Kevin…the way they talked to her, treated her, how the acted around her and her family etc. Normally he never had an effect on her dating life but for some odd reason he was the only person that would pop into her mind while she was dating…and this is where the story continues from…Lucy's senior year.

~*~**Quick 4 year Update Ends~*~**

"MOM…how come I'm always the one with no date on a Friday night?" she whined to Annie. This would be the sixth consecutive Friday night she was dateless…again.

"I don't know Luce…why don't you call someone and see if they want to come over here for a change instead of you always wanting to go out on a date" Annie replied smiling at her daughter. She knew Lucy was bored on a Friday night but she couldn't help but tease her. "What happened to that Jeremy guy Mike set you up with?"

"I don't know…Mike gave me his phone number and I called him…we talked for a few minutes and then he had to go and do something…as usual" she muttered sighing.

"Well that doesn't mean he wasn't doing anything tonight…why don't you try calling him back later and see if he wants to meet you at the pool hall?" Annie suggested.

"I don't—"

"Stop being a chicken Lucy…he won't be another Jimmy Moon if that is what you are worried about"

"I'm not worried about him being another Jimmy Moon mom, I guess…well…I don't know what I'm worried about" she sighed frustrated. She was sick and tired of her parents always bringing up Jimmy Moon after she had broken off with one of her boyfriends. She knew that she made the mistake of going back out with him but she also made the mistake of going back out with him KNOWNING that he was doing drugs.

"Hello…earth to Lucy…the phone is for you" Annie replied waving the cordless phone back and forth in front of her. She snapped back to reality as she grabbed the phone unaware that person who was on was the one person really didn't want to hear from right now.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone unsure of who might be at the other line.

"Lucy? Hi…it's Jeremy…" 

"Oh…hi Jeremy…what are you doing?" she asked politely walking out of the kitchen…she didn't really want her mom to listen to her conversation so she decided to move it into the family room.

"Nothing…actually I wanted to ask you something…Mike mentioned it to me a few days ago"

"Ok…" she replied back sounding uncertain…what was he going to do? Dump her already? They had only been on two dates so it wasn't like they were officially boyfriend/girlfriend yet. She sighed mentally and physically preparing her for his rejection speech about how it wasn't her it was him.

"Would you want to go to prom with me? Mike told me he picked up two extra tickets…he is going to take Alana and he knew how much you wanted to go so he got two extra tickets and offered one to me…under one condition…that you come with me"

She sat there stunned…she opened her mouth the say something…but nothing came out she wanted to tell him yes but her voice wouldn't move an inch.

"Lucy? Are you still here?"

"Yes…I'm still not here…I mean I'm here" she replied back shaking her head trying to get everything to become un-fuzzy.

 "Can you repeat that again for me? I'm…I'm not quite sure I heard what you said" she asked again hoping she heard right the first time.

Jeremy just laughed and shook his head…only Lucy Camden would want him to repeat the same question twice. "I said…and I am only going to repeat myself once more…would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"Are you serious?" she choked out on the phone.

"Of course I'm serious…why wouldn't I be?" he laughed.

"Well…I…I don't know…I guess…well it's…" she couldn't even begin to end one of her sentences she was so excited but she wanted to remain cool and calm not crazy like she normally would be like.

"Come on Lucy…spit it out all ready I don't have all day"

"Neither do I" replied a voice on the telephone that belong to none other than Ruthie.

"MOM RUTHIE IS ON THE PHONE!!!" she yelled to her mom who was still in the kitchen.

"Look Lucy…I have to go but since you have told me yes in about ten different sentences I'll let Mike know…I call you later tonight" Jeremy told her hanging up the phone.

She sighed and hung up the phone and smiled…she was going to prom…something Mary and Matt had never experienced…now it was convincing her parents to let her go. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools by the island and waited until her mom noticed she was in the room.

"Oh good lord Lucy! You scared me" 

"Sorry"

"What did Jeremy have to say?" Annie asked innocently.

"Nothing important…just the basic hi, how are you, will you go to prom with me, and I'll call you later type stuff" Lucy answered back trying very hard to hold her smile in.

"That's nice—"Annie started to say when she stopped. She shook her head for a minute and looked at Lucy who had the biggest grin on her face.

"He asked you to the prom Luce? That's great sweetie!" Annie replied walking around the island and giving Lucy a big hug. She was excited…Matt and Mary never went to their proms because Matt never could find a date and Mary was well practically banned from doing any sort of activity with the school.

"Can I go mom? Please?" Lucy asked releasing herself from her moms hug.

"I don't know Luce…going to prom is expensive…you have to get your hair, makeup, nails, a new dress, new shoes…I'm just not sure if we can afford that right now"

"MOM…please…Matt and Mary never went to theirs and I really wanted to go…Mike already bought the tickets for Jeremy and I to go and I just can't turn both of them down!"

"I'll think about it and talk to you dad about it and see what he says…and then if he says it's all right on Saturday you and I will go shopping for your dress"

"Really?" Lucy said looking surprised…she was so sure that her mom would have said no right off the bat that she was shocked…to shocked for words.

"Yes really…now if you will go check on David and Sam for me while I start dinner I just might talk to your father tonight" Annie replied with a smile, walking towards the refrigerator to grab the Lasagna that was already made and threw it into the oven and set the timer and left the kitchen.

Lucy was still sitting in the middle of the island still in shock…she might be going to prom and she was excited! She walked up the stairs just in time to see Ruthie exiting the twin's bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" came the 11-year-olds reply

"I'm sure you were doing something…you hardly ever go into the twin's bedroom unless—"Lucy eyes got wide but before she could say anything the door bell rang and Ruthie shot out of the hallway as fast as she could.

"Saved by the bell" Lucy thought to herself as she walked into the twin's bedroom. She stopped in horror…both of her 2-year-old brothers were covered in her mom's make up and in hers. She left the boys in their cribs and walked to the top of the stairs.

"RUTHIE!!" she screamed from the top of the stairs. When she didn't get a response she walked back into the boy's bedroom almost running into Matt who was on the phone.

"Matt…what are you doing? I'm suppose to be cleaning them up for dinner"

"Shhhh…I'm on the phone" came his reply when he started to laugh.

"That was Lucy…yeah I know…all right man…I'll see you in two weeks…I'll let my mom know this time…all right bye" Matt told the person on the phone before hanging up and looking at Lucy.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked wanting to be nosey as usual. "Was it Mary?"

"No"

"Was it Ginger or grandpa?"

"No"

"Well who was it?" she asked frustrated and already sick of guessing. She grabbed David and started to walk out of the room before Matt stopped her.

"I'm not allowed to say Luce…I'm sorry they promised me not to tell anyone"

"Err…Matt that's not fair!! You tell Simon everything…and sometimes even Ruthie…never me!" she whined back walking into the bathroom and turning the tub on.

"Luce…trust me on this one…it's a surprise that no one but me knows about…besides they aren't coming for another two weeks…actually they are coming the weekend of your prom." He replied bringing in Sam and placing him in the tub, while watching Lucy start to scrub off David.

"By the way…who did this anyways?" he asked taking a washcloth from Lucy and starting to clean up Sam.

"Take a guess" she answered dryly.

"Ruthie?" he said with a smile.

"The one and the only" she replied back taking David out of the tub and handing him to Matt, who wrapped him up in a towel.

"Ruthie…what are we going to do with you?" he asked out loud laughing as Lucy joined in leaving Simon who had only heard part of the conversation in the dark shaking his head thinking about what nut cases his older sister and brother were.

Later that night after dinner was eaten, dishes put into the dishwasher, Sam and David tucked in for the night, Ruthie getting into trouble for "painting" their faces, Matt off to the library to finish writing a paper and Simon in his room studying for a history test. So that only left Annie one choice…to talk to Eric about letting Lucy go to the prom.

"Eric, can we talk for a few minutes before you go back into your office?" she asked wiping up the kitchen counter with a wet dish rag.

"Sure…anything in particular?" he probed wiping the placemats off before he placed them on top of one another.

"Lucy" was all she had to say for him to understand.

"What about Lucy?"

"Jeremy called today…it seems that Mike bought tickets for him, Alana, Lucy and Jeremy to go to prom together"

"Oh…what does that have to do with us then?" he asked sitting down on one of the bar stools near the island.

"Well…she really wants to go Eric and I know she doesn't have the money for the dress, the shoes, the purse, her hair and nails…but she would be the first Camden to go…" Annie replied sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

Little did Annie and Eric know that Lucy was sitting on the second set of steps listening to their whole conversation.

"Can we afford to loan her the money?"

"Well I'll take her to the mall tomorrow after school and we can find out how much everything will cost…Lucy is one of the best bargain shoppers in this family and if she can find a dress that screams her and it's a great deal I think she should get it" Annie replied without looking at Eric.

For what seemed like forever to Lucy she finally heard her dad speak. The answer that she was waiting for never came…instead something else came that she wasn't expecting.

"Well if Lucy wants to go to prom I think we should let her…after all you only get to be a senior in high school once in your lifetime" Eric replied reaching for an apple out of the fruit bowl

She couldn't take it anymore she jumped up from the stairs and rushed down towards the kitchen and stopped where her dad was sitting.

"Are you serious?" she asked panting…trying to catch her breath.

"Am I serious about what?" he repeated back pretending to act dumb

"That I can go to prom?" she repeated again.

"If that's what you want Lucy…then it's ok with me" Eric told her with a smile.

Lucy squealed with excitement as she gave her dad a big hug and rushed over to her mom and hugged her as well. She was so excited to be going to the prom…she had to go and call Patty-Mary. 

Even though they still don't get along that much, they still are friends and she knew that when it came to fashion sense and what to do for prom she would love to help.

She raced back up the stairs making tons of noise, not having a care in the world and thundered up the stairs…towards the attic where she and Ruthie shared a room. Ruthie was already asleep so she knew that her call to Patty-Mary would have to wait until the weekend. She was to excited to sleep but she had school tomorrow so slowly she managed to fall asleep thinking about what kind of a dress she wanted to buy.

It was late that night after Eric and Annie had walked through the house checking to make sure that the doors were locked and everyone was tucked in safe and sound they were both almost asleep when Annie sat up in bed and turned her lamp on.

"I'm worried about her Eric"

"Worried…about whom? Mary?" he repeated scrunching his forehead up and turning his lamp on as well.

"No…Lucy"

"Oh…why are you worried about her?

"She's growing up to fast Eric…I feel like we are losing our little girl" Annie started to sob, turning off her lamp.

"Annie—" he began to say

"Eric, don't just sit there and tell me that we are losing our little girl…she is only 17 almost 18 years old! She hasn't even graduated high school yet…I just want these next few months to go by slower than what they have been…I want her to stay my little girl forever" she whimpered into Eric's chest. 

"Annie…she is always going to be our little girl…no matter how old she gets she will always be the little girl that use to watch your mom bake cookies, or the little girl that would call her brother Seamon because she couldn't pronounce Simon, she will always be the little girl that tested our parenting to the limit only to realize why god gave her parents…no matter hold old she gets sweetie…Luce is always going to be our little girl" he told her reaching over and turning off his lamp as well…he had a feeling the next few weeks out be like this.

Two weeks later it was Friday…the day before prom and Lucy was excited! 

She had found the perfect prom dress at JcPenney…it was a pale lavender, spaghetti style dress that was on clearance. She managed to find shoes, a purse even a black shawl to match it. Annie was proud and so was Eric when he saw it on her when she came home later that evening to show it to him.

Later that night Lucy was the only one in the kitchen because it was the quietest place to study when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered

"Lucy? It's Jeremy"

"Oh hey…what you are doing?" she asked him smiling at the thought of her "new" boyfriend of a week and a half.

"Nothing…look I'm afraid I have bad news"

"What?" she asked suspiciously

"I don't think I am going to be able to take you to prom tomorrow night"

"WHAT?" she yelled into the phone catching the attention of both Annie and Eric who were in his office doing their checkbook, who rushed out to see what was wrong.

"I'm sorry…my grandma had a heart attack last night and the doctors don't know if she is going to make it or not"

"Oh…Jeremy I'm sorry…I hope everything is all right with her" she told him truthfully trying to hold her tears back while she was on the phone with him.

"I hope you understand Luce…I swear when I come back I'll make it up to you so you can wear your dress…but look I have to go…my dad is waiting for me out in the car…I'll talk to you when I get back" he told he hanging up the phone.

"Bye" she replied back to the sound of the dial tone. She hit the off button and turned around and ran smack into Annie when she started to cry.

"Luce…sweetie…what's wrong?" Annie asked holding a sobbing Lucy in her arms. She managed to get the phone out of her hand and gave it to Eric to put back into its cradle.

"It's…it's…Jeremy…he…he…can't go to…to…prom with me" she sobbed harder trying to get the words to come out of her mouth.

"What do you mean he can't go to prom with you?" Annie asked angrily…if this was Jeremy's idea of a sick joke and she found out she was going to kill him herself.

Lucy got out of her mother's grasped and wiped her eyes…great her makeup was all smudged now…just what she wanted.

"His grandma had a heart attack last night…the doctors don't know if she will make it through the night tonight"

"Oh Luce…" came Annie's reply. 

Just as Eric opened his mouth ready to say something about how god must have had something different planned for Lucy instead the doorbell rang and he walked towards the front door to answer it.

Since curiosity runs in the family, both Annie and Lucy followed Eric to the front door when he opened it…and it just so happened it looked like god did have a different plan for Lucy after all.

There standing on the Camden's front porch stood Kevin Kinkirk…the one person that would turn Lucy's awful day into something much better.


	10. Don't Take My Love Away

**A/N: This chapter is a two parter! This was my first attempt at a song fic!**

**A/N: Thanks to****JoSie21612 and Star2717 who both helped me with the story and the song fic part of the chapter…I was so stuck and you both got me un-stuck and you both are awesome writers!!**

**A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, bad, happy, or sad, I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! Someday I hope to have at least a hundred for every one of my stories that I have written!!! **

**A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but if you read the disclaimer on the first page you will see why I'm not the one making millions! **

**A/N: I borrowed the song from the episode V-Day (Season 5)**

**  
  
**

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Annie asked him looking surprised.

"I thought I would come for a surprise visit" he replied stepping into the Camden hallway.

He looked around and saw the faces of Eric, Annie and Lucy...it looked like he had walked in on some family problem that he wasn't part of.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"What? No, no not at all! We were just about to--" Eric told him before Lucy interrupted him.

"Yes...we were in the middle of something...can you please leave us alone?" she told him bitterly...right now he was the last person she wanted to see.

4 years had gone by and he never called her, talked to her or even wrote her a letter explaining what had happened the days after her friend died...no she was to forget that had ever happened and she was bound and determined not to be nice to him anymore.

"Lucy Michelle Camden" Annie scolded her in front of Kevin...she couldn't believe what Lucy had just said to Kevin...he use to be her daughter's favorite person in the world.

"What?" a sarcastic, half hearted reply came.

"Excuse us for a moment Kevin" Annie told him grabbing the arm of her daughter and dragging her into the kitchen.

"Ouch...MOM stop that! OUCH...that hurts" Lucy whined all the way into the kitchen when Annie finally let her go.

"What was that for?" she asked rubbing the spot where Annie had grabbed.

"That was for being rude to Kevin! Never in my life have I ever heard you talk to him like that!"

"Geez...I'm sorry...since when did you become in charge of what I say to Kevin?" she tested looking over at Annie.

"Lucy Michelle Camden...I am your mother...I'm in charge of you until you turn 18 years old" she replied through clenched teeth.

"Well it looks like you only have a few more months before you can no longer control me huh mom?" she shot back mockingly and furiously.

She couldn't tell her mom what happened 4 years ago...she was sure if Annie found out she would fly off her handle and kick Kevin out...which was the last thing Lucy wanted.

She watched Annie's facial expressions and noticed that they really didn't change that much...she knew she was defeated.

"I want you to go back in there and apologize to Kevin and then when you are done I want you to go upstairs...I'll be up there in a few minutes and we are going to talk" Annie told her closing her eyes before speaking again.

"But Mom—"

"No buts, go in there tell him your sorry and I will meet you upstairs"

"Fine...but I'm not going to talk to you"

"That's fine with me because you are just going to listen" she replied back pushing Lucy out of the kitchen and watched her walk slowly towards Eric and Kevin before she shut the door.

"He just called and told her that he couldn't go with her? What kind of a moron does that to a girl?" Kevin asked Eric looking confused noticing Lucy walk quickly into Eric's office.

"Yep, I feel awful for her I do, I just don't know what to tell her or what I should do to make her feel better about missing the prom" Eric replied rubbing the sides of his temples.

"Have you said anything to her yet?" Kevin asked politely trying to help them come up with ideas as well.

"No, what can you say to your daughter? I'm sorry sweetie you can't go to prom because no one is here to take you?"

"Have you asked Matt?"

"No, but I don't think he would do it anyways...not because he doesn't love Lucy, just because he is always busy studying, by the way where is Matt?" Eric replied changing the subject for now.

Since Lucy had hid herself in Eric's office, she could hear every word of their conversation.

"He dropped me off and mentioned something about going to the Library to finish some research paper I think and he would be back when they closed" she heard Kevin answer her father.

"Well I'm going to bed, maybe tomorrow before Lucy has to start getting ready I'll have found someone to go with her" she heard her dad say.

"Night Rev. Camden"

"Night Kevin" she heard her dad say before he walked up the stairs.

Quietly Lucy counted the seconds under her breath hoping that Kevin, like her dad had gone upstairs and was in Matt's room waiting for him to come home.

Silently and noiselessly she opened the door and started to walk softly across the wooden floor when a strong, tan male arm caught her softly around the waist and pulled her close.

"What are you doing Luce?" he spoke softly in her ear...that sent shivers down her spine.

"Nothing"

"More like something...I saw you go into your dad's office...what were you afraid of?"

"Nothing...I...I didn't want to bother you and my dad" she lied hoping that he would leave her alone...she felt so guilty for being a jerk to him she couldn't believe he actually wanted to talk to her.

"I know you want something Lucy Goosey" he whispered quietly in her other ear.

Lucy took a deep breath and started to think about what she was going to tell him.

"Oh all right fine..." she sighed "I heard you and dad talking about how Jeremy can't take me to the prom...and I was wondering...

"If I would go with you instead?" he interrupted

"Yeah?" she mumbled not looking up at him.

"If you can't that's no big deal...I just won't go"

"No...I'll go with you...as long as I can find a suit in time"

"Are you serious?" she laughed

"Yep" he teased smiling at her. He took his left arm and placed in on the door frame so he was putting all of his weight on that arm. Lucy, who was standing right under him looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Aww...thanks...Kevvy" she cooed using his nickname she had given him when she was a baby.

She tilted her head and smiled at him...her eyes shining with joy.

"Luce" he murmured suddenly looking serious...he reached out with his right and slowly stroked her cheek.

As he leaned forward, Lucy followed his lead. Their faces grew closer -- suddenly, a light from the hallway turned on, scaring them both. Lucy looked towards the light guiltily, and Kevin somehow managed to jump three feet backwards across the hall.

"What are you two doing still up?" Matt asked with his backpack over one shoulder

"Wha...what?" Lucy stuttered praying to god her face wasn't red with embarrassment.

"We were...uh...waiting for you..." Kevin replied looking nervously back and forth between Matt and Lucy to see what she was going to do.

"Oh"

"Actually I'm going to bed now" Lucy said suddenly darting past Kevin and running up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked walking into the kitchen with Kevin following him.

"With who?"

"Lucy...duh...earth to Kevin...where have you been?"

"Oh...something about Jeremy not being able to take her to prom or something like that"

"That sucks...who is going to go with her?"

"You're looking at him"

"You? Are you serious? You would spend your vacation going to a prom?" Matt laughed at him.

"Sure, why not...Lucy is like another sister to me...besides I know how weird it would be if you went"

"Yeah you're right...it would be weird for both of us...well if you need a suit I have plenty of them in my closet" Matt said opening the refrigerator and grabbing out a Rubbermaid container of spaghetti.

"Want some?" he asked before digging his fork into it.

"No, thanks...I'm gonna head for bed I think...tomorrow is my big day" Kevin replied laughing. He walked up the stairs towards the Hello Kitty Room that was shared between Robbie and Matt.

Luckily enough Robbie was working the midnight shift and wouldn't be back till 9am, which gave Kevin enough time to be out of the room.

* * *

Before Lucy and Kevin both knew it, Saturday was here and they were both busy trying to get ready for the prom at "The Lark"

Kevin, being a guy, had very few worries about how he was going to look. After picking up Lucy's corsage and his boutonnière at noon, he hung out and shot baskets with Matt for most of the day. The two discussed their respective career paths and how odd it felt to be growing up.

Around 6, Kevin headed inside to take a shower and put on his suit. By 6:30, Lucy still hadn't emerged from her room, and finally Annie decided to knock.

Annie opened the door, and upon entering the room, let out a small gasp. "Oh, sweetie..." Lucy looked beautiful. Her dress hung perfectly on her body, and a lot of her time had obviously been spent styling her hair into a sleek up do.

Her makeup was formal but still subtle, with a smoky gray eye shadow that brought out her eyes. Annie found herself tearing up as she realized that her daughter was attending her senior prom.

"Here sweetie...let me help you with your shawl." Annie crossed the room and began to adjust the garment around Lucy's shoulders.

"So...are you excited about tonight? It was very nice of Kevin to agree to take you." Lucy pointedly avoided her mother's eyes.

"Kevin? Kevin's great! As a friend... to take me to prom! He's... he's...well he's just Kevin!" Annie noticed a definite squeak that Lucy was trying to conceal in her voice, but being a mother, she decided not to comment on it.

"Well, this friend Kevin is waiting for you downstairs. Let's take some pictures of you two -- I want to have plenty of photos showing just how beautiful you look."

Kevin was standing downstairs with Matt and Eric, fiddling with his tie. He turned as he heard the sound of footsteps descending the stairs.

As he saw Lucy enter the living room, his jaw nearly dropped in surprise. Lucy was...well, Lucy was all grown up.

Kevin had always thought that Lucy was cute, but now the only word coming to mind to describe Lucy was beautiful. Kevin suddenly realized that Lucy was eighteen years old, and a young woman.

All of a sudden, she didn't feel like another little sister to him -- she felt like his date to a dance. He slowly walked towards her.

"Lucy... you look..." Lucy smiled shyly. From across the room, Matt frowned slightly. Why was Kevin looking like that at his little sister?

As a result of Annie and Eric insisting on ridiculous amounts of pictures, Lucy and Kevin were nearly late for the prom.

By the time they arrived, most of the other students were already there, dancing with each other checking out each others outfits (and dates). Lucy felt her heart pounding with excitement -- she was with the best looking guy in the room!

"So." Kevin grinned down at Lucy.

"What do we do first?" Lucy blushed slightly.

Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to dance the whole night with Kevin, but she felt slightly silly saying that. Luckily, she was saved from having to answer.

"Lucy!" Lucy and Kevin both glanced up in the direction of the shout.

Grinning, Lucy realized that her friends were congregated near the wall. She turned to Kevin.

"I'm going to go say hi to my friends. Do you want to get some punch?"

"Sure." Kevin gave Lucy's arm a slight squeeze, and then disappeared into the crowd. Lucy walked across the room to join Brianna, Shannon, and Betsy.

"Hey guys!" she said grinning as she approached.

"Lucy! You look great!" said Shannon.

"Thanks! You too!"

"So we heard about Jeremy... but it looks like you ended up better off!" Brianna was staring admirably at Kevin, who was occupied with filling punch cups.

Lucy smiled. "That's Kevin."

Betsy whistled softly. "Does he have any brothers?"

Lucy laughed, enjoying pretending to be nonchalant about Kevin. "What, you guys think he's cute?"

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lucy, the boy is smoking. Do you like him?"

Brianna responded before Lucy could even open her mouth. "Of course she does! And now, he's gonna see you shake it."

"What?" Lucy found herself being dragged onto the dance floor, Brianna pulling on one arm and Betsy on the other. Soon, the four girls were laughing and dancing to the music.

Kevin sipped his punch on the sidelines, smiling a little as he watched Lucy dance. He was glad that she was spending time with her friends; he didn't want their time together to be awkward.

A fast song was playing, and Lucy was dancing her heart out, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. Kevin had never seen her look more beautiful.

As the evening progressed, Lucy and Kevin chatted a few times, but for the most part, he told her to go dance with her friends, wanting her to get maximum enjoyment out of her senior prom.

He felt slight stabs of jealousy when he saw her dancing with other boys, but pushed those thoughts away. "Leave her alone, Kinkirk," he told himself. She has her own friends and her own life.

It was the last dance of her senior prom, and as tradition held, it was the most romantic song played all evening.

It was the small capsule of time that would be held in memories -- couples cementing their feelings through softly swaying notes, and friends shining in final moments of reflection before graduation.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her standing up holding his hand out for her to grab.

"Sure" she replied with a smile as they walked to the dance floor.

She placed her arms around his neck...even though he standing at 6 foot and her being at 5'4 it was a challenge but with her shoes it made it a little easier, while he placed his arms around her waist and slowly with the music they began to dance to When I fall in Love

_When I fall in Love, It Will Be Forever_

As Kevin and Lucy began to dance at the opening notes of the song, a realization hit Kevin with the force of a freight train: he knew he had fallen in love with her the moment she had linked her hand with his. He knew that she was the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't possibly see himself with anyone else; Lucy had always been there...it just took him awhile to see it.

_Or I'll Never Fall, In Love_

He had known for a long time that Lucy was the "one"...he had known it since the day they had gone to the graveyard. He had wanted to kiss her so bad. Their faces were just inches away from each other and his brain was screaming, "come on Kevin, just do it" but something had stopped him...he knew nothing would stop him tonight...

_In a Restless World, Like this Is_

In fact he knew he loved her when she had looked up at him with tear stained eyes the night Sarah died. He had held her tiny frame just like he was now. But this time she wasn't crying, she was smiling. She had never looked more beautiful...

_Love is Ended Before Its Begun_

As Lucy swayed tightly in Kevin's arms, she couldn't help wondering what he was thinking...he looked so serious...yet so handsome. Kevin had the most intense eyes; she could just lose herself in them, and at that moment she was very tempted to.

Kevin parted himself from his thoughts and looked down at her. When he smiled, his eyes got those little crinkles in the side.

She always loved that, she suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment so she turned to the side and bit her bottom lip in attempt to hold in her huge smile

_And Too Many Moonlight Kisses_

She loved Kevin Kinkirk and wanted to scream it to the world...but for some reason that moment didn't seem right it was prom night, what was cornier than that? She wanted to tell him at a special time...but she felt pretty special right then.

_Seem to Melt in the Warmth of the Sun_

She loved the way he looked at her, the way he treated her even when he had helped her out of the car. Lucy was quickly reminded of everything she loved about Kevin, and the list went on and on...

_When I Give My Heart, It Will Be Completely_

He could tell from the look in Lucy's eyes that she was daydreaming, but she was smiling. He hoped she was thinking about him...he could never stop thinking about her.

_Or I'll Never Give, My Heart_

He held her tightly as they gently swayed to the music; she was staring over his shoulder at the other couples around them. But she didn't really see them, right then it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

_And the Moment, I Can Feel That_

The lights in the room danced across Lucy's smooth cheek. Without thinking he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on it. He pulled away and realized what had happened, and he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

_You Feel That Way Too_

His lips on her skin really caught her off guard, but when he touched her she shivered, and got this feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before, no other guy could make Lucy feel like Kevin did.

_I Will Give My Heart To You_

She turned her face towards his and looked up at him with sweetest honesty and told him, with her eyes exactly what he was thinking. Before his brain could even comprehend his feelings he blurted it out,"I love you Lucy Camden" he told her with extreme sincerity, looking into her piercing blue eyes and cupping her face with his hands and kissed her delicately on the lips.

She suddenly didn't care about anything else in the world, she loved Kevin Kinkirk, and he loved her too.

She stood in the middle of the dance floor...she felt like she was in the middle of a dream...it was the moment she had been waiting for the last four years of her life and it was happening on the night of her senior prom.

He had finally kissed her!


	11. Whoops!

**_A/N: Thanks to _****_Star2717 who helped me with the story. I was so stuck and you got me un-stuck and you are an awesome writer!!_**

**_A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, bad, happy, or sad, I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! Someday I hope to have at least a hundred for every one of my stories that I have written!!! _**

**_A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but if you read the disclaimer on the first page you will see why I'm not the one making millions! _**

For what seemed like forever to Lucy the song finally ended and they broke apart. She smiled at him and started to walk off the dance floor towards their table to gather her stuff so they could get going. 

No words were spoken between them as she gathered her purse and her shawl that she had worn when they got there and they walked hand in hand towards the exit. 

But for Kevin the silence between them was driving him crazy…He wanted to know if what he had done was the right thing…he wanted to know how she felt as well.

As they walked out towards the mini-van that Eric and Annie had let him borrow he decided that he would be the first to speak up. 

"Luce…this is nuts…I can't handle all this silence…I meant what I said back there…I really do love you" he told d her as they got closer to the mini-van. 

"I know" she stated simply before she got into the passengers side seat. 

"Will you at least say something?"

"No" came the one word reply. All she wanted to do was thinking about what happened over and over again without time interrupting her. 

45 minutes later they pulled up to the Camden's driveway…actually they were 15 minutes late and both of them knew that Annie and Eric would be worried about Lucy even though they trusted Kevin completely…after what happened to Sarah they were always scared when Lucy would miss her curfew sometimes. 

"Are they here yet?" an exhustated Eric asked Annie who was curled up in one of the sofa chairs. 

"No" came the worried reply…it wasn't like Kevin to be this late…especially with their daughter. 

All of a sudden a pair of car headlights shined the living room window and Annie jumped up, she knew it was Kevin and Lucy. She ran to the front door and peeked through the curtains…sure enough she was right.

"Eric" she whispered 

"What?" he mumbled back half asleep. 

"They are back…go to bed… you have a counseling session in the morning" 

"You think?" came the sarcastic reply as he got himself up off the couch and walked towards the stairs when he turned around. 

"Aren't you coming to bed to?" he asked her. 

"No…I'm going to wait up until they are in the house…maybe she will want to talk" she told him still peering out of the front door. 

"Whatever" came his tired reply as he walked back up the stairs towards their bedroom. 

Kevin had pulled the car to a complete stop in the Camden's driveway and turned to look at Lucy who had already hopped out of the car once he had put the car into park and was already half way towards the house. 

He jumped out, slammed the door and ran to catch up with Lucy and when he did he grabbed her hand and they walked towards the porch steps hand in hand not noticing the head that was peering out of the window. 

Annie could tell there was something different about Lucy…it was the way she walked, the way she held her head and it was the way that she was holding Kevin's hand. She knew looking at the two of them something good had happened between them. 

"Luce…we have to talk about this" 

"No we don't Kevin…I'm…I'm not ready to talk just yet" she replied twisting her purse in her hands. She so desperately wanted to tell Kevin that she loved him to but she wasn't so sure. She started to walk up the front porch steps when she felt his hand grab her shoulder and flip her around. He pressed his lips against hers and after a few moments he released his grip from her arm. 

"Tell me you don't feel that Luce" 

"Feel what?" she asked looking confused 

"This" he told her breathlessly, kissing her again…this time longer and more intimately than ever. When they broke apart he looked into her face and studied her eyes with tenderness. 

"I…I…don't know what I feel right now Kevin…I'm…I'm so sorry" she sobbed rushing into the house leaving Kevin outside looking very confused. Lucy's eyes were filled with tears as she entered the house. 

Annie grabbed her arm. "Lucy? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I'm fine, mom. It's nothing. I'm just... a little sad that school is over. I'm going to bed, okay?" 

Annie thought about saying something about what she had seen, but decided against it. "Okay. Good night sweetie." She waited until Lucy had gone upstairs before opening the front deal to reveal a sheepish looking Kevin. Annie gave him her best motherly glare. 

"Mrs. Camden, I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt her, I swear... we were just talking, and she started to cry..." Kevin trailed off, wondering if he'd end up sleeping next to Happy tonight. 

Annie let him squirm for a moment before stepping back and letting him into the house. "I saw what happened, Kevin. Whatever happens between you and Lucy is your business. Goodnight." Annie went upstairs, leaving a very puzzled and uncomfortable Kevin standing in the living room. 

Early the next morning Lucy looked around the attic and noticed that Ruthie was already up and gone out of their room. She sat up and looked at the picture on her nightstand...it was the last picture that was ever taken with the Kinkirks...before Paul had died. She sighed slowly thinking about what happened last night and prayed that Kevin wasn't in a bad mood and that they could talk. 

Lucy shook her head, and got out of bed, trying clear her thoughts. She took a quick shower and changed into jeans. Heading downstairs and into the kitchen, she came to an abrupt halt when she saw Kevin standing over the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. 

"Hi" she mumbled quickly walking towards the refrigerator

"Hey," replied Kevin, slowly setting down his bowl of cereal. Lucy grabbed something from the refrigerator and spun around, forcing herself to look at him. However, words seemed to fail her. 

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "You planning on eating mustard for breakfast?" Lucy glanced down and discovered that she had indeed grabbed a container of mustard. 

"Oh..." she muttered, feeling stupid. 

"Look, Kevin..." 

"Kevin!" Matt came walking into the kitchen, tossing a basketball. "Come on, let's shoot some hoops." 

"Uh, ok." Kevin glanced over his shoulder at Lucy and followed Matt out the door. 

Lucy watched him leave, and then groaned, leaning back on the refrigerator. 

"Mustard? Brilliant, Lucy," she muttered out loud. 

"So how was prom last night?" Matt asked as soon as they were out of the house and out of ear shot of Lucy. Kevin bounced the basketball and tried to avoid Matt's gaze. 

"Uh, you know. We danced -- she danced, I mean. And... Uh, there was music." 

Matt glanced at Kevin as if he'd grown a second head. "Yeah, there tends to be music and dancing at the prom. Are you ok man? Did Lucy do something dumb?" 

"No, but I think I did" Kevin responded silently. 

"No...She didn't do anything dumb…" 

"Cool." Matt shot and missed, chasing after the ball. "So did I tell you about the girl I met in the library the other day? Very pretty, dark red hair..." 

Kevin nodded and listened to Matt, occasionally adding "Uh huh" or "Yeah." His mind, however, was only on Lucy. 

Lucy however was still in the kitchen holding the mustard container lost in her train of thought when Annie walked in holding both David and Sam. 

"Morning Lucy!" Annie said, setting Sam and David into their chairs. 

"Are Matt and Kevin outside?" 

Lucy gulped. "Kevin? Why would I know where Kevin is? It's not like I'm his girlfriend, and therefore obligated to know where he is. Why does everyone think I always know where Kevin is?" Lucy tried to laugh, but it came out sounding like an odd squeak. 

Annie just raised her eyebrows. "Kevin and Matt's jackets are on the counter. I assumed you would've seen them walk outside." 

Lucy blushed. "Right. Jackets. I -- uh, I have to go... go... do that thing I have to do. In my room. Now. Ok, bye mom." Lucy practically sprinted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

"I think I'm going to leave today" Kevin told Matt after an hour of them playing a few rounds of basketball

"Today? Why today? I thought you weren't going to leave until next week"

"I wasn't but uh...something came up...yeah...that's it I forgot my mom wanted me to help with Patty-Mary's open house stuff"

"Isn't that what you have a brother for? Call Ben and ask him to help out instead"

"I...I can't Ben is still taking classes and I think he might enter the firefighting program as well...he won't have time to help my mom" he said nervously

"All right Kinkirk...fess up...something's wrong...what is it? Matt asked walking over to the picnic table and sitting on the top

"Fess up what?"

Matt shrugged. "Something's up with you. Too bad I won't find out cause you're leaving so soon... I guess you can't help it though. Still, I wish you were staying. We all like it when you come. Me, my parents, Lucy... everyone."

Kevin gave Matt a shaky grin. "Well it's nice to know that Lucy wants me."

Matt dropped the basketball. "What?"

Kevin's eyes widened. "I mean, it's nice to know that I'm wanted. Here. By your family. And all of its members. I...." Kevin trailed off at the look on Matt's face.

"Ok. Matt, you promise you won't freak out if I tell you something?"

Matt frowned. "That's not a promising way to start a sentence."

"Promise?" Kevin repeated.

Matt's curiosity won out. "Ok, tell me."

Kevin took a deep breath. "The other night... at prom... I kissed Lucy." Kevin glanced at Matt, waiting for his reaction. Matt, for his part, looked like someone had just hit him over the head with a four by four.

"Prom... kiss... sister..." Matt sputtered, standing up and beginning to pace back and forth.

"Ok. You kissed my sister. My baby sister. Who you kissed. With your lips. My sister." Kevin nodded, hoping Matt would restrain his violent urges.

Matt was still pacing. "Sure. It's no big deal. It's not like you're an old family friend, who I've known since I was born. It's not like you're a brother figure to Lucy. It's not like she's younger than you. And it's not like she's my sister -- oh wait, SHE IS!" Kevin winced. Matt's face was turning an odd shade of purple.

Kevin tried a new tactic. "You can hit me if you want."

Matt seemed to contemplate the idea for a minute, but then took a slow, deep breath. "No, I'm not going to hit you. Although if I randomly throw a basketball at your head, don't be alarmed." Kevin nodded. He thought Matt was taking this pretty well, all things considered.

Matt paused his pacing, and turned to look at Kevin. "Do you like her?" he asked, rather quietly.

Kevin bit his lip, and decided that Matt deserved to know the truth. "I think I love her," he said, quietly. Kevin had thought Matt's eyes couldn't get any bigger, but somehow, they did.

"You -- you love her?"

Kevin sighed, realizing that what he was about to say wasn't going to help the situation any. "I told her that I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Matt opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and finally let out an odd sort of squawking sound. "I -- I don't know what to say."

"Look, Matt, I know that you --"

"No" Matt said, cutting Kevin off. "Don't give me any excuses, Kevin. You and I have been friends for a really long time. And now, not only do you kiss my sister, but you don't even think of telling me how you feel before you do it? I trusted you, man! Is that why Lucy was crying last night?"

"Matt... I'm sorry..." Kevin trailed off, not sure anything he said would help the situation.

Matt just shook his head. "I'm going inside. I really don't want to talk to you right now." Matt walked into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Kevin remained seated, putting his head into his hands and groaning. Could this day get any worse? With a sigh, he stood up and began to walk towards the house, and immediately tripped over the basketball that had fallen to the ground.

"I was just tempting fate by asking, huh," Kevin muttered, from his very humiliating position on the ground.

Lucy was upstairs in the attic reading a magazine when she heard the knock on her door. Before she could respond, Matt flew into the room, looking like he had just choked on a rather large watermelon. 

Lucy glared at him. "Come right in, why don't you," she said sarcastically. 

Matt ignored her. "You!" He yelled accusingly, pointing his finger at her. "And him! Both of you! Lips! Bad! You! Kill! Lips!" 

Lucy raised her eyebrows, and said nothing. Matt must be really pissed if he was only speaking in single words. Suddenly, she realized what Matt might be talking about. 

"Matt!" she screamed. "Did you talk to Kevin?" 

"You're damn right I talked to Kevin! You kissed him Lucy! How could you?" 

Lucy tossed her magazine aside, and angrily stood up to face her brother. "What does it matter to you? It's none of your business! And besides, HE was the one who kissed ME!" 

"You and Kevin kissed?" Matt and Lucy spun around towards the doorway. Ruthie was standing there, with an enormous grin plastered on her face. "Oh, this is good." With a giggle, she turned and ran down the hallway. 


	12. The Last First Kiss

**_A/N: Thanks to_****_Star2717 who helped me A LOT with the story. _**

**_A/N: I love all sorts of reviews; if they are good, bad, happy, or sad, I don't care I love them all!!! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! Someday I hope to have at least a hundred for every one of my stories that I have written!!! _**

**_A/N: Although I wished I owned 7th Heaven sadly I don't but if you read the disclaimer on the first page you will see why I'm not the one making millions! _**

Furious, Lucy turned back to Matt. "Look what you did now!" 

Matt threw up his hands in exasperation. "Me? ME? I'm not the one with the wandering lips!" 

Lucy snorted. "Oh, that's just priceless, coming from you." 

Meanwhile, down the hall, Simon's quiet homework time was rudely interrupted by Ruthie catapulting herself onto his bed.

"Guess what!" she said, bouncing up and down.

"What?" said Simon, slightly annoyed.

"Kevin and Lucy kissed each other last night."

Simon sat bolt upright. "What?!"

Ruthie grinned, and scurried out of the room. Simon frowned, slightly shocked. He wondered if Robbie had heard yet…and then, as if some sort of ironic segue fairy was tracing his thoughts, Robbie burst into the room.

"Ruthie just told me that Lucy and Kevin kissed!"

"I know!" Simon stood up, excited now. "Who should we confront?"

"Kevin," said Robbie, decisively. "You know, man to man. Guy talk."

"Sure, whatever," said Simon, exiting into the hall with Robbie right behind him.

"Where is he?"

Robbie shrugged. "Dunno. Outside maybe?" Simon nodded, and he and Robbie hurried down the steps.

Ruthie, still hyped up with the buzz of a new secret, found Annie folding a load of laundry.

"Mom! Lucy and Kevin kissed!"

Annie sighed. "Ruthie, Kevin and Lucy have their own busi-- they kissed? Today?!?" Annie yelled, suddenly having vivid images of what could be going on in Lucy's bedroom.

Ruthie shrugged. "Maybe. I heard Lucy talking about it."

Annie grabbed Ruthie's hand. "Show me where you saw Lucy and Kevin." Ruthie nodded and began to lead Annie towards the stairs, neglecting to tell her mother that it was just Lucy and Matt, not Kevin. But hey, this way was more fun.

Robbie and Simon, meanwhile, had gone outside seeking Kevin to no avail. Robbie, however, did trip over the basketball laying in the drive way.

"What idiot left this here?" muttered Robbie, as Simon helped him up.

"Hey boys. What are you doing?" Eric had just exited the family car and was walking towards the house.

"Finding Kevin so we can ask him about kissing Lucy," said Robbie promptly. Simon groaned inwardly. Robbie was nice, but he could be really, really dumb.

Eric gaped in a manner that some might've sworn he shared with his eldest son. "Kevin? Lucy? My house?" Eric stood stock still for a moment, and then dashed into the house. Simon and Robbie looked at each other, and then sprinted after him.

Up in Lucy's bedroom, Lucy and Matt stood in nearly identical postures, hands on their hips and faces red from yelling.

Matt was halfway through a rant about how Lucy had enough boys at her own school to chase after, and she didn't need to go after one of HIS BEST friends, thank you very much, when Annie and Ruthie burst in.

"There!" yelled Ruthie triumphantly.

Annie looked frantically around the room. "Where is he?"

"Who?" responded Lucy and Matt, in the same irritated tones.

"Don't take that tone with me. You know very well who -- the boy who you are kissing in here!"

Lucy gaped in surprise. "What! I'm not kissing anybody! Matt barged in and --"

"STOP KISSING MY DAUGHTER!" Eric had charged into the room, waving his arms around and appearing slightly disheveled.

"Lucy! If you like him, that's just fine! But in this house, you will not kiss boys in the bedroom! Alone! And Kevin should know better than to do something like that!" Eric paused and glanced around the room, looking slightly confused.

"Where is Kevin?"

Lucy turned furiously to Matt. "Did you tell EVERYONE?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's it Lucy. The whole family knows." As the words exited Matt's mouth, Simon and Robbie appeared in the doorway, each holding a twin.

"Where's Kevin?" said Robbie, glancing at the crowd assembled in the room.

"AGH!" Lucy let out a scream of frustration. "You know what? You all just keep talking about this IN MY ROOM. I'm going to go lock myself in the bathroom!" Lucy stomped out of the room and running down the stairs.

The rest of the family squeezed through the door after her.

"Lucy, we just need to talk to you about Kevin!" Annie yelled after her racing down the stairs.

Lucy stopped and spun around. "I don't want to talk about Kevin!" she yelled.

Just then, the bathroom opened and Kevin emerged. Noticing the large crowd in the hallway, Kevin stopped, feeling slightly awkward.

"Um... hi..." he trailed off, aware that he was blushing. Oddly enough, there were nine people facing him, but there was complete silence.

After a moment, Robbie spoke. "Wait a minute. If you were in the bathroom, and Lucy was in her room... then you guys weren't making out at all!" Kevin's face turned even redder, and Lucy looked to be debating whether to burst into tears or kick Robbie in an extremely painful location.

"How about we talk about his later," said Annie, trying to steer the rest of the family in the opposite direction.

"Lucy, Kevin, we'll expect you downstairs in a few minutes." Lucy and Kevin stood awkwardly while the rest of the family descended the stairs.

"So you told Matt," Lucy muttered, as the last Camden moved out of earshot.

"Luce... I'm sorry, I had no choice. And I thought he took it pretty well."

Lucy laughed sarcastically. "What, exactly would you call Matt taking it well? Storming into my room and screaming out at me loud enough to share my secrets with the entire family? Sure, that's taking it well." Lucy was trying actively to blink back tears.

"Lucy --" Kevin tried again, but Lucy was very angry.

"No. No, Kevin, forget it. I actually thought that we had something, I thought that you were special. Was all of that just an act? Did you act sweet to me all those times just so you could blab to my brother that you made stupid, young Lucy fall for you? Well, congratulations Kevin. It worked. I fell for you. And now I know how you see me; you think I'm a silly little girl. Well, you know what? This silly little girl never wants to see you again." Tears now streaming down her cheeks, Lucy walked down the hall and quietly shut the door to her room.

Kevin stood frozen to the spot. Half of his brain immediately screamed "Go after her, jerk! You're in love with her!" But somehow, his feet wouldn't move. He shook his head sadly. He loved Lucy, and he'd screwed things up. He slowly walked down the stairs, dreading his awkward confrontation with Matt and the rest of the Camden's.

The Camden's looked oddly like a spectator crowd at a Roman gladiator match as Kevin entered the kitchen. He tried to think of something to say that wouldn't result in him being ripped limb from limb.

Luckily, Eric saved him. "Well, Kevin. I brought down your suitcase. Why don't you say goodbye to everyone and I'll drive you to the airport."

"Thanks, Rev. Camden," said Kevin. Eric nodded and went outside to start up the car.

"Well, bye Kevin," said Annie, walking over to give Kevin a hug.

"Come back and visit us.... uh, sometime. Now, why don't we all leave Kevin and Matt alone to say goodbye?" Annie ushered the others out of the room, and Kevin and Matt stood in silence.

"You still sure you don't want to punch me?" joked Kevin, trying to break the silence. To his surprise, Matt actually smiled a little.

"Nah, I saw you fall on the basketball through the window. I'm good now." They both laughed, and Kevin ventured forward.

"So... are we good?"

Matt shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, I was upset, but if you guys just kissed.... I can deal. Plus, it's not like you guys could be in a relationship with the distance and everything... you don't want a relationship, right?"

"Right," Kevin lied.

Matt grinned. "Just be honest with me from now on, ok?"

"Ok," said Kevin, and they moved in and gave each other the "guy hug." Kevin walked outside and climbed into the car, feeling a little better that he'd fixed things with Matt. There was, however, still the issue of Lucy.

Lucy had been sulking in her bedroom for about half an hour before she broke down and decided to go find Kevin. She had wanted to tell him off, and she had -- but she felt wrong, somehow.

Suddenly, all she wanted was to be able to look at him and tell him that she loved him just as much as he loved her. Wandering downstairs, she found Annie cooking for Sam and David in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," said Lucy.

"Hi honey," replied Annie, reaching for a bag of carrots.

"So where's Kevin?" Lucy asked.

Annie turned, looking slightly surprised. "He... didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" asked Lucy, with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, Luce... Kevin left. Your father is driving him to the airport right now."

Lucy blinked, trying not to cry. "Oh," she whispered quietly.

Annie frowned with concern. "Lucy, do you want to tell me what happened between you and Kevin?"

Lucy nodded, and began to speak softly. "We were dancing together at prom -- and it all fell into place. It was like something inside of me had been trying to get out for all these years, and during that dance it finally clicked. It's Kevin, mom. I want to be with him. And I looked at him, and before I knew what was happening he was kissed me. And it wasn't weird, and he wasn't taking advantage of me --- nothing like that! It was like I finally felt right. And then he told me that he loves me, and he wants to be with me. And you know the best part? I want to be with him too. Mom, I love him. And I didn't tell him that, and now he's gone!" Lucy was now sobbing in hysterics.

Annie wrapped her arms around Lucy, tears prickling at her own eyes.

By the time they were halfway to the airport, Kevin mused that the only way the car ride could be any more awkward was if he and Eric were both naked. Barring that, however, Kevin had never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

As the car passed a sign that said AIRPORT 9 MILES, Eric spoke.

"Kevin, I think we need to talk about Lucy." Kevin nodded, and tried to gauge how badly it would hurt if he jumped out of a vehicle going 65mph.

"What happened with you and Lucy?" Eric was keeping his eyes pointedly on the road.

Kevin sighed. "Rev. Camden, the other night at the dance... I kissed her. I also told her that I love her and that I want to spend my life with her. Please, I would never want to hurt Lucy, or take advantage of her in any way. But she's 18 now, and -- she's very special to me," Kevin finished quietly.

Eric pursed his lips in thought for a moment before responding.

"Kevin, I have no doubt that your feelings for Lucy are sincere. You've always been like another son to Annie and I. I love you and your family. I trust you, and I would do anything for you."

Kevin's heart started pounding. Was Eric saying that he approved? However, Eric wasn't done speaking yet.

"But Kevin, I'm afraid you have to look at the reality of the situation. I know that the age difference doesn't seem like much to you, but Lucy hasn't even graduated yet. She may be 18, but that doesn't mean she's done growing up yet. And even without that factor... Kevin, you have a whole new career that you're starting in Buffalo. Lucy still has college ahead of her, and plenty of opportunities. I know that you would never intentionally hurt Lucy, but I believe she loves you enough that she would put her life on hold for you. And as a father, I can't stand by and watch that happen."

Kevin felt completely numb as Eric pulled the car up to the curbside. Reaching around to the back seat, he grabbed hold of his suitcase.

"Bye Rev. Camden. Thanks for letting me stay with you," he said hollowly.

Eric nodded gravely. "Take care, Kevin."

Lucy and Annie were sitting on the couch, drinking ice tea when Eric arrived back home. Eric could see as he sat down next to his wife that Lucy's cheeks were tearstained. He looked questioningly at Annie.

Annie took a breath. "Lucy, why don't you tell your father what you told me."

Eric listened as Lucy repeated what she had said to Annie. Eric's mind was spinning, trying to decide what to say. He realized that Lucy was done talking, and both she and Annie were looking at him, waiting for him to respond.

"Lucy... Kevin and I had a talk about you in the car."

"And?" said Lucy hopefully, leaning forward on the sofa.

"He...he said that he thinks that you two are at the wrong places in your lives to make things work." Eric's voice broke slightly. "Lucy, I'm so sorry."

Lucy blinked as if she'd just been slapped. "I'm going to go to my room," she whispered, and bolted up the stairs towards her room. She collapsed on her bed, and for the third time in a few hours, began to cry.

Annie and Eric just looked at each other trying to decide what to say…except for once in their marriage there was nothing to be said.

Later that night during dinner no one asked where Lucy was…for some reason they all could tell something happened and that it wasn't good…Ruthie tried her hardest to get her to go downstairs and eat dinner, while Matt, Simon and Robbie tried to get her to talk about what had happened between Annie and herself.

Only Annie and Eric knew what the real reason behind Lucy's sadness…and they didn't feel comfortable talking about it in front of their kids. Annie knew something was wrong with Eric at dinnertime but choose not to say anything with the kids listening.

After talking to Matt and Robbie about their plans for the next few days and kissing Ruthie, Simon good night and putting Sam and David into their cribs, Eric and Annie headed towards the kitchen to do late night clean up when Eric thought it was time for him to confess what had really happened.

"Eric…do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked handing him a couple plates to put in the dishwasher.

He paused…only Annie would know when he was hiding something and he'd be damn if tonight she was going to find out what really happened in that car.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong" he stumbled through those words…while his brain was screaming _"I LIED TO MY DAUGHTER"_

"Eric, stop lying to me…we have been married for 23 years, so I know better…do you want to tell me now or do I have to wait for you to tell me?" she asked turning the sink off and pulling the plug to let the water drain.

"Is it about Lucy and Kevin?" she said suddenly without looking up.

"How did you know?"

"It was written all over you when you came home, it stayed with you all through dinner…did…did something happen that you haven't told me? haven't told Lucy?"

"Annie…I—"

"You what?"

"I lied" he said quietly looking away not wanting to see his wife's face at that exact moment.

"You what?" she repeated trying to make sure what she heard was correct.

Eric paused trying to gather his thoughts before speaking again. "I lied to Lucy about Kevin"

"You DID WHAT?" Annie repeated again this time louder…a little to loud to Eric's liking.

"I had to…she's only 18 Annie…she doesn't' know what love is"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing…my own husband, the father of my 7 children lied to his own daughter? What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at him getting angrier by the minute…playing with his daughter's feelings was something Eric Camden did not do.

Annie paused for a minute before taking a deep breath…she wanted to remain calm and civil for her daughter who was probably upstairs crying herself to sleep. She counted to ten before speaking again.

"What did he say?"

"Who?" he replied looking confused for a moment before replying "Kevin?"

"Yes, what did Kevin say to you?"

"He basically told me that the night of the dance he kissed her, and told her that he loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, that he never would want to hurt or take advantage of her anyway…and that's she is very special to him"

"Oh Eric" she sighed walking away from the island and sat down on a bar stool.

"How could you? she's your daughter for god sakes…she's your own flesh and blood and what do you do? You hurt her in the worst possible way…how could you have done that to Luce?" she repeated, while tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Wait…what I want to know is what did you tell him?"

"The truth…sort of…"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Kevin's a great guy, he's like another son to me…and I wouldn't have a problem with Lucy and him being more than just friends…but I don't know Annes…something came over me" he buried his hands into his face trying hard to think of what he said to Kevin before he left to go back to Buffalo.

"Eric, what did you say to him?" she stated this time firmly.

"I told him that the age difference doesn't seem like much to you, but that Lucy hasn't even graduated yet. She may be 18, but that doesn't mean she's done growing up yet. And even without that factor... he still has a whole new career that he's starting in Buffalo and that Lucy still has college ahead of her, with plenty of opportunities. I told him that I knew he would never intentionally hurt Lucy, but I believe she loves you enough that she would put her life on hold for you. And as her father, I couldn't stand by and watch that happen."

"Oh Eric" Annie whimpered quietly before she got up and gave Eric a hug.

"What you did was wrong, shameful, hurtful and down right disgraceful and to top it off that you have scared our little girls feelings for life…one day she will find out and I don't know what we are going to do but until then…I have a feeling that Kevin is a name we are not suppose to utter for a long time" she told him before letting go and starting for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed…I need some time to sleep on what you just told me…and by the way I hope you like sleeping on the couch for a while…because right now I'm afraid I might do something I'll regret" and with that Annie walked up the steps and went to check on the twins leaving Eric to mull over his decision by himself.

"_Lord, what I did today was the right thing…I love Lucy with all my heart but she still has her whole life ahead of her and she doesn't know what she wants to do…I hope that one day that she can look into her heart and forgive me for what I did but I think what I did any normal parent would do_" he prayed silently before heading off to bed"

Little did Annie and Eric know that while they were talking someone walked into the dining room…and that very someone heard their entire conversation…and that someone was a very furious Matt.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**July of 2001**

Eric, Annie and Matt arrived at the banquet Hall for Patty-Mary's graduation party in attempts to surprise the Kinkirks.

"Annie? Eric? What are you guys doing here?" they heard Karen exclaim excitedly with Ben, Kevin and Patty-Mary racing behind her all for different reasons.

"We came to surprise you" Annie told her giving her a quick hug before she moved onto Patty-Mary and gave her the graduation gift that was being held in her hand.

"Congratulations Patty-Mary"

"Thanks Annie" she replied back giving her a hug back and taking the gift to the table and left to join her friends.

Kevin who was behind Patty-Mary move out of the way so he could avoid talking to both the Reverend and Mrs. Camden…he just wanted to talk to Matt alone and find out how Lucy was doing after he left.

"Hey Matt…where is the rest of your family at?" Kevin asked trying not to sound interested

"If you are asking where Lucy is she's back in Glenoak with Simon, Ruthie, David, Sam and her fiancé Jeremy" Matt replied smirking at Kevin.

If Kevin's eyes could have gotten any bigger they did…but after a few minutes they finally shrank back to their normal size before he said anything else.

"Her fiancé? When did this happen?" he sounded worried, but tried to calm himself down

"Is it really any of your business?" Matt snapped.

Kevin looked at Matt for a second and motioned him to follow him into the hallway "What the hell is wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong…my BEST friend, who I have known for my entire life lied to me…so tell me how do you feel about that?"

Kevin felt sick to his stomach…Matt knew he lied…he could tell…

"What do you mean?" he asked choosing his words carefully.

"I'll tell you what I mean" Matt snarled at him "It means that I heard what you told my dad…I knew something was up when you told me you didn't have feelings for her…but something called a BIG BROTHER radar which you should have had…went off in my head…no one kisses THEIR BEST FRIENDS LITTLE SISTER for no reason" he yelled pacing back and forth.

"I'm so sorry—" he started to say before Matt cut him off.

"Don't bother…I'm not in the forgiving mood…look forget about Lucy…she forgot about you when she got engaged to Jeremy so you might as well do the same thing…find someone else other than a Camden to try and wrap around your finger…if you want to know when she got engaged I'll tell you before I stop speaking to you"

"What do you mean before you stop speaking to me?" Kevin wanted to know

"I don't think I can forgive you…you lied to me and that's hurts…it really does…we are supposed to be best friends…do you really think friends are supposed to lie to each other?"

"No, but—"

"There are no buts Kevin…look…around the time you left…her graduation was two weeks later and all of a sudden she came home one day announcing that she and Jeremy were engaged and that she was going away to school"

"I still love her" Kevin replied softly walking over to a bench and sitting down.

"No you don't not anymore…get over her Kevin…she has gotten over you"

"That's not true"

"I'm afraid it is Kevin…look I'm going back in there…I think it's time for us to leave anyways…our flight leaves tonight and I really don't want to stay here around a person who says that he is my friend and lies straight to my face about my little sister" Matt answered walking back into the banquet hall where Annie and Eric were, joining in on their conversation with Karen.

Kevin sat on the bench for a while thinking about Lucy…his Lucy…was engaged to marry another man…so it was true…she had moved on…even after all they had been through…and now all he could think about was what he was going to do with the rest of his life when the one person he wanted the most was gone from his life forever…


	13. Confused

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there) seriously I love reviews because I need to know if you like my writing and want me to continue******

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is **

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating this story…I have an outline planned out and everything I was just to lazy**

**A/N: Thanks to Shouhei (a.ka. TorturedMind) for lending me her talent for writing!**

**  
  
**

She sighed deeply leaning up against her seat and watched the scenery pass by her window…she was gone…never to return. 

If only she had seen it coming…well she did, but she didn't want to admit that it was all a mistake. 

It had happened so fast…one minute Kevin was telling her that he loved her and the next he was gone…not telling her where they stood with their "relationship" she guessed you could call it. 

But before she knew it she had graduated high school, had her open house (which Kevin did not attend…she was told he couldn't get the week off) and was dating Jeremy seriously until he was accepted into Julliard…which meant he was leaving for New York…and wouldn't be coming back. 

She knew she didn't want to lose Jeremy the same way she lost Kevin so she had to do something drastic…and something drastic they did…they got engaged by the suggestion of their friend Mike. 

She changed her whole life around for him…her dad got her into Cobell Seminary on a full scholarship and Jeremy was going to Julliard…what more could you ask? 

What she didn't expect was the way his family would treat her. 

Yeah sure she had talked to his mom and dad on the phone before and they sounded pretty nice but she what she wasn't expecting was the whole family not like her. 

She closed her eyes remembering the last conversation she had had with Jeremy before she decided to leave 

---------------------------------------

_"Hey there preacher girl" Jeremy's cousin Mike slurred swaying side to side towards the kitchen table that Lucy was sitting at, since he had been drinking the entire time while she was there._

_"Get away from me Mike" she said quietly enough so only he would hear and she wouldn't disrupt the entire family from watching their stupid television._

_"I'm not going anywhere baby" he whispered into her ear sending weird shivers down her spine, as his fingers slowly traced her arm and her back._

_"Please…just leave me alone" she begged him trying to get away from him and from the smell of liquor on his breath._

_"I'm not leaving you alone…your all mine tonight" he told her moving his hand closer to her face…that's when she jumped out of her chair._

_ "I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" she screamed as loud as she could._

_"What's going on in there?" Jeremy's mom Linda replied angrily stomping through the living room into the kitchen._

_"Nothing" Mike answered giving his aunt a grin._

_"Then what is preacher girl screaming about it, if it's just nothing?" Linda asked looking crossly at Lucy who was still near the wall._

_"I have a name and it's not preacher girl" Lucy said suddenly feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins._

_"Oohh…preacher girl has a voice" she heard someone from the living room comment while they were still watching T.V_

_"My name is Lucy and it's about time you start using it and stop calling me preacher girl" she declared proudly stepping away from the wall…she felt a lot better than she had in weeks._

_"No, your name is preacher girl…got that?" Jimmy, Jeremy's other cousin replied stepping into the kitchen to see what was going on._

_"Now Jimmy and Mike leave poor old preacher…I mean Lucy alone…she doesn't know what it's like not to be with her goody two shoes family" Linda told both of her nephews who started to break out into laughter._

_"What's going on?" Jeremy asked walking into the apartment with his school books in his arm, closing the door._

_"Nothing…we was just making fun of your preacher girl" Jimmy laughed lighting up a joint._

_"DON'T CALL ME PREACHER GIRL" Lucy yelled at Jimmy "I HAVE A NAME"_

_"Luce…calm down…he's just kidding around with you" Jeremy told her setting his books on the kitchen table._

_"Kidding around? What are you mental?" she shouted at him…she was pissed and now she was really going to give it to Jeremy._

_"You call, calling me Mother Theresa, preacher girl, miss goody-two shoes, brat, and rotten girl kidding around? She glared at him her arms crossed over her chest._

_"Their just kidding around Luce…take it as a compliment or something" he replied walking over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands._

_"They're not kidding Jeremy, their serious…every time you leave your stupid cousin Mike seems to think I'm his sex slave or something" she spat out at him getting angrier by the minute._

_"Oh Luce--" Jeremy started to say but couldn't finish he was to busy laughing._

_"Oh Luce what?"___

_"He's just playing around with you…you and I both know he wouldn't do anything like that"_

_She stood there and closed her eyes and started to count to ten before she opened them back up and started to walk down the hallway towards the bedroom that she would be staying at during the school year._

_"Luce? Where are you going?" she heard him yell from the kitchen._

_"Is preacher girl going to the bedroom to cry?" she heard Jimmy holler from the family room._

_Lucy who had grabbed her suitcase from the closet started to rummage around her drawers throwing her clothes and other stuff into the open suitcase when Jeremy walked in._

_"What are you doing?" he asked her grabbing her wrist._

_"I'm leaving…I have had enough of your family" she snapped back at him twisting her wrist back and forth trying to get out of his grip._

_"What do you mean you've had enough of my family? You just met them"_

_"I just met them…I just met them? Jeremy are you blind? I have been living here for two months!" she exclaimed still removing her stuff from the drawers. _

_She was glad that she hadn't brought a lot of stuff with her to __New York__…just enough to last until the semester ended and then with the money her parents were going to send her…she was going to buy some winter clothes._

_"Where are you going to go?" he asked suddenly letting her wrist go nastily._

_"I don't know…somewhere other than here"_

_"What do you think your family is going to say? You running out on me like this?"_

_She shook her head and ignored the statement he made and zipped the suitcase, grabbed the handle and turned to look at him._

_"I'm sorry Jeremy…I think I made a mistake, I think we made a mistake…we never really loved each other, well I know I never really loved you, I thought I was in love with you but the way your family treated me, the way you never stood up for me…what kind of a life would that be for us?" she said softly twirling the diamond engagement ring on her finger._

_"Luce don't--" Jeremy started to say walking closer to her when she put her hand up to stop him._

_"I'm sorry…I can't live a lie…I'm not in love with you Jeremy and your not in love with me either…so here" she told him taking the ring off and placing it in the palm of his hand leaving the bedroom she had stayed in._

_"Luce…don't do this…not now…please just think about it" he begged walking behind her._

_"I'm sorry Jeremy…it's just not going to work" were the last things out of her mouth before she walked out the door, out of his life for good._

---------------------------------------

She didn't know where she was going but she knew going to Buffalo was the right direction to go…especially if she wanted a shoulder to cry on.

She had tried calling Mary as soon as she left Jeremy's house to tell her she was on her way to see her but the machine picked it up…which left Lucy two choices…one was to call the Colonel and admit defeat and go home or there was someplace else she could go…Kevin Kinkirk's house.

She used one of the last quarters she had to phone home…she needed their number and didn't feel like looking for a phone book. After dialing her home phone she tried to rack her brain to figure out what she wanted to say.

After the third ring someone picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Mom? It's Lucy"

"Hi, Luce how's New York?"

"It's fine…ummm I don't have that much time since I'm on a payphone but uhh…Jeremy and I are going to Buffalo for the weekend and I was wondering if you had the Kinkirk's address or their phone number?" she lied leaning up against the phone booth

"What are you guys going to Buffalo for?"

"Something for Jeremy's classes, a play or something…look I don't really have that much time"

"Okay, hold on for a second, I've got Sam and David trying to paint t-shirts for your dad for Father's Day" Annie replied setting the phone down to stop David from smearing paint on Sam.

"Fine"

"All right…I found it" Annie replied getting back on the phone "do you want just their phone number and their address or just their phone number?"

Lucy thought for a minute "I'll take both of them...that way in case I get lost I can always call them"

Annie laughed at her daughter's statement…only Lucy would be the one to get lost in a city.

"Ok…their number is 759-454-8724 and their address is 12347 Old Stone Road" Annie said reading off the address book before another thought crossed her head.

"Wait…what do you mean you? I thought Jeremy was with you?" Annie asked suddenly realizing what Lucy said just a few moments ago.

"He is…it's just that well never mind…I don't have time to explain I gotta go" she told her quickly hanging up the phone, grabbing her suitcase and running out towards the road to hail a taxi to Grand Central Station.

That's how she got where she was…on a train to Buffalo, New York to escape the mess that she left in New York and somehow try face the one person who she never wanted to see again.

---------------------------------------

He was tired…he had been working a 12 hour shift that day at Buffalo International Airport and he was beat…

"Hey Kinkirk" someone yelled his name.

"What?"

"Are you ready to go?" asked Damian, one of Kevin's friends he met through the police academy.

"Yeah, let me go and change and I'll met you outside" Kevin replied walking towards the locker room.

"Hurry up I don't have all day! I'm taking my girl out for a romantic dinner" Damian yelled after him.

Great…just wanted Kevin wanted to hear about on his way home…how Damian was going to as his girlfriend of 2 years to marry him…it brought back painful memories of Lucy.

15 minutes later Kevin w as in the car with Damian who was telling him how he was going to propose and what he was going to say.

"What's wrong with you?" Damian asked suddenly when he realized that Kevin had been silent the entire time.

"Nothing"

"You sure? Cuz you sure don't seem all the excited for me"

"I'm happy for you"

"Are you sure?"

I'm positive…can we just drop the subject?" Kevin replied flipping the radio on and started to change the stations.

First he got to 99.5 a country music station that usually played happy, upbeat, country sounding music but this time he heard was LeAnn Rimes _"Please Remember"_

_I'll always think of you and smile, and be happy for the time, I had you with me__Though we go our separate ways, I won't forget so don't forget the memories we made_

"Stupid radio" he muttered changing the station to 95.5 a mix of everything kind of station. When the song "_My Immortal"_ came blaring on. 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__I held your hand through all of these years._

He once again switched the radio to 93.1 a soft rock station when he heard N'SYNC blaring 

"_This I Promise You"_ _I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before, and I promise you never...Will you hurt anymore__I give you my word, I give you my heart_

Getting frustrated he angrily flipped the radio off and glared out of the window.

"Are you sure nothing is bugging you man?" Damian asked again peering at Kevin

"I'm fine" he replied again in a flat tone.

"Sure" Damian muttered under his breath before turning down Old Stone Road where Kevin lived with his mother currently.

"I thought Patty-Mary was in San Francisco?" Damian said suddenly spotting a girl sitting on the Kinkirk's front porch.

"I thought so to" Kevin replied, craning his neck trying to see who it was.

"Maybe she decided to surprise you or something" Damian replied turning into his driveway.

"May— Lucy!" he started to say when he realized who was sitting on the front porch.

"Who's Lucy?" Damian asked looking confused

He swung the car door opened, grabbed his stuff and flew out of the passenger seat kicking the door closed with his foot and rushed up to the porch….Lucy was here…waiting for him…but where was her fiancé?

---------------------------------------

Lucy had arrived in Buffalo almost two hours later after leaving New York City from Grand Central Station.

She was extremely tired because all she could think about during her two hour train ride was seeing Kevin again and how she would react.

Grabbing her suitcase and her duffel bag she slowly stepped down onto the platform and onto the cement of the Buffalo Train Station and headed towards the Exit sign to hail a cab that would take her to Kevin's house.

Walking out of the train station and into the bright sunlight, Lucy had to shield her eyes and started to signal for a taxi…before she went to Kevin's house she needed to get a hotel room for a few nights before she went back home.

Taking a few steps back to let the yellow taxi cab pull up to the side of the sidewalk, she opened the door throwing her suitcase and duffel bag into the cab before she jumped in herself.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked her.

Lucy sat for a moment trying to think of where her parents stayed the last time that they were in Buffalo…which would have been this past summer for Patty-Mary's open house.

Realizing that she was taking to long she quickly blurted out "Hampton in on Perry Street"

The cab driver smiled and turned on the occupied light and slowly started to drive away towards the hotel.

25 minutes later Lucy was standing in front of the entrance to the Hampton Inn dreading to go in and spend some of the money that her parents sent her for school clothes.

Walking up to the front desk she set her stuff down next to her and smiled at the clerk behind the counter.

"May I help you?"

"Would you by chance happen to have any rooms available for the next couple of days?" Lucy asked taking her wallet out of her purse.

"Sure, let me check…did you need one room or two?"

"Just one"

"One bed or two?"

Lucy thought for a second and quickly shook her head before she replied "just one"

"How many nights?"

"Three nights"

"Ok, give me one second and I'll see what we have" the lady replied, who name was Shannon started to type on her computer.

"It does look like we have a few rooms available so if you can give me your driver's license I'll take all your information down and you will be all set" Shannon told Lucy.

Lucy pulled her driver's license out of her wallet and placed it in the outstretched hand of the hotel clerk.

A bellboy took her bag up to her room and she sat down on her bed and started to think about Jeremy and the two months she spent at his house.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she tried to concentrate on not breaking into tears. She finally ran out of her room and into the street to hail a cab. There was only one place she wanted to go and that was Kevin Kinkirk's house.

---------------------------------------

"Luce? What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York City?" he questioned trying to calm his racing heart.

Lucy gave him a half smile before answering "what can't a girl come out and visit one of her best friends?"

"Well no…I mean well yeah but Patty-Mary is in San Francisco, not Buffalo"

"I didn't mean Patty-Mary" she said softly looking into his brown eyes.

That's when it hit him…she was there for him and not for Patty-Mary but why?

"Lucy what's going on? Where's your fiancé?" he asked her suddenly.


	14. The Truth is Revealed

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there) seriously I love reviews because I get that happy feeling in my stomach when I see you really love me!!******

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is **

**A/N: Yay!!! I don't have any more writers block for now…don't get to excited because I updated twice in one day tho because I might end up having another writers block!**

**A/N: Thanks to Shouhei (a.ka. TorturedMind) my new beta for lending me her talent for writing and ideas!**

**  
  
**

Lucy looked at Kevin, "Does it really matter. I mean isn't it enough that I'm here and you're here, and you're one of my best friends?"

"No, it's not enough. What happened, Luce?" he asked her softly.

"Nothing happened" she lied to him hoping that he couldn't see the truth in her eyes.

"Then where is he? Was he not able to make it?"

"He is busy with a school project which happens to be none of your business…besides how did you find out about him anyway?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have my ways"

"Who did you threaten this time? Or wait let me change that to who did you bribe to tell you that?" she asked him sarcastically.

"I didn't threaten or bribe anyone Luce…you should know me better by now" he told her softly sitting across from her on the top of the porch.

Lucy sighed, "I know you wouldn't. It's just too much right now."

"What's too much, Luce. Come on you can tell me anything," Kevin coaxed.

"Fine. My ex-fianc's family was horrible! Does that make you feel better? They called me names and his cousin tried to feel me up! It was awful there and I'm never going back!" Lucy screamed as she broke into tears.

"Oh Luce" Kevin started to get up and go and comfort her when something popped into his head. "Wait a minute…did you say ex-fiancé?

Lucy looked up at him with tears still running down her cheek nodded her head "I broke it off this morning before I left" she told him softly.

"Have to talked to your parents about this?" he asked her.

"No" she said angrily "How can I tell my parents who were against us getting married that I moved 3,000 miles away from home to be with the one man I love only to disappoint them and tell them I'm coming home because I made a mistake?" she yelled.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Luce," Kevin told her.

He had to bite back the comment that his biggest mistake and regret was letting her go. Knowing it wasn't a good time, he held her as she wept. Lucy felt worse than she'd ever felt in her entire life and she didn't want to think about anything anymore.

"Honey, go home," Kevin told her. "That's where you belong."

"I don't want to go home…not for a while…I…I don't think I can face them right now Kev" she told him starting to get tears in her eyes again.

"Why is it that every time I always choose the wrong guy? I always do…I always pick the ones that cheat on me or break my heart…how come I never pick the nice ones Kevvy? I always manage to pick the ones that bring me tears and pain" she sobbed deeper into his chest.

Kevin sighed…he didn't know what to tell her except that he was glad she was no longer engaged…which meant he could have her all to himself and not have to share her at all.

"You did pick a nice one remember?"

Lucy tilted her head just enough to look at him square into his brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked him looking confused with her brow wrinkling at the top.

"You did choose a nice one…" he repeated and waited a minute before he spoke again.

"Who?"

"Me"

Lucy stared at him for second before she started to get really upset.

"You? You?" she repeated a few times getting out of his embrace.

"How could I pick you Kevin? You're the one who left me back in Glen Oak! You didn't call me, write to me hell you didn't even come to my open house when I graduated! What the hell was that all about? I thought you told me you loved me!" she yelled at him before she collapsed into the plastic lawn furniture and started to sob again.

Kevin sat there looking confused for a moment…he had told her he loved her and he meant every word of it…but there was something that was confusing him the most.

"Didn't your dad tell you?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah my dad told me…he told me you told him that you and I were at the wrong places in our lives to make things ever try to work between us…" she said bitterly.

Lucy thought she looked a pain of hurt behind his eyes but she shook her head…she was just seeing things.

"Luce, that's not what I said at all…I told your dad I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and that you were someone very special to me"

Lucy's mouth dropped wide open when she heard those words…so it was true…he did love her.

Before she could say something Kevin started to speak.

"What exactly did you tell your dad that made him say that?"

Lucy looked down at the cement of the porch and started to think real hard what happened that night.

"I told him that we were dancing together at prom -- and that it all fell into place. It was like something inside of me had been trying to get out for all these years, and during that dance it finally clicked. It's you I wanted Kevin. I told him that I wanted to be with you and that when I looked up at you, you kissed me and for some reason that it wasn't weird, and how you weren't taking advantage of me…It was like I finally felt right. And that you told me that you love me and that you wanted to be with me" she told him softly.

"Oh Luce…" Kevin started too interrupted when she held up her hand.

"But you know what the best part about that night was Kevin? I wanted to be with you and tell you that I loved you but you left and never said a word and I thought it was too late" she cried.

"It was never to late Luce" he told her softly getting up off the porch and wrapping his arms around her entire body.

"Then why didn't you ever write to me or call me and tell me?" she asked him still letting the tears drip down her face.

"I wanted to so bad Lucy…but if it hadn't been for what Matt said I would of" he replied kissing her brow.

"What did Matt say?"

"He basically told me that I should get over you because once you got engaged to Jeremy you were over me…in my heart I knew he was lying Luce but for some reason I believed him so I didn't contact you…I figured it would just make things worse between the two of us"

"Have you talked to Matt since then?"

"Not really…I e-mailed him a few weeks ago and I didn't really hear anything back"

"Oh" was all she could think to reply from there.

Sinking back into his arms Lucy closed her eyes…for their short time apart being in his arms felt so right…

---------------------------------------

Eric snuck in the back door so Annie would see him bringing doughnuts into the house…ever since his heart attack she had been after him to eat healthier.

"Eric what are you doing?" Annie's voice said suddenly as he jumped up 3ft.

"Uhh…nothing" he lied to her holding the doughnuts behind his back.

"What are you hiding being your back?" she asked his suspiciously, trying to glance behind him.

"Nothing"

"Eric" she said sternly.

"Oh all right" he said disappointedly as he handed her the two doughnuts.

"Oh Eric"

"I wanted a doughnut is there anything wrong with that?"

"No" she smiled at him before giving him a kiss "you were suppose to call me and ask what flavor I wanted"

"Anything new today?" he asked her, taking both of the doughnuts out of the bag and handing one to Annie before taking a bite.

"Not really…Lucy called though…she wanted the Kinkirk's address" she replied.

Eric choked on his doughnut and started to pound on his chest to make the small piece go down.

"I'm sorry did you say she wanted the Kinkirk's address?"

Annie nodded before swallowing a bite of her doughnut. "It took me about 5 minutes to find it but I did…I have to remember to update that thing to"

Eric studied his wife's face for a minute before speaking "Is something bothering you Annes?"

Annie sighed before sliding over to the chair that was next to Eric's.

"Yes…when she called she sounded so distant and so…well really upset like something had happened but she didn't want to tell me…When she called she told me that both her and Jeremy were together and then when I gave her the address she said something about in case she got lost"

Eric thought for a moment and looked into her eyes and gave her a short smile "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

"That they broke their engagement?"

"Yeah"

"That was the first thing that crossed my mind" Annie replied standing up and grabbing two napkins off the island.

Eric just sat at the kitchen table and closed his eyes…so many thoughts were racing through his mind right now…especially the thought about what he had told Lucy almost a few months ago about Kevin.

"Why are you so quiet right now?" Annie wanted to know.

"I'm thinking"

"About Lucy?"

Eric nodded and continued to stare at the empty kitchen table that was in front of him.

"What about Lucy?"

"If she will find out what I did…that I was the one that caused her to get engaged to Jeremy and not to Kevin because I lied to her" there he said it…the truth was out again.

"I don't know"

"Do you think I should call her and tell her why I did it?" he asked.

Annie thought for a moment "No…wait and see what happens…I'm sure she will call us tonight"

"Do you think she can forgive me?"

"Eric you're her father…of course she will forgive"

Eric gave a swift look at his wife and squeeze her shoulder…somehow hearing those words come out of his wife's mouth reassured him more.

---------------------------------------

Lucy snuggled up closer to Kevin on his front porch…they had moved from the plastic chairs to the porch swing that was on the side of the house and watched the sun go down together.

"Kevin?" she said sleepily

"Yeah?" he answered back sound just as tired as she was.

"Would it be all right with your mom if I stay the night or something? I don't really want to go back to my hotel room tonight…"

"Sure" Kevin replied without giving it a second thought.

"You can stay in Patty-Mary's room if you want"

"Thanks" she replied giving him a quick smile before placing her head back on his chest again.

"Umm...Luce? Do you think you should call your parents tonight and tell them where you are? In case they try and call you at Jeremy's?"

He heard her sigh and felt her push herself off of him.

"You just had to bring them up didn't you?" she asked him giving a good long hard stare.

He just shrugged his shoulders and stood up, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling.

"I'm getting cold you want to go in?" he asked opening the front door to his house and letting her step inside first before shutting the screen door.

Lucy looked around the house that she had never been to…it was gorgeous and very well put together.

"Who decorated the house?" she asked him flopping down on the couch that was in the family room.

"Patty-Mary and mom did…they did it last year I think" he replied joining her on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

Lucy smiled "sure…do I get to pick it?"

"Nope" Kevin laughed at her.

"You mean I have to watch a guy movie?" she whined.

Kevin just shook his head as he flipped thru the T.V channels trying to find some sort of movie that he could sit through.

"I can't find a thing" he said after a few minutes of T.V surfing.

"Do you have any movies here?" she asked grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch.

"Yeah…somewhere in here" he replied getting off the couch and bending down to the bottom of the T.V stand and grabbed a plain box

"What's this?" he thought to himself as he opened it up and popped it into the VCR.

He sat with Lucy on the couch and pressed PLAY. Kevin and Lucy watched the movie and were surprised to see themselves on it. It was at Lucy's sixth birthday party and everyone was at the Camden house singing to her.

Kevin saw his dad and felt a deep sharp pain of sadness by that, but then laughed as Lucy tried to blow out all her candles.

Lucy laughed when Matt leaned in and helped her get the last one. Kevin was mesmerized by how proud Lucy looked and how glad she was she accomplished it. That was one of the things he loved about her.

It was almost midnight before they finished watching that tape…they kept laughing so hard at themselves and at their siblings that they usually ended up having to rewind back to the parts that they missed.

Kevin looked down at Lucy who had fallen asleep on his chest…even sleeping she looked like an angel.

Gingerly he reached across the table and turned the light off hoping that it wouldn't wake her.

He felt her stir in the darkness and move back into the same place where she was sleeping at.

He smiled in the dark knowing that finally both he and she could be together again…and this time they would both make it happen.

Before sleep caught up to him he kissed her on top of the head and whispered softly to her "I'll love you forever"

---------------------------------------

Karen parked her white Grand Am in the drive noticing that Kevin's SUV was still parked in the same spot where she had left it early the other morning.

She had pulled an all nighter with a case that she would be arguing for that afternoon…but all she cared about right now was getting some sleep before that big case.

Grabbing her briefcase off the passenger seat and taking her morning coffee with her she shut the door with her butt and walked towards the backdoor.

Taking her keys she quietly opened the back door in case Kevin was still sleeping…he must have the day off she thought to herself before closing the back door.

Setting down her briefcase and coffee she walked thru the kitchen and looked around…there was nothing out of place in her kitchen which meant Ben must not have come home either.

She started too walked towards her bedroom when something caught her eye from the living room.

Deciding to investigate it further, it took all of her might to not gasp out loud.

There sleeping together was Kevin and Lucy Camden…she shook her head trying to clear the amount of questions that popped into her at that moment…she turned and started to walk up the stairs towards her bedroom…she had a phone call to make.

---------------------------------------

It was almost 10:30 before Kevin and Lucy woke up to the sun shining in their faces and the smell of coffee being made.

"I think my mom's home" he told her standing up.

"Should I go?" she asked him looking worried.

"What for?"

"I…well...you know…never mind" she answered back taking his hand and getting off the couch.

He pulled her into an tight embrace and looked deep into her eyes "I love you Lucy Camden"

She smiled and stood on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "I know" she whispered softly before he kissed her again…this time it was breathtaking.

He put his arm around her waist and they walked towards the kitchen and were both shocked to see Karen making omelets.

"Morning sleepy heads" Karen told them giving them both a tight smile…she wasn't happy about what she saw last night but the look on their faces knew that something good was up.

"Morning" Kevin mumbled taking the chair out from underneath the table and letting Lucy sit into it before grabbing a chair himself.

"Morning Mrs. Kinkirk" Lucy happily replied taking two slices of toast and putting them on her plate.

"Lucy, if I would have known you were going to be here I would have had Patty-Mary's room all ready to go for you"

Lucy turned red in the face and didn't say anything during the entire meal.

She got up and put her plate in the dishwasher after she was done eating and went to turn around when she felt Kevin lean up against her and put his hands around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Kevin"

"What?" he mumbled still kissing the top of her head.

"You mom's here" Lucy pointed out

"So?"

"So…she will see you and call my parents" Lucy told him turning around when his lips met hers.

"I don't care…let her tell them how madly in love with their daughter I am" he replied after kissing her.

"And what about me?" she teased.

"Let her tell them how madly in love with her son you are" he told her kissing the top of her nose.

"Oh Kevin" Lucy sighed

"What?"

"Do you have to work today?" she asked.

"Nope…not till four anyways…which gives me plenty of time to spend it with you"

"Well it looks like you are going to have to wait" she told him going underneath his arms and towards the table.

"Why?"

"I have to go back to the hotel and take a shower and put clean clothes on…look at me I'm all wrinkled" she replied wiping the table down.

"I think you look sexy in wrinkled clothes" he teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and continued to wipe the table up.

"Do you think you can call me a cab?" she asked him suddenly

"Why do you need a cab? I'll drive you myself"

"No, I'm sure your mom wants to know what happened last night if she saw us together…and I just can't seem to face your mom right now" she replied putting the wash cloth into the sink.

"You sure?" he asked

"Positive"

---------------------------------------

15 minutes later Kevin was shutting the door on Lucy's cab and waving her goodbye…she promised to be no less than an hour and already he missed her.

Walking back into the house he was met his concerned mother.

"What were you thinking Kevin Kinkirk?" she snapped at him.

"Thinking about what?" he replied dumbfounded.

"You know that girl is engaged and here you are smooching up to her like you hadn't seen her in years"

"She's not engaged anymore mom" he replied walking towards the family room to fold the blanket.

"How do you know she's not lying?" Karen asked following him into the family room.

"Because I know she's not mom…and why do you care all of a sudden who I date?" there he finally said it...he knew that was what she was thinking.

"I don't…I don't care who you date but Lucy Camden? What were you thinking?" she demanded.

"I was thinking that I love her mom and I know she loves me she is just scared to say it…she's been hurt way too many times" he started to tell her when Karen interrupted.

"What do you mean you love her?"

"I fell in love with her the day I took her to the prom mom…both her parent's know how I feel but they don't think we should be together…and I think that we should"

Karen sighed and looked up at her oldest son…there was something different in his eyes that wasn't there when he was dating Mindy…so she knew he must be in love.

"Oh Kevin" she started to say when the doorbell rang.

---------------------------------------

It took all of Lucy's energy to take her time in getting ready.

First she took a 25 minute shower, then slowly dried her hair hoping that it would look ok for when she went back to Kevin's house.

Then she dug through her suitcases and found a clean pair of flare jeans and dark blue top which also happened to be Kevin's favorite color.

She must have stared at the phone for a few minutes before deciding to call her parents. She picked up the receiver and started to dial when she slammed the receiver down.

Why should she call them now? She would wait to see if they called her because they found out that she was no longer at Jeremy's place anymore…why should she be the one to suffer this time?

It wasn't her fault she found out that her own father lied to her about the one person that she cared for the most.

Taking one last glance at the hotel clock she realized that if she didn't hail a cab now that she would be late in meeting Kevin as his house for lunch…and she didn't feel like making him wait.

---------------------------------------

Kevin walked over to the front door and peeked out the window and froze…there stood Mindy…his ex-girlfriend and his ex-wife.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and placed a fake smile on his face.

"Mindy…long time no see what are you doing here?" he asked her outright.

Mindy's face lit up like a tree…as if she was happy to see him again.

"Kevin" OMG it's so great to see you again" she cried with happiness throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kevin shook her off and threw a glance back at his mom and escorted Mindy out onto the porch shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing" she replied swinging on the swing

"Bull crap Mindy…you never stop by to see how I'm doing" he growled.

He watched her wince for a moment before she started to speak "All right you caught me" she purred standing up from the swing.

"I want us to get back together Kev…I've been so lonely without you and it sucks…it really does…I miss holding your hand…I miss you kissing me the way you use to…I miss everything about you...about us" she told him running her hand through his hair.

He knocked her hand away from his head and just stared at her…

"I don't want to be with you Mindy…I'm dating someone already and I love her very much" he told her honestly thinking about Lucy.

"Sure you are…I bet she's the cutest little thing you have seen right? Well you know what Kinkirk? She will have to fight her way through me to get to you" she told him before grabbing his face and kissing him hard on the lips.

He pushed her away as soon as he felt her lips on his and looked up…and froze where he was standing with his heart beating a mile a minute…there frozen in place was Lucy who had just arrived at his house and she looked devastated.****


	15. The day after Tomorrow

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there) seriously I love reviews because I get that happy feeling in my stomach when I see you really love me!!******

**A/N: I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own George Stults World so don't sue me if you want money because that's something I don't have! I also don't own the ****song _Crazy_ by ****K-C & Jojo******

**A/N: I'll be gone from 07/22-07/26 so I won't have anything else posted but chapter 15 until I get back…so if you guys want to know what happens next please don't forget to leave reviews!!! **

**A/N: Thanks to my betas Betsy (a.k.a Star2717) and Sara (a.k.a Shouhei) for helping me out!**

**  
  
**

****

She had taken her time to get to his house. She had to think carefully about what she was going to tell him.

Since prom he had no problem telling her how he felt of even hesitate to show her his true feelings for her...

So why was it that it was so hard for her to admit her true feelings for him?

Was it because he was older? Or was it because she was afraid that Matt would pummel him to a pulp when he found out?

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts when she heard something that had been said the night at prom before he kissed her.

_"I'll never hurt you Lucy Michelle Camden"_ he whispered in her ear before cupping her face.

That was what the problem was...and she knew it...she was afraid of being hurt

She had been hurt by so many guys in the past she was afraid of Kevin doing the same thing to her. Using her, telling her he loved her and then dumping her a month later.

But, somewhere deep in he heart she knew that he would keep his promise to her and knowing that made it so much easier for her to make a decision.

Today would be the day she'd tell him she loved him back...but that was before she saw him with another woman.

And that was before she saw him kissing her and that's when she knew her world was crashing down and she couldn't stop it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen settled down in front of her desk and pulled out the middle drawer that held pens, pencils and some other knick knacks including her telephone book.

She grabbed the telephone book and flipped open to the "C" section and traced down slowly to find the number for the Camden's…it was time for the parents to get involved.

Picking up the receiver she dialed their number and listened to the phone ring for a few, before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Eric? This is Karen Kinkirk" she replied.

"Hi Karen. Listen, have you seen Lucy? Annie and I have been trying to get a hold of her since yesterday at Jeremy's house but he keeps telling us she isn't there." Eric said.

"Actually, that's why—"Karen started to say before Eric cut her off again.

"And we are starting to get worried…it's so unlike Lucy to do something like that"

"Actually, that's why I called. Lucy is here... with Kevin." she started again this time finishing her sentence.

Eric paused for a second before running up the stairs to find Annie listening on the phone conversation as well.

"What do you mean she's there with Kevin?"

"I mean she's here with Kevin" Karen repeated.

"Well at least we know she is safe" Annie spoke into the phone.

"Well that's not all…just about an hour ago Kevin told me something very interesting"

"What?" Eric asked, with curiosity.

"Eric…Annie…I don't know exactly how to tell you this and I feel awful for having to be the one to tell you but"

"But what?" Annie practically yelled into the phone

"I think our kids are in love with each other," Karen said with a sigh.

"I know," Eric admitted.

"What do you mean you know?!"

"I mean I know…well actually Eric and I both know" Annie replied sitting down on the bed. The one thing that they wished didn't happen…finally happened and this time they didn't think they could stop it.

"How? How do you both know? And, more importantly, why didn't you tell me?!" Karen asked, starting to feel angry.

Eric shifted uncomfortably and said, "I thought I took care of it."

"What are you talking about, Eric?" Karen asked him.

Finally, Eric decided to just fess up. "I sort of told Lucy that Kevin didn't feel the same way about her that she did about him. And she got mad, and moved on. I had no idea it would ever backfire. I'm really sorry, Karen."

Karen forgave them, and then they got to work on how to fix the problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy stood, frozen to her spot, just staring in shock at Kevin. Her eyes then shifted over to the blonde woman that was kissing Kevin just moments ago.

Lucy wanted to rip the smirk off that woman's face. Hot, angry tears welled up in her eyes, but she spun around and headed back towards the cab that was still waiting for her.

Kevin shot an evil glare to Mindy and jumped off the porch and chased Lucy as fast as he could.

"Luce…stop…please?" he shouted trying to catch up to her.

When she didn't stop walking he managed to grab her arm and she spun around with anger flashing in her eyes.

"How dare you Kevin Kinkirk…how dare you tell me to stop" she seethed

"Luce…please let me explain" he pleaded

"Let you explain? LET YOU EXPLAIN??" she shouted glaring at him and then back towards the blonde that was sitting on his front porch swing.

"You don't have to explain anything Kevin…I know what I saw…here I was stupid and willing enough to come back here and tell you that I finally love you and I find you kissing another women…so what's there to explain?"

Kevin opened his mouth to say something but Lucy didn't notice.

"It's no wonder my dad lied to me…he was right wasn't he? HE knew we were wrong for each other so he lied to me to protect me"

"No, Luce, we're right for each other. You just don't understand..."

"Understand! I understand perfectly. I understand that you aren't the guy I thought you were."

With that, Lucy got into the cab and told the driver to go. He pulled away and Kevin watched for a split second before jumping into his own car.

Throwing his truck into reverse he backed out of his driveway with his tires squealing not giving a care in the world…he had to get the woman he loved back.

Keeping his eye on both the road and the cab that was about three cars in front of him, he tried to catch up…but the speed that the other two cars were going he knew there was no way he could catch up in time.

Lucy sat in the cab trying hard not to cry, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a truck heading straight for them. She tried to scream, but no sound came out as the huge monster of an automobile crashed into the cab.

Screeching tires. Burning rubber. Shattering glass. The car spun out of control and everything around Lucy went black.

Kevin watched in horror as an eighteen wheeler crashed into the cab. He swerved to avoid hitting the twisted metal and shards of glass.

Pulling onto the shoulder, he jumped out of the car before even pulling the keys out of the ignition. Fear coursed through his veins as he made his way to the accident, dialing 911 on the way. Giving the operator the address, he pried open the door of the cab and saw Lucy's body.

She was passed out cold and covered in blood. The cab driver climbed out of the driver's seat and stumbled onto the concrete.

Kevin bit back tears when he realized the last moment they were together she was angry at him. Oh, and what Lucy must have been thinking of him right before the accident.

Snapping himself out of the negative thoughts and his first aide training took over. Instead of moving her, he climbed in with her and checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't, and that scared him more.

He began to perform CPR on her and continued until the paramedics arrived. Kevin climbed out of the cab and let the professionals get to work. Standing there watching the love of his life being put onto a stretcher. He had to see her and explain when she woke up. She had to wake up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After almost 45 minutes Eric, Annie and Karen could not come up with a single reason to keep Kevin and Lucy apart from one another.

"Karen, I have to go and check on the boys I'll be back" Annie told both her husband and Karen as she placed the other cordless phone back into the receiver and exiting the room.

After a few moments of silence between them Karen spoke up. "Eric…why did you lie to Lucy like that?"

Hanging his head down in shame not wanting to re-live the past he sighed before answering. "Honestly…I don't know…I don't know what I was thinking…I guess I always see Lucy as my little girl and I wanted her to stay that way…but knowing how Kevin felt about her well…made her grow up in my eyes faster than I wanted her to"

"I understand that, but I guess it's time to face that they're both adults and are obviously in love."

Eric choose not to comment on that because he knew she was right.

All of a sudden Karen got an idea that would help both the Camden's and herself out at the same time.

"Hey, Eric—"she started to say when call waiting beeped.

"Hold on a sec, I got someone else on the line" she replied clicking over.

"Hello?"

"MOM…it's Kevin" he told her shouting into his cell phone.

He explained to her exactly what happened and how scared he was for Lucy. Kevin was close to tears, which was strange for him.

Karen did her best to calm him down, but it was to no avail. He was terrified, and he couldn't get a hold of the Camden's because there phone was busy.

"Kevin…what happened?" she asked him trying to get his attention focused on something else for a minute.

"I…I was driving down the road following her cab…she was so mad at me mom…Mindy was at the house and she kissed me and Lucy saw the entire thing…oh god mom… an eighteen wheeler crashed into the cab…" he told her…that's when the tears started to flow and he couldn't stop them.

"Kevin…Shh…It'll be alright…just as long as you stay with her okay? I'll let Eric and Annie know as soon as we are done" she spoke soothingly to him.

"Where are they taking her?"

"They are taking her to Buffalo Medical Center" he told her breathlessly, running with the paramedics to the closet ambulance that was available holding tightly to Lucy's limp hand.

"All right…I'll let Annie and Eric know as soon as I hang up with you"

"I got to go mom…they are taking her now and since they won't let me ride with her I'm going to follow them in my truck" he told her hanging up the phone.

Karen started at the receiver with the dead dial tone…now she had to do something that was twice as worse.

Clicking over she heard both Annie and Eric talking to Sam and David…taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she spoke into the phone.

"Annie, Eric…I'm afraid I have some bad news…there was an accident..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin pulled into the visiting parking lot of the ER, and ran in to see what was going on with Lucy. Running up to the receptionist, he asked to go back to see Lucy.

"Are you a blood relative?" the woman asked him.

"Not exactly," Kevin said.

"I grew up with her, though. We were childhood friends, and I love her with all my heart. Please let me go back there. I want to marry her, but she was mad at me right before...," Kevin gulped. "The accident."

The young woman looked at him and sympathetically said, "I'll see what I can do, but in the meantime, have a seat in the waiting room. Oh what's your name?"

"Kevin Kinkirk," he told her as he took a seat.

In the meantime, doctors rushed around Lucy's bed as she lay unconscious. One doctor was busy pulling pieces of glass out of her open wounds, and another doctor was stitching her up.

Lucy had blood being dripped into an IV because she lost so much. Finally, she was all bandaged up and stable enough to be taken into her own room.

She still wasn't awake, but she could breathe on her own. She was in surgery for two hours, and finally the receptionist got word to tell any family. She called Kevin to her desk and he rushed over towards her and looked at her with worry etched in his features.

"Is she okay?"

"She's doing okay, and I've been able to convince them to let you see her. But, just so you're prepared, she lost a lot of blood and is still unconscious."

He thanked the young woman and rushed down the corridor to see the love of his life. He just hoped it wasn't too late for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean there has been an accident?" Eric asked with fear gripping his chest.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure but Kevin was on the other line. He told me that Lucy was going back to her hotel room in her cab and an eighteen wheeler hit the taxi."

"WHAT?" Annie screamed into the phone.

"Is she ok? Is she hurt? Where is she at?" Annie demanded speaking faster with every word.

"I don't know. All I know is that Kevin told me that they were taking her to Buffalo Medical Center"

After a few moments of silence Karen shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She hated this kind of silence, and she knew she had to say something.

"I'm sorry that I don't know anything else, but as soon as I hear anything I'll call you. I'm going to the hospital right now."

"Thank you" Eric choked out trying hard to keep the tears from flooding.

"We will be there as soon as we can get a flight" Annie sobbed into the phone.

"Call me before you leave Glenoak and let me know what flight you are on and I'll be there waiting"

"You don't have to do that Karen. We'll take a cab" Eric told her picking up Sam and waited for Annie to pick up David so they could take them both to the nursery.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you at the hospital"

"All right. I'm sorry again."

"It's not your fault Karen" Annie told her hanging up the cordless phone and taking Sam from Eric to get him and David ready for bed.

"Karen, before you go... will you tell Lucy something if she's awake?" he asked her.

"Sure"

"Tell her we love her" he told her softly before hanging up the phone. Both he and Annie had to find Matt and start to pack for their trip to Buffalo, New York.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stark hospital corridors felt strange and haunted as Kevin made his way down the hall. Arriving at Lucy's room, he took a deep breath, and quietly pushed open the door.

A nurse was leaning over the bed, blocking Kevin's view of Lucy.

Hearing him enter the room, she turned around. "Are you Kevin Kinkirk?"

"Yes," replied Kevin.

The nurse smiled. "They told me about you. You can see her, but you have to be very careful not to move her or touch the equipment. She's doing better, but we still need to be alert. If you notice any difference in her condition, immediately hit the call button, ok?" Kevin nodded in response.

"Ok. I'll leave you two alone now." The nurse adjusted a few more buttons on Lucy's monitor and then left the room. Kevin gulped and approached the bed

Lucy had always been a small girl, but she seemed even tinier as she lay in the vastness of the plain white sheets surrounding her.

A large bruise had blossomed over her cheekbone, and several faint scratches were visible on one side of her face. She looked almost peaceful as she rested, but the numerous fluids dripping from the IV stand, as well as a tangle of monitors testified that she was in pretty bad shape.

Kevin sat down on the chair next to the bed. He started to pick up her hand and then stopped, suddenly terrified by the nurses warning.

Struggling to keep himself under control, he finally decided to be content with stroking her hair.

"Lucy," he whispered, closing his eyes. What could he possibly say? "Oh, Lucy. I love you. Lucy..." The only sounds in the room were the ticking of the clock and the slow pumping of a machine next to Lucy's bed.

As the afternoon sunlight began to lower in the sky, Kevin bowed his head in prayer. Across the country in California, Eric and Annie were doing the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robbie was in the middle of a rousing mental debate between the merits of a turkey sandwich or some ice cream as he entered the Camden kitchen.

All thoughts of hunger quickly vanished from his mind, however, as he saw Annie and Eric clutching each other and sobbing.

"Rev. Camden? Mrs. Camden? What's wrong?" asked Robbie, beginning to get alarmed.

Annie pulled away from Eric, wiping her eyes. "Robbie, there's been a terrible accident. Lucy was in a car that was hit by an 18 wheeler. She's at the hospital right now."

Robbie blinked, feeling as though his stomach had just dropped down to his feet. "Is she gonna -- where -- did Jeremy call?" he stuttered.

Annie shook her head. "No, she broke off her engagement to Jeremy. She's with Kevin. Robbie, could you take Sam and David upstairs? Eric and I are going to get a flight out to Buffalo."

"Sure," muttered Robbie, slightly dazed. He took Sam and David's hands and led them out of the kitchen while Annie began dialing the travel agent. Upstairs, Robbie set up the twins with a game and then walked down the hall to Ruthie's room. Entering, he found her sitting on her bed and reading a book.

"Ruthie, is Simon here?" Ruthie looked up.

"No, he's out with Matt getting some lunch." Ruthie noticed the look on Robbie's face.

"Robbie, what's wrong?" Robbie walked across the room and sat next to Ruthie on the bed.

"Ruthie, I have some bad news..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin didn't even realize that the nurse had reentered the room until he saw her leaning over Lucy.

Startled, he jumped back a little. "What's going on? How is she?" he asked anxiously.

The nurse checked a few things on the monitors, and then made some notes on Lucy's chart.

Turning to Kevin, she smiled. "By all accounts she's improving. She could regain consciousness at any time. She's not completely out of the woods yet, but I'd say she's a fighter."

"She is," said Kevin, feeling a surge of pride well up within him. "She's so strong."

The nurse grinned; she could see that this young man really cared about the girl lying in the bed.

"You know, sometimes it helps if you talk to her. She might be able to hear you." Kevin nodded, and turned to Lucy as the nurse exited the room.

"Hey, Lucy." Kevin smiled, and once again began stroking Lucy's hair. "You hear that? The nurse says you're a fighter. I bet you're rolling your eyes at me right now." Kevin laughed a little.

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you roll your eyes? I do. I love it when you talk about something and get so excited that your eyes light up and your cheeks flush. I love it when you tease me. I love everything about you, Lucy. Everything." Kevin regarded her for a moment, and then continued.

"When I married Mindy, I was so sure that I loved her. She seemed perfect. But I was young, and dumb, and so was she. And I guess what she did today proves she's still dumb... but I'm not going to dwell on her. When I told you that everyone makes mistakes, I meant it. I made a mistake Lucy. I should've fought for us. I've never felt for anyone like I feel for you, Lucy. I would risk Matt beating me up. That's gotta mean something, right?" Kevin laughed again, although this time tears were forming in his eyes.

"Lucy, this is why you gotta wake up. You need to see Matt kicking the crap out of me. You need to see Ruthie tease us about liking each other while we hold hands at the dinner table. You need to be around when Robbie says something dumb about us kissing and embarrasses us in front of your parents. You gotta be there to witness me beating up my brother for saying you're pretty. Lucy, I'm not asking you to wake up. I'm telling you. You have to wake up. I don't know what I... I can't..." Kevin trailed off, unable to hide his tears any longer.

He buried his face in his hands, trying to curb the sob welling in his throat. After a moment, a soft whisper reached his ears.

"Kevin?" Kevin's head shot up. Lucy was staring up at him, slowly blinking her eyes.

"Lucy... oh my god... Lucy..." Kevin was laughing and crying at the same time.

Lucy smiled, still looking very, very pale.

"I was so afraid I lost you Luce... that I'd never be able to tell you how much I love you. Mindy... she kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I was trying to push her off. Lucy, you have to believe me."

Lucy nodded slowly. "I do believe you."

Kevin thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. "Thank you Lucy. Thank you so much. Luce... I love you. And now, more than ever, I know that I want to be with you." Kevin's grin started to fade, however, when he saw tears welling up in Lucy's eyes.

"Luce?" he whispered softly.

Lucy just shook her head. "Kevin... I can't. I have feelings for you... but I think everything happens for a reason. Me breaking up with Jeremy, finding you, getting hit by the truck... I think that someone is trying to tell us that we aren't supposed to be together. I just... I just need some time. I need to recover, and not just from this. I think..." Lucy slowly removed her hand from Kevin's.

"I think that I want you to be my friend." Kevin stared for a moment. He felt utterly and completely numb. He wanted to yell, or scream, or -- taking a deep breath, he forced himself to smile.

"Of course I'm your friend, Luce. Now, how about we get the nurse in here and let her see how you're awake?" Kevin hit the call button, and Lucy grinned back at Kevin.

"Thanks Kevin. I knew you'd understand." Kevin continued to smile and nod, not understanding anything at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie stared out the window at the traffic zooming by in the opposite direction. Her and Eric had managed to get on a red-eye flight to Buffalo, and were now in a taxi that was driving along the highway between the airport and the hospital.

They had called the hospital upon landing, and were thrilled to learn that Lucy had woken up. Now, even though she hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours, Annie was anxious to see her daughter. The cab swung to a halt, breaking her train of thought.

Eric handed the driver a twenty dollar bill, and they exited the cab, both carrying overnight bags.

Entering the hospital, Annie spotted Karen Kinkirk standing near a large fish tank. Karen smiled as she saw Eric and Annie approaching.

"She's still doing fine," Karen said, before either Eric or Annie could ask.

"They brought her up some breakfast, and Kevin's helping her eat. Did you want me to get you anything to eat or drink from the cafeteria while you visit her? You look exhausted!"

Eric smiled back. "No, thanks. I think we just want to see Lucy. Karen, thank you so much for taking care of her while we were on our way..." Karen shook her head as she led them over to the bank of elevators.

"Don't even mention it. I know you would've done the same for me. And Kevin has really been the one there for Lucy through all of this... he slept in a chair in her room last night, just in case she needed anything." The elevator doors opened, and the three stepped in.

Annie and Eric exchanged glances before Annie spoke. "Are Kevin and Lucy..." she trailed off, unsure what she was asking. Karen, however, understood.

"I don't know. I asked Kevin last night, when I brought him a change of clothes, and he avoided the subject. Oh, here's our floor." They exited the elevator, and headed towards Lucy's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, if you were really my friend, you'd sneak me in some donuts." Lucy gave Kevin her best puppy dog eyes.

Kevin laughed. "Come on, Luce, hospital food can't be that bad."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Want to try my scrambled eggs then?"

Kevin looked down at the watery, pale eggs which lay on Lucy's tray, surrounded by soggy French toast and equally unappetizing looking bacon.

"Uh, actually, I'm stuffed."

Lucy giggled. "Sure, you make me eat it, but you won't..." Kevin firmly pressed a fork into Lucy's hand.

"Well, you need to get strong. Come on, eat a little more of your eggs and I might be persuaded to sneak you a candy bar later." Lucy rolled her eyes, but started to eat some of her food anyway. Kevin watched her eat for a few moments, and then began to stare out the window.

"Hey Kevin?" Kevin turned around; Lucy was idly poking her fork into the toast.

"Um... when I was unconscious... did you talk to me?" Kevin swallowed and stared at the floor. They'd been acting like nothing had happened, but there was a sense of awkwardness between them.

"Yeah... did you hear me?" Lucy met Kevin's eyes for a brief second before dropping them back down to her tray.

"I think I heard your voice. I don't remember what you said though."

"Oh," was all Kevin could manage to reply. Before Lucy could ask anything else, the door clicked open, cutting through the awkward silence that had filled the room

"Mom! Dad!" Lucy burst into a grin at the sight of her parents silhouetted in the door. Tears streamed down Annie's face as she rushed towards Lucy's bed.

Mother and daughter shared a long embrace before Eric leaned over to kiss Lucy's cheek.

"Sweetie, we were so worried... thank God you're ok..." Annie sat on the side of the bed, squeezing Lucy's hand.

Lucy smiled back at her parents. "I'm fine, Mom. I'm so glad you're here though." Karen walked over and rested her hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Kevin, perhaps we should give the Camden's some time?"

"Sure Mom," said Kevin, getting to his feet.

"Kevin, I can't thank you enough for looking out for our daughter," said Eric. Kevin blushed, wondering exactly how much Eric and Annie knew.

"Well, Lucy's a fighter," he said, and smiling at the Camden's one last time, followed his mother out the door. Lucy frowned. What Kevin had said sounded so familiar... but she couldn't place it...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a testament to how strong Lucy really was that four days later, she was walking through the Buffalo airport with her parents and the Kinkirk's.

Her progress was slow, but she was walking all the same. Everyone was grinning like crazy -- Lucy's doctors had said that aside from a few scars, the accident would leave her with no lasting damage.

Lucy was walking next to her mother, while Eric and Karen chatted, Eric lugging several shopping bags full of teddy bears and flowers that Lucy had accumulated.

Kevin lagged behind; he and Ben were carrying the Camden's luggage through the airport. Eric, Annie, and Lucy got in the line to check in.

Karen wandered off to find a bathroom, so Kevin and Ben were left to stand near a newsstand and wait for the Camden's to get their boarding passes.

Ben nudged his brother. "So. You ever gonna tell me what happened?"

Kevin avoided Ben's glance. "The car she was in got hit by a truck. I thought it was pretty obvious."

Ben rolled his eyes. "I mean, what happened with you two? Why is she here?" Kevin frowned, suddenly very interested in the spiral pattern on the carpet.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ben just shook his head. "You two are so dumb, you know that? You're obviously in love with each other."

Kevin jerked his head up. "What?"

Ben snorted. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. I realized it when we were little kids. How dumb are you?"

Kevin glared at his brother. "Maybe I'm not dumb. Maybe I do realize I love her."

Ben looked confused. "Then why aren't you guys -- Oh. I get it."

Kevin looked away again. "Yeah."

Ben patted his brother's shoulder awkwardly. "Sorry, man."

Kevin shrugged off his brother and began to walk back towards the Camden's. "Whatever. Come on, I think they got their boarding passes. Ben watched Kevin walk for a moment before rolling his eyes once more and following after him.

The two families wandered around the airport for a few minutes before deciding to get a quick cup of coffee before the Camden's flight.

While they chatted and sipped their beverages, Kevin kept stealing glances at Lucy. What was she thinking? Was she staring at him too, or was he imagining it?

Ben wasn't aiding the situation in the slightest, as he kept mouthing "KISS HER" whenever Kevin caught his eye. Kevin resolved to thoroughly beat him up when they got home.

After a few more minutes, Annie remarked that they needed to get to the gate. Karen, Kevin, and Ben followed the Camden's over to the metal detector line.

Eric smiled at them. "Well, I think this is goodbye. Karen, thanks so much for letting us stay with you."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Kinkirk," said Lucy, blushing slightly.

"No problem," said Karen, smiling and hugging both Lucy and Annie. "It's so good to see you up and about, Lucy. Annie, call me and let me know when you get home, alright?"

"Of course," said Annie.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Camden. Bye, Lucy," said Ben, leaning down to hug her.

He could practically feel Kevin's glare burning into his shoulders.

"Feel better, ok?"

"Bye, Ben. Bye, Kevin." Lucy, Eric, and Annie began to walk away.

Ben suddenly was overcome with a coughing fit, which sounded suspiciously to Kevin's ears like Ben was coughing out the word "chicken."

Pausing only to punch his brother in the arm, he took a few steps forward and called out. "Lucy!"

Lucy turned from her spot in the security line to see Kevin approaching.

"I'll be right back," Lucy muttered, handing Annie her purse. She walked as quickly as her healing injuries would allow her over to where Kevin was standing.

Kevin reached down and placed his hand against her cheek. "Luce, I couldn't let you leave without saying something."

Kevin bit his lip, and Lucy looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"Yeah?" she whispered, feeling her resolve for being "just friends" with him rapidly slipping away.

"I -- uh-- I mean you..." Kevin trailed off, and suddenly quickly bent down to hug Lucy.

"Um, have a good flight." And with a brief kiss on her forehead, he turned and jogged back to his mother and Ben.

Fighting back tears, Lucy went and rejoined her parents in the line. The Kinkirk's stood and waved until the Camden's dissappeared down the terminal.

Karen smiled at her sons. "Well, you boys ready to head home?"

Ben waited until his mother was a few steps ahead. "You told her to have a good flight, didn't you?"

Kevin glanced over, wishing he could punch the smirk off of his brother's face.

"Shut it," he muttered, and walked the rest of the way to the parking lot in miserable silence.

_I don't know what... what I'm Gonna do_

_See, baby I apologize_

_For all the things that I've done_

_See I know that I've been a fool_

_For far too long_

_Baby you don't have to_

_Go and run away_

_Just come back _

_Please baby won't you stay_

_If you really love me_

_Then why are you leaving me?_

_I can't think__Thinkin__' about this crazy day_

_I lose sleep__Just to daydream about you baby _

_I'm going crazy crazy_

_Just a thinking about you lately _

_I'm going crazy crazy_

_Just a thinking about you baby _

_I'm going crazy crazy_

_Thinking about you lately _

_I'm going crazy crazy_

_When I can't touch you_

_Crazy crazy _

_When I can't hold you_

_Crazy crazy _

_When I can't see you again_

_Now I've finally realized_

_That you are my true love_

_And I had a lot of time to think_

_And you're all I seem to keep thinkin, to keep thinking of_

_Now I know I need you_

_Each and every day_

_I can't live without you_

_So don't run away_

_Baby you said that you love me_

_So why are you leavin me_

_I can't think_

_Thinkin__' about this crazy day_

_I lose sleep_

_Just to daydream about you baby _

_I'm going crazy crazy_

_Just been thinking about you lately _

_I'm going crazy crazy_

_Just been thinking about you baby _

_I'm going crazy crazy _

_Thinking about you lately _

_I'm going crazy crazy_

_When I can't touch you_

_Crazy crazy _

_When I can't hold you_

_Crazy crazy_

_When I can't see you again_

_If I could see you again _

_I'd go crazy****_


	16. I'll be missin you

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie) seriously I love reviews because I get that happy feeling in my stomach when I see you really love me!!******

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is **

**A/N: Thanks to Betsy (Star2717) who really helped me out in this chapter. I got stuck but I kept plugging my way through it so I could have something to post for you guys!**

**A/N: Look for more updates sometime in the next few days or even a week or two!**

**  
  
**

Lucy sighed as she walked her way towards her home on Alta Road. She had forgotten to ask Matt for a ride home that morning before they headed their separate ways for class.

Her backpack was getting heavy and her back was starting to ache because of the weight that was in the bag.

Her eyes drifted towards the many houses that were lined up on the opposite side of the street.

One house in particular caught her eye and she stopped walking and stared at it for quite sometime.

It was an old two story colonial home that was pale yellow with white trim and a small white picket fence that wrapped around the front yard.

Cocking her head just a little she could almost see them as children playing in the yard…how Matt, Ben and Kevin always use to hide between the huge oak trees and scare Mary, Patty-Mary and Lucy while they were playing dolls.

There were the times when Lucy was younger she would slip out of the house unnoticed when the families got together and would sit underneath the large oak tree and stare at the night sky.

Usually only one person saw her disappear from the house and that was usually Kevin. But he never made a word as he sat on the porch watching her watch the sky. He always made her feel independent even though she knew he was out there watching her because her parents had asked him to do so.

Matt would have bugged her until she caved and went back in the house with him but Kevin would just sit there until it was getting cold out and then ask her to come in the house and watch a movie or play cards with him.

He was never controlling or had ever gotten angry at her…and even if he did he always apologized even when he wasn't the one to start something.

Come to think of it Kevin was like the perfect boyfriend in her little world but reality had set in for the both of them and had shown that they weren't meant for each other…God had taken care of that when Lucy was in that horrible car accident almost a year ago.

Heaving an added sigh she looked both ways before crossing the street towards the yellow house and walked along the sidewalk like she had done so many years ago when she was younger, but in doing so a peculiar memory stood out so strong in her head no matter how many times she told it to go away it wouldn't.

It was like it wanted to be there and it had something to show or even something to tell her.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Lucy Goosey" someone yelled behind her._

_"What do you want Kevin Kinkirk?" she asked placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the boy._

_"Guess what?" he started to brag._

_"What?"_

_"I love you"_

_Rolling her eyes she threw Kevin a look of disgust and started to walk back towards her house "No you don't" she replied without turning around._

_"Yes I do" he replied running up behind her._

_"Why do you love me?" she asked him pausing for just a moment, just long enough to let him catch up to her._

_"I don't know" he shrugged. For being 11-years-old he thought he was pretty smart for his age and he was usually proved right when it came to being a boss to Ben._

_"Well if you love me then you have to have a reason" she explained throwing her arms up in disgust._

_"Who says?"_

_"My mom says so" she replied smugly. For being 6-years-old Lucy knew a thing or two about what love was. Her parents showed it to her and the rest of her brothers and sister each day._

_"What does your mom say smarty pants?" he taunted._

_"My mom tells me that if you love someone you 'pose to have a reason"_

_"Well I don't have a reason so there" he exclaimed sticking his tongue out at her._

_"If you love me does that mean you are gonna marry me?"_

_"I sure hope so" he answered with a big grin on his face._

_Lucy's eyes got real big before she said something "But eww…Mary said that all boys have cooties and you're a boy and that means you have cooties" she told him wrinkling her nose in disgust._

_"I don't have cooties" he replied looking confused._

_"Mary says all boys have cooties" she repeated._

_"AND I said I don't have cooties" he yelled at her._

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" she yelled back at him._

_"Because if I had cooties you would have gotten them a long time ago" he replied with a smirk on his face._

_Making a frustrated noise she crossed her arms over her chest she glared at him one last time before she ran up to the big white house that she called home and slammed the door leaving a confused and an "in love" little boy outside pining away for her._

_Annie had been in the kitchen trying to get a snack together for 3-year-old Simon while he was busy concentrating on coloring a picture, when she heard the front door slammed shut._

_"Eric?" she called out towards the hallway. Hearing no answer she glanced behind her and saw Simon busy coloring a picture for his dad so she knew he wasn't going to miss her while she ran into the living room._

_Walking down the hallway she first peaked into Eric's office and saw no one was in there, so she continued to walk farther down the hall when she stop in front of the door frame where the living room was and found Lucy sobbing hard on the couch._

_"Luce? Sweetie what's wrong? Did something happen?"" she asked walking over and sitting at the end of the couch rubbing her back._

_"N…NNO" she sobbed harder into the pillow._

_"Luce, you can't cry for no reason so please sweetie tell me what's wrong" _

_"Kevin"_

_"Kevin what?"_

_"Kevin told me he loved me" she managed to get out before more tears started to flow._

_Annie took one look at her 6-year-old daughter and started to laugh. The poor girl was only 6 and someone already claimed her as their own._

_"Lucy, Kevin didn't mean that he's only 11 and your 6 he was just kidding around with you" Annie replied giving Lucy a hug of reassurance._

_"But mommy he has cooties, even Mary said so" Lucy told her mother with tears still dripping down her cheek._

_Annie tried hard to stifle another laugh before she rubbed the top of her daughter's head._

_"Lucy I don't think you have to worry about cooties for a long time" she told her patting her on the top of the head before standing up to enter the kitchen to see how Simon was doing with his picture._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Looking down at the sidewalk while she continued to walk down the street saw started to smile when she saw all the childish drawings that the Kinkirk's and the Camden's had drawn the day they had replaced the old cement with new.

Squatting down she lightly traced her name and when noticed how close Kevin's own name was to hers.

If it had been any closer it would have intertwined with her name and the only words you would have been able to see would have been "Lucy Kinkirk" instead of "Lucy Camden"

She closed her eyes and quietly said a prayer for the Kinkirk's knowing that September 11th was coming up and both Kevin and Ben had lost friends both during that tragic time and she knew they would be in a lot of grief and pain that day.

She also thanked God that he managed to spare both their lives that day and was grateful they worked in Buffalo and not in New York City.

Standing straight up to take the kink out of her back she grabbed her backpack and groaned when she realized she had left her math book sitting in the library at Crawford.

Turning back around she had another 3 miles to go until she reached campus but when she got there this time she wasn't walking back, she was going to call for a ride home.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She was late and she knew it.

It had been only a couple of weeks since she had moved back to Buffalo and already her first day on the job training she was late.

If it hadn't been for the fact that she ran right into someone she might never have noticed him sitting down at one of the coffee shops.

"I'm so sorry" she told the person apologetically as she moved out of their way and walked closer towards the man sitting at the table.

"Ben? Ben Kinkirk?" she exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

The man looked up and indeed it was Ben Kinkirk one of her friends from back west who she hadn't seen in almost half of her grown up life.

"Mary? Mary Camden?" Ben exclaimed standing up and throwing his arms around her giving her a tight hug.

"God it's been what? Almost 11 years?"

"Yeah," said Mary, smiling. She couldn't quite absorb the fact that the tall, dark haired man standing in front of her was the same Ben Kinkirk who used to pull her ponytail and had once eaten ten earthworms on a dare.

Ben smiled back at her. "What brings you to Buffalo?"

Mary blushed. She definitely didn't want to answer that.

"So how's your mom?" she asked quickly.

"She's doing great!" exclaimed Ben, completely forgetting his previous question.

Mary nodded and tried to look interested; relieved he hadn't tapped into her own life any further.

"She finally opened up her own firm the other week. She's really busy these days."

"Good for her," replied Mary, and she really meant it. Mrs. Kinkirk was one of her favorite people.

"What about Kevin?"

"He's fine," Ben replied shortly, an abrupt change noticeable in his demeanor.

Mary raised her eyebrows. "Just fine?" she quipped, lightly punching his arm.

"Just. Fine." replied Ben, tersely. Mary crossed her arms and sat down, motioning for him to do the same. He did, although he was scowling in a manner that reminded Mary of when they were younger.

"Spill it, Kinkirk," Mary ordered.

"You know what?" Ben leaned forward towards Mary, his voice low and dangerous.

"I'll tell you exactly what's wrong with my brother. It's your stupid sister. He's so in love with her that it's sickening. All he does is mope around the house, or sit in his room and stare at the phone. It makes me utterly sick. Why doesn't she just quit this crap and admit her feelings?"

Most people would've been intimidated by a large, very physically fit firefighter who was harboring a lot of anger. But Mary wasn't most people.

"Oh, like it's any easier on my end!" she snapped.

"Lucy hasn't been herself for days, weeks, months, hell even a year. Every time I talk to her she sounds completely lifeless. And the last time I spoke to her, she told me she saw a Popsicle stick that made her think of Kevin!"

Mary threw up her hands in exasperation, realizing she was more mad at the situation than she was at Ben.

She stood up, walked over so she was next to Ben, and sat down beside him. "I can't take this anymore," she muttered.

"Me neither." Ben started to drop his head into his hands, but then stopped. Slowly, he raised his head back up.

"You know what, Mary?"

"Huh," replied Mary, staring distantly off into space.

She turned to see Ben with a devious smile on his face that made her stomach do a tiny flip-flop.

"I think," said Ben, "that it's time we took matters into our own hands."

Mary frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Look. If we leave it up to Lucy and Kevin, you and I will be in nursing homes by the time they get together. Just think... fifty years of listening to them mope about each other..." Ben was pleased to see Mary's eyes widen in fear.

"Exactly. Why should we wait around for them to smarten up? You and I just need to give them a push in the right direction, they'll do the rest." Ben watched Mary as she thought about the idea.

Ben stuck out his hand for her to shake. "So what do you say? Partners in the Project Get Our Dumb Siblings Together?"

Mary smiled and grasped his hand. "Partners."

Ben smiled as they shook hands. Suddenly, his smile faded.

"What?" asked Mary, slightly alarmed.

Ben looked sheepish. "I don't, uh, actually have a plan."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't that shock me?"

Ben rolled his eyes right back at her her and elbowed her in the side. Mary grinned and punched him none-too gently on the arm in retaliation.

She always liked that Ben didn't think she was fragile. "Ok, well the first thing is that we have to get Lucy out here. Any ideas how we do that?" Mary looked at Ben, hoping he would have an idea.

Ben looked thoughtful. "Maybe you could... I got it!" Ben was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. "Tell her that you're having a secret wedding ceremony to a mail order husband and you need her to be the witness."

Ben smiled, while Mary looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Right. And that's why from now on, I'm coming up with all the ideas for the plan."

Ben glared at her. "It wasn't that bad of an idea."

"Uh huh. Whatever." They both sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

Suddenly, Mary snapped her fingers. "Got it. I'll use the one thing in the world that my little sister cannot resist."

"What's that?" asked Ben.

"Shopping," replied Mary, matter of fact. "Lucy once said that when she died, she wanted her ashes scattered at the mall. Luckily for her, next weekend, Buffalo will be opening the largest shopping mall on the east coast."

Ben frowned. "But there isn't a mall opening in Buffa -- oh!" Mary could practically see the light bulb go off over Ben's head. "Brilliant, Mary."

"I know I am," laughed Mary.

"This is perfect. I'll fly her out here for some quality sister bonding and shopping time. Next Saturday night, she and I will be at the Main Street Grille downtown at seven pm for dinner. Your job is to get Kevin there." Mary jabbed Ben in the chest for emphasis.

Ben looked at her. "How do I get Kevin there?"

Mary shrugged, glancing at her watch. "Well, we'll just have to think about -- SHOOT!" Frantically, Mary glanced at her watch again, and then abruptly jumped up.

Ben hurried to stand up as well. Mary grabbed her jacket and began to jog away.

"Where are you going?" called Ben.

Mary stopped, and turned in his direction. "I'm late for... I'm late. Look, we'll talk later, ok?" Mary jogged off without waiting for a response from Ben.

She hadn't realized how long they had sat and talked -- she was going to be nearly an hour late for work.

Ben, meanwhile, watched Mary jog away, and then sat back down.

How was he going to convince Kevin to see Lucy? Should he even tell him Lucy was going to be there? And how was he going to keep this a secret for a whole week? Ben groaned and buried his head in his hands. He wished Mary was still around -- he sucked at planning stuff.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

12 hours later Mary arrived back at her apartment completely exhausted.

She had gotten to work almost 30 minutes late and had to practically beg her boss not to fire her on the first day of the job. She managed to calm down and told them that she had a family emergency that had to be taken care of and how she had no time to phone them.

Luckily enough for Mary her boss was a caring and understanding women when it came to family problems. She told Mary that just this once she'd forgive her but if it ever happened again Mary would be toast.

Throwing her keys and purse on the side table of her apartment door she closed the door and locked it and leaned up against the door in defeat.

All she wanted to do was to curl up in her bed and take a long nap. She started to head for bed when she realized that her answering machine button was blinking.

Flopping down on the couch next to the table she hit the button and laid down on the couch ready to listen to her messages.

_"Hi Mary its Lucy I just called to see how your new job went so call me when you get home"!_

_Beep_

_Hey um Mary it's Ben I um wanted to know if you thought of a way I could get Kevin down here at the Main Street Grille? Any ideas would be helpful um my number is 989-887-9865_

Smiling to herself Mary just shook her head. Only Ben would sound stupid on her answering machine.

Closing her eyes she was almost asleep when she realized she hadn't called Lucy back. Grabbing her phone she punched in her home number and waited for it to ring. It was time to put their plan into action

Luckily for her someone picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's Mary"

"Oh hi sweetie" Annie replied wiping down the kitchen counter.

"Is Lucy home at all?"

Annie rolled her eyes at the mention of Lucy's name "Of course do you really think she'd be doing something different than moping around?"

"Oh so you have noticed it to then?"

"I've noticed it since the day we came home from Buffalo" Annie replied throwing the sponge into the sink.

"Have you done anything about it?"

"About what? Pining over some boy who is willing to give her the time of day but she won't admit it?"

Mary forced a laugh. It was going to be hard to not tell her mom what she and Ben were up to.

"If I was Lucy I'd fly my butt—OH here she is Mary" Annie replied quickly handing the phone over to Lucy who had just come down the stairs.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked before taking the phone.

"Your sister" Annie replied before walking out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luce I got your message"

"Oh" Lucy replied getting a partial smile on her face. "How was work?"

"It could have been better. Anyways are you doing anything next weekend?"

Lucy frowned and walked over to the family calendar and traced down to that Friday. "No I'm not doing anything…why?" she asked suspiciously.

Mary laughed "Well there is the largest shopping mall will be—"she started to say before Lucy cut her off.

"I'll be there!" Lucy said quickly.

"I knew you'd come if it involved shopping" Mary joked.

"Just promise me one thing"

"Anyways" Mary replied.

"I don't want to see Kevin and if this is what this trip is about I'm not coming" Lucy told her flat out dead serious.

"Oh give me a break Lucy Camden! Do you really think I'd stoop so low into inviting you out here just so you could see Kevin?"

"Well…yeah" Lucy admitted sheepishly.

"Then you don't know me" Mary replied simply.

"What day are you flying into Glenoak?" Lucy asked quickly hoping to change the subject and not start a fight.

"I'll fly in Thursday and leave Friday with you and then on Monday I'll fly back"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

Mary was glad that Lucy couldn't see her right now because the smirk on her face was brighter than ever. Poor Lucy if only she knew that there was people plotting against her…even her own sister.

"All right Luce I gotta go I'm beat and I have to work tomorrow and I don't want to be late this time"

"You were late? What for?" Lucy's interest suddenly peaked.

"I ran into someone I haven't seen in a long time"

"Oh…was it Wilson?"

"No, it's not anyone you know it's someone I met out here a long time ago" Mary lied.

"Oh" was all Lucy managed to say.

"Well I'll call you on Wednesday night before I leave on Thursday to make sure you are all set"

"All right I'll see you Friday" Lucy replied hanging up the phone.

Mary clicked the off button on her cordless phone. That was the easiest lie she had ever pulled off before…but all she hoped was that it wasn't going to back fire on her or Ben.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ben was sitting in his favorite chair staring at the phone hoping it'd ring. He had called Kevin almost 5 times that night hoping his bonehead of a brother would call him back.

Unlike Kevin, Ben had moved out of his mom's home once he started to be a firefighter. He liked how he had a lot of freedom and didn't have to worry about his mom coming home at the wrong time.

He grabbed the remote control for the T.V and flipped it on. Starting to surf the channels, Ben let his mind wander. What should he tell Kevin? Maybe he could call Mary again and ask her advice... Ben focused on the TV as a commercial for Pizza Hut came on.

Ben frowned thoughtfully. Pizza sounded really good right about now. He leaned over and picked up the phone, dialing the number he knew by heart as he cradled the receiver.

"Ben? Stop dialing!" Ben blinked, confused.

"Hello?"

"Ben, you idiot, it's Kevin! Why are you hitting the keys?"

"I was trying to call for pizza!"

"Well, I'm calling you, so you can call for pizza later. You must've picked up the phone before it could ring."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kevin was silent for a moment. "So...."

"So what?"

Kevin groaned into the receiver. "You called me and left a message saying you wanted to talk to me. Is that too much for you to remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Ben sat up a little straighter. "Um, I have a question for you."

"Ok, then ask me the question," said Kevin.

Ben could tell his brother was getting impatient. "I was... uh... do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Ben groaned inwardly as soon as the words left his mouth. He was sure Mary was going to yell at him that he had done this all wrong.

"Now? I thought you were ordering pizza."

"No, not now. Next week."

Kevin laughed. "Since when do we plan our dinners in advance? You usually just call me up the night you want me to come out."

"Um..." Ben was starting to panic. "Well, I just want to make sure your free next week because... I thought we could... talk. About stuff."

"Well, why can't we talk about it now?"

"Because..." Ben blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Because I have something really important to tell you and I want to tell you before I tell Mom."

"What?"

"Look, don't ask questions. Just meet me at the Main Street Grille on Saturday at around 7pm. I have to go, my pizza's here."

"What? Ben, what's going on? I thought you hadn't ordered the pizza yet!"

"Well, it's been great talking to you! I'll be really busy this week, so I guess I won't see you until we have dinner! Bye Kevin!" Ben slammed down the phone, slightly out of breath.

He sighed. He should probably tell Mary what happened. He picked up the phone and started to dial for a moment, and then paused.

Hesitantly, he spoke. "Hello?" There was only a dial tone in response, however, so Ben quickly dialed Mary's number. It rung twice before someone picked up.

He glanced over at the phone, and just for good measure, turned off the ringer. He didn't want Kevin calling him back if he could help it. A vision of Mary's face sprung into his mind. Putting his head in his hands, Ben groaned. _Mary was going to kill him._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mary its Ben."

"Hi Ben. How are you?"

"I'm ok. You?"

"I'm fine. Just eating some pizza."

Ben stared at the phone in disbelief. "Life is unfair."

"What?"

"Never mind. Did you talk to Lucy?" "Yep. Taken care of." Mary paused to swallow, and Ben could swear he smelled the pizza through the phone.

"I was awesome, if I do say so myself. She bought the story about the mall, and when she asked me if I was doing this to set her up with Kevin, I managed to make her feel like an idiot for even thinking that. Lucy is never gonna see this coming... she's not suspicious at all!"

"Terrific," muttered Ben.

"Well don't sound so happy," Mary replied.

"It's just..." Ben sighed. "I'm not as smooth as you."

Now it was Mary's turn to sigh. "What did you say to Kevin?"

"Well..." Ben paused, realizing there was no way he could make this sound good.

"I told him that I had news to tell him, and I wanted to talk to him before I told my mom."

"Ben..." Words seemed to fail Mary.

"Yeah. I know. And I think Kevin suspects something, too."

"Well, did you at least get him to meet you at the restaurant?"

Ben frowned. "I think so!"

Mary sighed. "Well, let's hope you did. Look, I want to take a shower and go to bed. If you talk to Kevin at all, just try not to seem suspicious, ok? And try to think of what you would have to tell him.

"Okay," said Ben, wondering what on earth his "big announcement" could be.

"Night Ben," Mary said.

"Night," replied Ben, hanging up the phone. He sighed, hoping he hadn't screwed things up too badly. Oh well, he could think about it while enjoying some pizza.

Picking up his phone again, he dialed Pizza Hut. The phone rang three times, and then a recorded voice filled the line.

"Thank you for calling Pizza Hut. We're sorry, but we are closed for the night. We will re-open tomorrow morning at -- "Ben didn't even bother to hang up before chucking the phone across the room.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lucy climbed upstairs towards the attic where she shared the room with Ruthie. Times like this was when she wished she could have her own room and not share it with anyone.

Turning the corner she saw that Ruthie was gone and that she would be able to have some peace and quiet for once in her life.

Flopping down on her bed too fast she knocked over her table that was next to the bed. Sighing she got off the bed and started to pick up the shards of glass that were scattered all across the floor.

Grabbing the photo frame that had also shattered she started to throw it away when something caught her eye.

It was the photo of her and Kevin taken at the hospital when Ruthie was born. His mom had one picture left in her camera and needed to waste it so she asked Kevin and Lucy who happened to be the only two in the waiting room at the time to sit next to each other for a picture.

Glancing softly at the photo even she couldn't help deny it that there was some sort of a connection between herself and Kevin.

Her only problem was admitting to herself that getting hurt it just part of growing up.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After having that strange conversation with Ben only a few minutes ago started to make Kevin think.

_What could be so important for him to tell me before mom?_ He thought to himself making another ham and cheese sandwich.

That's when it hit him and he threw the silver knife into the sink.

"Damn you Ben!" he swore out loud shaking his fist at no one except for the refrigerator and other kitchen appliances.

He knew what Ben was up to…all he had to do was put two and two together. Ben was planning on doing something…not telling him something like he said he had to.

"It better not have anything to do with Lucy" he spoke out loud looking for the cordless phone again when he spotted it across the room on the dining room table.

It took him only three strides to get over to the table because of his long legs. Swiping the phone off the table he started to punch in the Camden's home number when something stopped him.

Why was he calling her? He wasn't that desperate that he needed to hear her voice again was he? She told him how she felt along time ago and he kept his promise and stayed his distance from her. That was all she ever asked for right?

He glanced down at the phone that was in his hand and placed it back on the dining room table before returning to his sandwich.

She had made him promise never to call her even if it was an emergency…and he was going to abide by what she said.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_One week later on the Saturday Morning of the final "Partners in the Project Get Our Dumb Siblings Together" plan._

The persistent ringing forced Ben to wake up far earlier than he'd prefer on his day off.

He fumbled around, trying to locate the receiver. "What?" He heard laughter on the other end.

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine!"

Ben groaned and fell back onto his bed. "Why are you calling me so early?"

Mary snorted. "It's three hours earlier here, you know."

"So why aren't you asleep then?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you before Lucy wakes up and make sure we're all set for today."

Ben frowned. What was today?

"Ben. Tell me you remember what you're doing this afternoon."

"Um..." Ben searched his brain.

"Oh yeah! Picking up you and Lucy."

Mary sighed. "Do NOT forget, or I will give you a personal demonstration of my self defense techniques."

Ben shuddered at the thought. "I won't forget, ok? I'll be there."

"Good. And Kevin won't know we're coming into town?"

"Mary, give me a little credit. I didn't tell Kevin."

"Congratulations! Do you want a cookie?"

"Its way, way too early for sarcasm, you know."

Mary laughed. "Fine, I'll let you go back to bed. But be at the airport or else."

"Okay. Have a good flight."

"Thanks. See you later." Ben hung up the phone. Readjusting his pillow slightly, he promptly fell back asleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Five hours later_

Mary was fidgeting in her seat. She kept looking over at Lucy who was engrossed with a book by her current favorite author.

"Do you have a problem?" Lucy asked without looking up.

"No…why do you ask?" Mary replied.

"You keep staring at me and it's really starting to creep me out"

"Sorry" Mary replied half heartily. She desperately wanted to tell Lucy that this whole trip was a cover but she couldn't not after the promise she made Ben.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy peered at her closing her book.

"No…well sort of"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"There's something I have to sort of well tell you" Mary replied looking a little scared.

"What?" Lucy asked looking at Mary closely. "Does it have something to do with Kevin? Because if it does I want to go home as soon as we get off this plane!" she demanded

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with Kevin…well it sort of does but then again it doesn't" Mary replied.

"Mary I'm gonna count to ten before I scream so tell me!"

"Well remember when I called you last week and I told you I ran into someone?"

"Yeah?" Lucy replied lifting up an eyebrow still looking suspiciously at Mary.

"ThatsomeonewasBenKinkirk" Mary said really fast jumbling her words together.

"What?" Lucy asked looking confused.

Mary took a breath of air "I said that someone was Ben Kinkirk"

"Oh" was all Lucy could say.

"What does that have to do with me?" she suddenly said a few minutes later

"Well he's picking us up at the airport and taking us back to my place until we go out for dinner later tonight"

"Oh"

"Are you going to say anything but oh?" Mary asked.

"No"

"Where are we going to dinner?"

"Some new place…actually Ben suggested it"

"Have you been there?" Lucy wanted to know.

"No, not yet anyways that's why Ben suggested you, I and him try it out tonight later…after we go to my place"

"Ben's coming along? Does that mean Kevin will be there to?" Lucy wanted to know her face starting to get red with anger.

"No, I made sure to tell him that Kevin was not to come. He's coming by himself can you handle that?"

Lucy crossed her arms and looked out through the small airplane window. Rolling her eyes she glared at Mary before saying something.

"I guess I can handle Ben but if the conversation starts to turn to me and Kevin I'm out of there!"

"That's fine"

"What time is he suppose to meet us at the airport?" Lucy replied grabbing her blank carry on bag from under the seat and put her book in.

"I told him that our flight left at 6am our time and would arrive at 11am there time"

"What airport are we flying into again?" Lucy asked checking her watch.

"Buffalo—"Mary started to say before the pilot cut her off and came over the intercom system and told that they were about to land.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ben was standing behind the security check point where everyone was allowed to meet the person or persons they were picking up. He was starting to get antsy because it was almost noon and Lucy and Mary were no where in site.

"Hey Ben!" he heard his name yelled.

He turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor...Kevin was walking right towards him.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Kevin had approached him, and Ben was unable to think of a single thing to say.

He gaped for a moment. "Uh..." Kevin frowned.

"This isn't about Lucy, is it? Ben, I'm not an idiot! I know you're plotting something, and if it involves something with Lucy, I swear I'll --"

"Mary!" Ben burst out, before he could stop himself.

Kevin stared at him. "What?"

"Mary," gulped Ben. "I'm picking up Mary, Lucy's sister."

Kevin stared at Ben. "Why?"

Ben looked at the ceiling, as if hoping an appropriate answer would be written there.

"I... uh... can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because... it's about... what I'm going to tell you tonight." Ben concentrated on making himself sound believable, while trying to silence the voice in his head that was telling him all the ways Mary was going to kill him.

Kevin was shaking his head in amazement. "Ok, Ben, what is going on? Is there something between you and Mary? Are you hiding something? Why can't --"

Luckily for Ben, who had completely run out of answers, Kevin's radio crackled to life. He picked it up.

"Kinkirk here." He listened for a moment, frowning. "Okay. I'll be right there." He glanced back at Ben.

"There's a hysterical woman harassing security who might be a terrorist threat. I have to go. But don't think you can get out of this! When I see you tonight, I want answers."

With one more pointed glance at Ben, Kevin disappeared into the airport crowds. Ben sighed.

"Well, when you see me tonight, you might want to kill me..." he muttered under his breath.

Grateful to have escaped Kevin for the moment, he looked around. What on earth had happened to Mary and Lucy?


	17. You've been Caught

**A/N: OMG you guys I'm really sorry again!I know I put most of my stories on the back burners because of school and because I didn't have any ideas how I wanted this story to go. Anyways I was watching the episode _"The Ring"_ and I got an idea...actually I used some of their lines from that episode. I promise everything will work out this story might seem to drag but its going where I want it to go and as long as you guys are ok with it this story looks like it could be another 5-7 chapters!**

**A/N: I love reviews...heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie) seriously I love reviews because I get that happy feeling in my stomach when I see you really love me!!**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is**

**  
  
**

****

_Earlier on the plane_

"I just want my nuts" Lucy whined to Mary as the flight attendant walked past her again for the third time completely ignoring her.

"Oh just forget about your nuts we are almost in Buffalo. Why aren't you more excited?"

"Don't get me wrong or anything I'm happy to be spending the weekend with you and I'm grateful that you sprung for my ticket and everything but I just don't feel like getting excited" Lucy replied leaning back in her seat.

"Why not?"

Lucy laughed "I know this is going to sound really stupid but for some odd reason I feel like I'm being set up here"

Mary laughed right along with her "Luce... I swear I'm not setting you up! You told me this trip has to be completely Kevin free and I'm bound and determined to make sure it is" she replied nervously looking out the airplane window.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart"

A few minutes of silence went between the sisters before Lucy decided to ask a question.

"Umm...Mary I know this is going to sound dumb but what airport are we flying into?"

"Buffalo—"Mary started to say before the Captain interrupted and spoke over the speakerphone to let the passengers know that they would be arriving in Buffalo in less than 15 minutes and that he was turning the seatbelt sign back on.

"What airport?" Lucy tried asking again.

"Buffalo International Airport"

"Are you kidding me?"

Mary looked curiously at Lucy "What does it matter? As long as we land that's all I care about"

Lucy glared at Mary and crossed her arms "I'm not happy about this you know"

Mary looked confused "happy about what?"

"Us landing at BIA"

"Why not?"

Lucy gave her a long, cold hard stare "I'll tell you why not! Kevin Kinkirk works at BIA" she replied letting her voice get a little louder.

"He does?" Mary questioned.

"Yes, he does and if I see him while we are at that airport I'm never talking to you again Mary Camden" Lucy replied angrily.

Mary's eyes widened a little bit larger than she wanted them to. She turned looking out the window only praying to God that somehow Kevin wasn't at the airport and that Lucy wouldn't find out about the set up.

---------------------------------------

_Fifteen minutes later_

Watching the one piece of red luggage go around and around the empty luggage carousel was something Mary was not enjoying.

"How many times are you going to watch that bag go around?" Mary asked cautiously towards Lucy.

"As many times as I have to until it turns into my bag, the bag that they lost" Lucy replied angrily, glaring at Mary as she spoke.

"You know what? I don't really like this airline" Mary replied.

"So why did you fly them then?"

"Because they had a 2 for 1 deal" Mary replied matter of factly.

"So my ticket didn't cost you anything?" Lucy exclaimed looking twice as upset.

"Right"

"So then why have I been thanking you the entire trip?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders "because you're nice?" she suggested.

Lucy's mouth dropped opened for a second before she set her jaw in an angry position "Watch my bag while I go to the lost luggage counter and beg for my suitcase back" she replied walking away.

"Okay"

Mary stood next to her suitcase and Lucy's black bag when she started to riffle through her own purse looking for her cell phone.

That's when she caught sight of what time it was on her watch. They had spent 15 minutes too long at the baggage claim area and were supposed to meet Ben behind the security checkpoint in less than 5 minutes.

Grabbing her own suitcase and carryon bag she walked forgetting about Lucy's black bag that was next to her because she was to busy thinking that she had to call Ben and tell him they were running late.

---------------------------------------

Walking up to the lost luggage counter was no treat for Lucy...especially since she found out that her sister didn't even pay for her ticket.

"Excuse me miss? The airline lost my lug—"Lucy started to say before the women behind the desk practically threw a pad of paper and a pen at her.

"Fill the top, middle and sign at the bottom, then on the next page put your initials at the top, bottom and the middle and then sign at the bottom again." the women told her in a mono-tone voice.

"Whatever" Lucy mumbled under her breath as she started to fill out the paperwork.

It took her not even 5 minutes to complete the paperwork when she handed it to the women behind the window and was given a ticket with a number on it.

"What's this for?" Lucy asked holding the ticket in her hand looking confused.

"This is your claim ticket number. When we find luggage and it matches the description you have given us we will ticket it with this number and will call you to let you know when we find your luggage"

"Fine" Lucy replied shortly walking away from the counter and towards Mary who was looking at her self in a compact mirror.

"Are you ready to go yet Luce?" she asked snapping the mirror shut and stuffing it back into her purse.

"I've been ready to leave" Lucy replied bending down to pick up her black bag that was suppose to be next to Mary but couldn't find it.

"Where's my bag?"

"Lost...remember?"

"No, not that bag...the bag that I asked you to watch"

"What bag?" Mary replied looking confused.

"My black bag that I asked you to watch while I went to beg for the luggage that they lost" Lucy replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh"

"Is that all you have to say is oh?" Lucy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well not really...I'm sorry Luce I had to go and make a call...I wasn't gone for more than a minute"

Lucy looked pissed and was about to say something to Mary when she spotted a Airport Security guard to her right and changed her direction, walking over to him.

"Excuse me" she said sweetly "have you seen a small black bag?"

"The police took it" he replied.

"You're not the police?"

"No I'm airport security; any bag that is left unattended is confiscated and destroyed by the matter of national security"

Sucking her cheeks in from anger, she gently blew them out before she glared at the security guard "I highly doubt makeup is a matter of national security...so can I please have my bag back?"

"No"

She started to get annoyed "Yes"

"No"

"Give me my bag back" she yelled stepping closer to him.

"Miss please step back"

"No...not unless you give me my bag back" she replied crossing her arms and looking at him smugly.

"I told you before miss the police took it and they destroyed it now please step back" he replied.

"You're not going to give me my bag back are you?"

"No I'm not" he replied.

Lucy turned around and stomped back over to Mary and started complain loudly "doomed, doomed, doomed, this entire trip is doomed! This airport is doomed, the airline is doomed- - -"and stopped when Mary's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up Lucy!" she hissed looking around to see if anyone had heard her.

The security guards head had quickly snapped up and looked over towards the two girls and grabbed his radio and pressed a button.

Within a matter of seconds three security guards were running down towards the baggage area and surrounded the two girls.

"Excuse me miss? Please come with us" one of the several security officers spoke to Lucy.

"Excuse me?" she replied glaring at him "what for?"

"It's a matter of National Security miss...you threatened this airport and your flight"

Lucy turned to Mary and gave her a long, cold stare "Look what you did now Mary...good god can't anything go right? If I wasn't in an airport I'd kill you right now"

A security guard stepped up and grabbed Lucy's arm "Miss if I were you I'd stop talking now" he replied.

Lucy snapped her arm away from the security guard "don't touch me" she replied at the security guard.

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to come with me"

"What for?"

"Matter of national security miss...you threatened your plane, this airline and even your trip miss and we take these kinds of threats seriously"

"I'm not a damn terrorist if that is what you are getting at!" Lucy yelled at him.

Mary took a step closer to Lucy and grabbed her arm "Lucy...just shut up"

Lucy shook her head "No I'm not going to shut up! They are implying that I'm a terrorist...Me Lucy Camden whose father is a minister is part of the Al Qaeda chapter of Glenoak".

The security guard looked bewildered for a moment before he reached behind his back and grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

Lucy's eyes widen and she looked back at Mary who could do nothing but shrug her shoulders.

"Miss I'm going to have to escort you to our security office so our police officer can question you some more" he told her walking behind her.

"Your...not going to put those things on me...are you?" Lucy questioned eyeing the handcuffs.

"By all means...I should have done it a few minutes ago but I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but if you utter one more word miss I'm afraid I'll have to place you under arrest"

"Undermmmffff" Lucy started to say before Mary clamped a hand over her mouth "I said shut up Lucy".

And with that the security officers picked up Mary's bag and their purses and lead them towards the security office where the police officer would be waiting for them.

---------------------------------------

Ben was still pacing back and forth since Mary called him almost 25 minutes ago. She had called to tell them that they had arrived and was waiting for Lucy's nonexistent luggage to arrive.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was now just under 30 minutes when he went up to a security guard that was watching passengers walk through the metal detectors.

"Excuse me"

The security guard looked up at him "Sir do you have your ticket?"

"Ticket?" Ben repeated looking confused

"Yes, your ticket the one that you need to get on the plane" he told Ben sarcastically.

"No, I don't have a ticket I'm waiting for someone"

"Oh, well sir you are going to have to step back and go behind that red line over there" The security guard replied pointing out the line for Ben to see.

"I already know where the red line is I wanted to know if you could help me with something" Ben snapped back.

Getting a little frustrated the security guard summand another officer to come to where he was standing at.

"What do you need Joe?" the other security guard who's name bag said Rick on there asked.

"You think you could help this gentleman with a problem...BEHIND the red line?" Joe said loudly hoping he was getting the idea through Ben's thick head.

Rick gave Joe a quick smirk "Sure" he replied grabbing Ben's arm and shoving him back across the red line.

A little startled from what just happened Ben scratched his head "Hey! Wait I'm trying to find my brother...he's an officer here"

Rick looked and Ben and started to laugh "An officer? What kind of an idiot do you think I am sir? Like my partner said before STAND behind the red line and no one will get into trouble"

Ben felt ready to pull his hair out of his head, all he wanted to do was get Mary and Lucy and get the hell out of this airport before his brother caught onto what he was doing and kill him for it.

Since he was defeated he sat down at one of the empty benches and leaned against the wall and prayed that nothing else would go wrong.

---------------------------------------

Lucy felt humiliated walking down the hallway with a bunch of security officers walking behind her and Mary who was towing all of her luggage with them.

Following the security guard in front of her he walked into a small square room with no windows and just a table and three chairs.

"You" he pointed to Lucy "Sit here and you" he turned towards Mary "can either sit in here or you can wait outside on the bench by the entrance"

"I'll stay here" Mary replied setting her bag down next to the chair she was about to sit in.

"I'll be back and no funny stuff either" the guy replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Great, thanks a lot Luce are you trying to get us into extreme trouble?" Mary lashed out as soon as the security guard closed the door.

"How did I know I was making a threat?" Lucy shot back as she crossed her arms and glared at Mary.

"It's a known fact that when you threaten a flight, an airport even your own trip they take it seriously" Mary replied.

"When did you become suddenly interested in all this airport security stuff?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders "I'm not...I just know a lot about this kind of stuff from reading those magazines on the planes" she replied blushing ash she turned her head to avoid Lucy's face.

"Whatever" Lucy replied pounding her head on the table. "Is this stupid security guard going to come back with my purse?"

"I wanna know how this airport managed to hire some bonehead who thinks my makeup is a national threat" Lucy said suddenly.

Mary gave a short laugh. "I'm sure the guy they hired isn't a bonehead Lucy...he's just doing his job like they told him to"

Lucy bit her lip "Yeah, but think about it. Why would some old guy take a black purse that has makeup packed to the bottom think that it's a threat to national security?"

Mary rolled her eyes "I don't know Luce but I'm going to find a phone and call mom and dad to see if they can get us out of here" she said standing up.

Lucy sat straight up in her chair "Your going to call mom and dad? What are you nuts? If they find out that we are in trouble they will never let me leave the house again!"

"Oh...such a tragedy" Mary replied sarcastically as she opened the door and walked out and turned towards the guard that was sitting on a chair next to their room.

"Excuse me sir?

"Yeah?"

"I need to use the phone to tell our ride who was suppose to pick us up almost 30 minutes ago that we have been detained for a while"

"You can use that phone over there" the security guard pointed to a phone on an empty desk.

"Thank you" Mary replied sweetly as she walked away and sat down with her back towards the room that Lucy was in.

She picked up the phone and started to dial Ben's number when she heard the door to Lucy's room open and looked over her shoulder just in time.

"OH MY GOD!" she heard Lucy yell "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"


	18. The Meeting Place

**A/N: OMG my favorite BETA (Betsy) has finally returned from the dead to help me! I'm so excited to be bringing you guys another chapter of TOTY. School has been a slow and painful process along the way so I had to totally stop writing but I didn't forget! When I got an idea to write this chapter I knew I had to write this chapter with Betsy's help since Sara wasn't available.**

**A/N: I love reviews...heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie) seriously I love reviews because I get that happy feeling in my stomach when I see you really love me!!**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

**A/N: Special thanks to my un-dead friend Betsy!**

Mary slammed down the receiver. Dashing into the room Lucy was in; Mary came to a complete halt. On one side of the room, Lucy was turning a color of purple that Mary had only previously seen on Matt's face.

And on the other side of the room was --

"Kevin Kinkirk!" Lucy screamed, pointing accusingly at Kevin. "You... you..." Suddenly, Lucy turned to Mary. "YOU!"

Mary took a step forward. "Luce, calm down..."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? First, you drag me to Buffalo. Then, I find out you didn't even buy me a ticket. After that, my luggage disappears. Next, someone decides that my eyeliner could be used to blow up an airplane. And to top it all off, the one person that I LEAST want to see is marches in here!" Lucy took a deep breath. "Right now, there is nothing in the world that could make me angrier."

"Mary! There you are!" Three heads whipped around as Ben Kinkirk walked through the door. Mary frantically began gesturing at Ben. Ben, however, did not seem to get the hint.

"I was waiting forever for you guys! Look, you have to make sure Lucy doesn't find out that Kev -- oh, hey Kevin, hey Lucy -- that Kevin's here." Ben smiled, and than did a double take.

"Wait. What?"

Lucy glared at her sister. "Mary, you are so dead."

Mary shrugged helplessly, and then turned to Ben. "Ben, you are so dead."

Kevin, too, was frowning in Ben's direction. "Ben, you are so dead."

Ben threw up his hands. "Why do I get blamed twice?"

Before either Lucy or Mary could respond, Kevin stepped forward. "Alright. I am the officer in charge, and I am taking over this situation."

"Yeah, Officer Bonehead," muttered Lucy.

Kevin shot her a warning look and continued. "Ben, go find Officer Myers. He's the tall blonde guy, he should be standing outside. Tell him that Officer Kinkirk needs the recently confiscated possible hostile object." Ben nodded, and went out of the room.

"Lucy, I'll need you to explain to me exactly what happened out there."

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to Mary. "Mary, tell Officer Kinkirk that I was simply protesting the brutality of his coworkers in the handling of my luggage."

Before Mary could begin to reply, Kevin spoke up. "Mary, tell your sister that if she had simply complied with the police, there would have been no incident."

"Mary, tell him that if the police had treated me with respect, then I wouldn't have complained."

"Mary, tell your sister that here at Buffalo International Airport, we take threats to our security VERY seriously."

"Mary, tell him that he's a jerk face."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm sorry, was someone talking? All I hear is dull noise."

"Oh, that's real mature, Lucy. Almost as mature as your little hissyfit to my officers."

"Hissyfit? I can show you a hissyfit, if you'd like. I could start screaming anytime..."

"ENOUGH!" Mary yelled so loudly that both Kevin and Lucy jumped.

"Kevin. You obviously realize that Lucy is not a terrorist and that her bag doesn't contain a bomb. Therefore, you will write up a report that this whole incident is a misunderstanding. Lucy, you will apologize to the officers, vow never to be that stupid again, collect your black bag and leave. Any questions?" Mary grabbed Lucy's arm before either of them had a chance to reply, and steered her sister out the door. Lucy managed to stick her tongue out at Kevin over her shoulder.

Ben was walking down the hallway, black bag in hand, when Mary stormed out of the room, Lucy in tow behind her.

Ben briefly considered running and hiding, but unfortunately Mary was walking too quickly for that to be an option.

She grabbed the bag from Ben, slammed it into Lucy's chest, grabbed Ben's arm, and kept walking, all without missing a beat. "You. Are. Dead." Mary muttered through gritted teeth, steering the trio towards the escalators.

"Mary, how are we even getting to the hotel?" Lucy asked, practically jogging to keep up with her sister.

Ben gave a weak cough. "Actually, I'm giving you guys a ride." He replied guilty looking over at Lucy.

Lucy stopped and placed her hands on her hips and glared at Ben. "You have got to be kidding?"

"No I'm not kidding let's go...and fast" Mary replied walking back and grabbing Lucy by her arm and started to follow Ben out to the car port so they could get out of the airport.

* * *

Ben was hoping for a car crash. A lightning strike. Hitting a deer. Anything, ANYTHING to get him out of the car. They were only five minutes into the half hour drive and there had not yet been one word spoken inside the car.

Mary was sitting in the passenger seat, staring intently at the dashboard, pausing only occasionally to shoot dirty looks in his direction. Lucy was huffily reading a magazine in the back seat.

Ben didn't know how someone could read a magazine in a huffy manner, but Lucy was managing. Suddenly, Lucy slammed down her magazine.

"Would anyone care to tell me what exactly is going on?" Lucy leaned forward, crossing her arms across her chest.

Ben tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he felt a bead of sweat start to drip down his forehead.

"Isn't coincidence just so weird? I mean, Kevin just happened to be working, and you guys just happened to be flying on a plane, and I just happened to be at the airport. How... lucky..." Ben trailed off, forcing a laugh. Glancing briefly at Lucy in the rearview mirror, he could tell she wasn't buying it. Ben gulped.

Mary cleared her throat. "Lucy, Ben and I haven't been entirely honest with you. There's something you need to know."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Mary took a deep breath. "Well..."

Ben wasn't quite sure, but he could swear he saw Mary mouth "I'm sorry" out of the corner of his eye.

"Ben and I are dating." Mary shrugged. Lucy gasped. Ben's heart stopped beating. And the car swerved into another lane.

"BEN! ROAD!" Mary and Lucy screamed in unison. Somehow, Ben regained control of his motor skills and swung the car into the correct lane.

"S-Sorry," Ben coughed, attempting to focus on the highway. "I was shocked by the... happiness... shock..." Ben trailed off. Mary noticed that he was turning an odd shade of white, and quickly jumped in.

"You see, Lucy, when Ben and I met up again a few months ago, we found that... uh... we couldn't deny the flames of passion between us."

"Flames of passion??" Ben nearly laughed, but caught the look Mary was shooting him just in time. "Um, I mean, flames of passion. Yeah. Mary was... hot. And, uh, smart. And, you know..." Ben gestured vaguely.

"There it was!" Lucy was looking disbelievingly from one to the other. "You two are dating? Like, each other?"

"Yes we are!" Mary replied, a little too quickly. She reached over and grabbed Ben's leg, nearly causing him to swerve again. "We're just so happy, aren't we honey?"

Ben tried to concentrate on exiting the highway. "That's right. So happy."

"Lucy, I brought you out here so I could tell you. I wanted you to know before the rest of the family."

Lucy let out a squeal and threw her arms around her sister. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Mary! I'm so happy for you. Look, let's get two rooms at the hotel, ok? That way you and Ben can have some alone time!" The car slammed to a halt, throwing all three of them against their seatbelts.

"Sorry," Ben said, sounding strangely high pitched. "Um, red light. So two rooms. How... nice." He stammered, looking into the rearview mirror trying to catch Mary's eye but instead he noticed her red face.

* * *

Kevin shuffled his feet towards his locker. He had been up for almost 24 straight hours and the last few hours were defiantly no picnic in the park.

Lucy Camden was the one person whom he had wanted to see for the longest time, but today there she was standing right in front of him and all he knew was that he hated her with a passion.

He hated the fact that she still looked like the same old Lucy had had grown up with and had fallen in love with but she looked a little older.

He also hated that all he wanted to do the entire time that they were yelling at each other even though he was still trying to maintain his dignity, he wanted to do nothing more but to gather her up into his arms and tell her how much he had missed her this past year and wanted to know if she was willing to give them a second chance.

"Hey Kinkirk" someone interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped back without looking to see who was speaking to him.

"Geeze what's wrong with you? Officer Myers asked him as he twirled the numbers on his combination and opened his locker up.

"Nothing" Kevin muttered as he unlocked his own locker.

"Do you think you could cover my shift for me tonight?"

Kevin thought for a moment and shook his head no "I can't...I promised Ben that I'd meet him for dinner tonight"

Myers looked confused for a second "You and your brother are going to dinner? I thought you and him were meeting those two girls that were here in the security officer for dinner" he replied frowning.

"What do you mean?"

Myers frowned and looked over at Kevin "I thought I heard your brother tell the taller of those two girls that he would meet up her latter and to make sure that they were there first or something like that" he replied

Kevin looked confused for a second "No, it's just Ben and I tonight"

"Oh" Myers replied shrugging his shoulders "I guess I must have misunderstood or something" he replied walking away. "Have a nice night" and with that he walked over towards the time clock and punched out for his dinner hour and disappeared behind the double doors.

Kevin sat down on the bench that was behind him, taking his shirt off he started to think to himself.

"_Why did Myers think that Ben and I were going to dinner with Lucy and Mary?"_

Kevin thought for a second before everything started to come to him at once.

"Oh Course" he cried out snapping his fingers.

This was the reason why Ben was acting so strange, hoe he always got a funny look on his face whenever Lucy's name was mentioned, how he had looked like he wanted to escape this afternoon when he burst into the security officer, how HE WANTED TO TELL HIM SOMETHING OVER DINNER TONIGHT!

It was defiantly becoming clearer to him at each passing minute.

Ben didn't want to tell him anything tonight...Ben wanted Lucy and himself in the same room.

But why?

But there was defiantly no way that Ben could of come up with something this brilliant without some definite help.

But who had helped him? It couldn't have been Matt because the last time they talked Matt threaten him yet once again with his life if he ever dated Lucy.

It couldn't have been Reverend Camden, Mrs. Camden or even his own mother because even though they loved him a great deal they all decided that they should get involved because of the age difference between him and Lucy.

He crossed Simon, Ruthie and the twins off of his list because they were just to young to have put together something so brilliant. He also knew it wasn't Patty-Mary either because from what his mom told him they hadn't spoken to each other for years now.

That meant that only one other person who could of helped Ben.

Mary

And oh boy was she going to get it tonight when he met them for dinner later that evening.

* * *

Mary paced her hotel room nevously, fiddling with the chain of her necklace. It was 6:30, and Lucy was STILL doing her hair. Mary glanced over at the wall dividing her and her sisters' adjoining hotel rooms.

She was pretty sure that Lucy had bought the story that the two girls and Ben were going to meet up at the Main Street Grille to celebrate Ben and Mary's new status as a "couple." Briefly, Mary considered arming herself in case Lucy got violent when she saw Kevin at the restaurant.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mary crossed the room and opened the door.

"Ben? What the heck are you doing here?" Mary grabbed Ben's jacket and yanked him in the hotel room.

"Are you insane? What if my sister saw you?"

Ben shrugged helplessly. "I didn't know what else to do! I think Kevin knows something's up. He's called my phone five times in the past half hour."

Mary groaned. "I knew I couldn't trust you to keep up your end of the plan." Ben glared at her.

Mary sighed. "Fine. I guess it's not really you're fault. So if Kevin knows, what do we do?"

Ben rubbed his hands against his face. "I don't know. But I don't think we can go through with this. Not tonight, if Kevin suspects something. Maybe we can try to get them to talk tomorrow or something..."

Mary nodded. "Ok. This sucks that it ended up like this, but I'll tell Lucy."

"Tell me what?" asked Lucy, entering the Mary's room via her own.

Both Ben and Mary jumped about a foot in the air. "Luce... you weren't listening, were you?" Mary managed to choke out.

Lucy laughed. "Of course not! I heard Ben's voice, so I turned on my TV and gave you guys some privacy. Ben, I think it's so cute you can't even stay away from Mary until 7! Are you driving us to the restaurant?"

Ben glanced at Mary, who nodded almost imperceptibly. "I -- I... yeah, I guess I am. Won't that be great, Mary?" Mary gave a weak smile.

"It'll be so terrific I can't wait!" Lucy grinned. "Okay. Let me just get my jacket, I'll meet you guys in the hall!"

As soon as the door closed behind Lucy, Mary collapsed onto the edge of the bed, a stunned expression on her face. "We. Are. Screwed. Ben, there is no way we're getting out of this alive."

Ben sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "Tell you what. If we make it through this night without being killed by our siblings, then I'll buy you dinner tomorrow night."

Mary looked up in surprise. Ben was smiling at her. Mary smiled back.

"Come on lovebirds! I'm getting hungry!"

Both Ben and Mary blanched as they stood up. "Tell you what," said Mary, as they reached the door. "Forget dinner tomorrow. If we survive, you're buying me a drink at the bar tonight."

"Deal," mutered Ben, as the two exited into the hallway.

* * *

Traffic was surprisingly heavy on the Buffalo roads, and Ben was grateful that they'd left extra time to get to the restaurant. Or he would have been grateful, if it wasn't for the fact that the restaurant was the last place he wanted to be.

"So. I've been dying to ask you guys this all day," Lucy spoke up from the back seat.

Ben and Mary exchanged brief panicked glances but said nothing.

"How did you guys end up dating?"

Ben coughed. "Oh, you don't want to hear that story."

"Sure I do!" Lucy replied, with far too much entusiasm for his liking.

"Uh, ok. Mary, why don't you take this one?"

Mary dug her fingernails into the edge of her seat. "But sweetie, you tell the story so much better than I do!"

Ben did his best to smile. "But honeybunch, I have to concentrate on the road!"

Mary glared. Ben was so going to pay for this later.

"Ok. Well, Luce, it began..." Mary cleared her throat. "Um, it began when Ben and I ran intto each other awhile back."

"How long ago?" Lucy interuppted.

Mary glared at her sister. "Lucy, do you want to hear the story or not?"

Lucy sat back in her seat. "Fine. Continue."

"Ok. So we ran into each other. And, um, Ben... asked me if I wanted to go have lunch."

"Because I like food, and I liked Mary," Ben added, trying to be helpful. From the look Mary shot him, he could tell he hadn't been very helpful.

"So we went to lunch. And, uh, we were eating lunch -- it was pizza. I remember that Ben put down his slice in the middle of eating it, and I was shocked because I had never seen Ben stop eating anything before."

Lucy laughed, and Ben, in a burst of inspiration cut in. "Well, I never put down my food unless i have something important to say. And I did. I told Mary that I'm not too good at pretending stuff, so I was just going to say it. I had only spent a few minutes with her, but I liked her. So why should we do the whole stupid thing where we try to guess who likes who? I've known Mary for as long as I can remember, and dating her would be like dating a best friend. And after I told her all this, I asked her out. And she said yes." Fearfully, Ben glanced over at Mary, expecting another death glance.

He was surprised, however, to see her smiling. In fact, he could have sworn she was even blushing a little.

"Ben Kinkirk," Lucy said, "you have to be the sweetest guy in the world. Do me a favor. Next time you see your brother, give him some lessons in how to treat a girl. And then kick him, really hard. I would do it myself, but I never want to see him again. Oh, look, there's the restaurant!"

Mary glanced over at Ben, a panicked look on her face. "Um... yay?"

Ben parked the car, and the three began walking towards the restaurant. Mary's head was spinning. There was no way that the three of them could walk in together; Ben somehow had to prepare Kevin first.

Mary stopped in her tracks. "Ben, give me the keys. I left my phone in your car, I want to grab it. Lucy, will you come with me?"

"Sure," replied Lucy, turning around.

Mary walked over to Ben and took the keys. Realizing Lucy was watching, she quickly pulled Ben into a hug. "I'll stall for as long as I can. Figure out something to say to Kevin." Mary pulled away, and she and Lucy headed back to the car.

Ben groaned. "God, if you're listening, remember, I go to church all the time. You so owe me," he muttered, and walked up the stairs towards the door of the restaurant.

* * *

Lucy stood outside the car while Mary unlocked the door and grabbed her phone, which had been sitting on the passenger seat. As she shut the door, and relocked it, she turned to Lucy. "Luce, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," replied Lucy, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What you said about Kevin... did you mean that? Do you really never want to see him again?"

Lucy sighed and stared at the ground. "I don't know. I mean, yeah, part of me doesn't. I mean, I shouldn't have to put up with all the drama right?"

Lucy looked up at her sister. "But then there's this other part of me. And that part is still in love with him, and always has been. It's telling me I should just forget all the stupididty of the past and get over myself and just admit that he's the one for me. I mean, sometimes I even forget why we're not together."

Mary remained silent for a moment. "So, if you saw Kevin..."

Lucy grinned. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I'd kick him. But I'd feel a little bad about it."

Mary laughed "Alright, we better get going we don't want to make Ben late for dinner"

Lucy laughed as she followed Mary back towards the restaurant.

* * *

Ben walked into the restaurant and was ready to head towards where the hostess was when he spotted Kevin out of the corner of his eye sitting at the bar.

He gave a little waved and then prayed to god that Lucy and Mary wouldn't walk in behind him. He walked up to where the hostess was standing.

"Good Evening sir how many?" she asked him with her pen ready.

"Actually we did a call a head and the name is Kinkirk" Ben replied.

"Kinkirk...Kinkirk...party of 4?" she asked?

"Yes—" Ben started to say before someone cut him off.

"Actually can we make it a party of 5 please?" he heard Kevin tell the hostess.

"What the hell--?" Ben started to say as he turned around and saw some tall, twig like brunette haired women standing behind Kevin with her back facing him.

"I decided to bring a date along with us...you know in case I get bored with you?" Kevin told him giving him a quick wink.

"But...What...You...I..." Ben tried to speak but couldn't. He was screwed and Mary was defiantly going to kill him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ben asked him grabbing a hold of his jacket and practically dragging him over to the corner.

"What the hell were you—"Ben started to say when he heard the bells twinkling that someone was opening the doors.

Ben prayed that it wasn't Mary and Lucy but when they stepped through the doors Ben groaned.

They were screwed.


	19. Finally Together at Last

**A/N: Alright you guys asked for more so here I am giving it to you. I'll remind most of you that there are probally only a few more chapters left (I know I'm ready to cry cuz this is my favorite fic of them all). Happy reading and please if you guys have flames give them to me! But please don't get nasty about it...the only way I can aspire as a writer is when people tell me what's wrong with what is written!**

**A/N: I love reviews...heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie) seriously I love reviews because I get that happy feeling in my stomach when I see you really love me!!**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

**A/N: Special thanks to my co-writer/ friend Betsy! **

Mary and Lucy walked into the restaurant and immediately Mary started to search for Ben with her eyes.

"Hey Mary" she heard Lucy talking to her.

"What?"

"Doesn't that girl look like Patty-Mary from here?" Lucy replied pointing to a tall, twig like brunette haired women who was sitting down at the bar semi- facing both of them.

Mary squinted "No...it doesn't look like her at all...besides doesn't she have blonde hair?"

Lucy shrugged "I don't know the last time I saw her was well to long ago"

Mary was looking over at the bar to check out the brunette women when something caught her eye and she had to take a double look.

"That woman does look familiar..." Mary muttered, as the hostess approached.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Kinkirk, party of..." Mary trailed off, hoping she wouldn't have to finish the sentence. The hostess smiled.

"Right this way," she said, and led them to their table. "Your server will be with you in just one moment," the hostess said as Mary and Lucy sat down. "Could I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Just water for me," replied Lucy.

"Double shot of vodka on the rocks." The hostess looked mildly surprised at Mary's request, but walked off to get the beverages.

"Since when are you an alcoholic?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows at Mary.

Mary gave a nervous laugh. "Let's just say I think I'm gonna need this tonight."

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Ben wanted to know his fist still tightly grasped around Kevin's jacket. 

"What's my problem? What's yours?" Kevin asked.

"Your date is my problem" Ben shot back.

Kevin just smirked at him "So? That's not my problem"

Ben tried not to groan out loud. "Kevin... why did you bring a date?"

Kevin just smiled. "Ben, what's wrong? You didn't mention that this was supposed to be an exclusive dinner or anything. Why do you have a problem with my date? You haven't even met her."

"Look..." Ben was desperately trying to think of something, ANYTHING that would make the situation end without Mary killing him. How had he screwed this up so badly? "Remember how I said I had something to tell you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Kevin replied, thoroughly enjoying the amount of squirming Ben was doing.

"Well, I don't want to tell you in front of your date. So let's sit down at the table, and she can join us when she's done at the bar. And I'll tell you the uh, thing. That I have to tell you. I'll tell it. To you, that is." Ben gulped. If this didn't work, he was running for the door.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go sit down."

* * *

Lucy kept drumming her fingers on the table. God this was so boring having to wait for Ben to sit down so they could have dinner. 

"Where is he?"" she asked turning over to look at Mary.

"Where the hell is my drink?" Mary asked, ignoring Lucy.

"I don't know where your drink is Mary...ask the hostess/waitress whatever she is" Lucy sighed. "I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back in a second"

"Uh huh...alright have fun" Mary replied with the wave of her hand.

Getting up from the table and dodging the people who were standing around the waiting area, Lucy managed to follow the signs towards the restrooms just as the twig like women got up from the bar and also walked in the same direction as Lucy was going.

Lucy slammed into the women's bathroom door with anger. This isn't what her trip was suppose to be like...she was suppose to be shopping...at some brand new mall that was opening this weekend. Not meeting Ben, Mary's new lover at the moment for dinner.

Walking over to the sink, Lucy leaned over them, first checking to make sure no water was on top and started to check her hair and makeup when she heard the door open and saw the brunette women that she thought looked like Patty-Mary walk in.

The women gave Lucy a short smile and walked into one of the empty stalls and shut the door, while Lucy went back to checking her hair and makeup when she froze.

She knew that smile...turning around she saw the women backing out of the stall and stared at her.

"Lucy Camden?"

"Patty-Mary?"

"Oh my god it's been a long time" both the girls exclaimed at once with squeals of happiness as they hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" Patty- Mary asked letting go of Lucy.

"I'm here visiting Mary...she and I are meeting your dumb brother for dinner"

Patty-Mary laughed "That's funny I'm meeting my brother here to"

Lucy smiled "Hey maybe we are having dinner together then?"

Patty-Mary smiled back "Maybe but I doubt it"

Lucy gave her once best friend a quick smile "Well I better go or else my sister will think I've fell in the toilet"

"All right" Patty-Mary replied before giving her a quick hug "It was great seeing you again"

"Same here" Lucy replied as she walked out of the women's bathroom, leaving her old best friend baffled by what had just happened.

* * *

Ben and Kevin walked through the restaurant, Ben getting more nervous by the second. As they got within sight of the table, Ben nearly screamed. Why was Mary sitting by herself? Where was Lucy? Mary practically jumped out of her chair when she saw Kevin and Ben approaching. 

"Kevin! What a surprise!" she said, her voice coming off a little too loudly.

Kevin sat down, smiling broadly. "Oh, I don't know about that." Exchanging panicked glances, Mary and Ben sat down as well.

"You know Ben, said Kevin, "it's a good thing I brought a date, considering Mary's here."

Mary nearly choked. "You brought a date?"

"Yep," said Kevin, very much enjoying himself. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, uh..." Mary gulped. "You see, Ben and I had an announcement, and we were hoping to share the good news with just you..."

Kevin smiled, and leaned back on his chair. "My date is still at the bar. Tell me now."

Mary paled. "Um... well, the secret is..."

Before Mary could continue, Ben grabbed Mary's hand. "Kevin, Mary and I are dating."

"You -- what?" Kevin didn't have time to respond any further before he crashed backwards onto the floor. Mary and Ben both winced, but made no moves to get up, as the waitress was arriving with Mary's drink.

Mary gulped half of it in one sip, and then handed the rest to Ben, who followed suit. Dazed, Kevin climbed up into his chair. Just then, a voice cut through the air.

"Mary, you'll never believe who I ran into --" Lucy stopped abruptly at the table.

"KEVIN? What are YOU doing here?" Kevin glared first at Lucy, and then back at Mary and Ben.

"I'd like to know too."

"Yeah, and if someone could fill me in, that would be great." Four heads turned to see Patty Mary standing behind them.

Kevin focused on Mary. "Start talking. Now."

Mary opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "Waitress! Can I get another drink?"

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see him again" Lucy replied, glaring at her sister.

"And I thought I told you I was over with her?" Kevin asked Ben at the same time.

"Now look what you did!" Lucy yelled at Mary and Ben.

Kevin looked over at Lucy and smiled a little bit. God was she sexy when she was mad.

"And what the hell are you smiling at?" Lucy demanded looking over in Kevin's direction.

"Maybe he's smiling because he likes you," teased Ben.

Mary and Ben just looked at each other dumbfounded.

"And I want to know what I was included in this little scheme Kevin!" an angry Patty-Mary yelled at her older brother.

"Someone has got to start talking" Lucy cried out.

"Fine, I'll start," Patty Mary interjected. "If you guys are just going to sit and stare at each other then I'm out"

"PM-" Kevin started to say

"Don't bother Kevin...I already know...believe me I already know" she replied and walked away heading towards the exit doors and disappeared between the crowds.

Lucy and Kevin both turned to glare at Ben.

"YOU!" Lucy exclaimed. "You set this all up, didn't you?"

"Ben, when exactly did I give you permission to interfere with my love life?" yelled Kevin.

"I... uh..." Ben stammered.

"Excuse me?" The group looked over to see an annoyed looking waitress standing next to them. "Are you guys ordering, or not?"

Looking very embarrassed Lucy looked from Mary, to Ben, thento Kevin who was staring at her very intently. Hastily, Lucy grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant. She burst through the doors and started to go left when she changed her mind and walked towards the edge of the road and stopped.

Now which way should she go? She wanted to get as far away as she could.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around "Mary, just leave me alone all right? I don't want to talk—"was all she could say before someone silenced her with a kiss.

Pushing herself away she looked up into the brown eyes of Kevin Kinkirk. "What the hell was that Kevin? What don't you understand about I never want to see you again?"

"Luce, listen please—"Kevin started to say.

"I don't want to listen Kevin, that's all I've done for the last few years was listen. Listen to my parents tell me to forget about you, listen to my friends tell me that your to old for me, listen to Jeremy tell me that your just a jerk. Can't you see? All I've done is listen, listen, listen! Why can't anyone hear what I have to say?" she cried out loud.

"I want to hear what you have to say" he replied quietly sitting down on a bench and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"I don't' know what I feel anymore Kevin. All I know is what other people feel about us and it hurts. I've heard my dad tell me that I should just forget about you, that you will never make me happy" Lucy took a deep breath "and the truth is that you do make me happy...I've never felt so alive when I'm with you"

"Luce—" Kevin tried to interrupt, but Lucy but her hand up.

"I believe everyone has a soul mate out there Kevin, and I think your mine. You were there when Sarah died, you where there when Jeremy stood me up at the prom, you told me you loved me on my prom" Lucy chuckled a little bit before she continued on "you were the only one who was by my side 24 hours a day when I got into that car accident and yet all those times I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I really felt." A few tears started to drip onto her jeans.

"How do you feel now?" He had to push it now...if he didn't he'd never know.

Lucy looked up at him "I feel like I have always felt...since that day in the cemetery"

"And that is?" He was pushing her harder but he knew what was going to happen.

"I do, I do love you Kevin" she cried burying herself into his arms.

"Oh god, Lucy have I loved you for so long" he murmured to her as a crack of thunder rolled through.

* * *

Mary and Ben watched as both of their siblings embraced each other. 

"What do you think?" Mary whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm not sure" Ben replied his eyes still on his brother and Lucy.

Mary watched them for another moment and then turned away, feeling like she should give them some privacy. "Ben, do you realize what we just did?"

Ben turned towards Mary. "Um..."

Mary grinned. "We did it. We go them together. I say we deserve a high five." Mary stuck out her hand.

Ben stared at her for a moment, and then Mary could practically see the light bulb turn on above his head.

"Oh my god. You're right. Do you realize what this means? No more whining, no more brooding, no more listening to them babble on and on and ON about the other one..." Ben stood up abruptly.

"Screw a high five." He grabbed Mary around the waist, picked her up, and spun her around.

"Ben!" Mary yelled, but she was laughing. As he put her down, she realized the whole restaurant was staring. However, she also realized that she didn't really care.

"Come on," she said, linking her arm through Ben's and starting to walk towards the exit. "Let's hit the hotel bar. We deserve it."

* * *

Lucy never wanted to leave Kevin's arms, but she was getting kind of cold. "Kevin?" she asked, tilting her head upward slightly. 

"Yeah Luce?" he whispered.

"Can we go inside? I'm sort of cold."

Kevin laughed. "Sure," he said, handing her his jacket as they stood up. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Kevin kissed the top of her head and they strolled slowly back to the restaurant.

They had made it almost to the entrance when Ben and Mary walked out the door, arms linked.

Ben grinned. "Well, well, well! Look at the happy couple!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

"Yeah," Lucy added, glaring at Mary. "You guys are in big trouble."

Mary and Ben looked at each other.

"Lucy?" said Mary.

"Kevin?" said Ben.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Mary and Ben chorused in perfect unison. And leaving Kevin and Lucy to stand jaw dropped in front of the restaurant, Mary and Ben headed towards Ben's car.


	20. Full Circle

**A/N: Happy Late Thanksgiving! I bet you all are so thankful that I decided to update this story! I know I was excited because I really got into these last few chapters with the help of my awesome friend Betsy. I know there are some of you are going to be quite sad though…there are only 4 more chapters left that I have to write and I'm not spoiling the ending for ANYONE. I'm going to save my big speech until the end because I know I'm going to cry when Chapter 25 is written.**

**A/N: WOW I can't believe that I have over 158 reviews! It seems only like yesterday that getting like 5 reviews in one day was a miracle. I can't believe how many people like this story. I still can't believe I get people e-mailing me all the time to tell me that I didn't write enough LOL!**

**A/N: I love reviews...heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie). I'll accept any flames as long as they are nice flames (no making fun, mocking etc unless its in a nice form) I'm always able to take criticism as writer because the only way I can become a stronger, better writer is from your opinions!**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

Kevin groaned from his seat in the taxi that he was sharing with Lucy.

Lucy turned her head "What's wrong?"

"I think we have a problem" he told her.

Lucy scrunched up her nose "What kind of problem? Besides that both of our siblings left us in the restaurant?" she laughed.

Kevin kind of chucked but looked real serious "I mean it Lucy we have a problem…we still have to tell our parents…you know the ones that don't want us together?"

Lucy sunk back into the seat of the taxi cab "Eww…your right. How come I never thought of that?" she moaned. "What is my dad going to say? Oh he's so gonna kill me!"

Kevin glared at her "Kill you? I don't think so he'll kill me instead saying that I was the older one and should have known better" he exclaimed.

Lucy groaned out loud "What are we going to do?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders "I don't know about you but I say we just tell them the truth and if they don't like it…oh well"

A small smile started to creep on Lucy's face "I think that's a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed as the taxi came to a halt in front of the hotel.

* * *

Eric's reading was interrupted by the sounds of the telephone. He looked up from his magazine, and leaning over, picked up the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Hi dad!"

"Hi Luce!" Eric smiled at the sound of his daughter's voice. "How's Buffalo? How's Mary? How's the mall?"

"Buffalo's fine, Mary is evil, we didn't go to the mall, and I'm dating Kevin."

Eric blinked. "What?"

He heard Lucy take a deep breath. "Dad, look, it's a long story, and I'll tell you and mom all about it when I come home. But I'm in love with Kevin, and there's nothing you guys can say that's going to change my mind. I'm not a kid anymore. I have my whole life ahead of me, and I know who I want to spend it with."

"Luce..." Eric swallowed. Part of him wanted to tell Lucy that she was too young for Kevin. But as Eric sat there, the seconds seeming to crawl by at a snail's pace, he realized something: Lucy wasn't his little girl anymore. She was a grown woman. She and Kevin had gone through so much over the last few years; maybe they were finally going to get it right.

Eric smiled as another thought occurred to him: he would never have to listen to Lucy complain about Kevin again. Nor, for that matter, would he ever have to listen to Mary complain about Lucy complaining about Kevin again.

Eric's smile turned into a grin. What had he been thinking all these years? His daughter was in love, and this time it was for real.

Suddenly, Eric felt like he could dance for joy. "I'll have to speak to Kevin at some point, but I approve. I'm happy for you."

Lucy squealed into the phone. "Thank you thank you thank you! Ok dad, I have to go. Tell mom I love her. Bye!"

Eric heard the click at the other end of the line. Jumping out of the chair, he muttered a quick "thank you" towards the ceiling and dashed off to find Annie and tell her the good news as well.

* * *

Robbie had seen a lot of odd things in his life. Matt's bizarre taste in Hello Kitty decor. Mary and Lucy's beauty rituals. And his ex-girlfriend's bizarre troll collection. But the sight he saw upon entering the Camden kitchen trumped them all. 

Eric and Annie were actually doing a jig around the kitchen island. Occasionally, one of them would stop and shout for pure glee.

Robbie hesitantly walked forward. "Um... Mr. Camden? Mrs. Camden? What's going on?"

Eric momentarily stopped jigging. "Robbie! It's finally happened! Lucy and Kevin are together!"

Eric hugged Robbie so enthusiastically that Robbie was actually lifted off the ground, and then went to rejoin Annie, who was now cha-chinging by the sink.

Robbie shrugged, and went to help himself to some leftover pizza.

As he left the kitchen, Annie called after him. "Robbie! Aren't you excited?"

Robbie shrugged, and shoved an entire slice of pizza into his mouth. "I fought the vere albeddy togeter."

He swallowed, and stared back at Annie. "You mean they weren't always dating?" Annie just shook her head pitifully.

Robbie shrugged again, and headed upstairs. Lucy and Kevin had just gotten together? And people said he was stupid.

* * *

Lucy hung up the phone, and spinning around launched herself into Kevin's arms. "They approved!" she squealed happily. 

Kevin grinned, and lifted her off the ground. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing nothing but pure joy reflected. Just as they leaned in for a kiss, they were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Kevin groaned.

Setting Lucy down, he turned and walked over to the door of the hotel room where she had chosen to make her phone calls. Opening the door, he found Ben and Mary standing on the other side. They both walked in, and sat down on the bed.

"Come right in, why don't you," muttered Kevin, shutting the door behind them.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys here?"

"Cause we're hungry," Mary replied, grabbing Lucy's room service menu and beginning to leaf through it.

Ben, meanwhile, had stretched out on the bed and had propped his head up on Mary's lap.

Kevin sighed. "You're hungry?"

"Yep," said Mary, still staring at the menu. "I'm surprised you guys aren't starved, considering we didn't actually eat at the restaurant."

Kevin smiled at Lucy. "I didn't even notice," he said softly.

Lucy returned his smile. "Me neither."

"Well, we did," said Ben, once again interrupting the moment. "And I want some food. Like a pizza. Pizza is good..." Ben trailed off and closed his eyes.

Kevin walked towards his brother, frowning. "Are you drunk?"

Ben laughed. "Whoa, there, Officer Kevin. You're off duty, and I'm of legal age."

Kevin glared. "Out of our room. Now."

Mary grinned as she gently nudged Ben's head out of her way so she could stand up. "Oh, so it's 'our' room now?"

Lucy walked over and began to physically shove her sister towards the door. "Out. Now."

"Fine, fine," said Mary, who Lucy noticed was stumbling slightly. "Come on, Ben." Mary grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him towards the door

"But if you two get hungry, don't expect us to share --" Mary was cut off by Kevin shoving Mary and Ben into her room and shutting the door.

He clicked the lock before turning back to Lucy and smiled.

"Alright. I told my parents. Now it's your turn. Call your mom." Lucy picked up the receiver and held it towards Kevin.

Kevin approached her. "Well, I could call my mom. Or..." Kevin leaned down and kissed her.

Lucy kissed him back for a moment, but then pulled away. "Uh uh. Call your mom first." She grinned and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Fine, fine," Kevin grumbled, and dialed his house. The phone rang twice before Karen answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey! I'm so glad you called! I have some great news!"

"Mom, I have something to --" Kevin blinked, suddenly realizing what his mother had said.

"Huh?"

"Ok. Out of all the houses you looked at, which one was your favorite?"

Kevin frowned. "Um... the one on Lafayette Street. Remember, I told you about the nice backyard, and how I could install a patio on it."

"Well, honey, somebody put in a high bid on that house." Kevin felt his stomach drop.

"Mom, how is that great news? I really wanted that one. I thought that in that house..." Kevin trailed off. When he thought of that house, he could picture him and Lucy wrapped up in each other's arms on the front porch, while their children played in the front yard.

"I just really wanted it."

"Kevin!" His mom was laughing, which annoyed Kevin. He didn't really see anything funny about the situation.

"Kevin, you're as dense as Ben tonight! You had the high bid! You got the house!"

"I…I got the house?" Kevin repeated.

"Yes, you got the house Kevin. How many times do I have to repeat myself? All you need to do now is sign the papers and it's yours" Karen exclaimed feeling excited for her oldest son.

"Well…umm that's great" Kevin replied looking over at Lucy who was flipping through the T.V channels.

"Why aren't you more excited? It's your first house Kevin! You actually own something"

"Yeah, I'm excited mom but look that's not why I called"

"It's not?" Karen replied sounding confused.

"No it's not. Look there's something that I have to tell you. It's kind of important" he said looking at Lucy once more.

"You don't want the house do you?" Karen replied sounding disappointed.

"No! It's not that well…yes I don't want the house"

"Why not? What else could there be why you don't want this house?" Karen demanded. "I had Seth work day and night to help you find the kind of house you wanted and he found it and you put in a bid. And now you don't want it? What is wrong with you Kevin?"

Kevin could feel the blood starting to boil. "I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I'm in love with Lucy and—"

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy is that all I am ever going to hear from you? It's been what? Almost two years since you have seen her and your still stuck on her? Haven't I told you many of times that you need to move on?" Karen practically screamed into the phone.

"I have moved on"

"Oh really? With who?"

"Lucy"

"What do you mean Lucy?"

"She came with Mary to Buffalo this weekend and we ran into each other."

"So?"

"So? We got step up is what. Her darling older sister and my pain in the ass younger brother decided to two time us to get back together and you know what? It worked"

Karen could feel her jaw drop. "You mean…The two of…when did…what did Eric have to…?"

"We talked tonight and she called Eric and told him that we decided to date and that there was nothing he could do about it"

"What did he say?"

"I don't think he has been this happy since Matt moved out of the house" Kevin chuckled.

A few moments of eerie silence fell between the two Kinkirks.

"Mom? You still there?"

Karen cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm still here"

"Well?"

Karen sighed "Well what?" she replied knowing exactly where this was going.

"What do you think?"

Karen paused and then started to speak softly "I think it's about time the two of you had gotten together. Ever since you were Little Kevin Andrew Kinkirk you have always known that Lucy was the little girl you were going to marry and I don't want to be the one to ruin that dream"

Kevin smiled and looked over at Lucy who was watching the Home Shopping Channel intently as they were selling Coach Purses at a great price. He knew he'd better rescue her now from the shopping channel or else she wouldn't be able to pay attention the rest of the night.

"I have to go mom but when I come home tomorrow we can talk about the house and everything"

"All right Kev, I'll talk to you later"

"Love you mom"

"I love you to Kevin" Karen replied hanging up the phone.

For the first time in years a few tears slipped down her cheeks and they weren't sad tears this time…they were happy.

* * *

"Yeah. No, we want a large pepperoni pizza. Yeah. Uh huh, the cheesy bread too. And can you send up a big bottle of water? Ok. 20 minutes? Thanks." 

Mary hung up the phone and stretched out on the bed. "It'll be here soon."

"Awesome." Ben sat down on the bed next to Mary, and handed her a glass.

"Final toast of the night."

Mary groaned and sat up, taking the drink Ben was offering... "Ok, but it has to really be the last one. I already feel like I'm gonna fall off the bed."

Ben gave her a slightly crooked grin. "Come on, you know I'd catch you." Mary felt her heart race slightly, and she clutched her fingers a little tighter around the glass. It's just the effects of the alcohol, she told herself.

Shaking her head slightly, she raised the drink. "So what are we toasting to?"

Ben held up his drink as well, and maneuvered himself so that he was sitting next to Mary. "To how totally kick ass we are for FINALLY getting those two idiots together."

Mary grinned as they touched glasses. "I'll drink to that." She gulped down the vodka in a straight shot, and then tossed the glass (which wasn't even glass, actually, just one of those clear plastic hotel cups) over the edge of the bed.

Suddenly, the alcohol hit her in a wave, and Mary felt the room spin. "Damn it, Ben," she muttered, leaning back on the bed.

"I really shouldn't have let you make me drink that." Ben laughed, and finished off his own drink in two sips.

"Come on, Camden. Don't tell me you're wimping out on me."

"Please," Mary replied, her eyes closed. "Don't mess with me. I'll put you in the hospital."

Ben laughed again, and Mary felt the bed shift as he lay down next to her. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest for a few minutes. I'll be fine once the pizza gets here."

"Whatever you say, you lush," Ben teased.

Mary started to giggle, which she knew she could blame entirely on the alcohol. She swung her arm towards him in a mock punch, but she must have been more drunk than she thought, because she felt her body swing crazily out of balance. She rolled over -- and found herself rolling right into Ben's chest.

Mary froze. Aside from the sudden feelings of nausea her bout of motion had produced, she was acutely aware that her face was buried in Ben's chest and that her hand was resting near his shoulder. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"You gonna puke?" Ben asked quietly. Mary began to giggle again. She tried to stop, but found that she somehow couldn't. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"I really hope I don't puke on you. I think that would damage our friendship."

Ben laughed softly, and Mary could feel his chest vibrating.

"Don't worry about it. Just lay here for a minute until you feel better."

"Ok," Mary replied, her voice coming out so quiet it was almost a whisper. She was suddenly aware of Ben's arm wrapping around her and slowly stroking up and down her back.

Barely aware of what she was doing, Mary shifted her position until her face was level with Ben's. She stared into his eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"Ben," she whispered. "We work so well together."

"Yeah," Ben muttered, tightening his hold around Mary's waist. And then, suddenly, they were kissing. Mary had no idea who started it, but she did know that it was the best kiss she'd had in a long time.

Like, ever. Mary slowly ran her hand across Ben's cheek. There was no telling how long they would have kept kissing if there hadn't suddenly been a knock at the door.

Mary jumped off the bed, and promptly fell over, still unsure of her balance. Ben dashed over to the door and opened it, panting slightly. A bored looking bellhop handed him a large tray.

"Uh, thanks," Ben managed to say, and quickly closed the door as the bellhop walked down the hall.

Setting the food down on the table, Ben walked over to where Mary was sitting Indian style on the floor, her head buried in her hands.

Ben crouched down next to her. "Hey," he said, instantly feeling like it was the wrong thing to say.

"Ohmigod," Mary mumbled her voice barely audible. "I have a boyfriend. Wilson is going to kill me."

Ben froze, suddenly remembering Eryn, the girl he had been seeing recently. Mary looked at Ben, and he was slightly shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Ben, what are we going to do?" Ben was still for a moment, trying to push the panicked thoughts out of his head. Finally, he stood up, reaching over and pulling Mary up with him in the process.

Mary wiped the tears of her cheeks and tried her hardest to avoid Ben's gaze.

"Mary," Ben said, placing his hand on her arm. "Mary, it's ok. Look, you were drunk. I was drunk. It was just a... mistake."

Mary blinked back tears again. Did Ben really think it was a mistake that they kissed? Well, if he felt that way, she wasn't going to make this any worse. "Yeah. You're right. It was a mistake."

Ben swallowed, feeling like he had been stabbed in the gut. Even though he had said it was a mistake... he wanted Mary to smack him and tell him that it was no mistake, she wanted to dump Wilson and be with him. But obviously, she didn't like him like that.

"Well..." Ben trailed off, and then forced himself to smile.

"The pizza's probably getting cold."

Mary smiled weakly. "Yeah."

Ben nodded, and then walked towards the table, even though for the first time he could remember, he really wasn't that hungry.

"Hey Ben?" Ben turned around, and Mary approached him. "I..." Mary took a deep breath. "We're still friends, right?"

Ben forced himself to smile. "Of course."

"Good," said Mary, and hesitantly leaned in to hug him. They stood there for a long moment, locked in an embrace, both knowing that it would probably never happen again.


	21. Happy Valentines Day

**A/N: Alright you guys asked for more so here I am giving it to you. I'll remind most of you that there are ONLY 5 more chapters left of this story and one ½ are already written. Happy reading and please if you guys have flames give them to me! But please don't get nasty about it…the only way I can aspire as a writer is when people tell me what's wrong with what is written!**

**A/N: I love reviews...heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie) seriously I love reviews because I get that happy feeling in my stomach when I see you really love me!!**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

**A/N: Special thanks to my co-writer/ friend Betsy! And thanks to Sara who beta'd this for us!**

_Ben and Kevin made sure that Lucy and Mary got onto their flight back to Glenoak before they both split up to do their own things._

_The first thing on Kevin's mind was to go and talk to his boss about a transfer to Glenoak and somehow within that day he managed to get one to the Glenoak Police Department with help from Rev. Camden and his friend Detective Michaels. He asked them to keep it a secret from Lucy so when he showed up two weeks later on a Sunday night with his bags in tow it shocked her._

_He had given up his life on the East Coast just to be with her. He gave up his family, friends and job to be near her and she knew then at that moment that they were meant to be together._

_So this is where the story starts up again…two years later with two people who are very much in love with each other. One of whom is expecting the greatest surprise of them all._

* * *

Walking up slowly on the attic staircase Kevin paused every few moments to make sure that Lucy was still asleep. 

He reached the top of the stairs and leaned up against the doorframe watching the woman he loved sleeping peacefully knowing that in only a few hours her dreams were going to come true.

He crept softly across the wooden floor hoping that if there were any creaks in the floorboards that they would wait until he delivered his package.

He put a large square box at the end of her bed and placed three red roses on top of them with a crisp, clean, beige envelope lying on top.

Kevin turned around for one last quick look at her before he made a swift and final exit out of the attic.

* * *

"_When I fall in Love, It Will Be Forever_," was the thought drifting through Lucy's mind as she dreamed of how it would be when Kevin had finally asked her to marry him, when he would ask THE question that they both had been waiting for. 

She had felt someone put something on her bed but she was too tired to wake up to see who it was. She figured it was her mom putting her laundry on her bed letting her know that it needed to be put away.

Rolling over to the right she sneaked a peek at the clock. It was only 9 am. Groaning she threw the covers off and swung her feet and they landed against the cold wooden floorboards. Shivering just a little bit she stood up and that's when she spotted the roses, envelope and the large box.

Squealing out loud like a little kid on Christmas she jumped back on the bed and started to smell the roses.

"What the--?" she wondered out loud before opening the envelope.

"_Lucy Goosey_," the letter started out.

"_Happy Valentines Day. I'm sorry that I didn't have today off, so we can't spend the day together since I have to work late. How about dinner tonight instead? I'll pick you up at 7."_

_Love, Kevvy_

_P.S. Here is an early Valentines Day gift_

"What a dork" she thought, seeing how he signed his name. Reaching over and placing the card on her nightstand next to the picture of her and Kevin with their arms around each other on the beach that was taken just that past summer.

Untying the bow that was attached to the box, she slowly lifted the top of the box to reveal a black dress.

Gasping, Lucy took the dress out and swiftly got up off the bed and moved towards the full length mirror and held it up to her.

It was a plain, V neck, black dress that was just past her knees.

"Kevin you have out done yourself this time," she muttered, walking over to the closet that she shared with Ruthie and hung it up on a hanger and brought it back out and hung it from the full length mirror before skipping down towards the attic stairs knowing that nothing could ruin her day.

* * *

Kevin was sweating…he was really sweating. He was so nervous, not because he was going to ask Lucy to marry him but of what Matt would say when he called to tell him the news. 

He put his hand out to reach for the phone, and then drew it back in again, reached out for it again and drew it back in.

"Oh my god, would you just pick up the damn phone already?" his partner replied giving Kevin a dirty look.

Kevin just rolled his eyes and pushed his seat back and stood up. "If you need me I'll be outside making a phone call," he told her grabbing onto his cell phone and walking out of the police department and into the hallway.

With his hands shaking terribly, Kevin managed to grab a hold of his cell phone, dialed a number and put his cell phone up to his ear.

He heard the phone ring, once, twice, three times, he was almost free, four, fi—, that's when he realized someone had answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Kevin cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm looking for Matt Camden."

"Matt's not here right now, can I take a message?"

Kevin hesitated for a minute. "I'll umm…yeah I'll leave a message."

The women laughed. "Alright just give me a second and I'll grab a pen."

Kevin tapped his foot lightly against the pavement waiting for the women to return to the phone.

"All right, I found a pen so go ahead whenever your ready."

Kevin froze. How do you tell your best friend that you have been dating his younger sister, the younger sister he told you to leave alone and forget about?

"Hello? Are you still there?" he heard the women ask.

He knew that Annie and Rev. Camden always talked to him but did they ever tell him? Did Mary ever say anything to him? What about Lucy?

"Hello?" the women repeated sounding puzzled this time.

Kevin quickly recovered "I'm sorry, um…will you let Matt know that Kevin Kinkirk called and when he gets a chance can he call him back immediately? It's well kind of important."

The women was quiet for a minute "Kevin…your name sounds familiar I'm sure Matt mentioned you once before."

Kevin laughed nervously "I hope it was good things," he joked, praying that'd he would have a fast excuse to get off the phone.

The women paused. "It must have been," she laughed.

"Oh! Did you want Matt's cell phone number?"

"Umm…that's ok I can wait for him to call me" Kevin replied nervously.

Beep.

"Oh well I have to go," Kevin told her without saying goodbye, a habit he had quickly picked up by living with the Camden's.

"Kinkirk Speaking."

"I love you," he heard Lucy speak softly into the phone.

A smile curled up around his face. "I love you to," he replied.

"Do you know what time your coming home later?" Lucy asked him.

Kevin paused and pretended to think about it. "Well I'm not sure but I know I'll be home a little after 7. I promised Detective Michaels I'd stay and do some extra work since I was leaving early to spend Valentines Day with my other girlfriend," he teased.

"Awww how cute. I hope you two have a wonderful evening," Lucy replied mockingly with a little bit of laughter in her voice. "Well I guess I'd better go I don't have to much to do but I think I forgot to buy you a card," she admitted to him sheepishly.

"Gee, thanks I love you too," he replied sarcastically hanging up the phone.

He walked back into the police department and sat down at his desk and started to flip through the paper work that he had left behind to call Matt.

"So did you call him?" his partner wanted to know.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And nothing…he wasn't home," Kevin replied without looking up from the paperwork.

"That's too bad," his partner replied, putting her head down to read the paper work that was in front of her

A few moments went by when Kevin thought he heard a cough that suspiciously sounded like "chicken" coming from his partners mouth.

"Did you say something Roxanne?"

Roxanne glanced up from her work "No, I didn't say a word," she replied innocently and looked back down at her paperwork.

Kevin went back to reading when a few minutes later he heard it again.

"Chicken."

"Damn it Roxanne would you knock it off already?"

"Knock what off, Kinkirk?" Roxanne replied sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"The chicken stuff…I'm not a chicken…I couldn't help it if Matt wasn't home"

"Did that women offer a cell number?"

"Well…yeah but it's not really that important"

Roxanne gave a laugh "Not that important? Umm…Hello earth to Kevin! Where have you been living? In the stone ages? It's not everyday that Lucy gets proposed to…especially by her older brother's best friend." She emphasized.

"Yeah but—"

"Are you not listening to me? You and Lucy have broken like every rule in the sibling's handbook and you don't think you should tell Matt?"

Kevin clenched and unclenched his jaw. "How I handle my problem with Matt is nothing more than my problem."

"No it's more like yours and Lucy's problem now…or well it will be later tonight" Roxanne replied haughtily before pushing her chair back, standing up and exiting the office, leaving Kevin to pound his head on the desk trying to figure out why he was doing this.

* * *

It was already 7:30, Kevin was no where to be found and Lucy still wasn't ready. At least she was dressed but she still had rollers in her hair and was staring at the mirror when she heard a noise behind her. 

"Oh dad!" she exclaimed putting a hand to her chest "You scared me"

Eric smiled "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what you were up to on Valentines Day"

Lucy sighed as she stopped applying mascara to her eyelashes "I was getting ready for my date tonight with Kevin. But—"she stopped as she glanced at the clock which read 7:39.

"Don't worry Luce I'm sure he'll show up" Eric replied sitting at the end of the bed.

Silence filled the air between them for a while as Lucy finished putting the last of her makeup on, got out of the chair and walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black shoes before returning to the attic bedroom.

"Is…Is there something wrong?" Eric finally asked.

Lucy shook her head as she tried to put one of the shoes on her left foot. Only to discover that it was the wrong shoe. "I can't take this anymore!" she cried throwing the shoes into the corner.

"Can't take what?"

"This, me, him, us! I don't know what to think anymore dad!" she cried sobbing as she sat down next to Eric.

"Think about who?" Eric replied quite confused.

"Kevin and I. I love him so much dad but every time I pester him about getting married or even engaged he always changes the subject…it's like he doesn't want to marry me at all" she cried pushing her face into her dad's chest.

Eric gave a short smile. In a few hours he knew his little girls tears would go away…

* * *

"_Rev. Camden?" Kevin questioned knocking on his office door "Can I talk to you for a second?" Kevin asked him looking and feeling very nervous._

_Eric peered at him from behind his glasses "Sure, come on in," he replied pushing his laptop to the side and taking his glasses off._

_Kevin stuck his head out the door one last time and gave the hallway one quick sweep of his eyes before he came back into Eric's office and shut the door firmly._

"_What do you need Kevin?"_

_Kevin squirmed in his chair feeling like a little kid all over again. "I…well…I wanted to know," Kevin tried to stammer out._

_Eric just gave him a smile. "Whenever your ready."_

_Kevin just nodded and took a deep breath "IwantedtoaskyourpermissiontoaskLucytomarryme," he said in one breath._

_Eric just laughed. "Kevin, take another breath and repeat what you just said. I don't speak gibberish"_

_Kevin swallowed which felt like his braveness down to the bottom of his stomach. "I wanted to ask your permission to ask Lucy to marry me," he said slowly without looking Eric in the eye._

_Eric felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. This was the first time that anyone had ever asked to marry one of his daughters. This was the first time that he realized that he was going to have to let one of them go…but he didn't expect it to be his middle daughter._

_Eric took his glasses off slowly, not speaking a word towards Kevin and placed them neatly back into their case. "Almost 2 years ago I thought we were almost at this spot. Lucy had just turned 18, was graduating high school, and you were here taking her to her Senior Prom. I remember telling you on the way to the airport that I didn't think she was done growing up…I still don't but—"Eric paused trying to see what Kevin's reaction was._

_Except he didn't get what he wanted to see. Instead he saw Kevin, sitting in the chair, straight as could be, looking at him with both of his eyes. He couldn't read what kind of reaction he was getting. Only Kevin would know._

_Kevin listened as Rev.Camden gave him some sort of a speech about Lucy not done growing up. That's when he felt his heart drop into the bottom of his stomach with a loud THUD. All of his hopes and dreams were going to be dashed because her father didn't think she was done growing up. His mind was on how he was going to have to break the news to Lucy that they wouldn't ever get a chance to get married because of her dad. He was so intent on listening to himself he hadn't heard Eric continue to speak._

"_I still don't think she's done growing up but I can tell the difference in my daughter, day after day she comes bounding into the house, happier than she has ever been" Eric paused and looked at Kevin._

"_Sir—"Kevin started to croak out._

"_Kevin, you asked for my permission and I'm going to give it to you," Eric said firmly._

"_You…You mean it?" Kevin asked looking quite stunned._

_Eric nodded "You're the best thing that ever happened to Lucy and I don't think that true love should ever escape," he said softly._

_Kevin blinked. He couldn't believe it. He was finally going to ask Lucy the one question that he had been dying to ask since the day he was in elementary school._

_Kevin jumped out of the chair and had his hand on the door handle before he heard someone calling his name._

"_Kevin?"_

"_Yeah?" he replied turning around._

"_Do you know?" Eric asked._

_Kevin shook his head._

"_When?"_

_Kevin smiled "Valentines Day" and with that he opened the door and walked out of Eric's office and started to look for Ruthie. He had a ring to shop for._

* * *

Eric was still cradling Lucy, letting her cry for as long as she needed to when the phone rang. 

Eric reached around Lucy and answered **it.** "Hello?"

"Reverend Camden? It's Kevin. I'm on my way to the restaurant now if you want to leave"

"Uh huh, ok…well I'm sorry but we are not interested. Thank you" Eric told Kevin, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?"

Eric smiled at his daughter "It was just a telemarketer. Anyways, your mom and I decided to take Sam, David, Robbie, Ruthie and Simon out for pizza. Care to join us?"

Lucy took a look at the clock which now read 8:08. Still kind of pissed at Kevin for being late on Valentines Day she shook her head "Yeah, I'll come just give me a second to fix my makeup," she replied standing up and walking back over to the Vanity and sat down.

"We'll be waiting," Eric replied taking one last look at his daughter before he headed down the stairs.


	22. I love Lucy, I really do

**A/N: Alright you guys asked for more so here I am giving it to you. I'll remind most of you that there are ONLY 3 more chapters left of this story and one ½ are already written. Happy reading and please if you guys have flames give them to me! But please don't get nasty about it…the only way I can aspire as a writer is when people tell me what's wrong with what is written!**

**A/N: I love reviews...heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie) seriously I love reviews because I get that happy feeling in my stomach when I see you really love me!!**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

**A/N: Special thanks to my co-writer/ friend Betsy! And thanks to Sara who beta'd this for us!**

* * *

Kevin didn't think he'd ever been so nervous in his life. His hands were sweating. He couldn't stop tapping his foot on the ground in a nervous ribbon. And if Ben didn't stop talking, he swore he was going to punch his brother in the face.

"Kevin and Lucy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"

"Ben?" Kevin whirled around to face his brother. "That is at least the fiftieth time you've sung that in the past half hour. Could you please just shut up?"

Oblivious to Kevin's rage, Ben shrugged, and chewed his gum thoughtfully.

"Eryn thinks it's funny when I do that. She says..." What Eyrn said, Kevin never got to find out. Because at that moment, Mary and Wilson walked into the room.

"Hey everyone," Mary said, smiling, and walking over to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Sorry we're late. We got stuck in traffic. Luckily, Wilson knew a shortcut." Wilson smiled at Mary adoringly, while Ben looked like he had just swallowed a hive full of bees.

Mary approached Kevin. "Congratulations," she said, leaning over to give him a hug. "You must be..." Mary's eyes drifted over to Ben, and she froze for a moment.

"Ben! Hi... how are you?"

Ben opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "I'm -- fine. Good. Wonderful. I have a girlfriend. And her name is Eryn. She's my girlfriend."

Mary blushed slightly, and nodded. "Um... that's nice for you."

Ben nodded curtly, and Kevin was wishing that Lucy's limo would hurry up and get here. Oh well, he consoled himself, at least it can't get any more awkward than this.

"So, when exactly were you planning on telling me you were dating Lucy? After your second child or your third?" Matt had joined their group, and was giving Kevin a look that would melt ice.

Kevin groaned inwardly. "I tried to call you..."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I do have a cell phone, you know."

Kevin winced. "Look, Matt, I'm really sorry... I was so worried that you wouldn't approve of me and Lucy. But I love her, man. And... I still want to be your friend, along with Lucy's husband."

Matt remained silent. Kevin struggled to think of something to break the tension. "If you want, you can watch me trip over a basketball again."

Matt held his straight face for another moment, but then burst out laughing. "Congratulations, man." He leaned over and pulled Kevin into a "guy hug."

Kevin laughed and hugged him back.

Pulling away, Matt was still grinning. "Hurt her and I'll kill you, but seriously, you two are gonna be great together."

"Thanks Matt," Kevin replied. "It really means a lot that you said that."

"How did you--?" Kevin asked.

Matt laughed again "If you haven't learned by now that there are no secrets between us Camden's then you have a lot to learn"

"Ruthie"

"Yep"

"How long have you--?"

"Oh since last year, when you and her went shopping for a ring." Matt replied.

"I knew I shouldn't of taken her" Kevin muttered.

"How did you know to be here today?"

Matt looked over to where Eric and Karen were talking. "My dad called me the night you asked him if you could marry Lucy"

"He…he did?" Kevin replied sounding nervous as he eyes darted back and forth.

"Yeah, he wanted to know what I thought and I told him the truth"

"And that was?" Kevin asked cautiously.

"You two deserve to be together. I know I was mad, irate, and upset in the beginning but I thought about all those times that you were there for her. When Sarah died, when she got into that car accident, you took her to the prom when that loser Jeremy backed out. You didn't do it because you felt like you had to…you did it because you loved her and I should of realized that but I didn't. My big brother radar was going off like crazy and I felt like I had to listen to it"

"Matt—" Kevin tried to interrupt.

"Don't worry I'm not upset anymore"

"No, it's not that…who was the women that answered your phone today?"

Matt blinked twice "Didn't Lucy tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I got married last year"

Kevin looked shocked. "You did? Before me? How could you?" he joked.

"How could I?" Matt replied raising one eyebrow. "It was quite easy, you know I met her, fell in love with her, and asked her to marry me. That's about all it took Kinkirk"

Kevin laughed "Ha-ha very funny, now where is your sister?"

* * *

Lucy finished applying the last of the mascara that had run down her cheeks after her last crying episode with her dad.

"Only you would cry after you have makeup on" she told herself looking in the mirror.

She heard a door slam from downstairs somewhere and she knew it must be her cue to meet her family and Robbie outside. Grabbing her black shoes and her purse she raced down the attic steps, taking two at a time and raced into the hallway where she almost ran smack into a door.

"That would have been smooth Lucy Camden" she told herself as she walked slower down the hallway while giving herself a pep talk as she started to go down the stairs.

"We have to hurry—"she heard someone whisper loud enough for her to stop in her tracks.

"Why?" She heard the twins ask whoever was down there with them.

"Because, if we don't hurry Lucy will be down here and we can't have that happen"

"Why?"

"Because I said so now come on and hurry up" she heard the male voice (whom she later recognized as Robbie's) tell them.

Putting a hand on her hip she started to think long and hard. So this is how her Valentines Day was going to play out. Everyone was going to avoid her because Kevin wasn't home from work yet and they all knew she was going to be in bad mood.

"If you think for one second I don't—"she started to saying bounding from the stairs into the kitchen when she stopped short.

Looking at the empty kitchen in front of her there was no one. Could she have maybe have heard voices? It could have been possible.

"I need to get more sleep" she mustered out loud walking down the hallway, putting her shoes on at the same time when the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT" she yelled at the top of her lungs hoping that if someone was home they would know she was still there.

Opening the door she saw an odd sight. An older man with a dark navy blue suit was standing out on their porch.

"Can I help you?" she asked the man cautiously.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Lucy Camden? I was supposed to be here at 7:30 but I was told the wrong directions" he told her.

"Well I'm Lucy Camden"

The older man smiled at her and offered her his arm "Are you all set to go?"

Lucy blinked "Go where?"

The older man's smile widened. "That I'm not allowed to say"

Lucy glared at the older man "I don't go with strangers"

"Oh believe me miss I wouldn't want my granddaughter to go with strangers either but I believe tonight is a good reason to go with a limo driver don't you think?"

"A limo driver?" Lucy repeated.

The older man nodded "The name is Dale Allen and I'll be your personal chauffeur tonight Miss Camden"

That's when it dawned on her. This must be Kevin's way of saying "I'm sorry"

Lucy gave Dale an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry let me grab my coat and I'll be out their in a minute" she replied, grabbing her coat from behind the coat rack and walked out onto the front porch closing the door behind her and followed Dale towards the limo.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier"

"It's ok I guess I should have told you who I was first" he laughed.

"So, you can't tell me anything?" she asked as he opened the door for her and she got in.

"Nope" he replied shutting the door and getting into the drivers seat and started to back down the Camden's driveway and headed towards the "mystery" place.

During the entire drive, all Lucy could think about was how she'd apologize to Kevin when she saw him where ever he was at. It was so sweet of him to send a limo for her on Valentines Day.

She felt the limo make a right and start to slow down. So being naturally curious she lowered the window that was between the driver and herself.

"Are we almost there?"

Dale nodded "Yep, actually we are already here" he replied slowing the limo down to a slow crawl and then to a complete stop. He put the limo in park and opened the driver's door, leaving the limo still running as he opened Lucy's door.

"Where are we—"she started to say when she gasped out loud.

The sign "The Lark" was flashing in front of her. "Oh Kevin what have you done?" she whispered to herself as she moved out of the way to let Dale shut the door.

"Are you all set to go inside Miss Camden?" she heard Dale ask her.

Lucy nodded her head and gave Dale her left arm as he walked her through the doors right over to the hostess desk.

"Hello Alicia. This is Lucy Camden I believe she has a table reserved for her" Dale told the girl behind the counter.

The girl gave Lucy a big smile "Oh course your party just walked in a few moments ago. If you will just walk this way" she told Lucy motioning for her to follow as they walked up a few flights of stairs.

"I didn't know there were more tables up here" she told Alicia.

"There aren't" the hostess replied her eyes shining with joy as she stopped in front of a door.

"What are we doing?" she asked, watching Alicia knock three times on the door.

"Your all set Miss Camden, have a great night" Alicia replied ignoring her question and started to walk back towards the stairway.

* * *

Lucy couldn't contain her excitement anymore. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room, expecting to find an apologetic Kevin, maybe even holding a bouquet of flowers. What she didn't' expect was the scene in front of her.

The room had been beautifully decorated with flowers and candles. The lights had been dimmed, but Lucy could still see a gorgeous spread of food and drinks had been placed on a table that was pushed against a far back wall.

Spread around the room was not only her entire family, but Kevin's as well, all of whom were wearing dressy clothes. And in the center of the room stood Kevin, dressed in a simple black suit and holding a rose. Lucy found that even as her feet propelled her forward into the room, she had no idea what to say. What was going on?

"Luce," Kevin said as Lucy approached him. Smiling, he handed her the rose, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "I know this seems bizarre, but I have something I need to say, so just let me finish and then you can ask questions, alright?" Lucy just nodded, still slightly shocked by the whole situation.

Kevin reached over and grasped Lucy's hands in his own. "First and foremost, Lucy, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. And even though it seems like we went through unbelievable lengths to get to where we are, I wouldn't change a bit of it. Everything that happened, all the pain, all of it was worth it -- just to be with you." Kevin paused to gently tuck a strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear.

"I love so many things about you. I love your laugh. I love that you aren't ashamed to cry at movies. I love that you have names for all the squirrels that live in your parents' backyard. I love that you throw your passion and energy into everything you do. I love that when you walk into a room, it's like the rest of the world goes blurry and all I can see is you. Lucy, I love everything about you. You are my happiness, my joy in life. And I can't imagine spending a single day of the rest of my life without you beside me."

Kevin let go of Lucy's hands and slowly bent down on one knee. Reaching the floor, he removed a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

Tears were streaming down Lucy's face, and she clutched her hands over her mouth.

"I love you, Lucy, and I want to love you for the rest of my life. Lucy Camden, will you marry me?"

Lucy could barely speak she was crying so hard, but somehow she managed. "Of course I'll marry you Kevin!" Kevin grinned and slipped the ring onto Lucy's finger, and then stood up to kiss her.

The entire room burst into cheers. Lucy pulled away from Kevin, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kevin... how... how did you..."

Kevin grinned. "Your family helped me set it up. Was it ok?"

"Ok? Ok?" Lucy started to laugh, and even more tears streamed down her face.

"Kevin, it was perfect. I just... I..." Lucy seemed at a lost for words. Wiping her tears off of her face, she smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Kevin, and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

Mary stood and watched as her sister and Kevin embraced while receiving congratulations from family members. She had never seen Lucy look so happy.

"Hey," Wilson said, interrupting her thoughts. "I just got a text message from work, I have to go call real quick. I'll just be outside for a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok," Mary replied, smiling at him. Wilson smiled back and left the room. Mary sighed and wandered over to the buffet table. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she felt a tiny bit of jealousy towards Lucy.

"Stop it, " Mary muttered to herself. "It's her night, be happy for her."

"I think when you start talking to yourself, it's time to put down the wine." Ben had walked over to the table, and was giving Mary a smile that was making her blush.

Damn it, she thought, he's still cute. "Kinkirk," she said, punching him on the arm. "I think I know how to handle my alcohol."

"Really?" Ben asked quietly, and Mary blushed an even deeper red, suddenly remembering the last time she had been around Ben and alcohol.

"So," she said, quickly changing the subject, "I think Kevin and Lucy owe us big time for this whole engagement thing."

Ben laughed. "You're right. We did finally get them together. Well, actually, you got them together. I kind of suck at planning things."

"Yeah, you do." Mary laughed as well. "It's a good thing I was around to keep you in line."

Ben smiled, but his face quickly became serious. "Mary," he said softly. "I miss you."

Mary avoided his eyes, and quickly set her glass of wine down on the table. "Ben... please. I can't do this, ok? I just... it was nice seeing you. Good luck with Eryn." Mary ducked away quickly before Ben could reply.

Feeling tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, she forced herself to go make conversation with her mother. As Annie smiled and laughed about Lucy and Kevin's engagement, Mary tried as hard as she could to keep her mind off of Ben.

* * *

By the time ten PM rolled around, most of the family had made their way out of the restaurant, hugging and kissing Lucy and Kevin goodbye, and bestowing their congratulations on the new couple. 

As Eric and Annie were about to leave, Eric noticed that they were the last ones -- only Lucy and Kevin remained, and Lucy was heading towards the bathroom.

"Annie, I'll meet you at the car, ok? I want to chat with Kevin."

"Sounds good." Annie smiled at her husband, and headed out towards the car.

"Kevin," Eric said, crossing the room so he was standing next to his future son-in-law. "I thought we could talk for a minute."

"Ok," said Kevin, feeling himself start to sweat.

Eric cleared his throat, and Kevin tried to calculate how many steps it would take him to get to the door. "First of all, I want you to know, that I wish you and Lucy nothing but the best. But I have some concerns that I want to --"

"Rev. Camden?" Kevin interrupted. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I think I know what you're going to say. And I have something to say first. I know that you love Lucy so much -- but so do I. We're both grownups, Rev. Camden, and we know what's best for us. We want both you and Mrs. Camden to advise us, and help us along the way, because marriage is new to us. But we also know that all decisions are going to be made by us, not anyone else. I know you love your daughter, Rev. Camden, and you think you know what's best for her, and what she needs to be told. But soon, she won't just be your daughter -- she's going to be my wife, too."

Eric stood in silence for about ten seconds, but to Kevin, it felt like an eternity. Kevin wondered if Eric could take back his permission to marry Lucy...

"Kevin, I'm going to be completely honest with you. What you just said was rude, brash, and a little bit harsh." Kevin winced, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly, Eric smiled. "And it sounds almost exactly like what I said to Annie's father before we got married."

Kevin's jaw dropped. "It does?"

Eric nodded, still smiling. "Kevin, what you just said proves to me that you are ready to be a husband, and to commit one hundred percent to your marriage. I trust you, Kevin."

Kevin broke out into a huge grin. "Thanks, Rev. Camden." The two men embraced for a moment, and then pulled away as the heard Lucy coming out of the bathroom.

"Goodnight. See you guys tomorrow. Oh, and Kevin?" Eric paused by the door. "You can call me Eric."

Kevin grinned. He'd proven to Eric that he was ready for marriage; now he could turn his full focus towards the most important person in his life: Lucy.

* * *

The door shut behind Eric, leaving just Lucy and Kevin in the room. Kevin walked over towards the sound system that was in one corner of the room, while Lucy took a few minutes to really, really appreciate her ring.

"Kevin, I know that there's no way you picked this out on your own, because it's gorgeous."

Kevin laughed. "Ruthie helped me."

"Well, I'll be sure to thank her then." Lucy stared at the ring for a moment longer, and then sat down in one of the chairs. She undid the straps on her heels; her feet were killing her.

Smiling, she stared at Kevin's back. "You know, it's a good thing you pulled out that ring. Until I saw this rock, I was gonna turn you down," she teased.

Kevin looked over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. "Is that right?"

"Yep. Sorry, Kinkirk, I'm marrying you for your money."

Kevin grinned. He pushed one final button on the stereo, and then began to walk across the room towards Lucy. "Lucy, you are wonderful at many things. Lying is not one of them."

Lucy laughed. "Fine. I admit it. Maybe I like you a little. It's the whole cop thing."

Kevin smiled as he reached her chair. Suddenly, music poured out of the speakers. "Dance with me?" Kevin offered his hand, and Lucy let herself be pulled up.

They walked towards the center of the room as "At Last" by Etta James began to play.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is but a song_

Feeling even shorter than usual, Lucy let her head rest against Kevin's chest as they slowly swayed to the music. Lucy remembered dancing with Kevin at prom and feeling the same way she did now -- that as long as she was wrapped up in his arms, than nothing could be wrong.

She felt an overwhelming sense of warmth as she realized what exactly had happened tonight. She was going to marry Kevin. She would never have to be without him again

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

Kevin had one arm wrapped around Lucy's waist, while his other hand was gently clasping hers. He stared at the ring and watched the candlelight reflect off of the diamond. Somehow, it all still felt like a dream. He couldn't quite believe he had actually proposed to Lucy, without fainting, forgetting all of his words, or having her laugh in his face, which were just three of the ways he could have imagined the proposal going wrong.

But it had all gone perfectly, and now he was going to marry Lucy Camden. Lucy Kinkirk, he thought to himself. Soon, her name would be Lucy Kinkirk. It was a beautiful name

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

The song continued to play, and Lucy felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She remembered a long, long time ago, twirling around with a pillowcase on her head with Sarah, as they listened to this song and planned how they would dance to it at their weddings.

She remembered sitting in the graveyard, crying so hard she thought that she would never stop. And she remembered Kevin simply sitting there, and letting her cry. She smiled a little, even as tears trailed down her cheeks, at the thought of what Sarah would say about Kevin.

Lucy could almost here her friend's voice: _"Lucy, they don't come much hotter than that!"_ Lucy prayed silently, glad for the comfort that Kevin's arms were providing. _Sarah_, she thought, _I miss you so much_._ I know you've always been looking out for me, and I want you to know, Kevin's the one. I love him so much, and I only wish you were here to see how happy we're going to be together_.

As the music reached a crescendo, Lucy could swear she felt a slight rush of air against her back. _Be grateful for what you have, Lucy Camden_, she told herself.

"Kevin?" she whispered softly, leaning her head back to see him.

Concern was reflected in Kevin's eyes. "Luce? Are you ok? Were you crying?"

Lucy just stared at him for a long moment, trying to memorize every detail of his face. "I love you so much," she said simply.

Kevin leaned down, and kissed her, softly and sweetly. Pulling away, he gently rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too."

_You smile, you smile_

_And then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine_

_At last_


	23. Secrets

**A/N: I hope all of you are now happy. Since it's been almost 6 months since I updated this story I feel like I owe you all an explanation. My co-beta Betsy had just returned from the dark and unknown and we started to write this story again. She was one of the best betas that I have had (along with Sara!) She was starting to help me write when she disappeared again never to return (I found out later that she moved to Ohio and hasn't been heard from since). This story wouldn't have come this far if it hadn't been for her. She was the master behind my ideas that practically wrote this story. She'd write ½ and then I'd write ½ or I'd get an idea and she's write it down. I want to dedicate these last four chapters to her. I feel horrible about not updating this story at all but little by little this story is slowly starting to get completed again. I have 10 credits this spring semester and it's almost done with. Yet, I have to put everything on the back burner because of my relocating within in the next two months will disrupt everything.**

**A/N: I do hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. If you don't please don't flame me when you do a review but let me know what you didn't like or what you really did like. There is more to come when I get the chance. I know all of the people who have been begging for more so don't worry more will come. Also some of the quotes are actually used from Season 7 when Kevin/Lucy were getting their plans underway.**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

**A/N: This chapteris dedicated to Betsy!**

**

* * *

**

_2 months later…April 1st, 2003_

"You what?" Lucy yelled at him.

"I'm going back to Buffalo for a few weeks"

"Why? For what?"

"Why? Because I bought a house before I fell back in love with you Lucy and for what is because I need to get the house ready for sale again"

Lucy rubbed the back of her neck. "You're going to leave me here for a few weeks to plan OUR wedding with my crazy mother?"

Kevin shot Lucy a sexy smile and she instantly started to melt. Every time he smiled like that she grew weak in the knees.

Kevin ruffled his hair and sighed. He knew it wasn't a good idea but he had to get it over with before all the madness started. Wait, actually before all of the madness got out of control.

"I'm sorry Luce I really am" he told her, wrapping an arm around her waist "but if I don't go now I won't have time and I'd like to start looking for a house after we get married"

"Are you saying you're embarrassed to live in the garage apartment for a while?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying"

"Then what are you saying? It's not like we have to LIVE with my parents" Lucy replied twirling around and glaring at him.

"Lucy, listen to me. I have nothing against your parents. Really. It's just that I have to go back home and take care of some things before we get married"

"Well then I'll come with you" Lucy exclaimed.

"No, you won't. You are still in school and I refuse to have your dad kill me for letting you skip classes."

"He won't kill you Kevin." Lucy giggled. "He'll murder you but he won't kill you"

"Oh, gee thanks I can't wait" Kevin replied sarcastically.

"Why do you have to do what he tells you to do?" Lucy pouted, frowning at Kevin.

"I thought we talked about this already?"

"No, YOU talked about it I had to listen to it" she muttered.

"Look…I promised your dad that as long as we were married you'd stay in school" he told her.

"I'm glad I had a say in MY life" she exclaimed. "Did I get a say in your life? I don't think so Bucko!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Bucko? Where did that come from?"

Lucy gave him an angry look. "I don't think you're all that funny. Now how do I tell my mother to leave me alone?"

"When my mom won't leave me alone I just flat out tell her to leave me alone." Kevin told her.

Lucy just glared at him "Well goodie for you and your perfect mother son relationship. Now, If you'll excuse me I need to leave before my psychotic mother hunts me down" she told him and stomped up the stairs towards her room in the attic.

"Oh great" Kevin muttered under his breath as he walked down the hallway and turned the corner to go downstairs when he ran into Ruthie.

"Oh, Hi Ruthie"

"Hi Kevin. What's wrong with you and Lucy? Are you two still going to get married?"

Kevin lifted his eyebrow. "Yes Ruthie, Lucy and I are still going to get married. Nothing is going to change that"

"Even my psychotic mother?" Ruthie asked, giving him a sly smile.

Kevin chuckled. "Even your psychotic mother"

"Whose psychotic mother?" Annie replied leaning up against the bathroom door.

Kevin gulped and then looked at Ruthie who had a big grin on her face.

"Busted" she murmured to him ask she walked past him and went into the Hello Kitty room.

"So who's the psychotic mother that you and Ruthie were talking about?" Annie inquired giving Kevin a good long, cold hard stare.

"I…uhhh" Kevin stammered.

"That's what I thought" Annie snapped. "Now, have you seen Lucy? I want to show her these wedding invitations that I planned on ordering"

"I…umm I haven't seen her all day" Kevin lied looking down at his shoes.

"I don't buy that. Now let me try this again Kevin. Have you seen Lucy?"

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. Pissing Annie Camden off was one of the things he mentally remembered never to do again.

"She's upstairs" He replied.

"Thank you" Annie said shortly brushing past him when she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Oh and Kevin?"

"Yes, Mrs. Camden?"

"The next time you feel you have the need to say things about me in front of my daughter. I'd appreciate it if you would say them to me instead of her" she told him before disappearing upstairs towards the attic.

"Great" he muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs. "Just what I needed to do…piss of my soon-to-be in-laws months before the wedding" and with that he exited the Camden home and headed towards the garage apartment so he could start to pack for his trip back to Buffalo.

As Kevin was shoving clothes into his suitcase, he looked down as the 1812 Overture blared from his Motorola phone that was in his pocket. Digging around for a moment, he pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro!"

Kevin sighed. In his current mood, he wasn't really up to dealing with Ben.

"Hey Ben."

"You sound like you're in a crappy mood. What's up?"

"Nothing's up."

"Oh, come on, something's up."

"Ben, I just told you, nothing is up."

"Tell me."

"Ben, leave me alone."

"Tell me."

"Ben, I swear --"

"Tell me."

Kevin took a deep breath, and concentrated all of his energy on not punching something. "Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to double check when you arrived. I'm picking you up from the airport."

"Hold on." Kevin checked his other pocket, and found the piece of paper with his flight information. "Ok, I'm arriving at 6:03 PM on flight AC882. Got that?"

"Yep," Ben replied. "So tell me what's wrong."

"How are things with Eryn?" Kevin asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh." Ben was silent for a moment. "It's fine."

"Fine?"

"You know. She's cool. We hang out, eat food, you know."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Ben, you've been dating her for awhile. When are you going to take things further?"

"Take things further?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Jeez. Are you planning on proposing?" Kevin heard Ben choke on the other end of the line.

"Proposing? What?"

"Well, it is the next logical step."

"Kevin... no. I mean, Eryn's great, but we're not... she's not..."

"If you aren't planning on marrying her, what are you doing?" Ben sighed, but didn't respond.

Kevin checked his watch. "Look, Ben, I didn't mean to freak you out. We'll talk about this when I'm in Buffalo, ok? It's just... I don't know, maybe being with Lucy has really brought this into the light for me, but I think that if you're not with "the one" you're just kind of wasting your time in a serious relationship. Maybe you need to think about what you really want."

"Uh huh," Ben muttered. Kevin's eyes narrowed; he swore he could hear a TV in the background.

"Just be on time to pick me up, Ben."

"I'll be there. Bye Kevin." Kevin sighed, and hung up the phone.

Apparently, today was his day to piss everyone off.

* * *

"Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married" Lucy sang looking at herself in the mirror

"Gee I really love you and we're going to get married" Annie could hear Lucy singing in the attic bedroom as she reached the top stairs.

"Luce?" Annie said knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Lucy replied still staring at herself in the mirror.

"Here, I managed to grab a few pamphlets while I was at the china store yesterday and marked on the pages what color, and kind that you and Kevin should get." She told Lucy, walking over and placing the pamphlets on Ruthie's bed. "Oh and I grabbed an order form for the invitations we decided on as well"

"Uhh…thanks I think" Lucy muttered turning around back towards the mirror.

Annie paused at the end of the bed and put her hand on top of the bedpost. "Luce, have you started to think about your wedding dress?" she asked.

She saw Lucy's eyes light up in the mirror before she turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god! I found the perfect dress last night at David's Bridal when I went shopping with Betsy and Shannon last night. It's so pretty mom you should see it! It's a strapless satin A-line gown with beaded crystal bodice" Lucy exclaimed sitting down on the bed and grabbing one of the pamphlets Annie had set down.

"That's nice sweetie" Annie replied sitting down opposite of Lucy. "But I was thinking that maybe you could wear my dress."

Lucy wrinkled her nose "Your dress? Wasn't that Grandma Jenny's dress when she married Grandpa?"

Annie nodded her eyes shining with tears of sadness. "Your grandma gave it to me to wear on my wedding day to your dad and told me that when I have children that I'll pass it down for them to wear"

Lucy gave her mom a half smile and glanced down at one of the open pages of the china pamphlets where a gaudy looking pattern jumped out at her.

"Well…erm…thanks but I was hoping that I could wear my own dress. Kevin said I could spend as much as I wanted and I did fall in love with the dress at David's Bridal" Lucy stammered.

Annie's eyes narrowed "You mean you don't want to wear your grandmothers wedding gown?"

Lucy shook her head "No, I would like to wear my own dress" she squeaked.

Annie pursed her lips together. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me while I'm up here?"

Lucy glanced down back at the china page and to the opened invitation page and gulped. "Well I don't really like the china you picked out and the invitations are WAY to expensive since we are only sending out about a 100 of them"

"Only 100? I had about 300 guests on the list"

"300?" Lucy exclaimed. "Kevin and I talked about this. We don't want a large wedding we want a small wedding"

"What about all of the people at the church? They have seen you grow up since you were born"

"I know that mom but I still don't know half of them. Kevin and I feel really comfortable having only a 100 guests."

Annie's eyes widen "Are you serious?"

Lucy looked up at her mom "Yes, I am serious" she said in a small voice.

Annie stood up "Well I see how it is. Well then Lucy Michelle why don't you plan your own wedding and let me know how it goes. If you need help remember I'm downstairs. Also remember that I have helped plan many weddings in my lifetime plus my own." She snapped walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Lucy groaned "What have I done?" as she flopped on the bed, picked the phone up and dialed Kevin's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Kev?"

"Luce? Are you ok?" Kevin asked sounding worried.

Lucy sighed. "It's hopeless, my mother quit she won't help me. I can't plan a wedding in less then six weeks, not unless we want to wear sweats and eat fast-food."

Kevin chuckled. "Hey that's fine with me I'll make sure to pick up a white sweatshirt and a black pair of sweat pants before I come home"

"This is all your fault! You told me to tell my mom how I felt!" Lucy exclaimed sitting up on the bed.

Kevin started to laugh "I didn't tell you to tell your mother that you hate everything she's done. I didn't tell you to alienate your mother. Just go and talk to her. But this time, talk to her. Don't just explode your feelings all over her. Remember. She has feelings too. And you may be the bride. But she's the mother of the bride. And this is the first wedding she's had a chance to plan for one of her children."

"Yeah but—" Lucy tried interrupt.

"There are no buts Luce. You made your mom feel awful just now."

"Wait! What do you know? All you want to do is not be one of those stupid modern grooms who do not want to be involved in every detail. You don't want to look at fabric swatches and you don't even want to help me to approve the menus or a band. Basically, you just want to show up. The rest is up to me." Lucy cried out in frustration.

Kevin laughed "Yep"

"This is not funny Kevin Kinkirk" Lucy stated.

"I think it's funny"

"Stop being such a jerk" she screamed into the phone before she slammed it back into the cradle.

Kevin heard a dial tone and looked at his phone. Sure enough Lucy just hung up on him.

"I guess it really is my day to piss everyone off" he muttered to himself as he threw his phone on the bed and continued to pack his suitcase.

* * *

"Ben?"

Ben blinked, and looked up from his sausage and pepperoni slice. Yeah?"

"Are you ok? Sweetie, you haven't even touched your food." Eryn was looking at Ben, concern evident in her blue eyes.

Ben gave her a weak smile and forced himself to take a bit of his pizza. "Nothing's wrong I'm fine."

"Okay," Eryn replied, and went back to eating her chicken sandwich. Ben chewed his pizza, which tasted like sawdust. Why was he thinking so much about what Kevin had said to him? Eryn was great. He and Eryn were great together.

Kevin didn't know anything, with all this "is she the one" crap. Ben tried not to think about Kevin. It didn't help that at the table next to him and Eryn, four cops were enthusiastically digging into a platter of wings.

Okay, Ben thought to himself. Don't think about Kevin. Don't think about Kevin. Think about... Ben's eyes darted around the room, looking for a distraction.

His gaze landed on a picture of an airplane. Ben blinked. He could do this. He could focus on airplanes. Airplanes. Airplanes. Flight attendants. Mary.

"Damn it!" muttered Ben.

"What?" Eryn was staring at him from across the table.

Ben realized he had spoken out loud. "Uh... I was just saying... uh... Mindy?"

"My name is Eryn," Eryn said, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I know," Ben replied, slightly irritated. "I mean, Mindy is standing over there. She's my brother's ex-wife." Ben gestured towards where Mindy was chatting with another woman near the restrooms.

Eryn craned her neck around to look. "Which one is Mindy?"

Ben tried to duck down. "Don't be so loud, she might... oh, crap. She did."

Mindy had caught Ben's eye and was now walking over enthusiastically. "Ben!" she squealed, arriving at the table.

"Mindy," Ben said, trying to be pleasant. He wasn't succeeding.

"I can't believe it! Little Ben Kinkirk! How old were you the last time I saw you?"

"Twenty three," Ben replied, trying has hard as he could not to roll his eyes.

Mindy giggled, and sat down across from Ben next to Eryn. "So. How's your brother?"

"Engaged," Ben replied, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"He's -- what?" Mindy stared at Ben; for once she was speechless.

"Oh, yeah. Kevin can't stop talking about how this girl is the one, she's perfect, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to him, he's never known love before..." Ben couldn't stop smiling. This was far too much fun.

"I see." Mindy was quiet for a moment, and Ben crossed his fingers that she would just leave.

Suddenly, however, Mindy's face lit up. "Well, I should congratulate him!"

It was Ben's turn to be speechless. "Wha?" "I need to congratulate him on getting married! Give me his phone number." Before Ben could formulate a response, Mindy had whipped out a pink cell phone and was rapidly hitting the buttons.

"Just tell me his number, this way I can call him tonight.

"I... I... I don't know it," Ben stammered.

Mindy blinked. "You don't know your own brothers phone number?"

"Er, no," Ben replied, feeling the familiar traces of panic staring to creep in.

"Well, don't you have it on your cell phone?" Mindy snapped.

"I don't have one," Ben muttered, unconsciously moving his hand over to cover the pocket with his phone.

"Ben, what do you mean? You do have a ce--"

"So, Mindy, this has been great, but we have to go," Ben said, standing up and shooting Eryn a dirty look.

"Really, we'll have to randomly bump into each other again sometime." Ben threw three twenties on the table, and started rapidly walking towards the door.

Eryn and Mindy both jogged after him, struggling to keep up with his long stride. Exiting the restaurant, Ben automatically unlocked his car and gestured for Eryn to get in.

She did, giving him a puzzled look, and Ben practically dove into the driver's seat. He started the engine, but was interrupted by a tapping on his window.

Sighing, he rolled it down. "What now, Mindy?"

"Here, take this," Mindy said, shoving a piece of paper towards Ben. "It's a letter to Kevin. Give it to him, ok?"

"Sure," Ben responded, making a mental note to burn the letter as soon as he got home. "Goodbye, Mindy." He rolled up the window before she could reply, and ignoring Eryn's curious stares, drove as quickly as possible out of the parking lot.

* * *

Mary stuck her mail key in the appropriate box and opened the small door. Grabbing the stack of mail that was in her box she shut the door and turned the key to lock it.

"Junk, Junk, Junk, bills, bills, and more bills" she muttered to herself climbing the stairs to her second floor apartment.

"OH! A letter from Lucy!" she exclaimed ripping it open and sitting at the top of the stairs before entering her apartment.

Mary quickly scanned the letter and screamed up and down with excitement when she saw what Lucy had to say at the end.

_Kevin and I finally picked a date. I know you are excited but don't hurt yourself. I'm gonna need you here to calm me down. Mom is already going nuts and I don't know how much more I can take. April 21st is the date. If your not there we aren't getting married…how can we marry each other when one of the people who forced us to reconnect wasn't there?_

"April 21st that's almost three weeks" Mary muttered to herself, standing up from the stairs and brushing the dirt off of her jacket. "I'll have to ask Wilson if he wants to come"

Stopping in front of Apartment 4C she fished her apartment keys out of her pocket and opened the door and gasped.

Around her small apartment were dozens of red rose petals that were on the floor along with tons of small-lightened candles.

"What the--?" she started to ask out loud when Wilson walked around the hallway corner.

"Wilson?" she questioned.

Wilson gave her a smile and got down on one knee. "Mary, I have known you for so long. You have been a great friend, girlfriend and a wonderful mother to Billy. There's nothing I would ever change about our relationship…except for one thing."

"What's that?" Mary whispered barely able to see straight with the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Marry me. We belong together and I love you." he told her producing a small ring size box in his right hand and opened it up. There set in behind a gold background lay a 1/2 carat three-stone diamond Ring in a 14K white gold with Platinum.

"Oh Wilson" Mary replied breathlessly as he placed the ring on her left hand.

Wilson cracked a smile. "Oh Wilson what?" he pressed.

Mary gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Of course I'll marry you" she replied.

Wilson gave her another kiss on the lips. "Do you want to call your parents now or later?" he asked.

Mary brushed the long dark black hair out of his face and caressed his cheek. "I got a letter from Lucy today. She and Kevin have set a date"

"Really? When?"

Mary gave him a strained smile. "In 20 days"

"Are you serious?" Wilson asked standing up.

Mary nodded. "She wants us to come. I know I can get the time off if I talk to my boss now but I wanted to know if you and Billy wanted to come and be my dates?"

Wilson thought for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted honestly. "Let me check my schedule at work and if I don't have anything major planned around that weekend we'll come"

Mary gave him a soft smile and sat on the couch. "Do you want to call your parents? I mean we could call mine but if we go to Lucy's wedding I'd rather tell them in person"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea. Actually let's go pick Billy up from daycare, grab a bite to eat and then come back and let my parents know"

"Good Idea" Mary replied standing up from the couching and walking into her bedroom to change her clothes and to take her mind off of one person.

Ben Kinkirk.


	24. Reading someone else’s letters is tragic

**A/N: YAY! A new chapter I was able to get up. I just moved the beginning of July and had to take the time to put everything away. I went to California for vacation and I got to meet George and Geoff Stults! Plus I got myself a brand new job at a credit union where I'm busily working 30-35 hours a week until I'm fully trained. So there is everything from the time that the last chapter was posted up until now. I don't start school until September 26th, 2005 so I'm going to try my hardest and write a new chapter for each story that I have placed on the back burner and that I haven't updated in a while either. **

**A/N: I also want to know as this story is slowly coming to an end if you'd guys like to see a sequeal? I promise this time that the chapters won't come out as slow as this one has. I'm actually in the process of writing the first chapter for the sequeal as I type. That way as soon as I'm done with this story I can post the next one.**

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter that I have written in a long time. I hope you guys like it! I had my ideas all planned out and as soon as I went to go and write it well I lost them **

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

**A/N: I'm in love with reviews as much as I like George Stults. So please review nicely and you might be able to see your name in one of my author notes! As always critiquing my work is what makes me a better writer. So if you feel the need to please be kind or else I will flame you in my author notes.**

* * *

_Two days later..._

"I still can't believe you came." Kevin muttered to Lucy as he guided her through Buffalo International Airport.

"I still can't believe your carrying on like a baby" Lucy mocked.

"Who's picking us up?" Lucy asked.

"BEN!" Kevin motioned as he saw his brother ahead behind the security point.

Ben who hands were shoved in the front two pockets whipped around when he heard his name being called. He had Mindy's letter to Kevin stuck in his pocket. He started to reach for it when he froze and saw Lucy tagging along behind Kevin.

"Kevin! Wha—Lucy? I…I didn't know you were coming" he stuttered.

Lucy gave Ben a hug. "I didn't know I was coming eitheruntil I talked to my parents last night and they thought it'd be a good idea if I came out here and visited your mom"

Ben gave Lucy a half smile. "That's…erm…nice Luce" he replied giving Kevin a strange look. "Do you guys need to get any luggage?"

Kevin and Lucy shook their heads and both held up a carry on suitcase. "We're not taking any chances this time!" they both replied.

"You two make me sick" Ben muttered and his dodged his way through people towards the parking lot not caring if Lucy and Kevin were following.

Kevin and Lucy glanced at each other and quickly started to run after Ben. "Ben! Wait!" Lucy called after him.

Ben slowed down at the sound of his name and turned around. "What? I'm in a hurry can't you guys tell? I was supposed to meet Eryn an hour ago."

Lucy gave Ben a weird look as she set her carry on luggage down next to Kevin. "Sweetie, watch this for me. I need to use the bathroom" she told him walking away as Kevin just stared at Ben.

"What the hell is your problem? If I would have know you were suppose to meet Eryn I'd of called mom to pick us up"

Ben's face got red. He reached for his back pocket where the envelope was. "Here" he told Kevin throwing it at him. "You might want to read this"

Kevin picked the envelope up off the ground and turned it over. He turned pale as soon as he saw his name on the envelope. "What is this?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know. I was eating dinner with Eryn, thinking about what you said and next thing I know Mindy comes walking over like she hasn't seen me in years. Before I knew it I was practically dragging Eryn out of the restaurant with Mindy following us. She handed it to me and told me to give it to you"

Kevin rubbed the sides of his temples. This was not how he was planning his weekend to start out like. "What should I do—" he started to ask Ben when Lucy threw her arms around his waist.

"Miss me?" she asked.

Kevin smiled back and took a hold of both her arms and brought her closer to him. "You don't know how much" he replied kissing the top of her forehead.

Lucy frowned. "What's this?" she asked looking at the envelope in Kevin's hand. "Did your mom send you something?" she replied looking at the womanly hand writing.

"This? Oh no it's just some paperwork for the uhh...uhh...a house that I invested in and the owners are going to sell it and they needed me to sign off on it " Kevin stammered shoving it in his backpack that he had brought along on the trip.

"Okay, well if you guys are finally ready to go I'd like that" Ben told them both turning back and around and heading towards the parking garage with Kevin and Lucy practically running behind him to catch up.

* * *

Ben dropped Kevin and Lucy off at the house and honked the horn before he left when Karen walked out onto the porch.

"Kevin! Lucy" Karen exclaimed, walking down the porch steps and gave Kevin a hug and put her arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"I didn't know you were coming Lucy"

Lucy gave a sheepish look to Kevin and then back to Karen "I didn't know I was coming either. I talked to my parents about it and hey thought it was a good idea to come and see you before the wedding and all." she admitted.

Karen gave Lucy a quick squeeze and walked up the porch stairs with both of them and opened the front door. "Lucy, why don't you take Patty-Mary's old room and Kevin can have his?"

Lucy nodded. "Sounds great!" her stomach growled after she spoke and looked up in embarrassment. "I guess I'm hungry too" she laughed stepping inside the house.

Kevin entered the house behind his mom and Lucy and shut the door. He put their suitcases down and glanced at the grandfather clock. "Well it's almost 3, if you can wait another couple of hours or so we could go out for dinner" he suggested.

Lucy's face lit up with a smile. "That's great! I'll go upstairs and take a shower and get ready. Airplanes make me feel dirty" she told them squinting her nose in disgust. "Want me to take the suitcases up there?" she offered.

Kevin shook his head. "No, I can get them later."

"Are you sure?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, if you want while you're in the shower I'll bring up your suitcase and mine at the same time.

Lucy smiled and picked up the backpack that was on the floor and her purse and gave Kevin a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks" and climbed up the stairs.

Kevin watched until she disappeared into the hallway and turned his attention towards his mom.

"Did you have a chance to call Sharon yet?" he asked, referring to his mother's friend who did real estate.

Karen nodded. "I did and she said that she started to look for some people she knew who were interested in purchasing a home"

"Any luck?"

Karen shook her head. "No, no one has put in a bid yet. Are you sure you want to sell this house? I mean it's the house that you have always dreamed of owning one day"

Kevin sighed. "I wanted this house because I needed to move on with my life. Lucy wasn't a part of it when I bought it and now she is" he replied walking into the kitchen.

Karen followed Kevin's lead and pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. "You've made so many sacrifices Kevin to be with her. Why can't she make a sacrifice and move here with you? So that way you don't have to sell the house?"

Kevin opened the cupboard and pulled out two mugs and set them down on the counter. "How could I ask her to make sacrifices? She already has made a few of her own. Besides she's in the middle of a semester and it wouldn't be fair for me to move out here and for her to live out there once we got married" he pointed out as he poured two cups of steaming hot coffee into the mugs and walked over to join Karen at the table and handed her a mug.

Karen sighed. "I just hope your right. Have you started to look for a house out in Glenoak?"

"No" Kevin replied taking a drink of his coffee.

"Why not? You guys are getting married in less than 20 days and you don't have a place to live yet."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Lucy and I talked to Reverend Camden and Mrs. Camden before we got here. Mrs. Camden told us that we could live in the garage apartment for a while until we found a home that we agreed on. Lucy and I talked it over and thought that it would be the best idea because we could save some more money, plus the money that we would have for this house for a house that we both want"

Karen nodded her head. "That sounds like a good idea to me" she replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"I wonder what's taking Lucy so long" Kevin questioned, just now noticing that the water from the upstairs bathroom hadn't started to run.

* * *

Lucy threw the backpack and her purse onto Kevin's twin bed and flopped down besides them and groaned.

She was so tired from the trip that all she really wanted to do was to change into her pajamas and go to sleep. She reached over to her purse and knocked over the backpack.

"Damn it" she muttered as she pulled the backpack up by the handles not noticing the envelope that Kevin had shoved into the pocket had fallen out. She threw the backpack back onto the bed and stood up, stretching real high trying to get the kinks of out her body she bent down to touch her toes and noticed the envelope.

She picked it up and flipped it over. Sure enough it said Kevin's name on it. It looked like the exact same letter that Kevin had shoved into the backpack's pocket.

Biting her lip Lucy toyed with her emotions. Should she read the letter? Or should she pretend she never saw it? Oh how those were both hard decisions and eventually curiosity out won trust.

She walked over to the door and peeked out into the hallway and listened to see if anyone was on the second floor, she heard Kevin and Karen's voice downstairs towards the kitchen and locked and closed the door.

Carefully opening the flap of the envelope she pulled out a couple of pages of notebook paper and started to read.

_Dear Kevin,_

_I have written this letter so many times that I practically know all the words by heart. I wanted to apologize for my actions for the last two years. I read about the accident that your friend was in and I felt awful. I'm sorry for kissing you like that but my emotions were so strong for you at that moment I just wasn't thinking._

Lucy skimmed down the pages until she came to another spot.

_I went to see your mom the other day at her law firm to see how everyone was. She told me that you had moved to Glenoak to be with someone you cared about. I asked her if you were planning on getting married and she shrugged her shoulders. She told me you and Lucy (is that her name?) had been in love for a long time but you guys just now finally had the chance to get together. I'm so happy for you Kevin! I've been married since August of '02 and I'm happy as well. I told your mom I'd send you a copy of our divorce papers in the mail when I came back from my vacation. That way if you and Lucy do get engaged and you need proof that you were legally divorced you'll have them._

_I'm sorry for lying to you back in high school Kevin, I really am. I should have known better than to lie about a pregnancy that hadn't even happened. I do hope that one day you will forgive me._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mindy_

Lucy gasped. Kevin had been married before? How come he never told her?

She could feel her blood start to boil. Her entire relationship with Kevin had always been built on trust, understanding and everything else that you had when you were in a committed relationship and now all of that was slowly breaking away.

How many other times had he lied to her? Not told her the truth?

She started to feel sick. _Oh God what have I done?_ She thought racing to bathroom before she got sick to her stomach.

Kevin had been walking up the stairs to check on Lucy to make sure everything was all right when saw Lucy rush to the bathroom. He'd never seen her run like that so he followed her into the bathroom.

"Luce?" he asked with concern "Are you ok?"

Lucy lifted her head out of the toilet and glared at him. "Go away"

"Luce—" Kevin started to say before Lucy wiped the sides of her mouth and stood up.

"I said go away! What don't you understand?" she snapped at him her eyes flashing with anger.

Kevin held his hands up in defeat "Ok, Ok. I'll be outside the door if you need me"

"I won't ever need you" she muttered slamming the door in his face.

Running his fingers through his hair Kevin sighed in defeat and retreated back to his old bedroom.

He opened the door and took a look around trying to remember what it was like to have lived here for only a short time during his junior high and high school years. He grabbed Lucy's suitcase so he could move it into Patty-Mary's bedroom when he caught sight of the envelope that Ben had given to him back at the airport.

"What the--?" he questioned when he picked it up and saw that it was empty and turned around.

The rest of what was in the envelope was lying on his bed. Spread out all over as if someone had read it.

He quickly dropped Lucy's suitcase on the floor and grabbed one of the first sheets that were available to him and quickly skimmed it.

_I went to see your mom the other day at her law firm to see how everyone was. She told me that you had moved to Glenoak to be with someone you cared about. I asked her if you were planning on getting married and she shrugged her shoulders. She told me you and Lucy (is that her name?) had been in love for a long time but you guys just now finally had the chance to get together. I'm so happy for you Kevin! I've been married since August of '02 and I'm happy as well. I told your mom I'd send you a copy of our divorce papers in the mail when I came back from my vacation. That way if you and Lucy do get engaged and you need proof that you were legally divorced you'll have them._

_I'm sorry for lying to you back in high school Kevin, I really am. I should have known better than to lie about a pregnancy that hadn't even happened. I do hope that one day you will forgive me._

"Shit" he muttered.

"What's wrong? Making sure that your story is the same one as hers?" he heard someone say as he whipped around and came face to face with Lucy.

"No, this is the first time that I've read this letter. MY letter that is" he stated clearly picking up the other three pieces of notebook paper.

"Sure"

"Luce, really it is. I know you saw Ben give it to me when we got to the airport"

Lucy just glared at him her hands folded across her chest. "When were you going to tell me about her?"

Kevin gulped. This wasn't anywhere near the way he had planned to tell Lucy. In fact he hadn't planned to tell her at all unless someone in his family, Matt, or Rev. Camden brought it up.

"Soon"

"Soon? Does that mean like after we have been married for 50 years or the day before the wedding?"

Kevin shook his head and tried to think. What was his reason for not telling Lucy about Mindy?

"Hello? I'm talking to you!" Lucy snapped standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips.

"I was going to tell you" Kevin replied quietly sitting on his old bed.

"When?"

Kevin rubbed his face. "Soon"

"What the hell does soon mean?" she demanded. "Why won't you tell me now?

Kevin looked up "Fine. You want me to tell you now I will"

Lucy looked smugly at him and folded her arms. "I'm listening"

Kevin took a deep and long drawn out breath. "When we moved to Buffalo after my dad died I met Mindy my freshman year of high school in Mr. Hopkins third period English class. She and I were assigned to each other as partners for some dumb writing assignment. One day she came over to my house to type up our assignment and we bumped heads. That was the start of our relationship" Kevin paused and looked to see Lucy's reaction.

Lucy realigned her jaw and sat down at the end of the bed. "Is that it?" she prompted him.

Kevin shook his head and continued on. "One night after Prom we went to my friend Kyle's house and had a few drinks.We then thought it wasbetter if she just stayed at my house instead of driving home drunk. So we took the limo home and from there it was pretty self explanatory. A few months later she claimed that she was pregnant. Our parents made us get married before she had made a doctors appointment to make sure it was all legit. I kept questioning her about it after we had been married for a month or so and she kept telling me she was just too busy and hadn't had time. I grew suspicious and told my mom. She went ahead and made an appointment with her friend Dr. O'Neil. Mindy started to object but for some reason she just went along with it. The day of the appointment Mindy kept asking me if I was really interested in going. It surprised me that she thought I wouldn't want to see the ultrasound but I shrugged it off as a first time mother's thing. I went with her and we sat inside the room waiting. The nurses came in and drew blood and asked some other questions. We probably waited about 45 minutes when Dr. O'Neil came in and asked me to step outside while he did a routine examination. I realized I had forgotten my insurance card and ran out to the car to grab it. When I came back in Dr. O'Neil was outside the door telling her that she had better make a decision or he'd make it for her"

Lucy looked confused. "What do you mean make a decision? It's her body isn't it?"

Kevin nodded. "It's not what you think. Anyways I panicked thinking that something had happened to the baby or something was wrong with Mindy and I ran into the room and I saw her crying. She wouldn't talk to me while she got dressed and we exited the building and she told me that we needed to talk. At first I was confused and thought maybe she wanted to tell me about the baby or that there was something wrong with her that would change everything about us, our marriage and the baby. She sat me down and told me that she loved me. She loved me so much that she felt like she had to do stupid things to keep me from leaving her. I asked her what she meant. She pretty much started to cry right there. It was the third time that I had ever seen her cry besides when she told me that she was pregnant. I started to freak out. I didn't know what to think. Finally after about 10 minutes she told me the whole truth. She wasn't pregnant. She had seen me talking to my new cousin Allie. Her mom was my dad's sister and just married Allie's dad Jason. They had just moved to the area and she was asking me some questions about the school. Well Mindy got really possessive and tried to figure out how she would be able to keep other girls away from me. So she faked her pregnancy. I told her as soon as she told me that I wanted a divorce. She really freaked out then. She wanted to know why I'd want to leave her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I couldn't be married to a woman who was insecure, and who had to go to great lengths to keep me. I didn't want to be married to a liar my entire life."

Lucy put her head down in shame. Or Kevin had thought so. When she looked up her eyes had totally turned a different color.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "There was never a right moment. We were always with your parents, or I was here and you were back at home. Plus I didn't want your dad and brother to hear me tell you. I'm sure they would have been mad at me for that."

"You still could have found a way to tell me"

"I was sure your dad or Matt would havetold you by now" the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Lucy's head snapped up. "What do you mean my dad and Matt? YOU TOLD THEM AND NEVER TOLD ME?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED IN LESS THAN A MONTH KEVIN KINKIRK AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" She rushed from his old bedroom and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Kevin tried to chase after her but she was too quick. By the time he had gotten to the bathroom she had already locked the door. He pressed his ear up to the door and could hear her sobbing softly.

He let go of the door knob and walked quietly towards the stairs. He knew his mother had probably been listening and he figured he might as well tell her what just went on.

* * *

Lucy waited until she heard Kevin go downstairs before she left the bathroom. Her face was still red even after she had splashed ice cold water on her face. She peaked around the corner to make sure no one was around while she sneaked out of the bathroom into Kevin's old room where her suitcase was. She closed the door softly and rummaged around his room for her purse. She spotted it on the floor next to the nightstand and grabbed it. She hastily unzipped a side compartment and took out a credit card that her mom had given her in case of an emergency. To her a one-way ticket back to Glenoak was an emergency.

Lucy dialed Northwest Airlines 800 number that she had memorized and went through each prompt. Finally she got a hold of a live agent and booked a one way ticket back to Glenoak. She wiped the tears that had been streaking down her face the entire time she had been making the purchase. It was his fault that she was doing this. Leaving without telling anyone. She grabbed a piece of unused notebook paper and wrote a quick note.

_Kevin,_

_I went home._

_---Lucy---_

She creased the notebook paper and placed it on top of the pillows that aligned the bed. She figured she had better call a taxi to meet her at the end of the street. She concentrated back towards the phone, picking it up and dialed 411. After she gave a city and a state she asked for a taxi service and got connected to Buffalo Taxi service and booked a taxi to arrive at the end of Potter and Brooks in 15 minutes.

She pressed her ear towards the door and she heard Karen and Kevin arguing about some house Kevin had purchased along time ago and then she heard her name thrown in the converstaion. Normally, she would have wanted to know what was going on and why her name was being mentioned but this time he had pissed her off and she really didn't care what problem was going on with him at the time. She listened for a few minutes and finally realized that they were in such a heated discussion they wouldn't realize that she had left.

She picked up her purse and suitcase and quietly sauntered over towards the door and opened it up quietly. She waited until she heard Kevin and Karen pick up their argument again before she slowly started to walk down the stairs. She would pause every few steps listen to make sure that both Kevin and Karen were still in their heated argument and quickly she scuttled down the last of the stairs and out the front door without either of the two adults hearing the door closing.

* * *

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS KEVIN!" Karen shrieked loudly at her eldest son. "You have given up so much for her why can't she do the same for you? What's wrong with living in Buffalo? Have I gotten to be such a bitch that neither her nor you can stand to be around?"

"Mom…it's….it's not like that I swear to you" Kevin mumbled shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "It's just that…she's still going to college and I'm starting at the Glenoak PD and we don't want to have to start all over again. Plus we are just now starting to get our lives back on track after all these years and trying to mesh two different life styles into one in less than 21 days isn't exactly working out the way we planned" he tried to explain.

"I guess I don't see what the big deal is if she went to school here or if she went to school in Glenoak. They are the same schools for her major are they not?"

Kevin nodded. "They are but she won't go to Cobell Seminary. I've talked to her about it she won't say why she just changes the subject. So if she won't go then I'll go to her. It's plain and simple"

Karen went to open her mouth but the sound of the front door opening and closing got the attention of both of them. "What was that?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know?"

Karen gaped at her son. "Do you think Lucy heard us arguing about her?"

Again, Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She isn't talking to me at the moment anyways so I don't really care"

Karen glared at her son. "You and she are either really in love or always fighting. Why can't you two just get along these days? Your wedding isin less than21 days away and you still haven't decided where you want to go on your honey moon?"

She moved around the kitchen and searched through a few cupboards until she found the strongest coffee grinds that she usually hid for special "in case of emergency" coffee fixations.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to get into that argument. We'll go where we go and if we decided to take a road trip and drive up and down the California coast so be it. So if we go to Hawaii that's our choice as well. Now if you don't mind I need to go check in on Lucy and find out if she wants to talk" he told her sauntering out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

From the taxi cab Lucy cried herself to the verge of exhaustion. She was sick and tired of arguing with Kevin, sick and tired of having to defend herself to her mother and she was just sick and tired of everyone talking about her wedding.

All she wanted to do was grab Kevin pack two overnight bags and run to the airport and grab the first flight available and head straight towards Las Vegas and not turn around.

But as of now…that wasn't possible. The wedding was off and it was all his fault. She wondered if he knew she was gone by now. He would have had to know once he realized that she no longer occupied the bathroom and all of her luggage was gone. But then again, knowing Kevin he didn't pay attention and needed to get away for a while probably left his house and went somewhere trying to figure out how he was going to explain him, and the stupid line of bullshit he tried to feed her.

"Miss?" the cabbie tried to get her attention.

Lucy snapped back to reality. "Yes?" she replied. That's when she noticed that they were in front of Buffalo International Airport. She got out of the cab and waited for him to get her luggage from the back and when he did she rummaged around her purse trying to gather enough for the 10 mile fare. After finding a 20.00 she handed it to him and he thanked her and escorted her to the curb and retreated back to his cab and drove off.

Lucy walked into Buffalo International Airport and headed for the Northwest Airline ticket counter and stood in line. She was starting to get impatient when she was called next. Five minutes later she had checked in her bag, gotten her ticket and was standing in the security line that was 2 miles long wondering if she was making a mistake.

* * *

Kevin was climbing the stairs two by two hoping that Lucy had clamed down enough to talk to him at a decent level instead of just yelling at him. His foot touched the landing and he knew something was wrong. It was too quiet upstairs. He looked towards his left into the bathroom and noticed that the door was open which meant Lucy had finally unlocked herself from in there. His next step went into Patty-Mary's room but Lucy wasn't in there either. His last movement was to his old bedroom, praying that Lucy was there.

When he knocked softly and didn't hear anything he opened the door and could tell that she had left. Her luggage was gone and so was she. He sat down on the bed and tried to struggle with the thought that their engagement could possible be over because of his childhood mistakes. He wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't. He needed to find Lucy…except it was starting to feel like deja vu all over again.

He searched the bedroom for some sort of a note to explain were Lucy had gone. He was just about to give up when he saw the piece of notebook paper on the floor next to the nightstand. He picked it up and saw Lucy's handwriting.

_Kevin,_

_I went home_

_---Lucy----_

Kevin crumpled up the paper and raced out of the room and headed down the stairs.

"Kevin! Would you stop making so much noise?" His mother yelled to him as he raced into the kitchen to grab his old truck keys. "I gotta go" he told her breathlessly running out of the back door and hopping into his old, trusty pick up truck. He hoped he wasn't too late like he was a year ago when Lucy got into that horrible accident. It seemed like every time that their relationship was ruined Mindy always had something to do with it. But this time he wasn't going to let her ruin what he had right now.

Racing down the road he weaved in and out of traffic. He blew through yellow lights that turned red and didn't stop at stop signs. He needed to get to her before she left him like this.

* * *

"_Last call for flight NWA689" _the PA announced overhead. With Lucy in line waiting she wondered if Kevin and found out she had left yet. Moving slowly she handed the flight attendant her ticket, who promptly scanned it and handed back to her.

She walked down the terminal and into the cockpit. She walked past first class and into the cabin and looked for row 15 in the 747. She sat down and hoped that she didn't have a seat mate. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be left alone.

She watched as the other passengers bordered the plane and watched as the flight attendants shut the door and announce that the plane was leaving the gate and they would be on their way to Glenoak California in 3 hours and 30 minutes. She thought about calling her parents when she got home to let them know she was there but she really didn't feel like answering any questions so she decided that she'd just take a cab home from the airport and deal with the 300 questions later.

She watched as the airplane started to back up and head down the runway. A few minutes later she heard the all clear signal and watched as the plane shot down the runway and pretty soon was in the air.

* * *

Kevin arrived at the airport 45 minutes later. He had almost gotten stop by three cops but luckily enough he managed to slow down himself down and drive at a normal speed in time for them to not try and ticket him. He threw his car into park and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. His first stop was Delta Airlines to see if she had gotten a ticket from there. When they told him no he went out to Southwest, U.S Airways and then Northwest Airlines.

Tina, the women in charge of tickets clicked away on the keyboard. "Hmm… It looks like I have a ticket registered to a Lucy Camden and it was for flight NWA689 that left 45 minutes ago" she told him sympathetically.

Kevin slammed his fists down on the counter "Damn" he muttered.

"Is there something that I could possibly help you with sir?" Tina asked him hoping that she could be some kind of assistance to him. Kevin just shook his head and started to walk back to his car. He started to rack his brain trying to figure out if there was a way he could talk to her. The he remembered Matt was in town for the weekend with Sarah celebrating her parents 25th wedding anniversary. He grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket and dialed Matt's cell phone number. He heard someone pick up and he took a deep breath. "Matt? It's Kevin…I need your help"

* * *

_4 Hours Later…_

Lucy's flight had arrived at Glenoak Airport and she had slept the entire flight and was still exhausted. She had cried in her sleep and she knew it by the way her clothes where soaked. She grabbed her carry on and walked off the plane barely saying good bye to the pilot and the flight attendants and headed straight for her luggage at the luggage carousel.

Just as she was coming out of the terminal and through the roped off section she saw Matt waiting for her with her luggage in tow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I came to pick my little sister up from the airport is that a problem?" he asked trying to look innocent but with Matt well you understand that with the way he looked innocent always meant he was up to no good.

"Kevin sent you didn't he?" she asked him out flatly.

Matt nodded. "It's only because he cares for you Lucy."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I don't care if he cares for me he shouldn't have lied to me like that." She told him starting to feel the tears coming again.

Matt put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders. "But Luce, he didn't exactly lie to you. He just never told you and you never knew about it." He explained guiding her to one of the tables and chairs that were scattered around the Glenoak Airport.

"Why didn't he tell me about her? Why didn't he tell me that he was married before?" she hicciuped letting the tears fall freely. "I just wanted him to be honest Matt and then I got all mad. I didn't mean to. I just wanted him to tell me" she cried harder burying her face into her older brothers shoulder.

"Luce, he didn't tell because it was such a long time ago. It was something that he never wanted anyone to know because he was to ashamed of it. You were to young back then to even understand what was going on. You were like what? Thirteen? Fourteen? You were to young to know that at 18 Kevin had made what he thinks to his day the biggest mistake of his life. You shouldn't penalize him for that. He loves you. He always has and always will why can't you ever accept that?" Matt told her.

"I…I don't know" Lucy hiccupped again. "Maybe I'm scared. I'm scared because I love him so much and I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't want to be one of those women that only get a few months with their husbands when they are killed on duty. I want him to come home everyday so we can rock in the swing that'll be on our front porch and watch the sun set every night. I want him to be there when we have our first baby…I just don't want to lose him" she exclaimed wiping her tears onto her sleeve.

"Lucy, that's part of his job. He became a police offer because he wanted to serve and protect the public just like his dad did. He knows the dangers of his job. Believe me. It took him years to convince me that you and him belong together. I seriously wanted to kill him that day he told me you and him kissed at your prom. I wanted to hit him hard but you know what he said to me when you guys got engaged? He told me that when he told you he loved you he meant it…if he hadn't meant it he never would of said that to you. So I know that he loves you. I just don't know how to convince you anymore that he does" Matt told her looking helpless.

Lucy hiccupped one more time before she started to think about what Matt said. It was true. Kevin did love her and he told her that all the time when he was leaving to go to work, when he was on his way home and even when he went to bed every night. It was like his way of saying "If I don't come back you'll always know that I love you". Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to think of anything tragic happening to him right now.

"Hand me your phone. I need to call him" she demanded.

"He won't answer his phone" Matt replied simply.

Lucy tapped her foot in irritation. "Why not?" she asked him.

"Because he's on his way to Glenoak as we speak" he replied.

Lucy got a small smile on her face. "Good" she replied. "I can't wait to tell him how much I love him"


	25. It's Just the Two of Us

**A/N: I know a lot of people who had started to read this story have slowly phased out. It's because I'm a horrible writer for leaving you guys almost 4 months in between each chapter and I'm so so sorry. I wanted to let you guys know that this is one of my favorite chapters of all times. After this chapter I only have three to four more chapters left to go so this would be the time to review!**

**I'm going home for the holidays on Saturday 12/24 so if I don't post a chapter before then I promise that I'll post a chapter once I come home and then wait a few days and post the last chapter as well. I also want to know if anyone here would be interesting in reading a sequel that I wrote about Kevin/Lucy, Ben/Eryn, Mary/Wilson but it will have surprises and twists that even I can't wait to write about! Just let me know when you leave a review.**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

**A/N: I'm in love with reviews as much as I like George Stults. So please review nicely and you might be able to see your name in one of my author notes! As always critiquing my work is what makes me a better writer. So if you feel the need to please be kind or else I will flame you in my author notes.**

* * *

Lucy raced around the kitchen. She barely had time to breathe in less than 24 hours she'd be Mrs. Kevin Kinkirk. "MOM" she bellowed. "WHERE ARE THOSE SCISSORS THAT ARE FOR MY DRESS? I FOUND A SNAG AND I NEED TO GET RID OF IT" she shrieked even louder.

Annie sighed. She was so glad that this wedding was almost over. It had taken them almost a month to plan everything right according to what Lucy wanted. Lucy was what some wedding planners would call "Bridezilla". She got up off the bed and headed for the bedroom door when Matt came around the corner and almost ran into her. "Whoa! Where are you going to in such a hurry?"

Matt look helplessly at his mom. "Kevin called. He needed help with something and apparently I'm the only one who can help him. Please remind me why again they couldn't have gone to Las Vegas?" he asked her.

Annie laughed. "I'm not sure but let's just thank god that the wedding is tomorrow and we don't have to endure anymore craziness"

Matt laughed. "Well I better get going before Kevin tries and blows up my pager again like he did last time" he chuckled running down the stairs, heading toward the garage apartment.

Annie leaned up against the wall that faced Lucy and Mary's old room and wondered how her little girl had grown up so fast in such a short period of time. For Eric and Annie losing Lucy wasn't a big deal as they thought it would be. Knowing that they were gaining someone who had a big part in her life was even more comforting.

Annie basked in the silence until it was broken by Lucy again. "MOM! I CAN'T FIND MY SHOES! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?"

"Only 24 hours god, only 24 hours" she prayed silently, thanking god one last time that tomorrow was the wedding, as she headed down the stairs hoping that she could find what Lucy was looking for and she wouldn't have to hear her complain about what was wrong with her dress.

* * *

Kevin paced back and forth from one end of the garage apartment to the other. He kept staring at the piece of notebook paper that was still blank on top of the kitchen table. He hoped that Matt would get there soon so he could help him with his vows. Sitting down in front of the notebook paper wasn't really an option because his nerves weren't going to let him stand still to write a sentence. He heard a door swing open and shut and he knew Matt had arrived.

Judging by the way Matt was taking the stairs two at a time he knew he must have been in a hurry. "What's up?" Matt asked out of breath for the time being. He walked over to the couch and flopped down and tipped is head back.

"I don't' know what to write" Kevin admitted.

Matt opened his eyes and looked at Kevin. "What do you mean you don't know what to write?"

"I mean I don't know what to write for my vows"

Matt stared at Kevin for a moment. Here was a man no less than 25 years old marrying his younger sister who at the moment could figure out how to put down on paper how much he loved his sister. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Kevin shook his head. "I wish I was but I'm not. I don't know what to say, what to write. Hell I don't even know if I have the right tux or not"

Matt picked up a magazine that was on the coffee table and leafed thru it before tossing it back down. "I don't know how I can help you. I'm not the one marrying my sister. Why didn't you guys do traditional vows?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It just seemed fitting that Lucy and I could tell the entire congregation how much we mean to each other. Lucy also thought it would be a great way to honor your dad since this is his first wedding since he had heart surgery and all"

Matt stared at Kevin for a moment as if trying to remember the past few months.

Matt got up off from the couch and paced around the room. He wanted to help Kevin out but then a part of him wanted to tell him that he couldn't help him.

Kevin who had been watching Matt pace back and forth knew he was trying to help him but could tell that there wasn't anything to do he could do. This was something he needed to do on his own and he would have to start from the beginning. He got up off from his chair and walked over to the window that was close to the couch and stared across the street. He could spot his old home from where he was standing and watched the real estate agent pound a new for sale sign onto the ground when he got an idea. He turned around and stared at Matt for a moment before returning back to the table and grabbing his coat.

"Matt?"

Matt spot in his tracks and half turned. "Yeah?"

"Want to go look at a house with me?"

Matt stared at Kevin for a moment. "What for?" he replied his brow creasing in confusion. "I don't need a house. Sarah and I have an apartment and that's all we need for now"

Kevin rolled his eyes and put on his coat and headed towards the stairs. "Not for you, for me and Lucy. I think I finally figured out what I needed to do" he replied heading down the stairs with Matt racing.

* * *

Lucy was upstairs in the bedroom attic also pacing back and forth. Ruthie who was watching her older sister wanted to yell at her to stop. This whole being psychotic thing was starting to get on her nerves and she really needed to calm down.

"I don't even know what I want to say" Lucy moaned out loud to anyone in the room who would listen to her.

"I know what I want to say" Ruthie announced jumping off the bed.

"What's that?" Lucy replied annoyed.

"I think your nuts and I'm getting outta here. You can have this room to yourself" Ruthie told her sister exiting the room and heading down the stairs towards the Hello Kitty Room that wasn't being occupied at the moment.

Lucy flopped down on her bed and stared at the picture of her and Kevin in the hammock in her parent's backyard, asleep with their hands entwined after a day at the beach on the Fourth of July.

She got a smile on her face and jumped off the bed and raced towards the desk. She was almost there when she caught sight of two figures heading down her parents driveway and across the street. Curiosity normally caught the best of her but she had something more important this time…she had vows that needed to be written.

* * *

_Tick Tick Tick Tick_

That's all Lucy could hear from her bedroom….was the grandfather clock that was in the hallway towards her parent's bedroom. She flopped over to her right hand side and started at the clock 4:01 a.m. She only had 8 more hours until she had to get up and start getting ready. Only 8 more hours until this room was no longer her room. Only 8 more hours. That's all she could think about. God was she starting to get scared. She sat up and brought her knees closer to her chest. She glanced over at the desk with the piece of paper that had her words, her words from her own heart, poured out.

She was 20 years old and about to be married. Her friend Betsy had been engaged twice but never really married. Shannon had married Jason a few weeks ago and they moved to a town in Michigan called Waterford and Brianna kind of just floated from guy to guy and never really settled down. Unlike Betsy, Shannon and Brianna. Lucy was lucky enough to have met the man she was destined to marry, the man that she loved so much and the man that was her soul mate.

Lucy got up and crept over to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out and old, antique looking photo album and opened it. On the front page written in very neat penmanship her grandmother Jenny had written her full name.

_Lucy Michelle Camden  
Born: October 21st, 1983_

_May all your hopes and dreams come true_

She smiled as she gently stroked over her grandmothers handwriting as if she was trying to connect with her as if saying she needed some comfort right now. She flipped the page and she smiled as she saw Annie holding her pregnant stomach out for the camera. An arrow pointed to the protruding stomach that read "here you are!"

She flipped to the other page and it was Eric, Matt, and Mary surrounding Annie who was holding Lucy in the hospital. Below that picture was Annie holding Lucy, bundled up in hospital blankets, as a 5 year old Kevin was placing a kiss on top of her forehead.

Flipping through the rest of the album remembering how lucky she was to have the life she was living. Lucy could start to feel her eyelids getting heavy so she placed the album down on the wooden floors and crawled back into bed. She glanced over at the clock that now read 5:01 a.m. Snuggling into her pillows she slowly but surely fell back asleep ready for whatever was to come her way tomorrow.

* * *

Sunlight was streaming through the window and Lucy groaned. "Just a few more minutes" she mumbled to the window even though it wasn't going to hear it.

"Wake up Luce" she heard someone whisper in her ear. Lucy smiled and rolled over onto her left hand side and opened her eyes and stared into Kevin's face. Lucy yawned and smiled at him. "What are you doing up here?" she whispered back to him sitting up in bed.

"I want to show you something" he told her standing up and extending his hand out to her. Lucy looked over at her alarm clock and groaned. "Kevin, it's like 7 o'clock in the morning. I have to start getting ready in an hour"

"I know. Don't worry about it. We aren't going far. You'll be back in time." He told him extending his hand out even farther to him. Lucy rolled her eyes and reluctantly grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of bed. "Where are we going?" she whispered to him as she threw on an old Abercrombie and Fitch sweatshirt and a pair of hot green flip flops that were probably Ruthie's.

Kevin had a twinkle in his eye. "It's a surprise." he whispered back to her as they crept down the stairs and headed towards the hallway. "Why are we being so quiet?" she asked him as they slowly walked down the stairs so they didn't wake anyone who was currently staying at the Camden home for their wedding that was to take place at noon that day.

Mary and Wilson, who brought Billy along, had flown in on Thursday to come and help decorate the hall that Kevin and Lucy had rented in Fowlerville that was just north of Glenoak and were sleeping in the Hello Kitty room. Ben and Eryn had flown in on Friday night and were staying at the Glenoak Hampton Inn. The Colonel and Ruth had flown in on Monday and were staying at Lucy's aunt Julie's and Uncle Hank's house and were trying to keep some order in tact. Simon was sleeping on the floor of the twin's bedroom. Kevin's mom and a few of his family friends were also staying at the Hampton Inn as well and had also arrived on Friday. Matt and Sarah were going to stay with the Camden's but changed their mind and stayed with her parent's instead.

Kevin who was leading Lucy down the stairs just turned his head and put a finger to his lips and winked at her. They reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly headed out the front door closing it softly behind them. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked again as they crossed the front lawn and started down the sidewalk towards the end of the street.

"You'll see" he told her plainly. He led her farther down the street and stopped at the corner of Alta and Brockdale and crossed the street and headed up the other side of Alta. "Kevin, you really could of just crossed the road by my parents house and didn't have to drag me all the way down here"

"Shhhh" was all Kevin could tell her without smiling. "You'll ruin the moment" Lucy rolled her eyes and just followed him until they stopped in front of his old childhood home.

"What are we doing here?" Lucy asked him. Her eyes scouring the lawn, the house and the for sale sign that had a large SOLD sign that was plastered diagonally across. "The house is already sold Kevin. It's not going to bring your dad back if that's what you were hoping for. He's always here with you." she told him softly wrapping her left arm around his waist and placing her head gently on his chest.

"I know that Luce. I wanted to bring you here because I wanted to tell you something" he told her, wrapping his right arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Tell me what?" Lucy replied sleepily, snuggling closer to Kevin who wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"I bought the house for us" he whispered to her.

"WHAT?"

"But….me….you….us….why?" Lucy stuttered. She could barely put a sentence together let alone try to even begin to speak.

Kevin started to laugh. "Remember when I wanted to go to Buffalo alone? I had bought a house before we started to officially date and I had every intention of living in it hoping that I could forget about you" Kevin paused.

"Hoping you could forget about me…?" Lucy repeated after him softly, squeezing his hand. "What happened after I left?" she prompted him.

"And…after you left I had a buyer call my mom's real estate agent that day and wanted to buy the house for double the asking price, which was something that surprised me. I asked him why and he said it was his childhood home and he wanted his children to grow up where he had grown up and it had got me thinking about you and I. So when I came back from Buffalo I saw that the house was for sale and Matt and I went over last night and checked it out and saw that it was in great condition and that it had been remodeled recently and that everything was intact I went and talked to the real estate agent and I decided that I liked Glenoak and that this is where I want to be for the rest of my life. I want to live with you, have children with you and grow old with you Luce. I don't care if I had to live in your parent's garage for 16 years. As long as I'm with you I'm happy." He told her, staring at the house.

"Kevin…" Lucy tried to finish her sentence but couldn't. Tears started to form around her eyes and she couldn't hold them back. She threw her arms around Kevin's waist and squeezed tightly before tipping her head back and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you" she whispered to him after the kiss faded.

"You're welcome Luce, now it's probably time for us to get back. We have a long day ahead of us" Kevin told her slipping his arm around her waist and walked across the street towards her childhood home.

* * *

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring_

Ben groaned as the hotel phone continued to ring continually. "Shut up" he told the phone who oblivious ignored him and proceeded to ring.

"Ben" whined a sleepy Eryn. "Will you answer the phone? It's our wakeup call that you ordered last night"

Ben opened his eyes. He could barely remember what he did last night after they came home from the bar at 3am. He took his left hand and tried to feel around for the receiver. He finally connected with the phone and lifted the receiver up and put it close to his ear.

"Hello" he croaked into the phone.

"Good Morning. This is Jen from the front desk. I'm just calling you as a courtesy for the Wake Up call that you requested last night." Jen told him cheerfully.

"Thanks" Ben replied as he replaced the receiver back on the phone and rolled over to his right hand side and stared at Eryn who had fallen back asleep.

"Eryn, you gotta wake up. I know how you are in the bathroom and I'd like to not be late to my brothers wedding."

"Mmmhmmm" Eryn replied snuggling closer to him until both she and him were sharing just one pillow.

Ben stared at his girlfriend. She was gorgeous, smart, and sexy. She had every quality he could ever ask for except for one…she wasn't Mary.

"Eryn" he whispered to her.

"What?"

"I want to ask you something and it's real important." Ben said suddenly as he sat up in bed.

With a sigh of reluctance Eryn also sat up in bed, pulling her legs closer to her body and hugging them ever so slightly. "What's so important that we have to talk right now? Can't it wait?" she asked him glancing over his shoulder to see what time it said on the alarm clock. "I have to hop into the shower and start getting ready" she told him as she started to get out of the bed.

For a moment Ben thought that maybe he shouldn't do this but the next thing he knew he grabbed her arm. "Eryn will you marry me?"

Eryn jerked her arm away from him and rose from the bed. "What did you just ask me?"

Ben cleared his throat. "I said will you marry me?"

Eryn looked at him in disbelief. "I know what you said I just wanted to make sure I hadn't gone deaf. I'm…I'm…"

Ben grinned "Speechless?"

Eryn nodded. "That and I'm shocked. I thought when we talked last week that we were going to take our relationship slower. We've been dating for almost a year and it's been wonderful but I..." her voice trailed as she I inched slowly towards the bathroom that was in their hotel room.

"I feel it too. When I see you early in the morning, when we go to dinners. I see myself with you for the rest of my life. I love you Eryn and I want to marry you" he told her breathlessly as he got up from the bed and placed his hands on both of her cheeks.

"Ben…I" Eryn started to say before Ben cut her off with a kiss to her lips.

"Shhh…he whispered quietly to her as he stroked her hair "Don't say anything it'll ruin the moment" he told her as he kissed her passionately again and led her farther towards the bathroom.

* * *

Back at the Camden garage Kevin was shaving when he heard a knock at the bottom of the stairs. "COME IN" he yelled to whoever was down waiting for.

"Kevin?"

Kevin leaned out sideways from the bathroom and saw Lucy standing in the middle of the room in her bathrobe with her hair done and her wedding veil securely in place.

"Luce? What are you doing here?" he asked her grabbing a towel off the towel bar and wiped his face clean of shaving cream.

Lucy walked around the couch and coffee table before settling down on the large overstuffed chair that Kevin had brought back with him from Buffalo. "I…I wanted to see you" she replied nervously.

Kevin frowned and sat down opposite of her on the couch and placed the towel on top of the coffee table. "Luce what's wrong? I know you didn't come all the way over here because you wanted to see me"

Lucy half laughed and hiccupped at the same time. "Am I that obvious?" she asked him.

"No, but I'm a cop so I'm trained to noticed everything" he laughed. "Is there something wrong?" he asked his tone switching to sounding concerned.

Lucy looked away when he asked her this question and suddenly burst into tears. "I'm scared Kevin. I love you so much but I don't know if I'm ready to get married. I've waited my entire life for this day and now I'm not so sure if I can do this." She sobbed.

Kevin got up off the couch and walked over to the overstuffed chair and sat on the edge and gathered Lucy into his arms while she cried. He held her gently like she was a porcelain doll because he didn't want to ruin her hair and make her feel even worse. He waited a few moments for the sobbing to quiet down before he tipped her face upwards so he could see her.

"Lucy, I love you more than anything in this world and if you're not ready then I'm not ready. I'm not ready until you are. Whatever you want to do I'll be right here by your side"

Lucy hiccupped again. "You're not mad at me?"

Kevin smiled. "How could I be mad at you? If you're not ready to get married today then we will both postpone the wedding until you are ready. Whatever you want is what I want"

Lucy sighed and moved her head away from Kevin and stood up. "That's the thing. I can't postpone this wedding. If I did I would feel so guilty that I don't think I could ever set a new date. I want to marry you Kevin it's just that I'm so young and there are so many people out there who are my age who are just getting to experience everything that they wanted and I feel like I'm stuck here forever. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I do. It has nothing to do with you Kevin; it has to do with me and my life.

Kevin who didn't say or speak a word while Lucy explained to him why she was afraid of marrying him. He waited until it was the right moment to speak up. "I don't want to hold you back from your dreams Lucy so I want you to know that anything you want to do I full support you."

Lucy stopped pacing around the small garage space room and looked over at Kevin. "Really?" she asked softly. "Are you sure?"

Kevin nodded. "I'm sure"

Lucy smiled and walked over back towards Kevin and gave him a small kiss. "Thanks, you know how to make me feel better about everything. I'm sorry that I freaked out at the last minute but at least I know that you won't stop me from going after my dreams and I love you for that. You look handsome" she exclaimed as she eyed him from his naked chest down to his tuxedo pants. When do I get to see the rest of it?" she joked heading towards the stairs.

"In about" Kevin looked over at the microwave click and saw the time to be 9:45 am "Another 2 hours or so."

Lucy smiled and headed back down the stairs as Kevin headed back towards the bathroom to finish shaving. All he had to do was put on the rest of his tux and shoes and he was ready to head to Glenoak Community Church for their nuptials.


	26. We Do

**A/N: I know I lied I said I would have another chapter before Christmas but I got a writers block and didn't know what I wanted to do but then the episode from season 7 "We Do" helped me along so just so you know that some of words that will be coming out of the characters mouth will be from scenes so please don't give me any credit. I'm sad because I've decided to make this chapter and the next three a little bit longer than normal since there is a lot I want to cover before I start writing my sequel. I've decided that I want to write at least 4 chapters of my sequel before I post it that way it will give me time to write some other chapters so please don't be mad if you only see one chapter at a time being posted.**

**A/N: I'm also going to start working on my other stories again. I have had them on the back burner for so long I know it's not fair to any of you whom liked them so much but I think I lost interest in them when I lost my beta Betsy whom has worked on this story with me since the day I started to write it. I promise I'll have "Because of You chapter written and posted sometime this weekend if not the beginning of next week"**

**A/N: By the way. I didn't have any creativity left in me to write the words to the vows so if you see some scenes being repeated please no slams. I just didn't feel like doing anything LOL.**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

**A/N: I'm in love with reviews as much as I like George Stults. So please review nicely and you might be able to see your name in one of my author notes! As always critiquing my work is what makes me a better writer. So if you feel the need to please be kind or else I will flame you in my author notes.**

**

* * *

**

_2 hours later…_

The church had started to slowly fill up with friends, family and people from the congregation. Even though Lucy and Kevin agreed to let people from the church attend they had one stipulation…that the reception would be a private and intimate gathering with close friends and family.

While Matt, Kevin and Ben were waiting around in Eric's office watching some sideline shots of yesterday's football game between the Detroit Lions and the Green Bay Packers the girls who were in an empty Sunday school room were running around trying to finish everything up.

"I can't find my other shoe" Ruthie gripped getting down on her knees and looking underneath the old blue couch that was in there.

"Where did you last see them Ruthie?" Annie asked as she grabbed the extra large can of aerosol hairspray and sprayed Lucy's hair one last time to make sure that all the hairs would stay into place.

"I don't know all I know is when we got here I had them and now they aren't here" Ruthie yelled out in frustration.

Lucy picked up a compact and opened it up and started to apply a bit more blush to her cheeks before rolling her eyes towards the large mirror. "Ruthie I think you left your other shoe out by the door. The last I saw you wearing them you were trying to scuff them so you wouldn't slip on the tiles for the reception" she told her younger sister turning around in her chair.

Ruthie thought a moment before racing towards the door and peeked her head out and grabbing her shoe before shutting the door behind her.

"Have you seen Mary yet?"

Annie shook her head. "No, she said that her and Wilson would come just before the ceremony started because they wanted to finish getting the hall decorated and she said she wouldn't be late as the maid of honor" Annie replied smiling a little knowing that all three of her daughters were going to be in the wedding together.

Lucy turned her attention back towards the mirror and started to re-apply some makeup that had started to fade while Annie helped Sam and David get ready as the ring bearers by helping them tie their dress shoes.

"There you go boys" Annie told them as she tied David's shoe the last. She looked at both of her youngest children and smiled. "Why don't you guys go and check up on Kevin and them for a while so I can help Lucy out okay?" she asked them as they ran out of the door and headed upstairs towards their dad's office.

"Almost done there Luce?"

Lucy nodded "yep, I just have to get my dress on and then wait for Mary to get here"

Annie stared at her daughter and for a moment she could of sworn she saw Lucy transforming from the daughter she saw now to the little girl she was.

* * *

"_I hate him I hate him I hate him" 15-year-old Lucy screamed at her mother._

"_Lucy Michelle Camden" her mother scolded her. "Hate is not a word we use in this house. You may dislike Jimmy Moon but you may not hate him"_

_Lucy rolled her eyes and started her way up the stairs from the kitchen before she turned around "What would you know about boy's mom? It's been ages since you went on a real date" and huffed up the stairs leaving Annie looking perplexed._

_

* * *

_

"_Mom it's just not fair" Lucy sobbed into Annie's chest. _

"_I know it's not fair sweetie but that's what life is about. You'll make more friends and as time goes on you might even have a new best friend" she explained to her 9-year old daughter as she held her tighter._

"_But why do they have to leave now? I thought we were going to go to Middle School together"_

"_I know things didn't turn out like you planned Luce, but you and Patty-Mary can still stay best friends. She can come and visit us during the summer and you can do the same" Annie comforted her daughter._

"_Okay" Lucy sighed._

_

* * *

_

_Annie had been in the kitchen trying to get a snack together for 3-year-old Simon while he was busy concentrating on coloring a picture, when she heard the front door slammed shut._

"_Eric?" she called out towards the hallway. Hearing no answer she glanced behind her and saw Simon busy coloring a picture for his dad so she knew he wasn't going to miss her while she ran into the living room._

_Walking down the hallway she first peaked into Eric's office and saw no one was in there, so she continued to walk farther down the hall when she stop in front of the door frame where the living room was and found Lucy sobbing hard on the couch._

"_Luce? Sweetie what's wrong? Did something happen?"" she asked walking over and sitting at the end of the couch rubbing her back._

"_N…NNO" she sobbed harder into the pillow._

"_Luce, you can't cry for no reason so please sweetie tell me what's wrong" _

"_Kevin"_

"_Kevin what?"_

"_Kevin told me he loved me" she managed to get out before more tears started to flow._

_Annie took one look at her 6-year-old daughter and started to laugh. The poor girl was only 6 and someone already claimed her as their own._

"_Lucy, Kevin didn't mean that he's only 11 and your 6 he was just kidding around with you" Annie replied giving Lucy a hug of reassurance._

"_But mommy he has cooties, even Mary said so" Lucy told her mother with tears still dripping down her cheek._

_Annie tried hard to stifle another laugh before she rubbed the top of her daughter's head._

"_Lucy I don't think you have to worry about cooties for a long time" she told her patting her on the top of the head before standing up to enter the kitchen to see how Simon was doing with his picture._

_

* * *

_

"Mom? Earth to Annie?" Hello are you paying attention to me?" Lucy kept asking her mother as she was waving her hand in front of Annie's face.

Annie smiled at Lucy. "I'm here Luce I was just years away. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I just realized that I don't have something borrowed or something new"

"What do you have that's old?" Annie asked with curiosity in her voice.

Lucy hesitated before she reached down the front of her button down shirt and revealed an old necklace that belonged to her grandmother Jenny. Annie had given it to Lucy when she turned sixteen the same age that Annie had been when Jenny had given it to her.

"Oh Luce" Annie whispered softly. "I had forgotten about that necklace. I remember when your grandma Jenny gave it to me. My 16th birthday was the next day and your grandpa Charles was in Sacramento on business and my mother wanted to cheer me up because he wasn't going to be home in time for my birthday. So she walked into their bedroom and came back with this beautifully wrapped present with a pretty pink bow and handed it to me and told me that she wanted to wait until tomorrow but since my dad wasn't going to be home until the day after my birthday she wanted me to have this a day early. So me being a little depressed and excited at the same time I tore into the box and pulled out that necklace slightly disappointed that it wasn't the Ricky Nelson record that I had asked for. Your grandma Jenny knew I was disappointed but when she told me that her mother had given it to her when she had turned 16 as well, so I knew deep down that it was something special that she had given me. She took it out of my hands and unclasped it and hooked it around my neck and told me that since she had passed it down to me that when I have children someday that I can pass it down to them." Annie sighed as looked into Lucy's eyes. "I knew the moment that I saw you the day you were born there was something special about you Luce. I knew the moment that I held you in my arms that you were the one that was meant to have the necklace" Annie choked up and started to get teary eyed.

"Oh mom" Lucy started to get choked up to before she threw her arms around Annie and hugged her fiercely.

"Knock, Knock" Mary rapped on the door of the Sunday school room.

"Mary!" Lucy squealed as she broke the embraced and sprinted towards her older sister. "God, I've missed you" she whispered as she wrapped her arm around Mary's waist and smiled for the camera that Annie was holding.

"Ruthie, stand in between Mary and Lucy I want a picture of all three my girls" Annie said proudly as she pressed the button down capturing the photo of all three girls smiling proudly together.

"Did you get the hall done?" Lucy asked as she helped Mary into her bridesmaid dress.

"Yep, you should see it I'm so proud. Wilson did most of the work but I supervised." Mary replied giving Lucy a devilish smile and turned around to look at herself in the mirror. "How much more makeup do you think I need to apply?"

"Just a little blush and I think you need a touch up on your mascara" replied Lucy who looked in the mirror and dabbed underneath her eyes and grabbed the tube of mascara and unscrewed it opened and started to reapply.

Annie snuck outside and walked down the hall where she was met by her husband. "Eric! What are you doing?"

"I came to see if everyone was ready to begin"

Annie nodded. "Mary just got here and she's finishing the touch up on her makeup and Lucy well I think is about as ready as she will ever be"

"Mom? I…" Lucy walked out of the sunday school room "Oh I thought I had heard voices. Hi daddy" she smiled as she kissed Eric softly on the cheek.

Eric placed both his arms on Lucy's shoulders and took in the girl that stood before her.

* * *

"_Reverend Camden? Would you like to see your daughter now?" the nurse asked him as they were finishing wiping of the infant._

_Eric nodded and turned to Annie who was still sweaty from the 18 hours of labor that she had been in. "Have you seen her yet?" she asked him still breathing heavily. Eric shook his head no._

"_They are still cleaning her up but when they are done I'll bring her in the room" he told his wife as he kissed the top of her forehead and watched as they wheeled her out of the delivery room and into her own private room._

"_Reverend Camden? We are done here if you'd like to hold your daughter we can wheel the bassinette into the room if you'd like to carry her" the nurse explained. Normally for other patients it wasn't something that was done but since Reverend Camden was known in the community and was always volunteering at the hospital they (as in the hospital staff) would bend the rules for someone that was a familiar face._

_Eric looked at the tiny bundled that was wrapped up in a soft, pale pink blanket. Her tiny face was sleeping peacefully as he walked down the hall towards the visitors waiting room so he could show Matt, Mary and the Kinkirks who had graciously offered to stay and take care of the two other siblings even though Karen had just given birth to the Kinkirk's third child Patty-Mary 6 days before was at home while Paul and brought Kevin and Ben to the hospital._

_Erin walked slowly and reached his destination and looked up and saw both Matt and Mary asleep lying down on one of the benches. Paul looked up from his magazine and gave Eric a big grin. "It's a girl I take it?" he asked noticing the pink blanket. Eric nodded._

"_Did you guys pick a name yet?" Paul asked standing up and walked over to where Matt and Mary were sleeping and picked them up and placed them on his shoulders. "I'll bring them into the room and I'll make these guy's walk" he chuckled talking about his two sons who were half asleep on two different chairs. Paul walked over to his two sons and touched their shoulders and woke them up and followed Eric and the new baby towards Annie's room._

"_Annie? I brought Matt and Mary back with me along with Paul and his kids" Eric told his wife as he placed their baby girl in his wife's arms. "What are we going to call her?" he asked bringing one of the few chairs over to her bedside._

_Annie looked down at the little bundle and brushed away some of the fabric of the blanket. "What if we called her Lucy? It means Bringer of light" Annie suggested. _

_Eric smiled. "Lucy. I like that name. Matt, Mary meet your new little sister Lucy" he introduced them as they each rubbed their eyes as they were just waking up you see. _

_Paul placed them on top of Annie's bed and pulled his camera out of the diaper bag that he had been carrying around with him. "Here let me take a family picture" he suggested to the Camden family as they all huddled around the new baby smiling. Paul snapped a few photos and then Matt and Mary who were so full of life since their nap was interrupted by the birth of their new little sister they started to run around the room._

"_I think it's time for us to go" Paul said nodding his head towards his two sons and the screaming 4-year-old and 2-year-old. Eric nodded and said a murmur of thanks for taking care of his two other children. They were intently talking and didn't seem to notice the elder of the two Kinkirk boys stand up and walk over to Annie's bed._

"_Mrs. Camden? Can I see the baby?" Kevin asked as Annie seemed surprised at the request herself cleared her throat which caught the attention of Paul and Eric. They watched as Annie lowered the tiny bundle down towards Kevin's height as low as she could go and Paul lifted up his camera and looked through the lenses somehow he knew this was going to be a Kodak moment. He watched through the lenses as the little 5-year-old boy placed a tiny kiss to little Lucy Camden's head and said so softly to the sleeping infant that no one, not even the adults that were in the room could hear him "I love you Lucy Camden"_

_

* * *

_

"_Lucy Michelle Camden! I thought I told you to stay put!" Eric heard his wife yell at their youngest daughter as he walked up the front steps to the porch of their home. Eric could only imagine the things their two year old daughter was doing when he opened the door and was greeted by a green like creature running toward him._

"_Daddy!" Lucy screamed as she was running towards him, throwing her arms around his legs and getting the green goo over his clean suit._

_Eric saw Annie, Matt, and Mary come tearing out of the dining room all covered in green goo as well and he started to laugh as he picked up his daughter. "Luce what did you do?"_

"_Painted mommy"_

"_I see that but I also see that you painted Matt and Mary"_

_Lucy shook her head. "No I painted mommy" she told him again crossing her arms and looking mad._

_Annie sighed. "She's right. She did paint me alright, along with the table, the chairs, Matt, Mary and even her high chair. I thought I was doing something fun and relaxing for the day" she told her husband as she gave him a kiss on the lips and placed her hand on her protruding stomach._

"_Don't worry about the mess Annie I'll clean it up and I'll clean Luce up to. Why don't you go lie down on the couch for a while and I'll have Matt and Mary go get cleaned and then when I'm done we'll go out for dinner?" he suggested._

_Annie smiled. "That sounds like a good idea" she agreed heading off towards the family room, while Matt and Mary headed upstairs towards their bedrooms so they could each take a shower and get the smell of the green goo out of their hair._

"_Miss Lucy Camden, I am here to make you clean again" Eric told her as he walked her into the kitchen and set her down by the kitchen sink and grabbed a clean sponge from underneath the cupboards._

"_Daddy"_

"_What is it sweetie?" Eric asked as he started to fill the sink with luke warm water so he could start to rinse her hair out._

"_I wove you" Lucy said with a smile as she gave him a butterfly kiss on his lips and a big hug around his neck"_

_

* * *

_

"_It's all my fault" she screamed at everyone in the hallway._

"_Lucy, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything" Eric tried to sooth his daughter as he edged slowly towards her._

"_You don't understand. If they hadn't been on their way to pick me up she wouldn't have died. It's all my fault" Lucy screamed harder as Ruthie covered her ears and scooted closer to Simon who looked at Kevin who put his arm around the both of them._

"_Luce…" Eric started to say when he touched her shoulder._

"_NO…don't touch me. Anyone who touches me will die and then it'll be my fault" she sobbed as she fell hard to the ground crying._

_Ruthie started to whimper and Simon started to back away from the emotional scene. Kevin picked them both up and lead them towards the room that they shared._

"_Luce, it wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault. If was her time to go. Nothing you could of done would have saved her. Just thank god you weren't in that car yourself. You could of gotten hurt or even worse killed and that" Eric started to choke up. "That would have hurt us the most Lucy."_

"_Daddy…I'm sorry. Oh god daddy what did I do?" Lucy asked him as tears were streaming down her face as she clutched tightly to her fathers back as he gently stoked her back._

_

* * *

_

"Dad?"

Eric smiled and put his attention back on Lucy. "Did you ask me something Luce?"

"I said what do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful sweetie" he told his daughter.

Lucy and Annie gave each other a weird look and started to laugh. "That's not what I asked you about dad but that will work" she replied still laughing. "Are we all set to go?"

Eric nodded. "Yep, I'll see you at the church"

"With Kevin?"

Eric smiled. "With Kevin"

Lucy stared at her father for a minute before she was satisfied with his answer and smiled back at him. "Okay dad I'll be ready in 5 minutes will you tell Kevin something for me?"

"Sure"

"Tell him I'll see him at the end" Lucy replied walking away giggling as she entered the Sunday school room. Annie and Eric looked at each other in confusion but figured it had to be some kind of inside joke between both Lucy and Kevin. They kissed each other before they parted and went their separate ways.

* * *

_At the alter..._

Kevin waited nervously as he watched the last of the guest arrive. "How do I look?" he asked Ben who had just came back from the bathroom.

Ben rolled his eyes. "You look fine and if you asked me that again I'm going to tell you look like a women. Now stop asking me" he replied scanning the crowd to see where Eryn was sitting. When he spotted her, he flashed her a quick smile and she waved at him. "Oh yeah I wanted to tell you something"

Kevin frowned. "What's that?"

"I asked Eryn to marry me this morning" Ben told Kevin.

Kevin went to open his mouth but the music started to play signaling that the wedding was about to begin. He watched as Reverend Camden walked down the aisle following Simon and Annie, followed by Sam and David. Then Ruthie walked down since she was the flower girl. Mary was next after Ruthie. If Kevin had been paying closer attention he would have noticed how intently Ben was staring.

Then the music started to play "here comes the bride" and everyone in the congregation stood up and watched as Matt and Lucy appeared in the doorway. Kevin lost his breath at the sight of Lucy in her wedding dress. With her hair slightly curled at the ends she could almost be mistaken as an angel if you just glanced at her.

Matt escorted her slowly down the aisle and everyone ahhhed and oohed at her dress which was a strapless satin A-line gown with beaded crystal bodice with the train that draped at least 12 inches behind. Lucy and Matt arrived at the end where Kevin was waiting.

Matt turned and lifted the veil up and over Lucy's face and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and walked towards his spot next to Sarah and took her hand. Eric stepped down and took Kevin's left hand and Lucy's right hand and put them on top of each other and faced the congregation, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

"I don't know of two people who don't deserve to be standing here today then these two do" Eric started the ceremony. Lucy and Kevin faced each other and smiled, while Eric continued on "Kevin and Lucy have chosen to write their own vows instead of repeating the traditional vows that we are use to hearing" Eric nodded toward Kevin who let go of Lucy's hand and nervously reached for two small note cards and glanced at them for a moment before putting them back into his tux pocket.

Kevin cleared his throat. "First and foremost, Lucy, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. And even though it seems like we went through unbelievable lengths to get to where we are, I wouldn't change a bit of it. Everything that happened, all the pain, all of it was worth it -- just to be with you." Kevin paused briefly just before continuing on. "I love so many things about you. I love your laugh. I love that you aren't ashamed to cry at movies. I love that you have names for all the squirrels that live in your parents' backyard. I love that you throw your passion and energy into everything you do. I love that when you walk into a room, it's like the rest of the world goes blurry and all I can see is you. Lucy, I love everything about you. You are my happiness, my joy in life. And I can't imagine spending a single day of the rest of my life without you beside me."

Kevin tilted Lucy's face up just enough to see her eyes "As of today Luce my family is you and I and I'm all in" he told her. He could see tears starting to prickle at the sides of her eyes.

"Lucy now it's your turn" her father told her turning his attention towards his daughter" Lucy nodded and took a deep breath.

"There is a song that I want to say the lyrics to because they represent the way I feel about us and about how I feel about you" she told Kevin and she began to speak:

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is but a song_

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_You smile, you smile_

_And then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine_

_At last_

Lucy finished the lyrics and looked up at Kevin and smiled. "Kevin you are everything that I have ever wanted in my life. You have been there when I needed you the most and even when I didn't need you. I want to let you know that as of today my family is you and I and I'm all in too" she told him.

Eric stepped over to where Sam and David where standing and picked up the two rings that were sitting on the pillow and stepped back into place. "It is often said that the ring is a circle, a shape with no beginning and no end, to symbolize the unending love and commitment pledged by the wedding vows.

Eric hands one of the rings to Lucy. "Lucy, please repeat after me. Kevin, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment"

"Kevin, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment," she says as she places the ring on Kevin's finger.

Eric then hands the other ring to Kevin for him to place on Lucy's finger. "Lucy, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment."

"Do you," Eric looked at his daughter, "take this man to be your husband?"

Lucy looked tenderly up at Kevin. "I do," she said softly.

Eric turned to Kevin, "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I certainly do," he said confidently with a grin.

Lucy and Kevin had turned to face each other and were looking deeply into each other's eyes while holding each other's hands, oblivious to everyone around.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he paused. "You may kiss your bride," he smiled at his new son-in-law.

Kevin placed his right hand under Lucy's chin and gently lifted her lips to his. Before meeting, though, Lucy heard him utter a very soft, "I love you."

As they parted, Eric introduced the new couple, "I would like to introduce all of you to Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Kinkirk," he said proudly as the couple intertwined hands and walked down the aisle and headed outside into the warm California sunshine.


	27. Moving On

**A/N: There I finally gave everyone an update that they wanted after some people bugging me. I wanted to say this chapter is the second to last chapter of this story so I'm going to save my sob story for that chapter. School/Work and living with my roommate have been stressful these past few months so I've been only able to write a little bit of this story at a time.**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

**A/N: I'm in love with reviews as much as I like George Stults. So please review nicely and you might be able to see your name in one of my author notes! As always critiquing my work is what makes me a better writer. So if you feel the need to please be kind or else I will flame you in my author notes.**

* * *

After the wedding Kevin and Lucy met their family and a few of their friends at the reception hall and danced the night away. Even though they had a small but intimate reception it was still one of the best. After their friends went home Kevin, Lucy and the Camden's along with Kevin's family went back to the Camden's home and hung around while Lucy and Kevin changed out of their wedding clothes and into more comfortable clothing and grabbed their luggage.

They were taking a 5-day West Caribbean Cruise and then headed to Savannah, Georgia and wouldn't be coming back until the 5th of May. Once they came back that was when Karen and Ben along with Eryn were going to catch a plane from Buffalo and stay with the Camden's for a few days and help Lucy and Kevin move. Originally Mary and Wilson were going to come for a few days as well but as luck would have it Wilson had to go out of town so Mary had to stay home and watch Billy but she promised Lucy that as soon as he came back all three of them would plan a trip back out to California to see the new place and stay with them for a week.

Two weeks after Kevin and Lucy had come back from their honeymoon they were sleeping peacefully in bed surrounded by the California sunshine that had started to stream through the curtains in the garage apartment. Eric and Annie had agreed to let Lucy and Kevin stay there while the house was getting a new paint job and new floors. "Go away" she heard Kevin murmur from the left hand side of the bed.

"Kev, I don't think the sun can hear you" she whispered snuggling closer to her husband. Even though it was May it still tended to be a bit cooler in the morning. Kevin draped his arm over her body and grasped onto her right hand and locked fingers.

"So" he asked her kissing her shoulder. "What are we going to do today Mrs. Kinkirk?" he asked giving her a sexy smile.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm going to drop off my finals at school and meet you back here so we can go to the furniture store and pick out new furniture for the house.

"Sounds like fun" Kevin replied sarcastically. "What happened to those honeymoon days that everyone keeps asking me about?" he asked, pulling her closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head.

"We already passed those days" Lucy mumbled. Before jerking upwards at the sound of the side door to the garage door opening and slamming shut and someone was running up the steps to the garage apartment.

"Hey Luce? I need to know what color you plan on painting that third spare bedroom that is on the main floor" Annie asked her foot hitting the last step and was shuffling through some paint sample. "I know you said you like the blue and this green but the painters just called and said they needed you to make a decision by tomorrow or they are just going to paint it white and OH MY GOD" Annie screamed out loud.

"MOM" Lucy screamed grabbing the blanket and fitted sheet quickly trying to cover herself up as much as she could. She wasn't completely naked but being married allowed her to wear a lot less clothing to bed then what she was normally accustomed to while living with 6 other brothers and sisters.

Kevin on the other hand well….he was one of those boxers by day and nothing by night kind of men and well let's just say he was tucking the blanket and the bed sheets around him as tight as possible.

"I am so sorry you guys I didn't know …" Annie let her voice trail off. "How about I come back in about 20 minutes let you guys get dressed and then well never mind the moment's ruined. I was always worried about my kids walking in on Eric and me…I just never thought I'd be the one to walk in on my kids" she rambled on standing in the middle of the living/bedroom.

Lucy's face turned redder the more Annie talked. "MOM" Lucy blurted out. "Will you just go? I'll come downstairs in an hour"

Annie nodded and turned around and raced down the stairs and exited the garage.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and sunk back down into the bed covers and looked over at Kevin who still had a shocked expression on his face. "That was embarrassing." She told her husband.

"Did…she…us…see…you…me…?" he questioned not able to make a complete sentence. Lucy just laughed. "See what I mean about needing to go furniture shopping?" she told her husband leaning over to give him a small but sensual kiss before slipping out from under the covers and heading towards the bathroom so she could take a shower, leaving her bewildered husband to just stare at the bare walls ahead of him until the sound of the water hitting the bathroom tub placed him back into reality and he too also slipped out from underneath the blankets and headed towards the bathroom to shave while his wife took a shower.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"Kevin? What do you think of this couch?" Lucy asked him pointing to a deep chocolate covered leather bound couch.

Kevin made a face and Lucy rolled her eyes. "Kevin this is the 10th couch you've either made a face at, told me no, or you've just plain old walked away from. We have got to decide or we'll be living with my parents for another two years" she told him walking away and looking at another living room set across the furniture store.

"Excuse me miss? Is there anything that I can help you with?" Lucy heard the salesman ask her. "Actually I do have a question about this set over there" Lucy motioned to the salesman as they walked to the complete opposite side of the store leaving Kevin to test out which recliner he was thinking of buying for the extra rooms that were in the new house.

They walked over to the light tan colored loveseat, couch, and two chairs that Lucy had seen as soon as they walked into the store. "I saw these when my husband and I walked in and I was wondering if you guys happen to have deliver on Saturday's?" The salesman nodded and Lucy and him continued their conversation for a few more moment before he wrote up the order for the loveseat, couch, the two chairs, a dining room table, a coffee table and two end tables and a few odds and ends. Lucy handed him her credit card and told him she'd be over in the recliners with her husband in case he needed her for anything.

Lucy walked over to where Kevin was and cleared her throat. Kevin had fallen asleep while she had handled the entire transaction. "Kevin! God can't you do anything without falling asleep? I need you to go and sign for the furniture" Kevin awoke up a snort and stared at Lucy and rubbed his face.

"Wha--? Lucy what is your problem? I'm just sitting here. You're the one that had to go off and be all "miss in charge". You didn't have to go and buy everything in one day you know" Kevin argued back.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "Just for your information. I didn't BUY everything. Tomorrow we are coming back for the bedroom set unless you want me to call JcPenney and buy that race car bed that you had your eye on?" she asked him sarcastically.

Kevin gave Lucy a look and was about to say something as the salesman came forward with the receipt to have Kevin sign it and then handed Lucy all the information that she would need when the delivery men came to the house in two weeks. "Mrs. Kinkirk is there a specific time that you need the delivery men to come?" the salesman asked opening up an appointment book and flipping forward to two weeks.

Lucy thought for a moment. "If you guys have something in the morning I think that would work the best" the salesman nodded and wrote down her name and address and thank Lucy profusely and bid her a good day adding that he would see her in the next couple of days to assist her in purchasing the bedroom set she had been telling him about.

Lucy just glared at Kevin and snatched her purse up from one of the chairs and started to walk towards the front of the door not bothering to wait for Kevin to have a chance to catch up.

"Lucy wait up" Kevin yelled at her once they got outside jogging up beside her. "What's your problem? One minute your wanting to buy furniture and the next minute your upset because I didn't like the couch that you liked?"

Lucy ignored Kevin and got to the Dodge Durango and waited for Kevin to unlock the doors and hopped in the passenger seat and shut the door. Kevin just stared as his wife through the windows and shrugged his shoulders. Maybe picking out furniture was a big deal to Lucy...she just never mentioned it. He opened the driver's side door and hopped in and started the car and drove back towards the Camden home.

They arrived back at the Camden home and Kevin parked the car. As soon as the Durango was in park Lucy hopped out of the car and headed up towards the garage apartment slamming the passenger door shut. Kevin got out of the car and walked to the backyard where Eric was playing football with Sam and David.

"Was that Lucy I just saw going up towards the apartment?"

Kevin nodded as he sat on top of the picnic table. "Yeah, she's pissed off at me apparently"

"What for?" Eric asked tossing the small foam football to Sam who missed and started chasing it around the yard while David flopped down on the yard and laughing loudly as Happy started to give him doggy kisses.

"If only I knew. We went shopping for furniture this morning. One minute she was excited the next minute she was upset then again it didn't help that I had fallen asleep either"

Eric laughed and joined Kevin on top of the picnic table. "Annie told me what happened this morning." Kevin groaned. He didn't want to talk about sex with his father-in-law. Eric put his hands up in defeat. "I'm not going to say anything else besides she apologized to me about 100 times. I just kept telling her I wasn't the one who she needed to be apologizing to" he chuckled a little bit. "But Kevin I gotta tell you. After being married to Annie for so long and then having three girls it's hard to get adjusted when you from living by yourself to living with a women. She's going to have different mood swings"

Kevin groaned. "I thought when I moved out of the house and away from Patty-Mary I would of gotten rid of those days. I guess I just moved right back into those days" he joked with Eric.

"I guess I should go up there and talk with her. I did cause the fight" Kevin said as he hopped off the picnic table.

"Good luck" Eric replied as he started to chase the boys around the backyard as Kevin headed towards the garage apartment with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Hey babe" Kevin was greeted with a few soft kisses to his lips as he woke up.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" Kevin asked sleepily giving Lucy a small put sensual kiss back.

"I have to go turn in my last final exam paper and I thought we could spend the rest of the day together" Lucy told him smiling as she kissed his jaw line.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what got into me" she told him suddenly looking into his eyes as her eyes filled with tears. "One minute I felt like I was on top of the world and the next minute I was so angry at you…and I" Lucy started to cry.

Kevin gathered Lucy up into his arms and let her sob for a few minute before she was able to compose herself. "I'm going to take a shower" she told him wiping her eyes. She hopped off the bed and changed her mind and headed over towards the kitchen and opened up the small mini refrigerator that they had and pulled out a small carton of skim milk and popped the top and poured the contents into a tall glass.

"Since when did you become such a milk drinker?" Kevin asked as he also had gotten up and put a pair of jeans on.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I've just felt like drinking more milk lately" she told him finishing off the glass, placing it in the sink and then hopping off towards the bathroom so she could start her shower.

"Hey Luce? Did you want me to still meet you at Newman's Furniture store after you drop off your final exam?" Kevin asked opening the door partway to the bathroom.

"Yeah that would be great sweetie" Lucy replied as she turned the faucet on. "We can pick out the bedroom set and then get the three guest bedrooms as well while we are there. Then we'll be done! Isn't that great Kevvy?"

Kevin winced at the sound of his old childhood nickname. Only one person was allowed to use and that was his wife. When Lucy was little she couldn't say the letter "n" so she would just say "Kevvy" instead. Everyone would tease him about it but it was sort of like a private, intimate name between him and Lucy. Kevin forced a smile. "I think that's great Luce" he replied shutting the door to give his wife some privacy while he walked over to the bed and grabbed the pillows off the bed and threw them on the floor and started to make the bed when a soft thud came from the bathroom.

"Luce?" Kevin asked out of concern as he finished smoothing out the sheets and threw the pillows back on the bed. "Is everything okay?" he waited for a response but when he didn't get one he started to get worried. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Luce? Everything all right in there?"

When he didn't get an answer, Kevin slowly opened door and saw Lucy lying in the bath tub with her eyes shut. Kevin rushed in to the bathroom and grabbed the towel that was lying on top of the toilet and wrapped it around Lucy and helped her out of the shower. "I thought you were taking a shower?"

Lucy nodded as she stepped out of the tub and her feet hit the tiled bathroom floor. "I was and then all of a sudden I started to feel sick to my stomach and I sat down and I knocked over the shampoo and stuff and the bathroom started to spin in circles so I had to close my eyes" she told Kevin as he guided her towards one of the kitchen chairs.

Kevin eyed Lucy and crossed his arms. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You've been acting strange the last couple of days. I'm starting to worry about you these days" he told her bending down so he could.

Lucy sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Kevin was right she had been feeling very well lately. She had been having bad headaches, feeling tired all the time even when she was going to bed early and getting up late but she figure it had a great deal to do with the stress of her school finals and with her and Kevin moving within in the next three weeks. Lucy gave Kevin a weak smile and patted his knee.

"I'm fine really. I've just been stressed out between finals and moving. I promise if anything else happens I'll go and see Dr. Field" she promised as she watched Kevin stand up straight.

"Promise?"

Lucy nodded her head and forced a smile. "I promise" she repeated as she got up off from the chair and wrapped the towel tighter around her and went back into the bathroom to finish her shower and change her clothes.

Kevin threw on a shirt and headed down the garage stairs was fixing his shirt collar when the garage door opened and Annie poked her head through the door.

"Kevin! Good you and Luce are still here" she exclaimed walking through the door closing it behind her. "I need to ask you a favor. Eric took the boys and Ruthie to School and then he had some church errands to run and I told Simon he could use the car today because him and Cecilia are doing some sort of an a final exam and they needed it to go to Glenoak Public Library and since I know you and Lucy were going to finish your shopping today I was wondering if you could drop me off at the church so I can wait for Eric to come back so I can use the car for a while.?" Annie inquired as she reached out a hand towards the staircase.

Kevin winced. He wasn't sure if he should say yes or no to his mother-in-law only because Lucy was the one that suggested they spend the day together. "Well…I ummm…Lucy and I were planning on spending the day together so I'm probably not the best person to give you an answer. I think you should ask Lucy" he replied.

Annie nodded and started to head up the stairs when Kevin stopped her. "Annie? Do…do you think that you could talk her into going to the doctors tomorrow? She hasn't been feeling well lately and I'm worried about her. She's been complaining of bad headaches, feeling exhausted even though she's been going to bed early and waking up late and today she complained that she felt sick to her stomach after she fell in the bathtub" Kevin explained.

Annie pursed her lips together and nodded her head in understandment, and then her eyes got wide and she quickly turned back towards the stairs and started to head up to the garage apartment. When she got to the top she saw Lucy sitting on the bed with a large towel wrapped around her body.

"Luce? Is everything okay?" Annie asked her as she walked over to the kitchen and turned the faucet on to cold so she could get herself and Lucy a glass of water. Annie turned around in time to see Lucy shake her head no. "Is something wrong?"

Lucy wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "I don't feel well. I feel sick to my stomach all the time, I have this horrible headache that won't go away and I'm tired all the time. Plus I can hardly eat anything and when I do I throw it back up again. I can't handle this anymore" Lucy sobbed into the cream colored towel.

Annie set the two glasses of water down on the kitchen table and walked over to the bed and sat down and put her arm around Lucy. "You know Luce it's going to be okay. I mean I felt the same way when I was your age" Annie told her patting her on the knee.

Lucy looked up and wiped her eyes. "Really? So it won't last? Thank god. I hate these mood swings" she replied with a sound of relief in her voice.

Annie laughed. "Of course it won't last I'd say give it about another three months to get your body adjusted and you should be fine" she winked at Lucy.

Lucy stood up and clutched the cream towel closer to her body. "Good, I mean with graduating, moving into a new house and being married to Kevin I knew I was going to be stressed out but I didn't think it would take that long for me to get use to everything but as long as I go back to normal that's fine by me" she laughed throwing her arms around Annie's neck.

Annie gave a short laugh. "Luce? Do you have any idea what I'm even talking about?"

Lucy poked her head out of the bathroom door. "Of course I do" she replied brushing her hair. "You were telling me to not over do it because moving and graduating are stressful."

Annie shook her head. "Luce, I felt the same way as you did. I had no or little appetite, even if I could eat I would throw it up, I had the worse headaches and I was always tired"

Lucy looked annoyed. "So?"

"I felt that way when I was pregnant…all 7 times" Annie explained

Lucy's eyes got wide and walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door and walked back out three minutes later fully clothed. "Mom, there's no way I mean…" her voice trailed off. "You don't think?"

Annie laughed. "Luce if it's one thing a mother has it's the intuition of their children and believe me mine is telling me your pregnant"

Lucy closed her eyes and felt the room swaying from side to side. "I can't be. Kevin and I talked about it we aren't going to start a family until after I graduate. I can't handle having a baby, graduating and moving into a bigger house. It is just a mistake I mean I'm just really stressed and that this is how my body reacts" she gave a short laugh and tossed her hair. "Thanks mom for scaring the crap out of me" she told her mother sarcastically.

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "If you think so Luce it's just my opinion. By the way do you care if I tag along with you and Kevin for a bit? I need someone to drop me off at the church so I can get the car from your dad so I can do some grocery shopping"

"Sure the more the merrier!" Lucy replied as she grabbed her purse off the table and picked up the two glasses of water that Annie had gotten and placed them in the sink. "You know what mom? Why don't you go find Kevin and tell him I'm ready and I'll meet you guys at the car? I need to fix my hair for a second" she told her mother.

"Okay" Annie responded heading down the stairs and out the door towards the house to find Kevin and grab her purse and grocery list.

Lucy raced to the bathroom as soon as she heard the door close and took a close look at herself in the mirror. She wasn't pregnant…was she?


	28. A Brand New Life

**A/N: Well this is it. This is my last and final chapter of this story. It has taken probably almost 2.5 years to finish it but I've been through some hard times like losing one of my beta's Betsy, losing interest in this story and then getting some great new ideas and putting them to use. I know I have lost a lot of readers because it took me forever to finish this story but I think you'll be proud of what I did. It's pretty much a normal Kevin/Lucy story but I added my own twists and turns and I think it turned out pretty well and I hope all of you agree. I just wanted to let you know that I had the last chapter pretty much written and I had to add a few things in between to make it understandable for the rest of the chapter.**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of the ending of this story. This will determine if I should write a sequel to it or if I should just wait and finish the rest of my stories before I tackle something new. I do know that if I was going to write a sequel that I would definitely get a lot more chapters written before I started to post it so I could finally catch up on everything. Look for a few new chapters to pop up on my other stories. I have almost 24 days before I leave for Europe so I'm sure I can do something.**

**A/N: Read the disclaimer on the front chapter and u will understand why I'm not rich and why The WB is!**

* * *

"Lucy? Are you almost finished? Your mom is anxious to get going" Kevin yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Lucy looked at herself one more time in the mirror and rubbed the sides of her temples. Another headache was coming on and it was going to be a bad one from what she could tell.

"I'm just getting so aspirin" she yelled back opening the cabinet mirrors and moved other various medical products looking for the Advil container. When she found it she popped open the lid and shook out three of the brown tablets and put them in her mouth and swallowed. Closing the cabinets she took one last look in the mirror before she headed downstairs where her husband and mom were waiting.

Kevin dropped Annie off at the church and then drove Lucy and him to furniture store and picked out the rest of the stuff that they would need. After signing the credit card slip they ventured back out and was about to stop off at Target when Kevin's cell phone rang.

"Kevin Kinkirk" he answered the phone. "Uh huh. Okay. Yeah sure no problem." He spoke into the phone and then glanced over at Lucy who was staring out of the car window. "Hey Luce?"

"Hmmm" was the reply that Kevin got. "That was Captain Michaels. They need me to come in and work some overtime. So we can either shop another day or you can just drop me off at the police station and I'll hitch a ride from one of the guys when I'm done"

Lucy nodded her head and stared out the window as Kevin backed the car out of the parking lot and headed towards Glenoak's police department. It was hard to concentrate since her mom told her she was pregnant. Lucy didn't believe it but she knew the only way to prove her mom wrong was to find out. Lucy hadn't even paid attention until the car jerked a little bit and Kevin pulled into one of the parking spots near the entrance of the police department and parked the car letting it run.

"I'll see you later Lucy" Kevin told as he opened the driver's side door and grabbed the large black duffel bag from the back of the seat and headed off towards the front door. Lucy truculently slid over to the driver's seat and shifted the car into drive and sped off towards the nearest drugstore that she could find.

Twenty minutes later she had picked up three tests and headed back to their new house and parked her car in the driveway. The furniture company was supposed to be delivering the furniture sometime around 5 and she wanted to have everything done before they got there. She walked around the car and headed towards the backyard and sat down in the swinging chair looking at the large backyard that they had and stayed there until she heard the sound of a large truck pulling up to their house. She looked at her watch and was astonished to see that she had spent almost 2 hours on the swinging chair lost in her own private thoughts.

She hopped out of the chair and walked back towards the front of the house and met the movers and gave them instructions on where to put the rest of the furniture in their house. It took the movers almost an hour to finish furnishing the new house. Since the painters had finished up the night before and the carpenters also had finished they were able to move into their new house that nigh or if they wanted to that next day.

Lucy walked over to her childhood home and walked towards the backyard where she had heard laughter and squeals earlier in the day. She pushed open the white gate and let it swing closed while she watched her dad and Ruthie being chased by Sam and David as Happy ran around them in circles. Lucy's mom was sitting on the picnic table reading some book.

Lucy just smiled at the scene and backed up and headed back towards the white gate and headed back over to her and Kevin's home. She arrived and walked into the back door and immediately started to get to work. She pulled out all of the bed sheets and made the beds in the spare rooms and then she tackled the master bedroom. They had picked a light green for the wall colors with white blinds for right now. Annie had made a gorgeous quilt filled with scraps of Lucy's old clothes that never really made it to Ruthie to wear; she also attached parts of her Grandmother Jenny's wedding gown to the outside to outline the other scraps of clothing that were on the memory quilt Annie had called it.

About 20 minutes later Lucy had pretty much had gotten the upstairs together and was ready to tackle the bottom floor when she remembered that she had left the brown bag in her purse that was downstairs. She slowly walked down the stairs, grabbed her purse off of the handrail and ran back up the stairs and into the master bedroom and slammed the door shut. It was odd she would shut the door when no one else was home but she felt like if she didn't Kevin would come walking through the bathroom door any moment.

Lucy's hand shook violently as she took the boxes from the brown paper bag. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror she looked at her complexion. Her face was white as a ghost and she had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept for days.

She was nervous and scared because the box that she held in her hand was going to tell her something and she wasn't sure how she was even going to take it.

Reading the directions out loud to herself before she opened it made her feel twice as worse as she had felt before.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed the little stick out of the box and prayed for whatever the outcome was she wouldn't be upset.

* * *

As Mary walked quickly towards the steps of the Buffalo Fire Department you could hear the click clack of her heels as walked up the steps.

Opening the front door she walked in and looked around to see if she saw anyone she had trained with.

"Camden? Is that you?" she heard a voice yell out as she turned around with a big grin on her face.

"Little J? Is that you?" she asked laughing, running towards the 6'4 man and gave him a big hug.

"I haven't seen you since we were in training together" she cried with some more laughter as he picked her up off the ground.

"Where have you been?" he asked setting back down and leading her over towards a couple of empty benches.

"Busy. My little sister just got married a couple of weeks ago, so I had to go back home for a few weeks and I've been working non-stop as well" she replied.

"Where are you working now?"

"Northwest Airlines" she told him.

"Flight attendant?"

Mary shook her head "Yep and I love it!" she exclaimed.

Little J gave her a big smile "I'm glad you finally found something that you loved Mare-Mar" he told her using an old nickname the guys from the station had given her.

"Here to see Kinkirk?" he said suddenly.

Mary's eyes popped open. "What—Why do you think I'm here to see Kinkirk" she stuttered.

Little J gave a short laugh. "We all knew that the two of you had the hots for each other"

Mary gulped and started to panic. "Err…" she started to say before a familiar voice yelled from the office.

"Hey Big J! Whose hot chick are you trying to steal away this time?"

Little J got up and Mary could see Ben walking closer. The closer he got the more she wanted to get off the bench and run away.

"Hey my name—" Ben started to say with his hand sticking out so he could shake Mary's hand.

"Mary? Uhh…what are you doing here?" Ben asked looking confused as he pulled his hand back and stuck it in the back pocket of his jean.

Mary plastered on a fake smile. "I came here to see you of course! I wanted to ask you about Lucy and Kevin"

Little J gave Mary a weird look before turning back to Ben. "How did she know you had a brother?"

Ben gave Little J a short smile. "Well, we" he pointed to himself and Mary. "Use to live across the street from each other. My brother and her sister have been in love with each other since they were old enough to speak and they just got married a couple of weeks ago"

Little J broke out into a big grin. "Well I'll be damned! If you two didn't get together at least your siblings had enough common sense" he replied walking away from a bewildered Mary and Ben.

Ben scratched his head. "What was that all about?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know? Look Ben, we need to talk"

"Uh…ok?"

* * *

Lucy was sitting on top of the toilet seat tapping her foot impatiently and checking her watch every 5 seconds

It was one thing to wait in line…but it was another thing to wait for something that could be life altering.

The bathroom was eerie when it was quiet and not bustling with noise from the normal taking showers or hearing the curling iron clank against the counter in the morning.

Rubbing her hands on her jeans to keep her from looking at her watch weren't really helping. Looking at her left wrist she gasped. Her five minutes were up and now she had to see what the results were.

She stood up and walked slowly towards the sink. She closed her eyes trying to calm her heart that was beating faster than it ever had. This was the moment of truth…this was the moment that she found out what her destiny was.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't look at it. She didn't want to know. She was too scared…she had so many questions running through her head. What happens if it's wrong? Am I ready to be a mom? How am I going to feel if I'm not?

Another thought crossed her mind. What about Kevin? Was he ready to be a dad? How was he going to handle the news that he might? Does he even want kids now?

Oh god, she had forgotten Kevin. She knew he was suspicious of her for the past few days. She really hadn't been acting herself and she was taking it out on him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to find out the results. She opened her eyes quickly and stared at the stick. There it was right in front of her eyes. The answers to her questions. Taking the test for the third time had given her the answer that she had gotten from the last two.

She threw the other two sticks into the garbage and grabbed the other stick out of the sink and opened the bathroom door. She had to wait for Kevin to come home from work and tell him the truth. The real truth of why she was being such a bitch to him and how sorry she was.

She walked out of the master bedroom, sat down on their bed and laid down on Kevin's side of the bed and started to sob and pulled the memory quilt up to her chin and before she knew it she had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Ben and Mary walked out of the firehouse towards a public bench and they both sat down. Ben stared at Mary for a few moments before her eyes left him and glanced down the street.

"So…we need to talk" Ben spoke cracking his knuckles and staring down at his shoes.

"Yeah. I guess so" Mary replied feeling nervous to what she was about to tell one of her childhood friends.

"Look Mary" Ben started to say.

"Look Ben" Mary also spoke at the same time. They both smiled and laughed.

"Go ahead" Ben told Mary. Mary bit her lip and looked down at her hands once more before she brought her head up to look at Ben with tears in her eyes.

"This is the hardest thing that I have to say to you Ben. But it's for the best." Mary paused and then continued to speak. "You are one of my best friends and you will always be. I'm getting married in a few months Ben and I want you there at my wedding as my friend but I know you and I both know that's the last thing that we want but we can't do this. We both have people who we love in our lives and it would devastate them. That's why I'm telling you this. I can't see you anymore Ben Kinkirk." Mary told him. Tears started to pour out of her eyes and got up off from the bench and walked off in the opposite direction leaving Ben feeling like his heart had been stabbed into a tiny thousand pieces. What felt like an eternity, Ben finally got up from that park bench and proceeded back towards the firehouse to finish up his shift and go back to fiancé at their apartment before they started to pack for a quick trip back to Glenoak to help Kevin and Lucy finish the odds and ends they had with their new house.

* * *

Kevin heaved a sigh of relief as he leaned back into his chair and pushed the pile of paperwork aside…finally all of the paperwork was done for all 5 cases he had been working on and he was free to go home.

Since things hadn't been quite right between him and Lucy for the past few days so before he got off of his shift he decided to stopped off at the nearest flower shop where he could picked up at least a half dozen of Lucy's favorite flowers which were white and purple lilies and then since he was working another shift early in the morning that next day he was able to take his squad car home. So as he was on the way home he got the idea to grab a pizza as well.

After 20 minutes or so Kevin finally opened the back door and stepped in with a Hawaiian Pizza, Lucy's favorite movie and flowers in his left hand and the house keys in his right and shut the door with his foot.

Things hadn't been that great around their garage apartment and he was willing to try and fix it. He set the pizza, the movie and the flowers on top of the counter and grabbed a couple of plates and two glasses for the bottle of wine he had picked up on his way home after getting the flowers, pizza and the movie and proceeded to set the table.

He whipped around and grabbed two candle sticks and a box of matches from the odds 'n' ends drawer and lit them. There…now everything was perfect. All he had to do was find Lucy.

Taking his shoes off he walked up the backstairs and into the hallway of the second floor and started to see if Lucy was up in the office doing some sort of research for one of her classes.

There were no lights on upstairs so he was starting to get worried. He walked into the office and grabbed the cordless phone and started to dial the Camden's phone number when he noticed that the bathroom light was on and put the phone back into its cradle.

He walked softly over towards the bathroom in case Lucy was in there and he didn't want to scare her. So he knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one he opened the door and to his dismay was disappointed she wasn't in there.

He was ready to shut the door when he took a double look of what was in the sink next to a crumpled up brown bag.

Starting to feel tense he rubbed the back of his neck and picked the box up and shook it just to make certain that its contents were empty and sure enough… it was.

He opened the door that headed into their bedroom quietly to see if Lucy was in there and sure enough he found her sound asleep sprawled over both sides of the bed with the quilt hanging over the bed. He walked over and picked quilt up and opened it up so he could cover Lucy when something fell to the floor. He didn't want to turn the light on so he crouched down and felt around the floor until he found what had fallen.

He stood up and kissed Lucy softly on top of her head and opened the door and exited into the hallway where he could examine what had fallen off of the bed.

He just wasn't expecting to be as shocked as he was when he turned the light on. He turned around and looked at the closed door and then back at the pregnancy test.

He just shook his head and walked towards the stairs that lead into the family room where he would sit and wait for Lucy to wake up and explain to what he was holding in his hand.

Lucy woke up startled. Where was she? How did she get here? She looked around the darkened bedroom and noticed that quilt was still on her even though she remember getting extremely hot and throwing it off to the side of the bed. She frowned. She couldn't remember when she decided that she was cold again when it hit her.

The pregnancy test!

She started to search frantically all over the bed for the small white stick that was in her hand the last time she remembered.

Where was it? Did it fall? She thought to herself throwing the blanket off of her and dropping onto her knees and started to look underneath the bed.

She stopped and smacked herself on the head. The fuzziness was starting to wear off and she could actually start to think clearer. The blanket, the light turned off in the bathroom. It could only have meant one thing. That Kevin must be home.

She started to bite her thumb nervously as she opened the door and started walking towards the stairs. This was so difficult for her to do. She hadn't told him what she suspected and was sort of scared to see what his reaction was going to be.

Taking each step as slowly as she could, she had a million reasons of why she hadn't talked to him, yet every time three excuses popped into her head three more would override them. She got to the end of the stairs and almost screamed with fright.

"Oh geeze Kevin you scared me" she told him putting a hand to her chest to try and stop her heart from pounding out of her chest. She hid her hands behind her back and walked closer towards her husband to see if she could get any kind of reading. Kevin just shrugged his shoulders as his answer and went back to watching some sort of game on TV.

"Did you just get home?" she asked him, inching closer to him.

Kevin shook his head no.

"So…." Lucy's voice trailed as Kevin flipped off the TV and gave her a cold stare.

"So…do you want to tell me something?" He asked her getting out of the chair and crossing over to the couch and sat at the far end away from Lucy.

Lucy flashed him a half smile and just sat down on the other end of the couch. "Well, I got the upstairs rooms put together and when your mom, Ben and Eryn come over next week they can help us move most of the stuff out of the garage apartment and we should be moved in"

Kevin just stared there looking at her. "Anything else?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, why should there be anything else?" she asked playing dumb hoping that he hadn't found the stick and it was still underneath the bed somewhere.

"Fine, then I guess it's my turn" Kevin replied coldly as he threw the white stick onto the coffee table. "What's this? Since when did we keep secrets from each other? We have always told each other everything and we promised we'd never keep secrets from each other and well this is kind of a big secret to keep"

Lucy froze. Everything that she was going to tell him flew out of her head. She felt her blood slowly drifting away from her heart.

"Well?"

"It's…I…Today" was all she could stammer out before she started to cry. "I didn't know I swear. When I talked to my mom this morning before we left to finish shopping I told her how I was feeling and how I couldn't wait until…until" Lucy sobbed tears flowing harder and she hiccupped before continuing on. "Until we moved into the house and she looked at me and told me what she thought and I almost laughed at her! Until I started to think harder about everything and how it pretty much fit with why I haven't been eating well, my clothes don't fit as loose as they did, why I don't want to eat in the mornings. So I bought three of them to see if maybe she was wrong and all three of them said the same thing." She cried a little bit harder and then wiped the snot that was running out of her nose on the back of her jacket she had put on before she came downstairs to talk to Kevin.

Kevin watched as the tears poured out of his wife's eyes and knew he had pushed to hard. He hadn't meant to but he had been filled with so much anger he didn't know how to express it. His eyes soften while he watched Lucy sob.

"Luce"

"What?" she replied wiping her eyes and nose.

"Come here" he told her patting the cushion next to him. Lucy obeyed and crawled over to the empty cushion and laid head onto his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry" he told her simply.

"For what?" she sniffed, wiping the snot onto her shirt.

"Yelling at you like that…I shouldn't have done it but I was partly angry and upset. We never kept secrets from each other our entire life and I couldn't figure out why you would try and keep this one from me"

"Are you mad at me?" Lucy asked.

Kevin's heart melted. "How could I be mad at you?" he asked her softly.

"That I lied to you"

"How did you lie to me?"

"I didn't tell you anything. I'm sorry I know I should of but I was so scared and—" she started to say before crying again.

Kevin cupped Lucy's chin and tilted it up towards him. "Why were you scared?"

"I don't' know" Lucy hiccupped. "I guess I was scared to talk to you"

Kevin wrinkled up his nose. "Talk to me? Why were you scared to talk to me? I've known you your whole life Lucy Kinkirk and not once when you were hurt, upset or angry were you ever scared to talk to me. Why now?"

Lucy sighed. "I don't know Kevin I just was. Everything has been so weird these past few weeks and we have been at each others throats for different reasons. The house, the shopping, the moving….it well I just didn't know how to talk to you about it"

Kevin nodded in agreement. "I understand. There have been things that I wanted to say to you but I couldn't because we were always arguing about something or we were having such a good time I didn't want to ruin the moment"

Lucy looked up at him "You…you did?"

"Yeah"

They sat in each others arms cuddling for a few minutes not speaking a word to each other before Lucy reached over to the coffee table and picked up the test.

"So"

"So…" Kevin repeated after her. "How accurate are these things?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know pretty accurate? Why?"

Kevin gave her kiss on the forehead. "Well if they are pretty accurate it says were going to have a baby" he replied.

Lucy gave him a warm smile and snuggled closer to him. "We're going to have a baby" she whispered back.

**THE END!**

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this story? Should I start a sequel or should I leave this story as is? Review and let me know!**


End file.
